


虎穴 | Tiger's Den

by sissikahn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, NP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 123,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 老文，NP，总受，年下，坑主要是开车受因神职，服药全身无体毛，所以是光头





	1. 蛊面虎娄丁

蛊，将多种毒虫置于一器之中，互争互斗，剩下的最后一只为蛊，乃是万虫之王。

蛊面兽，猎手仿效虫师，将诸多猛兽囚于一穴之中，互争互斗，剩下的最后一只，兽面会因沾染过多血腥暴虐之气而改，额上长出异角，极为凶悍，早无原本容貌，因而称其面为“蛊面”，乃是兽王面相。

蛊，或蛊面，均是凶残之物，又常象征歹毒、淫邪之事，却一向受先民各族推崇。同族相残后存活的强者，正是告诉各族后人，强者生存，一族之势全赖族中青年之能，优秀者才得承继之权，可壮其部族之势。在各国林立的时代，国主以选蛊之法任用官员，国家才会兴旺繁荣。

如今北之国都绳昭，正有一位以蛊面虎为纹样的人物。

镶了墨玉的乌木车轮碾着新年的细雪自城西往城北去，车身木纹只在顶部勾画出蛊面虎的形状，若不抬头看，还真发现不了独特之处。逢年过节，路边往来人头攒动，偶尔有一两辆车经过，也不是稀罕事；王城里的那些权贵大家都认识，只不过少有几人会在车上刻蛊面虎的。

马车行得不急不缓，顺着人流不动声色，不多会儿便拐入偏道，从僻静处来到金乌宫的宫墙边，由一队士兵开道入宫，直至空旷处停住，只留下马匹喷声远近回响。

等屋子里的人都迎出来，黑漆漆的车门才打开。

来人全身包裹在与马车同色的外袍中，样式朴素，但质地不俗；黑色的毛皮覆盖在他头上，不露出一点颈部，只能隐约看见嘴唇和下巴——薄薄的上唇紧抿着，遮挡了大部分的下唇，显得紧张不已，似乎是被金乌宫难得的富丽震慑了一般。

但这不过是他习惯的神情罢了。此人下巴光洁不见胡须，嘴角却被表情拉扯出深刻的纹路，看起来不像青少年；而其余皮肤都藏在衣物之中，举止间连双手都没出过宽大的袖筒。他走下马车便不再前行，定定地站在原地，只等迎接他的人群一齐在面前五体投地，才抬手拉开头上的毛皮，露出真容。

四十上下的年纪，这个男人一眼看去便与常人不同。一双上挑的眼睛，如同石壁上刻的游龙一般，在直挺的鼻梁勾勒出的阴影中闪烁光芒；眉毛很浅淡，细看起来，似乎是描画上去的，跟眼睛吊出相同的弧度；他的头顶一如他的下巴一般光洁，上面几乎看不出头发生长过的痕迹。

这是本国侍奉神灵之人的标志。凡是立志将生命献给神的神侍，会在少年时服用一种“净化身体”的圣药，使其不能诞下子嗣，同时，毛发会随着药的作用全数褪尽。

眼前的男人便是如此。浑身都是象征神国所在北方的黑色，至高无上的正色，配上常人不敢滥用的蛊面虎纹样，可见他的地位极高，绝不仅仅是一个普通的神侍。

“……娄丁大人？”趴在地上的官员衣着华丽，可终究低人一等；见男人没有出声，犹豫着问了一句。

“娄丁”是封号，本国神侍的最高级别，专为王家侍奉西方神，掌管一国兴衰。能得到这个封号的神侍，多出身王家，因母系血统特殊，才能获此殊荣。现任娄丁便是眼前这位，淮先。

淮先偏过头去，神情不大愉快，晨光斜照在他半边脸上，反衬出眼下一抹阴影。

“下次别出来迎我。”转身绕开被派出来的官员们，淮先并不喜欢这样毫无意义的排场，以及完全错误的礼节。

“可王说……”

“多久了，还跟着他瞎胡闹？”不愿多耽误时间，淮先不管这些成天被王耍着玩的愚钝之人，径自穿过大殿，往后面去。他知道王会在什么地方等他。

而官员们在听不见那踩在雪上的脚步之后，仍旧满心忐忑，不敢起身。毕竟王令在先，若没有娄丁大人的指示，不得离开原地。

若说起现任娄丁大人，王宫内外都在议论，全然没有前几任仁慈的模样，眼神中尽是狠厉；至于行事，也是前所未有的利落，不像个神侍，反像掌管刑律的官员；据说他的学识倒是这几任中最为渊博的，收集古时骨甲铜器石板是他的乐趣；可惜就是平时不多话，旁人没有胆量靠近了一探究竟。

常有人在背后笑谈，这坐镇金娄殿的，还真是西方神卫及的神侍，看起来就是一头吃人不吐骨头的猛虎，跟卫及那衔蛇巨虎的神体是一个样儿。

再说，王又是那副模样，这国家的王权，似乎是被娄丁大人紧紧握在手中了。

“哥哥入宫怎么不多带几个人？”披着白色兽毛的青年果然抱着一堆石头，在屋檐下倒腾玩耍，见到淮先进来，东张西望一阵，嬉笑着问，“你养的那只怪老虎怎么不在？”

这便是王，娄丁大人淮先的异父弟弟，先王第五子，也是唯一存活的孩子，姜齐方。

“不便带进宫来。”淮先慢下脚步，紧盯着姜齐方手中排成方阵的石子，想教训他两句，可很快又吞了回去，“齐方，明日是新年第一个祭祝之日，你可准备好了？”

“怎么，哥哥不按礼法叫我尊称？”知道淮先是来管他了，谁让他总没有王者的样子，就喜欢行些游戏之事，“那你可依照礼法让那些接你的大臣都起来了？”

王不喜欢他提那些事情，玩心太大，但淮先作为王的兄长，又说不出狠话来：“齐方，那般跪拜之礼不该向我行。”

“哎呀，要怪只能怪哥哥定下的礼法太过繁琐，我可记不清啊！”姜齐方捏着石头挥动手臂，神情夸张得可笑。

无理取闹。淮先皱了皱眉头，不悦写在脸上让姜齐方看个清楚：“你必懂得，礼法混乱，国运堪忧，不是贤王之举。”

“这倒不见得啊……”青年把手上的石头全扔在地上，不再玩了，“过去这么多年月，也没见哥哥这些条条框框的，这么多国家这么多人不都好好地活过来了吗？”

淮先这个弟弟，从小到大，除了继承王位一事，就从未听话过；不过弟弟是他拉扯着长大的，感情深厚，姜齐方脸生得好，又绝顶聪明，淮先护短，有时弟弟向他一笑，他便不再发作了。

不记恨是一回事，该管教的时候，即便是王，他作为娄丁，也有这个权力。“齐方你不能……”

“好啦好啦，这王位是你送我的，这礼法也都听你的，我都听话就是。”话还没说完，姜齐方便凑过来，换了副乖巧的样子，满面堆笑。

他的话是没错，但淮先不喜欢听，尤其是摆出这副表情，显然别有目的。

“……你跟那些狐朋狗友又去‘仙音洞府’撒金子了？”这个弟弟除了喜欢玩石头，还喜欢玩女人；淮先对他管得严，但也不能天天守在那种地方防着他乔装混进去找乐子；事后虽会有人报给淮先，可还是挡不住，“又被人发现了？看来就是我闭门问神这两天的事情，还没人报给我。”

这事常有，淮先见怪不怪，明面里训斥一番，暗地里让人盯得紧点，姜齐方略一收敛就过去了。只不过这回刚过新年大王就偷偷去洞府淫乐，若被人传出去，有损王威。

“不不，我可再没去过了，我现在乖乖做个哥哥心中的好王。”姜齐方这金乌宫里已藏了不少美人，依旧改不掉癖好，可嘴巴上要把话说到了，“所以……哥哥就可怜可怜我，今晚陪我一起去市集转转吧？明日首祭，今晚市集上必定有趣得很，也算是，提前犒劳犒劳我吧？”

就知道是另有所图。

淮先扬起下巴俯视弟弟，停了一会儿便质疑道：“市集太乱，你还是好好休息吧。”

“王宫和都城里的卫兵可都是一等一的高手！”

“哼，让他们先去金娄殿过了比试再说。”

“你若不放心，让你那小虎跟着我，肯定没人能敢近我身了。”

“他可不会顺从别人。”淮先觉得好笑，平时嫌得像见着妖物似的，现在倒要用了？

“他都听你的，还能不替你保你弟弟周全？”

这么一说，姜齐方心里有底了。娄丁大人再要推托，也熬不过他的恳求。


	2. 十夜市

新年第十一日，王家与四方神殿侍者在金乌宫共举祭祝之事，祈求一年风调雨顺，国泰民安。

而这日前夜，便是王城新年市集上最热闹的一夜，来自全国各地甚至是邻近诸国的商人都会在市集上拿出珍奇异宝招揽路人，南来北往的行游艺人们也亮出看家本领，夺人眼目。

这便是十夜市。

十夜市里的热闹，无论是在金乌宫还是在金娄殿，不出来走走，是根本想象不出的，所以贵为一国之主的姜齐方心心念念要走这一遭。

虽说是他央求兄长淮先与他同行的，可身边跟着这样一个不苟言笑的神侍，如何能享受十夜市的趣味？

姜齐方瞄了瞄紧随身后的淮先，这位娄丁大人特地换下了扎眼的黑服，换了一身普通贵族都会穿的白色长袍，腰间和袖上的饰带将有纹样的那面翻到内侧，看上去只有墨玉坠子的形状有些特殊，但在这市集上，没有多少人会注意他们，更何况淮先的头部由厚实的帽子包裹起来。

还有面具。十夜市上随手都能买到木制、铜制的面具，凡是来凑热闹的都喜欢戴上一个。姜齐方挑了个五颜六色的笑面鬼给自己，又随手拿了铜面塞给淮先，没想到正是蛊面，青色的两耳高高竖起，压着淮先的帽子，不会有人发现他的身份。

“这市集上仿制的倒不比金娄殿的差嘛！”姜齐方转过来盯着那面具对兄长挤眉弄眼一阵，想引他说笑两句；可刚才淮先一看到这面具与自己祭典上戴的几乎一模一样，脸色不大好，如今来往人群一阵闹过一阵，更不乐意说话了。

姜齐方见自己讨了没趣，心底闹腾起来，就希望能有个人来“搭救”他。

“哥哥那只老虎呢？不是说好了来保护我的吗？”周围人群里都是王宫卫士，或近或远地守着这边动静，并不需要他人，姜齐方只是想找个话头，“这是藏在哪儿了？那样身形在寻常人里怎么能匿得住？”

“他来闹处只会生事。”淮先明白弟弟每次不知说什么话的时候就会搬出那“老虎”的事，他也明白这只是没话找话说，便安慰两句，“齐方只管自己尽兴，不必考虑我。”

说得倒好听！等我真玩起什么来，又免不了被你教训！姜齐方赶紧在人流中分辨，想找到了个什么熟人把淮先绊住，他好单独行动。

说来也巧，姜齐方没撞上熟人，淮先倒遇见了。

“这不是师傅嘛！难得您也会来十夜市！”迎面而来的是个披头散发的男人，青色的长袍里是短短的彩衣，领口半敞着，一副放浪的笑，并没有覆面，却在眼睛上下勾画了几道金色绿色的弧线，略长的都延伸到面颊上，看起来像个台上耍猴的艺人，也不知是不是专为今夜故作的打扮。

能光看淮先这般装束就能认出他的人，必定能拖得住他。姜齐方忍下好奇的心情，趁乱快步混入路边的小摊，不多回头，赶紧拐去别处，生怕被淮先反应过来叫住。

其实淮先看得分明，想想也就任他去了。

“几日未见，喜午还是这么洒脱。”淮先看男人脸上花纹，若放在平日还有点怪异，可十夜市不同，男人顶着一张花脸，像是市集的主人一般，洋洋得意。

“师傅闭门问神多日，很是辛苦，学生找了点南来的麻书，正想去问师傅要不要看看？”被唤作“喜午”的男人挑着一边眉毛，殷勤地问。

淮先听见，心中一喜：“自然要看。放在哪儿？”

“随我来！”见淮先答应了，喜午拉着他就往道旁去，渐走渐远，看来是把珍惜的玩意藏在一处。

这人是周喜午，原本出身贵族，家产丰厚，自小跟着淮先识字读写，喜好钻研古时文字，与淮先意气相投；后来时运不济，钱财散尽，家破人亡。

可他不像别家落魄人似的凄凄惨惨，反而游戏市井，就算是替洞府里作些粗鄙淫艳的词曲，那点学识总饿不死他；过去的喜好未变，他同淮先能说的话越来越多了，至今以师徒相称，三五日一聚，聊个尽兴。

在淮先眼里，周喜午年轻英俊，真端起来，王城里没几个大家子弟能比得过他，可惜他就是要跟别人不同，做出一副怪异的模样，疯疯癫癫。

随周喜午来到大街一侧昏暗的巷口，淮先看四下里有点熟悉，但又不像来过，墙头铺着几条崭新的布匹，上面是才写了一半的招牌——离金娄殿并不太远，原来在市集最热闹的一片，竟也有这样的僻静地方。

周喜午并没有把他的收藏放在这里，而是从衣袖里抖出几片脏兮兮的麻布。淮先尚不知其价值，看他动作随意，心疼一阵，赶忙拿过来细看。

“……师傅，这个如何？”看淮先粗略翻了一通，周喜午慌了慌，直等他再回到第一片认真看起，才重又振作，探问道。

麻布是南方一些部族记录文字用的，在上面用草汁混入木灰染一遍，没染到而空白的地方便是文字所在，整张布看起来像幅画一般。

这办法淮先年轻时试过，尚不能彻底掌握，不过含义还是能够理解的。

“年代不远，十多年前的东西。”国内接触麻书的机会少，即便是近年的，也挺值得，“说的是夷人被灭的事，还有漆姓联合各部建国时的秘闻，倒有点意思。”

虽不是称赞，但能让淮先这么说已是不易。被肯定了的周喜午掩不住喜悦，一时间没法表达，竟胆大了揽过仍仔细读着麻书的淮先，双手在腰间上下摆了几次，也没想清楚搁哪儿才好。

习惯了周喜午这模样，淮先不恼，任他搂着，还暖和些。

“夷人灭亡的细节我国鲜有记载，南边巫术盛行，想来漆氏也是以此克敌。”淮先看了几片，指着一幅像是画着几只禽鸟的图解说，“看来南方风传夷人王族外逃也有根据，只不过这里要假托‘化鸟之术’，未免可笑。就像有大臣在为姜氏造虎蛇神迹刻上铜器，简直有点……”

淮先每次研究这些文字时常常一改平日冷峻的性情，容易自言自语，若是旁边有明白人，便会说给对方听；周喜午一直是个绝佳的聆听者，有时还能跟他讨论几句——不过眼下气氛不对，淮先被那边的举动哽住，说不下去了。

冬天衣袍厚重，但周喜午熟门熟路，一手隔着层层衣服，顺着淮先的腰侧揉着，另一手攀在那腰带上，拉扯间像是在摆弄玉坠似的，不疼不痒地抓挠到淮先心尖上。

巷子里顿时静下来。这麻书暂时看不下去了，淮先整了整收进袖筒，碰巧撞着绕在他腰上的手，身后的男人竟帮他解起腰带。

“这是做什么？”淮先只问背后周喜午。

“学生念着师傅这几日问神辛苦，夜不能寐，思来想去，只能这般为师傅分忧。”脑袋埋在淮先颈边，说着说着就蹭乱了领口，挤得淮先那面具半边翘起，磕在脸上难受。淮先索性摘了面具扔在一旁，抬手就是周喜午乱哄哄的长发。

这男人正用尽手段讨好他——眼中的光芒暗了暗，他揪住那把头发，将青年从背后拉到面前。

“你这样卖力……有求于我？”看着周喜午被彩色勾画过带点妖气的眼睛，淮先觉得，比平时看起来好得多，这种奇怪的打扮也就适合他了。

“想师傅了……”

“说实话。”

“嘿，嘿……”青年笑起来，那眼角的纹路把金线折成一道一道的，更勾人了，“等明天祭典过了，想去金娄殿翻个东西，师傅准吗？”

“喜午既然开口，我怎么有不准的道理？”淮先冷声说着，话中有讥讽一般的笑意。他不着痕迹地让腰带自青年手中挣脱出来，谁知那边周喜午抓得紧，拉扯间勾起淮先衣摆，一腿暴露在空气中，遇见冷风，轻轻打颤。

“你说我疲累，却不知体谅，真不懂事。”淮先说着，就要将周喜午推开，不愿与他在此地纠缠。

淮先跟周喜午，在此事上，那是多年以来的默契。眼下淮先不愿，开口拒绝，那便是说一不二，容不得周喜午决断。

“我还以为师傅累坏了，会想的呢……”低语中似是埋怨，周喜午手指勾在那解开一半的腰带上，不舍得离开。

淮先看他一副孩子气的模样，倒也可爱，便问：“这回想去找什么？我还以为，金娄殿的东西你前年就全看完了，没想到都是唬我的气话？”

周喜午翻了翻眼睛，用那勾过眼角显得异常妖异的眼神望着他，好像不高兴了。

“学生懂了。师傅这是受了气——是谁敢气师傅？是你那大王弟弟又胡闹？”周喜午不回答他的问题，只管自己说着，抬起手，就要摸淮先那总是藏起来的丰润下唇。


	3. 美人南来

“受气？到你这里一样要受气……都是不知礼法的东西……”拍开脸上那手，淮先抿了抿唇，好像这么做就能把嘴唇再藏起来似的，“若你真为我着想，前几次荐你去宫里，虽不悠闲，但是紧要的位置，后来被你装疯卖傻耽误了——喜午这‘师傅’二字都只挂在嘴上，都没往心里去……”

“那师傅要我如何？进宫为官，帮师傅争权位？”每次听到淮先提到此事，周喜午忍不住回避，眼下难得正面讨论起来，“我国之中还有谁的权势比得过师傅？我就不多此一举吧。”

知道一时说不通他，淮先不再多说。

如今他正被周喜午抵着，体势暧昧。

他们二人熟悉至此，如今周喜午都快点起火来，可淮先到底没给他个准许的信儿。

都是神侍服用药物的问题。若真被周喜午煽动起火焰，淮先便难以满足，到时必须有强烈的刺激，或者耐着性子仔细地磨，才能缓和。周喜午精通后者，适合找个安稳的地方，像如今躲在市集旁的巷子里，绝不是个好办法。

淮先不会在此，遂了他的意。

一转眼，巷口那边传来浪荡的男女笑声，以为找了好地方，可到了近处才看见淮先他们。那女人反应快，一眼没看清别的，只盯着淮先摘下帽子露出的脑袋——一声尖叫，看来女人是没见过也没想过神侍能有胆子与他人苟合的。

“神侍居然在这里……跟人……神侍怎么能……”女人嗓门越叫越亮，再这样任其发展，市集上的人都能被她引过来。淮先不禁皱眉，厌烦起眼前的窘况。

幸好女人的伴儿率先伸手，捂住那嘴巴。

“别管什么神侍，我可不想浪费我们的时光……”男人凑在她耳边说道，声调却很高，不像一般情人间的悄言密语。

淮先看见，男人虽对女人耳语着，但眼神早就转到他们这边来，机灵地打量一番。

那人身材高挑，生了一副好皮囊。巷子里昏暗，但淮先看得仔细，从五官到棱角，那张面孔上没有一处是不好的，俊美得如同神像苏生，威风凛凛地向他走了过来。

连说话的声音，也是难得的醇厚，有如一阵和风贴着他身体滑过，将一个个音都敲在他的胸口。

奇怪，王城里什么时候多出来这样一个人物？

可惜淮先不能惹上麻烦，只能暂且包着脑袋，匆匆与周喜午离开巷子。

那个女人没错，神侍就是这样，被药物剥夺了拥有下一代的权力，被职责剥夺了终身的自由，被那些不断向神祈求的人们剥夺了肉体的欢愉享受。

如果神侍也会与人私通，那他们通向神灵的道路便是污秽遍地，蒙蔽了神灵看向人们的眼睛。

所以几乎每个人都痛恨不守规矩的神侍。

何况是侍奉西方神卫及的最高神侍娄丁。

“……这我没想到。师傅是我考虑不周，可别怪罪我啊！”走出百步远，周喜午才像是惊魂初定，想起险些被人撞破引来险境，立刻向淮先讨饶。

淮先心中有些愤愤，琢磨起巷中所见：“不知道那女子有何资格，要教训我——虽然戴着面具，但她身上的饰带纹样明显，一看就是大臣陶胡师的妻子——借着市集与外人苟合，于情于礼，都该惩戒。”

周喜午一听，扑哧笑了：“师傅倒推得干净，也不知师傅是哪家的妻子，借着市集来勾我了，又有何人能来惩戒你？”

“……”淮先瞥了他一眼，加快脚步，“你嘴巧，反正事事都是我勾你，是我的错。你不如趁早离去，我与王还有事。”

“师傅莫生气，我跟着你，等你闲了，不累了，我再来找你吧？”周喜午在后面小跑起来，扯了淮先袖摆，不愿走。

淮先边走边整理衣服，向西两条街后才发现脸上没有遮挡，要像平时那样板起脸来，在十夜市里显得太过突兀，无论如何都挺尴尬。

而且他不知道怎么在这里甩开周喜午，街上越往西行人越多，他想找到姜齐方，只管往人多的地方去。

可是这边……人挤得走不动。淮先不喜欢这样的地方，卡在里面进退两难。

真不如找条小路自己回金娄殿算了——转念想起没有分寸的姜齐方，他走了，孩子心性的弟弟会做些什么真是没个保证，带了一队卫兵，没有一人能像淮先一样镇得住王。

行至街巷间的一处空地，人群四散，令人松了口气。这地离金娄殿不过数步之遥，往日常有庆典，偶尔热闹一夜，教人在金娄殿都睡不安稳；看来今日也是如此，冲天火光，高声谈笑，四面都传来舞乐，杂乱得不忍细听，居然还有人叫好的。

“师傅，你要找的人，是不是在那儿？”周喜午眼神比他尖，指了一个方向；这下淮先总算是回过头来，看远处人头攒动，还不断有人涌过去，心上一急，快步过去。

周喜午觉得是自己的功劳，抢先走在前面，为淮先推挤旁人开路，所以淮先不大困难就摸索到占着人群最前方位置的姜齐方身边。

淮先看他那聚精会神的模样，压低声音：“齐方……”

“嘘，要开始啦！”姜齐方赶紧阻止他，让他看前面被一圈火光围着的地方。

一声击石脆响，几个披发少女轻巧地跳入场中，一人守着一个火柱，展示着袅娜姿态。少女们服色各异，唯独缺了火色，被摇曳的红光照映，深沉的肤色上泛着光泽。这些人不是本国人，应该是南来的艺人，像这样有些异域风情的美人王城也有，只是不常见，大家自然以为稀罕。

不知南方音韵是否与自己想象中的一样……淮先见姜齐方没有离开的意思，便也定下来，看个究竟。

不似本国乐音喜好鼓声先起，一阵清脆的弦鸣却是开端。少女们缓缓扭动腰肢，合着弦声变化出婉转的味道，柔和缠绵似水流一般。

接着另一道弦音混合进来，稍显沉着，少女随那低音绕场转起圈来，双臂自由地舞动，很是随性。

淮先没听过这音色，翘首看那场边乐师们手里乐器，一件是竹制筒状，上面几根细丝，而另一个竟是腿骨，几段相接，分明的四根琴弦，拨弄出北地难得的柔美声响。淮先对舞蹈没什么兴趣，回忆南方乐器的名号，一时找不到对应的。

场中又响起不同的曲调。幽深的气音，像是推开层层乌云，阻碍渐渐淡薄，一个高音直冲出来，让听者跟着它纵身一跃，打开眼前新的境地。

吹奏的乐器少有如此宽广的音域，淮先禁不住好奇，转看场中鸣响是何物……

还没找到乐器，就发现场上多了一人。

火红色的服装，不似常人那般宽大，被银色的长腰带来回几道紧束在身上，身段矫健；领口敞着，薄衣全然挡不住冬日寒凉，可寒凉也敌不过那人肤上热情的颜色。

这新的声音便是从他口中发出——黑色的长管，尾部弯曲翘起，有几道白色花纹，可火光闪烁，让人看不清晰。淮先正想琢磨长管的气孔，那乐音便停下了，连先前的弦乐也戛然而止。

全场静了片刻，吹着黑管的人忽地睁开眼睛。

一双大而明亮的眼睛，圆溜溜的，很是灵活；上翘的眼角不知是天生如此，还是被高束的发辫扯了上去。那双眼睛里闪着周围一道道火柱，可依旧是漆黑的，黑得令那目光，一刹那便直撞进观众的心里。

淮先抖了抖，但分辨不了究竟是先前的寒冷惹他身体颤抖，还是被那双眼睛的注视感染了。看眼睛的主人似乎不过十五六岁，虽比同龄人长得高些，但掩不住稚气。

或者说是纯净。长管被少年拿在手中，静谧转瞬即逝，鼓声响起，少年动作起来。那鼓面巨大，击出声响余味绵长，而少年舞者举止轻盈，与本应相悖的鼓声竟融合在一起，声音像是为少年幻化出一道道美丽的残影，与火焰交相辉映，留在场中的每一个角落。

黑肤少年长发束起，额头光洁，而脑后是一个个繁复的细长辫子，辫子上挂满碎小的彩石。不像北方有些民族那样把玉石编入发间，少年那些石头跟着发辫甩了起来，上下浮动，在空中划出霞光，下落时又会敲击在一起，一个碎散而完整的声响，竟正巧与鼓声相合。

除了鼓声和石声，再没有别的乐器了。本是单调的声音，居然让淮先不能动弹，那振动从他的脚下直冲头顶，这种感觉他熟悉，由内而外，都热得很。

淮先是没想过，听着鼓，看着少年跳舞，身体也会有了反应。

无论多么美貌的舞者做出多么淫艳的姿态，淮先都不可能为那些动过肉体上的念头；可眼前的异族少年不过是几个简单的动作，尚不见成熟的风姿韵味，便煽动他心底的火焰。

果然，自古赤色为乱色，尤善惹起祸端。

淮先无意识地攥紧领口，咬着下唇，紧盯着少年的眼神愈发阴沉起来。若此刻能看见自己的眼睛，那里面一定也满是火光，只是在一瞬间，便由热情变成毁灭。

趁着姜齐方还沉醉其中，淮先就近叫来人群里的卫兵，吩咐了两句。

他的眼睛依旧没有离开少年，那轻盈动作暗含撩拨，那清越声音尽是淫靡，少年浑身上下就像是积聚人世罪恶的化身，没有一处是值得称颂的。

就连起初满是纯净的眼睛，也都是天真的媚态，引着淮先迷失了方向，一墙之隔，却找不到金娄殿的一砖一瓦。

不能容忍他继续存在……不能克制只想尽快毁灭……

鼓声未息，凶狠的脚步声便掺和进来，破坏了淮先眼中痴妄的幻景。

“统统停下！谁允许你们这些外族来十夜市上跳舞的？！停！停！”一队参差不齐的人马挥着手中铜剑分开人群，径直闯入场中，为首的壮汉蛮横地摊手喊道。

这些都是王城的士兵，负责市集的秩序。多亏他们听命及时赶到，淮先总算彻底回过神来。

正要转身离去，淮先察觉姜齐方不解地望着他，又耐下心来，冷声解释：“新年伊始，首祭未兴，百姓未定，不能任由异族艺人在这儿动摇人心。”

姜齐方听了，那脸上的神情，简直想当场呸他一口。好不容易找到新鲜乐趣，娄丁大人出于莫名其妙的原因就用他的名义叫来一群强盗破坏了去，这气真憋不过去。

身为国主的姜齐方要发作，而淮先硬冷的面孔让他找不出一个针锋相对的词来；转去看看原先一派美景的空地，少女四散躲藏，火柱砸落在地熄了大半，乐师逃得最快早不见踪影，只留那个手持长管的少年，立在原地。

真是可恨，真是可惜……姜齐方一时的怒火随着地上的火焰熄了，只剩下遗憾。

那边的士兵趁机劫掠，把异邦人哄赶着离开空地，从哪儿来就滚回哪儿去。连看热闹的城里人都散去了别处，留在那里的只有跳舞的少年。

既然姜齐方不走，淮先也不走，可他发现那少年就像是找准了罪魁祸首一般，直盯着他，而他却不敢对上那目光，一来可能是错觉，二来便是……有人阻止了少年的坚定。

士兵里有一人拽过少年的手腕，要把他拉去同族人一起，少年受不了控制挣动起来，一发狠用黑管敲在士兵后颈上，甩开束缚，扭身飞跑而去。

这情景淮先都看见了，不知不觉，目光就追随着少年远去，直到发现那士兵向他们走来，才清明了。

这个士兵……便是前面在巷子里撞见的与妇人私会的俊美男人。

反正带了王宫护卫——淮先突然不管姜齐方，抽身就走。身后的周喜午在乱中不见去向，只留他孤身一人。

幸好那士兵没认出他来。

胸口震荡得厉害，淮先还是没从异域舞蹈中脱身出来。

岔道就在眼前，他不禁向着少年消失的南边看看；可想起为了明日首祭还有他事，便转去寻他的马车了。


	4. 城卫副长

“娄丁大人……”远离十夜市的繁华，淮先奔波三地，确认了明日在金乌宫的祭祝准备，总算是踏上归程，正闭目养神，驾车的仆从轻敲木门，低声提醒，“似乎有人在跟着咱们……”

这都快到金娄殿了，还能生出什么事端来？淮先心里盘算，吩咐车夫：“绕到后门，再看看。”

今日折腾得一身疲倦，回来时他特地让车夫放缓车速，没想到会被有心人跟上。淮先暗笑，振作了精神，不知是不是要会会来客。

绕了金娄殿半圈，在后门边停下，淮先不急着进去，反整理起衣袖来。

如今他已换下陪姜齐方去十夜市的白衣，穿回自己的黑服了。车里昏暗，好在今夜月光明晰，自车顶透进来，依稀可辨。

还在猜测对方来历，车外就有一人靠近，惹得车夫紧张质问：“什么人？！”其实大可不必，这里已是金娄殿地域，没人能对淮先不利。

“车内可是娄丁大人？”一道青年的声音，稳重谦恭，听着舒服，又略有点熟悉。

车夫等青年自报姓名，所以不愿回答。那人不恼，接着说：“今日在十夜市上捡到娄丁大人遗落之物，万分重要，怕耽搁了明日祭典，特来奉还。”

遗落的东西？淮先前后一想，发现想不起是何物，而且这人说是与祭典相关极为重要……他终归没想起来，但这一回他记起这声音了。

那个在巷子里遇见的王城士兵，他怎么跟到了这里？淮先记得之前还庆幸自己没被识破，现在看来，大概自己的身份早被人弄清楚了。

这青年看见了他与周喜午在一处，虽没什么实际的事情，可真论起来……这么说，一个小小的卫兵竟有胆子来金娄殿找他，说是归还失物，实际上是来威胁人的吧？淮先这下心定了，他倒要看看这人能有什么本钱来找他。

推开车门，淮先仍端坐着，而那立在马头边的青年，正是十夜市与女人私通的士兵。

“你叫什么？”淮先看他手里拿着一物，但不分明。

青年看他总算理睬自己，躬身行礼道：“城卫，棠静。”

“手上的是什么？”

“啊，这个，”这个叫棠静的士兵双手捧起那东西，“当值时在市集捡到的，看花纹应该是娄丁大人的东西，且是金娄殿圣物，所以连夜拜访。”

这回看清了，原来是姜齐方在市集上随手买的面具。虽说仿制得颇为相似，可也不至于被当作真品吧？淮先刚想嘲弄，但转念过来，觉得以棠静的眼光，应该不会弄错——那眼下又是何意？

“……你怎么知道这面具就是金娄殿的东西？”

“蛊面虎眼，内面有‘娄’字纹刻，必定是大人的。”

可笑，市井伪造不可能有纹刻，就是细处的金漆也没什么样子，这士兵真是睁眼瞎话。

棠静明白淮先不信，突然向前一步；车夫赶紧拦他，他不再逾越，又说：“若大人不信，请准小的拿到近处给您细看。”

这话出口，淮先又不便多说了。

城卫棠静，这不仅是有胆量，还是有点胆识了。

沉默间，车夫要帮淮先拿过那面具一看，但棠静躲了过去，仍牢牢抓住，嘴上不忘提醒淮先：“大人觉得如何？”

车夫无法，眼神示意淮先叫人赶走棠静，不想得了淮先一句：“你先去殿里让人准备。”只能难以置信地走了。

“棠静是吧？呈上来让我看看。”淮先准许他近前。

那面具一到近处瑕疵毕现，淮先不用看它，只看那低头不语的棠静。打扮得干净整洁，发髻高束，确实跟其他城卫不同；而一身英武之气，又与王城里外表光鲜的大家子弟相异。

不过这男人肯定有不少面孔，眼下就跟淮先在巷子里看到的判若两人，相似的只有那英俊的脸皮了。

“这不是我的东西。你去另找失主吧。”等着淮先首肯的棠静一听竟是这话，抬起头来，似有满心疑惑。

真是张漂亮的面孔，如今放在月光下更是逼人。淮先对着他，只觉胸口窒闷，不禁屏息片刻，又重挂上审视的神色。

“若这不是大人的东西……”棠静并不放弃，追根究底起来，“那我今晚在小巷里碰见的神侍，不是娄丁大人？”

这人摆明了把难题丢给他，逼着他做选择。

都暗示到了这个地步，淮先以为，也没有更明确的了。

淮先想试试，此人到底作何打算。

“等等，你且上车来，这面具我要好好看看。”明明面具在淮先伸手就能拿取的地方，可他就是不亲自动作，非等棠静恭敬地爬上马车、合上车门，才乐意接到手上翻来覆去。

车里一片沉静，淮先的手指从衣袖里露出来，在面具的花纹上摩挲着，似乎只有这种办法才能确认面具的真伪。

不过是寻常人家自制的铜器，粗糙的质感常使指尖被阻住，必须用点力气才能顺利通过。青年找了个低劣的借口，一戳就破，可正是这样，就显得高明了。

“……大人。”

“在城卫中是何职位？”看来棠静也在等，只是不比他沉得住气，淮先还是对青年好奇，这般容貌在王城里即便擦肩而过也难忘记，怎么就凭空多了个人？

“在孙大人之下，是个副职。”

“看你是生面孔，之前在何处？”年轻人初来乍到便能在城卫里谋得副职，有点手段。

“在吉讳，也是城卫。”吉讳在天河以北，虽是北方重镇，但能从那里跃至王城，这棠静不知动用了什么关系。

淮先仍旧看着面具，眼神时不时扫过棠静，也想通了——靠着这副皮囊，他一路必定得了不少好处，如今想以此跳到淮先这辆车上来，就不知道他胃口有多大了。

“这面具……”淮先总算不看了，把面具递给棠静，“应该不是我的。”

“那大人知道它的主人是谁吗？”青年没有气馁，直盯着他问。

淮先歪嘴笑了：“怎么，你想见他？”

棠静不答，凝视这摆明了要耍弄他的男人片刻，才说：“颇为想念。”

“只怕你不是那么容易就能见到他的。”淮先一松手，面具落下，在软垫上砸出闷响；还没等到响动消逝，他的手便被人握住，拉了过去。

“周喜午怎么能见到的？”棠静语带埋怨，可问完也不等答复，凑过来含着淮先下唇一阵摩擦，进而撬开牙齿就是一番唇舌纠缠，有些霸道。

淮先觉着有趣，垂眼看那英俊的面容，心动了动，略有回应。

棠静知道对方在看他，便不再深入，退到一边。淮先面上不置可否，只问：“你知道喜午？”

“王城街头谁不知道他？”见他不说正事反而在问别人，棠静不悦，又靠近些，“现在不提别的男人……”话到一半，又吻了上来，这回淮先敞开来任他动作，但不回应了。

棠静离开，对他的冷淡不满起来：“大人这唇，平时可是不给人尝的？”

“你把我当女人来待？”淮先冷声问，是怪罪的意思，若是那些看惯他凶狠模样的官员，见到他这怒容，肯定会被吓得求饶。

但棠静不会如此。“自然不是。”他抬手摸上淮先面颊，抚摩着绕到颈上，“不过想着没准大人受用，不试试看怎么知道？”

即便不会长出胡须，淮先的相貌也永不可能与女人搭边。都不说有没有头发，这种站在路边能吓哭小儿的面孔，再配上个斜睨的眼神，哪里有人敢靠近？

停在他脖子上的手又回到脸颊上，这下棠静双手捧着他的脸，投注过来的眼神热烈无比：“十夜市上一面之缘，难以忘怀，入夜无意看到大人的马车，鬼使神差便跟了过来……既然大人准棠静上车，那么，莫怪我冒犯……”

他的话落在淮先耳中，惹人在心底一笑。这话说得像真的一般，却不想想有些话对妇人说有用，对他没多少作用。

淮先依旧不出声，只看着棠静，看他自嘴唇舔吻到下巴上，再移到脖颈，忽然吸吮起来。

这青年要吊起淮先的胃口。今日淮先异常焦躁，可对于这样一个刚知道来历的棠静，长得再好，也需要思量思量。

总不至于随便什么人拿着个面具，就能在他这里得逞了吧？

棠静没在他颈边继续下去，而是突然从他衣摆下捉了一条长腿抬起，凝望了一会儿，忽地舔上脚腕。

“这腿我记得最清楚，”棠静说着，面颊和唇角自那脚腕一直蹭到膝盖，语气尽是迷恋，“巷子里暗，我就记得大人的腿露在外面，心里想着那腿要是被我抓着……”

棠静说着，往淮先小腿上轻咬了一口。

“这腿要是被我抓着，”棠静突然一脸狰狞，恶狠狠地说道，“我要让他在我怀里……再没力气乱晃才好。”

淮先听见，难得笑出声来。

“那我可要让你试试……”话还没说完，淮先蓄足了力量，从他手中抽出腿来，猛地一脚，正蹬上棠静的面孔。

淮先虽是神侍但为保己身平安没有荒废过年少时习的几套武艺，这一脚过去，劲道十足，可不得了。

棠静一时没反应过来，后背撞开车门，整个人差点从马车上飞出去，狼狈不堪。

“大人，你……”他摸着生疼生疼的面孔，疑惑不解地望着面无表情倚靠车中的娄丁大人。

“恕不远送，夜路小心。”拒绝了这自己凑上来的青年，淮先是硬下心要送客。

“大人这是为……”

“城卫副长，棠静。”淮先不愿多说，“我记得。”

不过是桩买卖，值不值得还是要看这人的表现，还有志向——淮先必须先谨慎点。

棠静虽不痛快，但还算是聪明人，并不多留；待他走远，淮先才下车往金娄殿去。

先前车夫回去传过话，进了后门不远守了几个神侍，想是等急了，一见淮先赶紧上来打点，一路送到房中。

“……”才刚坐定，淮先觉得不对，想起一个人来，“厉儿呢？”

“娄丁大人，白日里您出去时，不是正恼火着，罚他跪在前廊下面吗？”

……这都忘了。“不罚他了，让他过来吧。”

“我们也想大人不会真罚他，午时就拿您骗他起来，可他决计不听，看是非要您去喊他，他才肯动了。”

听着淮先挑了挑眉毛，傻子偏有倔脾气。脸上不快，但他还是起身去前廊了。


	5. 厉儿

前廊下远远看到一个黑影，若不靠近，还以为是谁把城北的那口大钟搬到这儿来了，静默在那里，稳稳当当。

淮先看着那弓起的背部形状就认识——那是个他养大的孩子，由他取名“厉儿”，是为借西方神卫及的神威，镇那孩子生来就带的邪气。

听起来是个威风的名字，可淮先就没见过厉儿威风的样子。如今他蜷着身体跪了一整日，虽然身体强健，但那双手紧抓着衣摆死死按在大腿上，一副俯首帖耳的狼狈相，好像他真犯了什么错误似的。

淮先心里清楚，并不全是厉儿不对，但是罚他的时候淮先一样清楚……只不过厉儿在金娄殿十几年，这点小事并不会觉得委屈。

只要娄丁大人还要他。淮先想着，令紧随他的神侍们都散去，独自过去。

厉儿是淮先刚成为娄丁入主金娄殿的时候在殿外捡的。那年先王去世，前任娄丁同另几位方神神侍之首殉葬，从小侍奉卫及的淮先与弟弟姜齐方相互依靠，承继了娄丁之位。

那时新的娄丁大人还没在王城正式露面，远近便风传淮先狠辣，民心惶惶；加上先王病危之际满国搜捕有异样胎记的幼童，进贡卫及求平安，一旦查出私自窝藏之事便累及一族……有人担心淮先为新王祈福也要如法炮制，没准还会变本加厉，不出几日，金娄殿外就多了一个孩子，三四岁，不识爹娘不通人，连头顶上都比寻常人多了只“眼睛”，而且诡异的印记还蔓延到了后背上。

这便是后来金娄殿的仆从厉儿。那孩子刚来时头上一块皮肉没有完全长合，自顶上看，像是一只眼睛，却没有瞳仁——自古幼儿“开天眼”是不祥之兆，意味着君王失势、天降大灾、神道倾颓一类的境况，部族或是国家岌岌可危；厉儿不仅仅有“天眼”，“眼”的两端延伸出斑纹，短的一端到额头上部，而长的一端来到背部，在背脊上勾勒出似虎纹路，覆盖上肩胛。虽说虎是西方神神体所化，可幼童如此是异相，即便不生“天眼”，仅凭这虎纹就能成为神的牺牲。

供奉神灵的祭品多是牛羊珍宝，但至今仍有神侍坚信，最上等祭品是人，儿童尤佳。前任娄丁在民间便有“食人虎”的绰号，次次祭典不忘活人祭品；不过据说也是因为这样，先王之位坐得稳，一路顺遂。而淮先不喜人牲，自他入主金娄殿以来，就没怎么见过他取活人生命以此敬神的。

厉儿的父母将他送到金娄殿一来也是先王时担惊受怕惯了，二来还是担心天眼至凶，为一家惹来麻烦。

多虑了。淮先本想让人把门外的孩子送到别处，可转身就想起若他落入别家神侍的手里还不知被如何对待，便把他收回来，养在金娄殿，一晃十四年，那孩子一早长成大人了。

淮先身量高，在人群中直立着总比周围人突显，厉儿年纪小他一半还多，可光是跪着就看得出其高大异于常人，可能比极北之地的彪悍部族的人还要高大些，但平时总是弓着腰跟在淮先后面，多数人并不在意。姜齐方总笑厉儿是“小老虎”，觉得他见了淮先的模样像在地上爬似的，根本就是离不开母亲的幼崽。

这也没错，厉儿只听淮先的话，是最忠诚的仆从。

可惜就可惜在，一身异相，不便拿出去多用。淮先走到厉儿面前，对方早认出他来，但没有抬头。

还在别扭……淮先不管，直说：“跪了一日，够了，起来吧。”

厉儿却不动弹，死死跪着。淮先知道他脾气，这不是寻常人赌气，而是动真格的。

“知道错了？”淮先不劝反问。厉儿虽没有答话，但衣摆上的手紧捏着上下交错，那种不耐的模样更像是羞愧，让淮先忍不住又问：“错在哪儿？”

“错……错在……”看来是憋着一天没开口，厉儿声音浑浊，说着赶忙清清嗓子；但本来就哑，折腾几下也没好多少，“错在不该去找主人……去弄那脏东西……”

傻愣愣的。淮先暗笑他不知事情的轻重缓急，如今跪了一日，还不知自己的错处到底是什么。

“这是你错怪我了。明日事情重大，为了苍生，需要今天去检查大王学得如何——若是我应了厉儿在金娄殿消磨，没准现在还没出门，明天的祭典该如何是好呢？”一番解释，厉儿似懂非懂地点了点头，淮先不多说了，他身上不快，等不了多久，“我已经忙了一整日，事情才刚妥当。”

厉儿双手不动了，依旧压在衣摆上，说：“主人别怪，我，我太难受……”

“怎么样？还难受？”淮先摸上他的头发，不长，为了那胎记，后面盖住脖子前面遮住额头，让人分不清眉眼，从不打理，乱糟糟的。淮先拂开他的刘海，就看见额头上两指宽的赤痕，蜿蜒着渐细，不到双眉间便淡得没影了；不明含义，淮先只觉得，这东西印在额上让厉儿一张并不突出的端正面孔有了嗜血的狠劲，与他的性情全然不符。

面对淮先的疑问，顶着淮先的手掌，厉儿不敢大动，轻轻摇头。

“额上都红透了，还说不难受？”淮先揭穿他，可他紧闭嘴巴拒不承认。

淮先就觉得那头硬发在手心里蹭来蹭去，挠得人心头难耐起来，伸脚去踩他交叠的手，直踩得他忍不住痛撤开双手，才停下来：“鬼来了一天都没走？”

“主人……我……”厉儿仍不愿承认，但淮先脚下一重，他便顶不住了，“怎么都赶不跑，打它也不行……疼！”

他少年时就从淮先那里听说，胯下这东西鼓胀起来，是他脑门里藏着的鬼醒了，如果不让鬼从下面跑出来，他是会被鬼折磨疯的。

厉儿今天一早醒来鬼跟他一起醒了，浑身上下都被鬼闹得疼痛难忍。出门看见闭门多日的淮先，也没多想就求他帮自己把鬼赶走，一来二去惹恼了急着入宫的淮先，便被罚了。

只是在冷风里熬了一天，以为这鬼要回去睡觉了，可又清醒过来，被它偷偷打了几掌却还在那里不出来……厉儿知道，除了身为娄丁能动用西方神之力的主人，再没有人能帮他解决这凶恶的东西了。

“新年了，你这鬼怪比去年更厉害了。”淮先觉得他真是有趣，从小就傻乎乎的，把主人教他的那些事情都当作真的一样相信，至今还在发愁身体里住着可怕的东西。

“主人……”

“现在可还想……让我帮你？”淮先打断他委屈的讨饶，俯下身在他耳边问道；只见厉儿一个激灵，猛地抬起头来，一双比常人更浅的眼珠紧盯着他，在月下闪烁。

“主人不是有重要的事吗？”那眼睛里满是青涩的火焰，连他自己都不曾明白过。

淮先看着心动了动，难得伸手去拉他：“跟我来。”

厉儿拖起一条有旧伤的腿，挣扎着站稳，赶忙跟在淮先后面，往殿里去。

入夜金娄殿里的神侍们都各自回房锁紧房门，毕竟前几年就有传说西方神卫及会在夜里降临神殿，与娄丁大人商议天地间种种事端，若是娄丁以外的人被他撞见，肯定不会留得了命。这传说要是真的，那娄丁的勇气真值得敬佩，能与嗜杀的西方神平安共处许久；可这都是淮先放出去的话，为的是不让那些神侍乱闯，撞见不该看的事情。

不过……传言也不全然是编造的。就说这神殿里的情况，夜里会传出西方神的嘶吼，那是有的，不过，都是厉儿胡乱叫喊惹来的。

厉儿只当淮先是要帮他“驱鬼”，脸上是心急的模样，一进殿中就抓住淮先衣摆，等着淮先如平时一般，将他拉到铺满黑色兽皮的床上。

可是淮先没有这般动作，一言不发地环顾殿内，像是等他先耐不住似的。

他这个主人向来难测，心中所想根本不是他能猜到的。憋了整日，现在淮先就在眼前，却毫无动作，简直就是要逼疯了他。厉儿紧了紧齿根，攥着那衣摆，猛地攀上去，扯得淮先歪了歪肩膀。

“主人……”既然主人叫他来此，除了帮他，没有别的打算；可为何迟迟……

“放手。”淮先道，声音里听不出喜怒，让厉儿心口不由一战。

赶紧松开手，淮先不顾他，径自向殿内一角走去。

厉儿不知其意，紧紧跟随，追着淮先拖在地上的衣角，像是想要再抓住一般。

原来淮先是到墙边，取了一柄木制的神杖来，转过身来。

厉儿一惊，立即向后缩了缩，再也不敢肖想淮先的衣摆，恨不得退到神殿的另一头。他知道，这是他再熟悉不过的东西——主人心情不好，是要惩罚他。

“不准再退了。”淮先见他害怕，便命令道。

自从在十夜市上见了那少年的舞蹈，淮先的心，就没静过。先是撞上来一个棠静，百般挑逗，现在连厉儿也满心想着那些事情——每个人都在映照着他心里无端生出的念头，让他看见自己对着那黑肤少年露出的丑陋神情。

不快之感。看着眼前这个一副委屈服从的傻子，淮先胸口积着一种被天嘲弄的郁闷之情，总要找个发泄的地方。

“你不是想让我替你把鬼赶走吗？用这杖子便可以了。”养了厉儿这么多年，淮先常以此法教训他，多用木杖，偶尔一次火气大抄起铜杖敲上去，把厉儿伤得狠了，淮先也是会心疼的。

越是心疼，便越是恨厉儿不懂事，手上越是重了几分。

厉儿再是耐打的身体，也是怕疼的。见主人手里握紧木杖，他根本不敢靠近，怯生生地趴在地上，望着扬起杖子的淮先。

“不知轻重。要是耽搁下去，被鬼占了全身，连卫及都救不了你。”淮先烦躁，若不惩戒这不知控制欲念的孩子，任其发展，将来还真没有应对的办法。

在淮先眼里，用神杖打厉儿，打压了他那不知名的欲望，就好像在敲击自己，击碎的，是他自己毫无理由的挂念。

他不想这样下去，他不想再忆起那个少年被太阳渲染得耀目的肌肤，不想让那双眼睛在心头消磨不去。

颤抖着抬起双手护着脑袋，厉儿跪正了身体，垂下头，算是默许淮先的惩罚。淮先自然不辜负他，狠狠挥下木杖，就听见掠风而过的声音，甩在皮肉上，啪啪作响，异常清脆。

淮先听着，总觉得心上清明了几分。而厉儿从不喊痛，也不会支支吾吾弄出些恼人的杂音，一味忍耐。

他虽然痛，但痛久了，身上的鬼会被吓跑，躲回他身体深处，让他根本找不到，直到下次再跑出来作恶，都无影无踪。可是今日厉儿憋了整天，淮先这么狠的手劲只是让他肉里更热——今天这鬼，可不是轻易能够打倒的。

淮先心里想的，尽是那个与眼前厉儿全然不同的少年。

真是可恨，不过是个下贱的异族，竟然能夺了他心神，惹出了麻烦。

淮先看着厉儿挨了一杖又一杖，却似乎难以撼动，更是气恼，想扔了木杖，直接抽手过去拍他一掌才更爽快……

不料一伸手就被抓住了，接着又被人拉近滚烫的怀里，来回磨擦着。

“我……主人让我蹭蹭，蹭蹭就好……”厉儿见他挣扎，哀求道。

这个傻子，都被揍成这样，心里还在想那些龌龊的事情。厉儿的欲念难以消解，仿佛意味着他的欲念一样难以消解，眼看着这孩子痛苦难耐的模样，淮先板着面孔，一时不知斥骂他什么才好。

厉儿期盼他的神情，说不定就跟此刻，他在心中期盼一个素未谋面的少年一样。看着想着，淮先胸口涌起一阵悲凉哀伤的情绪，根本不像过去那个娄丁该有的形象。

失策。明明是王国之中目空一切的蛊面之虎，可就在那一眼之间，淮先竟让一个人将他的心满满地堵上。

“……主人？”厉儿不知怎么回事，突然被淮先狠狠推到一旁；而主人抛下他，走到殿中床边。

淮先的手按在领口上，斜眼望着呆愣在原地的厉儿，依旧冷着脸道：“既然疼得厉害，怎么不过来？”

平时淮先就清楚，除非实在无法排解欲念，否则绝不会找上这个家伙。为一时之欢招惹厉儿，那可是后患无穷的。

不过不要紧……只要如此这般，至少除了厉儿，他想不起别的事情……

真到此时，娄丁大人已经记不得了，第二日便是新年最重要的首祭，他可经不起厉儿的折腾。


	6. 乱兆

新年第十一日，金乌宫，祭祝之礼。

四方神侍敬王，王借神侍之力，自四方神处求得一年顺境，举国平安。

姜齐方幼时继位，由西之娄丁辅佐，在首祭之上并不需要多少应对，算起来今年是王亲身主持首祭的第三年，却举止自如，令王城内外安心不少。

然而，今年首祭上又有变数。

起初祭典一切顺利，金乌宫内一片神圣寂静的气氛，宫外街道上各殿神侍乐舞庄严，人们一改昨夜市集的放纵气氛，沉静着凝听神传递的声音。宫中空地之上，四色布匹缠绕在姜齐方腰间，由四位面带青铜面具的神侍牵着，来回踱步。姜齐方聪明，冗长的祭祝之词过目不忘，立在当中，大小官员心怀敬畏，不敢直视。待四位神侍扯着布带走出广场四面的铜门，姜齐方便完成了首祭——可正当他心里欢腾雀跃之时，腰侧一紧，若不是他及时站定，必定被那边拽倒在地。

看那罪魁祸首，是指向西方的布带——竟是娄丁走下阶梯时不慎软倒？姜齐方觉得奇怪，毕竟那是淮先，对礼法与敬神之事一丝不苟的兄长，昨日特地入宫来督促他的人，怎么会有此疏忽？

这场面显然惊动了金乌宫里的其他人，广场上只留死寂，连另外三位神侍都停下动作，看西边动静。

“……继续。”姜齐方正张望着，就听淮先下令道，“别惊动其他神灵。”他从地上挣扎着起来，背后看来，脚步有些虚，但十分克制身上的不适，没几步便挺直了身体，再也看不出异样了。

怪得很。不安从金乌宫中每一个人心中弥漫开来，种种猜测悄然滋生，众人都屏息注视缓缓完成首祭的娄丁大人，等着他对方才情况的解释。

娄丁淮先不是其他神侍，也不是偶尔孩子气的姜齐方，他是绝不允许一点失误的——那刚才的情况，或许就是种不祥之兆。

娄丁在祭典上的面具是虎眼蛊面，同大多数蛊面相同，尖耳直竖，眉上突出两道金角，尽是上古神兽的威严；如今看来，竟有种诡异的感觉，好像那面具招来的不是神力保护，而是灾厄横行。

姜齐方不等淮先拿下面具，快步过去，拦住兄长动作：“这是怎么回事？”

祭典面具只在眼瞳中央留一细缝，姜齐方透过那缝看淮先眼神不大分明，只听他道：“首祭，卫及显灵，有怒意，乃是乱兆。”

乱兆？这可不好。淮先声音洪亮，参加金乌宫首祭的人都能知晓，但一时半会儿议论不得，只能眼巴巴地等着神通广大的娄丁大人说出解决之法。

“何物作乱？”姜齐方脸色不大好，如此凶兆是他为王多年没有经历过的，而且这样的凶事竟然是淮先觉察的……

“尚不明确，需与其他几位大人商议，改日再行卜术，让卫及判断。”事出突然，纵使贵为娄丁也是个人，不能替代了神明之意，还得慎重。

“这样也好。”事情没有解决，姜齐方却松了口气，也不管其他神侍的意见，只跟在淮先身边，议论起来，“再过几日，子明就回王城了，让他帮帮你们，早点有个说法。”

一听姜齐方说到那名字，淮先神色黯淡了一瞬，幸好有面具遮挡，否则必定要被人察觉。

首祭上出事，算来算去都是各殿神侍的事情，怎么能容姬子明那种俗世之臣插手？

早对姜齐方器重姬子明的事微词不断，淮先不应弟弟的话，让姜齐方看见，以为是受不住卫及怒火，身体虚弱：“新年问神多日，事务繁重，加上这么冷的天风里站了一早上……哥哥你别把事情总往自己身上揽，这次子明回来，分点事给他，折腾他去！”

这话说得，如果姜齐方不是他弟弟，淮先必定会猜测要剥夺自己的权势。

说是天敌也好，说是陌路也罢，淮先可不喜欢看到那个姬子明，常伴在王左右。

看姜齐方那架势，根本就是想护着他回金娄殿了。心情不快，淮先以政事为名推脱，硬是把王留在金乌宫里读书，独自出去。

今日首祭惊险，个中缘故不足提起，淮先出了金乌宫，尚未回到马车上，就觉得宫外气氛不同，似乎是乱兆传遍王城，人心惶惶。

“娄丁大人！”

即将上车，背后来了个青年，一副熟悉的嗓子——竟是昨夜相识的城卫棠静。

首祭是全城大事，城卫副长竟然能抽身来到金乌宫附近，所为何事？

淮先皱眉斜睨眼前的男人，没有答话。

依旧覆面，他只不过头上披了皮毛，让蛊面不大明显；可棠静没有被娄丁面具的威严震慑，漂亮的面孔漾着恭谦笑意，又像是淮先老友般熟悉，无所顾忌地近前几步：“听闻娄丁大人身体不适，特来问候。”

以你我关系，来问候的，多半不安好心。此刻淮先没有搭理他的心情，背身登车，扔过去淡淡的一句：“劳你费心。”

“听说大人首祭时因西方神怒气倒地……”棠静锲而不舍，言语中露出本意，“小人一听，心中担忧，不知可有办法，替大人解忧？”

这家伙……是赖定他了？不知又有什么打算……

淮先环顾四周，还算僻静，但毕竟人多口杂之地。

“上来。”淮先也不顾紧随身后爬上马车的男人，合门吩咐车夫，“不回金娄殿，先到东边转转。”

等车轮转动起来，淮先就等一进来就气定神闲坐在门边的棠静交待来意了。

昨晚棠静为何上他的车？这个野心勃勃的青年敢往他的车上钻，必定眼界极高，只是没给淮先个清楚明白。现在，看来棠静是打算敞开说话，与他聊聊将来筹划。

本以为棠静耐得住性子，原来也是个急脾气。

首祭之变，乱兆之源，这些都不是小小城卫就能跟人妄论的，挑了这个时机凑上来，棠静胆量可贵啊。

……呵，要说起今天的疏忽……淮先一时不慎，昨夜招惹了厉儿，自己身上的火是没了，但隐约记得被人摆弄到天色微熹才消停，昏睡不了多久便被金娄殿里一群神侍簇拥着来到宫里；起初手里铜杖都握不住，并无他法，硬是撑着麻木不已的下半身立了半日，最终还是栽在台阶上，打破今年首祭的和谐。

想起早上睁眼发现厉儿畏罪不知躲到什么地方去了，淮先的气就不打一处来。其实也不能全怪厉儿——被淮先扔在金娄殿饿了一日，吃起东西来肯定狼吞虎咽，更别说厉儿被人养得嘴刁，吃不了别种食物。

淮先每次对着厉儿发脾气多数还是生自己的气……说来说去，在金乌宫里他只是错了一步，可若细数起来，还是他在十夜市上见到那个少年，被不知名的躁动乱了往日冷静的阵脚。

所以，这是乱兆。

淮先面上阴晴不定，但车里的棠静却看不到。淮先再想起他的时候，衣摆下的右脚上一阵温热，竟是被棠静握在掌中。

……这人又在做什么？淮先不语，冷冷地看青年顺着脚把他弓着的腿拉过去，耳边是些没头没尾的胡话：“今日见了大人……大人还是着白衣好看。”

一说服色淮先想起来了，跟周喜午在十夜市时，穿的就是白衣，也就那时看到棠静——没想到这人还记得。

娄丁侍奉西方神，按例应是着白色，不过淮先为姜齐方打点政务多年，习惯于一身黑服端起威严的架子，只有祭典才会换成白色，平时早记不起这颜色，现在却被棠静称赞，好生奇怪。

淮先有自知之明，他的样貌可不是能用好看来形容的，看来这处处留情的城卫副长是对付女人习以为常，换了个对象也不懂改口，惹人嗤笑。

“看大人脚步深浅不一，必定是下身不适，不知究竟是什么地方，我来帮您纾解一下，也算将功补过吧？”棠静沉着声音，可尾音轻巧，撩在人心上，颇有魅力。

手在那小腿上摩挲着，转眼就爬上膝盖，企图钻进衣摆去。

“昨日月光昏暗，是我弄错了，不知可否把大人这面具给我看看？”棠静说着，伸手想要取下那铜面，却被主人挡了下来。

淮先不想任一个小小城卫在这里放肆。

不用多少力气就抽回了脚，他听着对面有些诧异地询问“大人”，整理起刚开始凌乱的衣摆。

“大人……”

“棠静，你只需告诉我，自从来到王城，你有何功绩？”淮先紧了紧衣领，显然是拒绝了对方，言辞间不留情面。

“这，说到功绩……”

“我是懒于问你过去，你必知道，能从吉讳来此，不是你伺候好几个妇人便行得通的。”看他那副天真模样，淮先忍不住教训。

不过，这棠静的皮相，今后总有用得到的时候。

棠静明白他的意思，收起一脸暧昧神色，坐正道：“大人有何吩咐？”

“争几件我看得上眼的功劳，再来找我。”淮先说着，就要敲门让车夫停下，却被棠静拦下了。

“你小看我？”

“王城里狂妄之辈不少，不敢随意器重。”青年语调不善，但淮先不慌不忙挣脱开来，要赶他下去。

不料尚未告诉车夫，马车就先停了下来。

淮先警醒，细听远处有人声骚动，来往间绝非善意；正要仔细分辨，脸上面具突然被人从鼻下掀起一半，来不及出声制止，嘴唇就让人霸占过去。

“我这人一向运气好，正说着，机会就来了。”棠静吻罢，洋洋得意地说道，“还请大人再多等一会儿，棠静去去就来。”


	7. 夷人

城东丹合殿附近，里外围着不少人，却毫无首祭的氛围。

棠静下车后淮先从半掩的门边探看情况，路旁多的是肤色深沉的男女，穿着并不厚实的服饰，面上身上，暴露出的皮肤上纹着种种图案，从他的角度，一时看不分明。

南来的夷人。

王城里常有各地各国异人，可眼下这近百夷人一齐行动的阵仗，淮先从未见过。

十夜市之后淮先来往神殿之间，似有某位神侍大人随口提及夷人增多之事，只是他一时疏漏没再细想，如今看来，还真是个麻烦。

这群麻烦来丹合殿干什么？淮先静观其变。

那边棠静过去，并不急于拉开城卫副长的架势，而是深入人群，四下张望。他生得高挑，在夷人中不易掩藏，多走几步，就有人察觉他格格不入，仇视地紧盯起来。

这家伙……真是打草惊蛇。淮先暗笑，却不知他如何打算。

“娄丁大人，我问到了，”车夫探了路人口气，压低声音通报，“首祭之后这群人就借机把丹合殿围了，先前还往里面喊过话，说是要析协大人把该给他们的东西交出来。”

什么东西？这东方神神侍析协私底下在算计点什么事情？

淮先明白车夫此话若有所指，但此时此地此事不便多说：“且不管其他，首祭刚过便乱成这样，像个什么样子！不知析协大人回来没有，应该尽早让城卫……”正要差车夫办事，人群中忽地传来几声呼喝，引得一片骚动。

看来是棠静。

那些夷人一改先前站定的架势，一个劲儿往当中推挤，尤其外圈的人急着帮忙，死命冲撞，里里外外沸沸扬扬。有的人也不知道哪儿来的敌人，敌人在哪儿甚至不知有多少人要对付，拣着个空就上蹿下跳，满口淮先不懂的南方俚俗之语。

幸而，棠静揪着一人从乱作一团的蛮夷中脱身而出，让淮先还能知晓他的举动。

棠静手中那人有着夷人难得的壮实体魄，在寒风中衣装单薄不露惧色；头上编满了辫子，转身时甩动着扑打在头颈上，肤色黝黑在正午的阳光下泛着光亮，与棠静僵持时臂膀与颈部的弧度透着剽悍的气势，不是个容易对付的货色。

不过棠静镇定自若，臂上脚下，招招机灵，没让对方占到一点便宜。

这个棠静，手上功夫虽不是王城贵胄精通的招式，但应对起市井暴民，有的是办法。

棠静的对手在夷人中地位极高，与人过不了几招，便有人要上来帮忙。毫无教化的贱民，棠静只身前往大有一一对决的意思，可这群人摆明了要以多欺少。

“……放燎烟。”静观战事的淮先并未多想，吩咐车夫。这引得车夫难以置信的呆愣了片刻，方才只想着要唤城卫，这会儿怎么就要直接动用金娄殿的力量，还要他们横穿整个王城到东边……

看淮先神色坚定不像有异，车夫乖乖去做，腹诽着也不知大人这是为了丹合殿还是为了什么别的。

靠近棠静的人辨明情况，摆开架势，拳头都向棠静身上招呼过去；他倒也不慌，单手擒着夷人里的关键人物，不给他逃脱的机会，另一边混战起四五个人。

有点意思，看来他本事是有的，缺的只是些机会。不过淮先也明白，这种类似当街闹事的打斗不是搏功劳的好办法，而机会，没准儿也是要靠淮先创造的。

棠静周围的人突然退开不少，原来他拔剑了。王城内武器的管制是金娄殿的职责，百姓至多准许随身带着短匕，还需要高价购置，像棠静手里的铜剑，只能是士兵们的特权；不提身份，光是那柄样式简单的佩剑，威力使人敬畏。

淮先看那情势，要是夷人知难而退就好，怕就怕他们战意正浓……远远听那领头的男子高喊一句，原先对铜剑感到畏惧的夷人像是忘得一干二净了，嘶吼着往剑尖上冲。

棠静似乎早有准备，收了剑锋反手拉过夷人头领，眨眼间剑刃就抵在那人脖子上，令四周停下动作。

幸好留了一手……淮先心中刚定，就看那边的头领硬着脖子不顾铜剑威胁，肘击棠静要部，动作间下巴上挨了一道大口，血涌出来，却又与钳制他的城卫缠斗起来。那人是个不要命的人物，手握着剑刃，誓要从棠静那里讨回颜面。

“涂阿多！！”一道明亮的声音，劈开哄闹的人群，叫停了男子英勇的动作。

淮先听见陌生的声音就在车旁，从车里窥探，却被对方抓了个正着——对视间，竟然是昨天十夜市上舞蹈的夷人少年。

又是他……淮先不知不觉咬牙切齿起来。王城的乱事，总有他一份。

妄下断言，淮先像是忘记昨天心中那些波动，对少年充满敌意，可惜对方没有察觉，径自抛下独个儿怒火中烧的神侍大人，往人群中挤去。

少年一路过去，嘴上说着些东西，语调严厉，但又对那个被称为“涂阿多”的男子怀着敬重。

淮先明白这词的意思，“涂阿多”是南方一些民族对部族之长的称呼，看来棠静眼光不错。

少年先前不跟大家一起，如今来得及时，制止了他们族长一时义气的死斗。

能说服得了族长，这人小小年纪，地位也是不凡。

淮先看着他的背影，不像昨夜身着赤色装扮，但迈步时浑身上下就透着那种舞蹈的痕迹，轻盈的步子，如同飞禽随时可以张开翅膀离开地面一般，让人乘着他的步伐，就能脱离层层束缚……

眼下不是在意这些的时候。因为少年的话，外圈的夷人松动起来，几欲转身离开；但他们的族长没有这样的打算，任鲜血直流也要与棠静抗衡，直至丹合殿外的广场上涌来几队挥舞铜剑的城卫，才晓得情况不对。

看来丹合殿的人早通知了城卫，队长孙微常知道神殿被围的严重性，调集了大队兵力前来，加上武器，占据了压倒性的优势。

夷人此时便没有刚才围攻棠静的气焰，大多扭头向西逃窜——这可不好，淮先的马车当街停放，成了众人阻碍，车夫来不及调转车头先走一步，就成了奔逃夷人的目标，推搡起来。

这种时候……作为娄丁的淮先不宜出面制止，而城卫里也没几个有眼色的知道过来维护一番，淮先眼看着马儿惊起马车被掀得歪斜几乎倒地，听着车夫大呼小叫惊慌驱赶，只看远处连棠静都被尚且顽强的夷人们绊住无法及时过来……

一片混乱，淮先在车里撑不住身体，只隔着衣服蹬着滚烫的暖炉，以防倾覆间被误伤，护着面具外的下半张脸……随着车外几声惨呼，正倒下的马车忽地停了，紧接着被拧了回来，端正地安放好，又如先前那样稳当了。

车门打开，车夫被推了进来——向外一看，果然是厉儿，顶替车夫的位置，抓起马匹口部的绳索，狠命一扯，在人流中硬是把马头转往附近小巷的方向。

“主人莫怕，咱们赶紧回金娄殿去！”厉儿真是有用不完的力气，方才刚将歪倒的马车扳回原位，现在驱使起受惊的马儿，毫不含糊，淮先心想养着这人总有好处，但又暗骂厉儿糊涂，竟以为他会“怕”了这种场面，低估他。

若厉儿能长得平凡点，再懂事一些……莫名其妙，淮先想起身陷人群的棠静来，惊魂初定，心生一法。

“玉人何在？”淮先忽道。

“玉人”是他暗中在金娄殿培养的一群卫士，善掩饰行踪，淮先常常委以重任。之前让车夫放燎烟，便是要让他们出动，如今厉儿都到了，玉人们应该也在近处。

马车顶上一声轻响，淮先立即吩咐：“去帮夷人，趁乱伤了孙微常。”想了想又补充道，“别碰其他城卫。”

我就拉你这一把，可别让我失望。


	8. 聪明人

马车远离丹合殿，淮先总算在车里坐定，将车夫推出，吩咐：“让他进来。”

不多会儿车速慢了，厉儿畏缩着脑袋钻进车里。

淮先只觉身边挤了些，直视那个仿佛一直背负罪孽的人，不自觉便伸手去抓搁置一边的铜杖。

“……知道错在哪儿吗？”淮先能让车夫去换人，必定是问罪的意思，厉儿习惯，可真被问及，便迷茫了，垂着头摇晃起来。

傻子。

“燎烟是叫你的吗？”

这事厉儿倒清楚，摇头。

“那你擅自跑出来，我该如何？”

“罚……”厉儿答得快，但边说边悄悄抬头，瞄了瞄淮先手里握着的铜杖，立即缩了缩脖子，后面的话都说不出来了。

厉儿怕他，也怕那娄丁大人的手杖。虽说他身手矫健，却也掩饰不了他那条过去因娄丁铜杖而折了的腿。

不过，厉儿不怪淮先。是他不听话，是他做错事，主人不过是在代替神教训他。

他不恨主人，也不恨那柄权杖，他心里存的都是敬意。

可还是有点……怕疼……厉儿的想法全写在眼神流转之间，淮先冷脸对他，到底是自己养大的，怎么到这个年纪仍像个孩童一般。

过去淮先是用铜杖打过他，狠了点，但总是为他好。生来异相，侥幸保下命来，长到此时还是异相，若不收敛点，今后如何在这王城里久住？

……也是淮先替他考虑得多了，一位娄丁大人，不应总把一个仆从的生死太过放在心上。

搁下铜杖，淮先不看厉儿，只道：“回金娄殿，换了木杖，三十。”想了想又补了句，“自己打。”

淮先知道，这家伙不会偷懒，也不会护着自己，他说是三十，那绝对是结结实实的三十杖。

厉儿当作主人心软，面露喜色，但又觉得淮先心情不好，虽然戴着面具看不出喜怒，可……

于是，厉儿连谢恩的话都说不出来，闷闷地蜷成一团，跪在车里，时不时偷看淮先一眼，想从那威武的面具上看出什么头绪来。

面具自然不会给他答案，面具下淮先的嘴唇露在外面，可惜没有笑意的弧度。

厉儿有点想看他笑。可淮先终归没有笑出来。

直到金娄殿，马车才停下，车夫敲门来问：“大人，周喜午在门口守着。”

周喜午？淮先心里转了一圈才明白。哼，这小子倒是记得清楚，要来金娄殿查找东西。

抛下厉儿，淮先下了车，就见昨日人群中不告而别的男人立在路边，一见到他，就扬手招呼。

还算知道礼数。大概是为了到神殿里来，周喜午不像十夜市上的打扮，换了件暗色的青衣，尽管头发只是松垮地束着，可也端庄许多，露出点贵族公子的底子。

“师傅这是绕到哪里去了？”周喜午笑意盈盈，脸上没有昨天那些妖异的勾画，素淡俊俏，笑得很是动人，尤其在他有求于人的时候，“首祭一结束我就过来了，好一阵苦等！”

淮先不与他啰嗦，只领他进去；待周围不见金娄殿旁人，才听他又说起话来。

“都说今天师傅失了手？学生不才，敢问卫及大神说了什么，能让师傅慌成这样？”

卫及只是托词，淮先觉得周喜午应当心知肚明；这人不是不看眼色之人，非要提出来说是何意？

“这我只能与各家神侍相谈，不应告诉你。”淮先看他眼神，就想起昨天种种事来，“倒是你，周喜午，怎么急成这样，今日也有脸来金娄殿？”

首祭失态，是因为淮先昨夜找上厉儿；若顺势摸索上去，一切都还是周喜午的过错，随意找个街巷撩拨了他，引来后面许多事端。

还惹上了一个棠静……淮先既已替他想好去路，只待玉人复命；而眼前的周喜午，扔在殿里随他找东西去，也不用多想。

如今淮先顾不得他人，他被折腾了一夜，接着首祭，还在丹合殿外卷入纷乱，正是疲倦的时候，进殿总算躺下，摘下面具扔在一旁，松了口气。

当然，还有姜齐方提起的那个麻烦……深陷在黑色毛皮之中，淮先刚想静静，首祭从弟弟那里听来的姬子明之事又翻卷上来，惹人烦躁。

王城的大贵之人，姜齐方亲信，族中虽无神侍但总想插手神明之事……这姬子明若不能由他善加利用，就是个天大的灾祸……

“……傅，师傅？”

“嗯？”不觉间昏昏欲睡，还是被周喜午的唤声叫醒。

也不知过了多久……

“师傅这是太累？还是身上不适？学生替您……”这周喜午是查到想要的东西了？怎么就蹭到床边，说要照顾起他来。

淮先抬了抬上身，发现腰部沉得厉害，便不跟他客气：“腰上不好。”

得了许可，周喜午除鞋爬上床来，帮淮先翻过身，在腰间摸索：“师傅这是站得久了吧？”

淮先不答，昏昏沉沉，只想这周喜午身形看来比不上他，力气还是有的。

但凡要周喜午做的事，淮先总是放心的。可惜周家败了失掉地位，否则有这样一人里外打点，如今淮先会安心得多。

周喜午嘴巴厉害，手上功夫也好，自背后顺腰而下，招招掐在关键的地方。

“再重点……”一阵阵酸痛涌上来，卡在淮先嗓子里，好像若能更用力，就会把不适的感觉都从身体里推出来。

“已经很重了，师傅……肯定是隔着衣服，觉察不出吧？”周喜午不改，还是那样力道。

“……那你给我脱了。”房中越来越暖，穿得严实愈显燥热。

一经许可，周喜午一番动作，淮先便只剩薄衣，连对方掌心的温度也能感受得到。

确实舒服多了。淮先趴在床上，合眼享受自腰下传来的阵阵感觉；不过是这样的小事，就能看得出他的聪明，双手不仅照顾腰部，偶尔揉过臀间，让淮先放松许多。

“看师傅这样……不只是首祭闹的吧？”周喜午低声问道，不经意间，手指便隔着衣物探了探淮先火辣酸胀的地方，“是学生不好——昨夜这儿找了谁来？”

周喜午俯下上身，话都飘在淮先耳边了。

“别放肆。”淮先不乐意提起，悄声警告撩起他衣摆的男人。

“我是想帮师傅看看这处的伤。没人看过吧？”

周喜午的手自他双腿而上，手腕推开下摆，让衣料都堆在淮先背上；皮肤起初还有点冷，颤抖着被人又自脚踝推了一回，总算擦出热气来了。

反复按揉之后，臀缝才被展露在男人眼前：“这……学生不知，师傅的胃口原来这么好……”

听他淡淡的惊叹，淮先的耳根热了。

“看这模样——原来如此，王城里也只有他了。”周喜午一副发现重大秘密的语调，伏在淮先身侧，悄悄地说，“从前我是自不量力，怎么能硬跟厉儿这样的人物一较高下。”

他猜到了……以他的聪明，早该看出来，眼下不过是找到机会挑明。

淮先拿厉儿泄欲的事情，或许怕让金娄殿里旁人知晓，或许怕让王城内任何一人知晓，唯独不怕周喜午这人晓得。

人言可畏，但周喜午那狂乱之语，又有几人在乎？即便被他说出口来，恐怕还没人会信。

不过，该说的话还得说，尤其是在这男人手指不老实的时候。

“切莫在外胡言。”淮先说着，皱了皱眉头，这周喜午揉着揉着就放肆起来，“……别动！我没这个意思。”

之前棠静在车内那暧昧的邀请他就没回应，眼下自然也不会想做下去。

“我不过是看下情况——原来师傅自己上过药了。”周喜午看得懂眼色，搓了搓双手又回到腰上，温暖的手掌令淮先舒服得哼出声。

要是他能老老实实的，给我任用……淮先又对周喜午抱着不切实的想法，心里也明白这么想没有多少意义，但若能事半功倍，何乐不为？

可惜，周喜午在盘算的，总是他自己感兴趣的事，多数与淮先没多少关系。

“……你来金娄殿，想找什么？”

周喜午被问及此事，想想自己已然得手，有些自满，跟淮先炫耀起来。

“学生思索之事，与如今师傅想的，有些相似呢……”说着，他手指不再按揉，上下摩挲，侧躺在淮先身边，似有长话要聊，“南方夷人——我说的对吗？”


	9. 神脉

周喜午在查夷人的事情？

不过昨日他弄来的麻书便是一例，有迹可循，不像是敷衍淮先的话。

查夷人的事做什么？

这人作为淮先的学生，常常能跟他想到一处去，只是这夷人的事，周喜午先走了一步。

“……他国小民，有什么值得想的？”一提到夷人，就让淮先想起这两日经历，间或想起什么人来，不是快事。

“可我是听说，”周喜午说着，嘴唇越靠越近，“今日首祭，便有些‘他国小民’胆敢把丹合殿围了。”

王城内谁的消息都快不过周喜午的。

淮先觉得他气息吹在耳边甚是缠人，偏了头，索性不看他，顺口说：“不是什么大事，否则城里养着卫队何用？王要是看不惯了，派人去他们巢穴里清剿便好。”

周喜午见他不理会自己还给人个后脑勺，忽地凑过去，唇瓣贴在淮先光滑的脑袋上，又忽地低笑起来。

“师傅倒是稳重。可您不怕夷人跟‘那种人’有些联系？”

被周喜午蹭得有点痒，淮先挪着头颈，可甩不掉他，后又被他的话引得心惊，忘了避让。

“……别以为一卷麻书就能证明夷人跟‘那种人’有关。”淮先想起了昨天刚到手的麻书，上面画幅的内容，是夷人为了避祸羽化而逃的故事。

莫非……淮先思索起来。

“那种人”……这二人心照不宣的词，便是淮先心中最大的忧虑。

“众人只知娄丁大人热衷礼法之事，可惜并不了解，娄丁大人真正要找的，是众神归天之后，留在凡间的……‘神脉’。”周喜午跟他学了许多年，以他的聪明，想不发现都难，“就是不知娄丁大人如果找到神脉传人了，是打算送进金乌宫供着呢，还是趁人不备，将它们一一扼杀呢？”

上古众神多在凡间与人共处，后因事纷纷归了天庭，只留各家神侍代行其职；不过暗地里有种传说，有些神明走前在凡人中找了适宜的身体留下后代，后代有神力异于常人，所谓“神脉”。

神脉之事寻常百姓可能并不知晓，但在神侍中总有种种传说。淮先自小便听说不少，只不过，神脉不是可以拿到台面上来说的事情，即便是跟自己那国王弟弟，淮先也不愿多说。

有与神相似的异能之人究竟是吉是凶，尚不可定论。本国中就有好事者，以神脉为吉兆，想方设法要找来给姜齐方做个后盾，安国定邦……

简直是笑话！淮先心中暗骂。但凡异于旁人之物，都是不祥之物！

“姬子明要回来了。”并不回答周喜午的无疑之问，淮先忽地提起今日首祭上听到的消息，“他此番去安德有什么动向？”他知道周喜午眼线多得是，即便姬子明瞒得再好，也躲不掉。

“安德？”周喜午那唇依然黏在淮先的脑袋上，细细舔吻，竟像是迷恋的样子，屡屡从骨突分明之处擦过，含混地答道，“我看姬大人不会安分地待在安德，恐怕还去邑阳转了一圈吧……”

安德在王城西南，相传是北风转身之地，所以常被神侍当作圣城，往来交通发达；而邑阳在安德附近，地方不大，也没什么名气——这姬子明去邑阳做什么？

“他在邑阳干嘛？”淮先觉得周喜午越来越重像是在吮吸一般，举止怪异，扰得他有些不适；稍一躲开就会被紧追上来，这家伙玩得开心，多不正经。

“大概去会什么人物……姬大人总不会也对神脉有兴趣吧？”周喜午双手都从淮先身上收了回来，仅有双唇连着他，可还是让他觉得背后阵阵暖意，舒服得很。

就怕这姬子明多事。

不过，邑阳？莫非姬家得到消息，在邑阳有神脉出没？

淮先细想，在那边暂且没有势力，别说是找到神脉，就是探听姬子明的动向都难，是个麻烦。

“喜午，记得你母亲族中有人在安德？”

“确实尚存几人……师傅要用？”周喜午声音里满是欣喜。

“等我安排些人过去，帮我接应一下。”淮先盘算着如何将长臂伸向邑阳，万一有什么情况，也能先姬子明一步应付。

可是这回周喜午没有应声，淮先才发现，喷在他后脑上的气息异常热切，连喘声都浑浊粗重起来……

“……你！”这小子竟敢拿他作这种用途，淮先不快，扭身就要发作，却被周喜午从背后按住肩膀，而落在头上的吻越发狂乱起来。

真是放肆至极！这周喜午是跟他待得久了，熟到能用他来纾解欲念。

所幸周喜午还知道分寸，并未让祸根触着他的臀腿一带，大约只是自己抚弄罢了。

就是那吻有些恼人。自从淮先为成神侍服药落了头发，这光裸着的头部，是他极在乎的，不喜欢别人碰触；可就是周喜午喜欢逆着他的意思，偏玩弄这地方，还得心应手了。

“一想到师傅昨天被别人侍弄成这般模样，我就一时……忍不住了……”周喜午看他不大挣扎，肩膀上的手滑进淮先衣领里，自那胸前揉过，“壮起胆子冒犯一回……师傅可别怪罪……”

“你倒不如现在离了金娄殿，去洞府里找人泻火，光按着我，有什么用？”想想自己刚让周喜午办点事，他就得瑟起来爬到头上了，淮先暗道此人事事算计斤斤计较，做起事来，非要立即拿到酬劳。

“只要有师傅在就好，喜午又怎么敢‘用’您？”淮先说了不想此事，他没胆量逼师傅从命，便委委屈屈地抚慰自己硬热的东西，“师傅这里我往常不敢乱碰，可一见着心里就痒痒……如今算是得逞了，师傅就原谅我这回吧？”

淮先还没遇见过喜欢神侍光溜溜脑袋的家伙，周喜午果真疯得厉害，舔着它都能激动起来——反正对淮先也没甚影响，任他去，把账算清楚，一是一二是二，动了周喜午在安德的人，还能不在他怀里待上片刻吗？

周喜午算是淮先最得意的徒弟，偶尔让他一回，也是两人相处之道。

“这南来的夷人……你了解多少？”被周喜午箍着，淮先闲着也是闲着，又想起今天他的目的来，若是夷人中真有神脉存在，纷纷挤到本国王城里来，那可是极大的隐患。

“这些天，学生跟他们打了点交道，那麻书也是从他们手里来的……”

“如何？”

“夷人来此，恐怕别有用心……”周喜午说着，喘息粗重地叹了一声，“师傅可有防备？”

说着，淮先便想起棠静的用途。

“若夷人里真有神脉，决不能让别人有可趁之机。”那姬子明也不嫌路远，举国上下寻找神脉，应该为的是将他们这些把持神权的神侍们推翻下去；要是有神脉自己送上门来……那还真是遂了姬子明的愿。

必要抢在姬子明前面，把这些作乱夷人全部拿下。

“不过，要我说，这些南来的人，如果能用得好，却是极好的帮手。”周喜午总是别有见解。

“怕是一个不慎，就引火烧身了吧？”淮先不屑与夷人多有交集，狠狠说，“找个时机，便可消抹个干净。”

周喜午的嘴唇停了停。

“就说师傅对夷人特别关心……能让师傅动了杀念的是，是其中的某一个人吗？”周喜午话里满是笑意，压低声音像是在暗示什么一般，勾起淮先心中颤动，立即浮现出一张面孔来。

这是着了魔，一提到夷人，便会想起那黑肤少年的舞蹈来。

如今又有周喜午那夷人神脉一说——毫无根据，淮先将那少年跟神脉连在一起，禁不住又是一番寻思。

不把夷人彻底赶走可不行。

淮先想着，嘴上却说：“西方神主杀伐，若神侍中谁要动杀念，本就该是金娄殿的事情，何来特别之处！”

周喜午一听，笑出声来。待他笑罢，淮先就觉得身后热得更加厉害，而头上的皮肤被人吮得泛着阵阵疼痛。

过火了。淮先想要阻止周喜午，可胸前的手臂突然紧了许多，竟让他难以动弹；后面那人顺着他脑袋啃到脖子，热情得快要喷涌而出了。

“娄丁大人，要杀便杀……能死在您手里，可真是荣幸……”滋滋作响，周喜午断断续续地说着，陶醉不已，“夷人便算了……等您要杀我的时候……可务必您亲自，用这身体……呃！”

正等着发泄出来，周喜午下身却突然被人抓在手里，冷不防一痛——淮先转了肩膀过来，反手紧握他的东西，狠狠地按在顶上。

这，这是……周喜午就看那男人高挑的眉眼斜睨着他，毫无笑容，口中却说着玩笑话：“你这便死在我手里了……”

说完那手上一动，愣神凝望着他的周喜午顿时溃不成军，热乎乎地喷在淮先腿间，点点滴滴落在黑色毛皮上。

“既然喜午这么有本事，不如替我去跟夷人周旋。”淮先挣脱出来，直起上身，居高临下地望着还侧卧着的周喜午，布下新的命令。

周喜午还沉浸在被他最后来那一下的余韵中，痴痴地看着淮先把沾满他热液的送到他眼前。

“把你的东西清理干净。”淮先说着，晃了晃递过去的手，又拍了拍被染白的毛皮，“舔。”

他这师傅，他这娄丁大人……周喜午这下才反应过来，伸出舌头从淮先的指缝间滑过，来来回回，把那些指头舔得根根泛起水光。

“对，练好了舌头，就学得会他们的话了。”淮先看着难得听话的青年，心想他从不答应入宫随侍姜齐方也是件好事，至少这一次，用得上他。


	10. 灵舌

其实周喜午的舌头，并不需要练，便有一套绝技。

淮先眼看着他俯身下去，悬起下巴，舌尖将指间的污秽一一消抹过去，即使那里已经干净了，依旧不愿放开。

真不知他还有什么打算。周喜午发泄过后趴在床上，方才一激动，束好的半长头发已经披散在后颈上，时不时滑脱下来几缕，虽没碰上淮先的身体，可也像是撩在他心口一般。

好一副乖顺的模样。周喜午平时可不是这样的人，如今如同被驯养过的兽类，臣服在主人的脚边，只可惜，淮先知道，这不是本性。

即便周喜午此刻舔遍他全身如祭神仪式般顶礼膜拜起来，也不是本性——更像是在激情渐渐散去时沉溺其中挽留将逝的余韵。

眼见着床上皮毛间还有些白液，淮先要从周喜午的口间抽手而去。不过，周喜午可不想就这么放他走，探出上身，淮先手到了哪儿，他的嘴便跟到哪儿，追得极紧，有时只是叼着指尖，有时又滑过指腹，非逼着淮先慢了手，任他摆弄。

侧卧在床，这下淮先的手都收到腹上，那边的口舌还不放过他。淮先挑着眉毛望着周喜午，那散乱的头发现在磨上他的小腹，惹出一阵痒意。

“……停下吧。”前面是觉得有趣，可久了淮先觉不出趣味，只有疯成周喜午这样的人才会继续玩下去。可疯子的想法总归是难以理解的，周喜午听话，放开他的手指，顿了顿，下巴又磕在他手上，唇舌轻巧地跳跃到他敞开衣襟的腹间，来回游移。

年纪轻轻便有一张利嘴，能战百官，油滑起来，最老练的娼家也打得动。那舌头是真巧，露在外面的肌肤明明只有狭窄的一道，可它就顺着小道让淮先颤抖起来，不是冷，是热，热得发颤。

舌尖向上，便是先前周喜午手中揉捏的地方。淮先胸前的肌肉紧张起来，仿佛硬冷着的面孔，光凭手掌可撼动不了；但换了舌尖，就能让淮先悄然而动，呼吸起伏之间，剧烈多了。

周喜午立即得意起来，咧嘴轻笑，嘴唇纹路擦过淮先的皮肤，还不给他反应的机会，又钻到衣襟遮盖的地方去了。

看着他一颗毛茸茸的脑袋往心口钻，蹭得人慌乱了一会儿，淮先伸手拽了他的头发，道：“你这是打算撩我，还只是玩玩？”

被扯住头发，周喜午再难深入，挣动下巴，才落回先前舔湿了的胸口，又往下去。

“光是那样按按，师傅这些不适可是纾解不了的……”周喜午含混地念叨着，向下转到小腹一带。

下腹被人湿乎乎地舔着，淮先更是难耐了。想着还不如直接再往下点，但对方总喜欢玩点花样，坏毛病上来，又不给人痛快。

“你这么……可是没有诚意的样子……”淮先说着，忍不住嗓音里的轻叹。

“原来师傅是这样想的……”周喜午得了这话，语调欢悦，挪了点地方，把淮先那已然挺直的东西一点点含进口中，舌尖画着圈抚弄。

尽管昨夜心头纷乱的欲念在厉儿那边得了满足，但厉儿多是毫无章法只顾自己的，不会如此照顾他，一向只让他仅凭后庭快乐便泄身。眼下由周喜午这样侍弄又是另一种舒服，柔顺而缠绵，将他整个人都腻在温暖的口中，恨不得再深入一些。

那张嘴巴的主人像是明白他的心思似的，不多会儿，压在舌下的硬物湿乎乎地滴了欲液来，虽然不多，但也差点滑脱出去。周喜午不再玩耍了，双手抵着床面向前挪动，忽地把整根都吞了进口中。

“……好，这才对。”嗓子里溢出心满意足的短呼，淮先扬了扬下巴，望着青年，阳物的顶端被一阵阵收缩挤压着，他忍不住想挺动腰部。

憋过好一会儿直冲头顶的麻痹感觉，淮先迷蒙着双眼，缓缓才再开口：“知道你舌头厉害，只是师傅劝你一句……

“可别用对付师傅这办法，和朔人周旋。”

周喜午听见，闷笑起来，那喉头夹着淮先的东西，惹他眼前更加朦胧了。

淮先的分身比不上厉儿的，周喜午玩弄起来，尚有余裕，前后探探，竟勾起那干净的腹上孤零零的细软毛发，引得淮先摆动腰身，仿佛要从深陷的口腔中挣脱出来一般。

年少时喝下的药物遗毒颇深，对这一处仅存的细毛，淮先很是在意，总怕被他人攥在手里。周喜午这么逗他，胆子大了点。

“……你知道我不乐意别人如此！”呵斥一声，淮先差点把分身抽出来。

可周喜午不放他走，反而抬眼望他，眼神里都是若有所指的笑意，喉舌之间紧了三分。

一放肆起来就不知道自己是谁了！

淮先抬手绕进那人头发里，猛地一提，想扳开那脑袋，但对方不遂他的愿，反而狠狠吸吮着，让他的视野里白茫茫一片。

这办法用在别人身上，早就泄个干净了，可惜淮先不行，光是这点手段，还不够。

“……就这？”像是被人往山峰上推了一半又落下来，淮先眨眨眼，所幸青年放过他那少得可怜的细毛，让他放下吊起的心来，“喜午你这些日子都睡觉虚度过去了吧？”

周喜午跟仙音洞府里的人熟识，里里外外的招数没少学，可学起东西来没个长性，有时还没透彻就要在淮先面前搬弄一番，惹来淮先冷嘲热讽。不过他也不在乎，照例找机会卖弄。

“怎样师傅觉得快活，学生懂得，”周喜午放了他出去，低声说着，又舔上分身后面的东西，想要彻底挤进淮先尚未张开的两腿间，“只是师傅说了，不给我碰……”

这是在抱怨淮先不给他碰穴口的事情。

周喜午知道那处被厉儿的巨物折腾得肿痛难耐，他一看见，便觉兴起，所以才会有胆子借淮先的脑袋抚慰自己。

“师傅，只是让我，仔细地摸一摸……”他埋首淮先大腿中，声音含混不清，可落在淮先耳中，支吾得有点淫靡的味道。周喜午这是打算跟他细细地磨了——即便昨夜刚在厉儿那边缓和了欲望，可他知道跟周喜午纠缠的滋味，若是断然拒绝，实在可惜。

淮先不坚持了，就等着周喜午用舌头，把红肿密闭的后穴，一点点撬开。

“准你这一回。”摆出了施舍的神色，松动了双腿，轻轻地将周喜午的脑袋夹在腿间；光是另一个人的气息喷在那异常敏感的地方，淮先就觉快要撑不住了。

“……不准用手。”想了想，淮先又下令道，很是霸道。

不过，这样的要求，怎么会难倒周喜午呢？


	11. 四方汇聚

首祭乱兆，西方娄丁称，卫及显灵，有怒意，须由四位最高神侍商议，再行卜术。

祭典过了几日，淮先闭门不出，直到昨日通报各殿，相约今日在南方灵微殿聚首。

今天早上，淮先却晚了一步出门，到达灵微殿时，另外三位都已坐定，听见传报，急忙迎出来，尤其是丹合殿的析协大人，最是恳切，想必是首祭那日丹合殿外夷人作乱时，析协的眼线看见淮先马车，通报上去了。

东之析协必定藏了什么事，可不愿淮先先发制人——时机微妙，要是在卜礼上被动了手脚，那可真是难以洗脱干系。

不过，淮先不急着对付他。析协大人总是与人为善，丹合殿又掌王城钱粮，摆出慈悲的架势，有些民心，不便轻易动摇。

淮先既然选了灵微殿，那乱兆这把火，摆明了要往南之景烟身上烧。

按常理说，礼法之事，尤其是对外之礼，应该是灵微殿的事情；可自从淮先这位娄丁上任以来，除了他金娄殿的势力，其余神殿的职权早被占得所剩无几，如今灵微殿管得着的，大概只有每次祭典中的舞乐排演了。

不过，既然夷人是外族，又出身南方，那事情就该是灵微殿的。

灵微殿神侍之首，称号景烟，是个看起来比身份年轻不少的青年。淮先在金乌宫中遇上景烟，对方话不多，尽力恭谦，绝不攀附，似乎是不愿与淮先深交。

他这样的人，姜齐方的金乌宫里还是有不少的。毕竟淮先作为西方娄丁，本应守好神侍的职责，时不时插手到王的政事中来，不是本分；与淮先来往密切的话，今后淮先若是倒了，那可不是简简单单就能撇得清的，不如事先保持距离。

淮先懂他们心情，可他也笑他们谨慎到了懦弱的地步，因为淮先这样的身份，一时半会儿可倒不掉。

“……那娄丁大人觉得如何？”众人坐定，景烟作为灵微殿主人，将淮先尊为上宾，举止慎重，事事询问。

从神侍地位来说，这四位都是平起平坐的人物，即便淮先私下大权在握，脸面上也要撑着。他先看看露出期盼神情等着他回应的析协，又与总是沉默着北方神侍对视片刻，才说：“既是卫及大人的怒气，这筮卜之事，还要放在金娄殿为好。”

“情理之中，这要娄丁大人费心了。”话音刚落，析协便肯定他的“提议”，而四人中唯一的女性，北之灶虚也跟着点了点头。

淮先知道，析协和灶虚绝不会有异议，只是此番前来灵微殿，年轻的景烟会不会任由淮先做主，将火烧到南边来。

“景烟大人意下如何？”淮先尚未开口，析协先替他问了，贴心得很；不知析协懂不懂其中厉害，他越是如此，淮先便越要防他，尤其要防着他与姬子明暗中有什么联系。

“这确是卫及神的指示，举国兴衰便要靠娄丁大人了。”景烟语调热切表情冷淡，一双薄唇不愿开启似的翕动着，“若卜礼有什么需要，灵微殿这边定会全力相助。”

景烟依旧不愿与淮先有多少推心置腹的话，这种时候，话多了便是没事找事，总不能让自己凭空被淮先抓住了把柄。

淮先觉得，自己说不动这年轻人。

“其实今天除了卜礼的筹办，还有一事想问问大家意见。”淮先不会轻易罢休，“特别是灶虚大人，其中细节，还需你为我们说一说。”

眉目温婉的灶虚一听，只得开口：“我知道的，比不上娄丁大人。”

灶虚不是个生事之人，但不易动摇，也不便冒犯。

“首祭时卫及怒中与我提及‘凤鸟’，我便想起众神归天的事情来。”淮先早编派好了，如今胡言起来，倒像真的了，“若没记错，‘凤鸟’便是归天的关键？”

“掌管生灵的凤鸟一族退居天庭，掌管杀伐的西方神卫及助潜底龙族席卷人间，才有如今龙的地位——这是神侍们心知肚明的故事，只不过不便与民众说罢了。”灶虚答道。

诸神尚未归天之时，只有能自由往来于人间与天庭的凤鸟才是最尊贵的神明，后来形势所逼只能久居天庭，不再降临人界，所以原本盘踞在水中泥里的龙君找到机会统治人间，并在人类中挑选优秀之人作为龙裔封为王者，如今被尊为至高无上的神明……而这归天之变中，与凤鸟亲近的西方神处于极为重要的位置，“叛徒”。

而首祭上卫及大怒提到“凤鸟”，确实让人立即想起归天之事。

“不过……”灶虚顿了顿，又补充道，“生之凤鸟与现在人们说的凤鸟不同，最尊贵的凤鸟，应该是通体黑色，而现在，多是赤色了。”

淮先等的，就是她这句话。黑色凤鸟是上古至高神族，但这支凤鸟与夷人那边的火红凤鸟可没有任何关系。那引起卫及愤怒的“凤鸟”究竟是黑色的，还是红色的呢？

当然只有自南方来的红色凤鸟了。

“可能卫及的意思是，如今赤色凤鸟代替了他所熟悉的黑色？才有了责怪之意？”淮先做的，不过是个筮卜的引子，而具体的内容，还需要典礼上来看；但他既然已经将视线转移到凤鸟上，那南之景烟可不能不在乎了，“别是南边有什么东西触怒了西方神——到时候卜礼上还要劳烦景烟大人与我一同细问啊。”

景烟不是傻子，懂他这句合谋的暗示。待析协和灶虚两位先行一步后，景烟专门送淮先出殿，边走边说：

“异族盘踞城中，确实不好。”

淮先为的是夷人，景烟听明白了，他必须赶紧表明自己的立场，至少异族在王城中猖狂，不是他们灵微殿有所接应。

“若大人真如此想，那卜礼之时，我们可要好好谋划一番了。”既然南之景烟愿意出手相助，淮先对未来的筮卜有了足够的信心，能在卜辞中将夷人置于死地。

心里满意，淮先步出灵微殿，不想在门口就撞见一个似乎守了许久的男人。

棠静？

不乖乖地坐稳他那临时城卫队长的位置，跑到灵微殿门口等他干嘛？

而景烟一见殿外有人，似是尚未看清，便告辞退回去，不再打扰。

“娄丁大人。”棠静见没了别人，行礼时的笑意正浓，“大人现在要是无事，我想领您去一个地方……”


	12. 幽会密所

棠静英俊的脸上挂着谦卑的笑容，这人在众人看得见的地方，总伪装出这幅模样，看起来温文有度，事实上就是个心高气傲出身低贱的家伙，那心里头别说礼节，连心性都是个孩子，还特别喜欢跟人较劲儿。

只是慢了别的神侍一步，出门便被棠静守住，也不知要将人带去何处。淮先脚下不动，直到棠静沉不下心来，被他的沉默逼得开口。

“我是要谢谢大人。”

棠静是自己明白过来了。

从吉讳刚来此地便是城卫队长的副职，他首祭时为驱赶聚集在丹合殿外的夷人立了小功，正巧城卫队长孙微常乱中折了腿，城卫一时无人，便将他提上来暂作代理，如今常见他带着一队人在王城中巡逻，煞有介事。

现在棠静想明白了，孙大人的伤势是怎么来的。所以来找这位娄丁大人了。

淮先刚从灵微殿里出来还板着面孔，不大爽快的模样，冷眼打量口中称谢的棠静，心里却轻松得很：“不必谢，等孙微常好了，你还是副队长。”

棠静这人，给了点好处，还真当自己转了正做了主人。淮先有时觉得他也挺有趣，一身自信，也不知道从何而来的。

棠静没有火气，眯眼细看他，笑了：“惹娄丁大人不高兴了？怪我棠静，起先没想到孙大人的伤是您送我的，所以拖到今日才来道谢……”

说着，他将那双好看的眼睛一勾，若有所指道：“也是来赔礼的。”

赔礼？这要如何赔？又如何谢？淮先看得懂青年眼中泛出的暧昧，不知他邀人去别处是如何打算……

“切莫胡言，我不过一个神侍，没你们城卫的本事，怎么伤得了孙大人。”淮先派了玉人趁乱伤了孙微常，行事诡秘，外人看不出破绽；此处是在灵微殿外，别人的地盘，多说无益，真要再说下去，不如换个地方。

“大人若不嫌弃，请随我来。”话到此处，淮先不会推拒，心里存的都是好奇了。

棠静指引的地方位于城南，跟市集隔了几条街，外观是几座相连的土屋，不起眼，门窗都是虚掩着的。等随了熟门熟路的棠静进去，才发现原来是一间间小屋，布置简陋，但看上去还算干净。

供人幽会之地。原来是这种地方。

看来棠静的“谢”字，只有这种办法了。

棠静关了门便蹭到他身边时，隔着衣服抚摸他的腰间，不急不躁，想要吊他胃口。

十夜市那夜在马车上棠静便想如此，今日不过是借“道谢”之事，将两人间的“交易”定下来。淮先任他动作，不再像过去那般抵触——能单独跟棠静来，说明也有这个意思。

首祭后又过了几日，伤处恢复得差不多，淮先也饿了。

厉儿身体异于常人，多碰反倒害了自己；而周喜午疯劲儿太大，神出鬼没时常找不到人；若真要找个抚慰淮先的人物，倒不如棠静这种王城护卫，长了张俊美不凡的脸，怀着颗攀附高位的心，相处起来，不必顾及太多问题。

只要他有足够的能耐。

可就是不够稳重，好像总担心淮先会弃他而去似的，找到机会便痴缠过来，表现一番，让淮先知晓王城里还有他的存在。

多此一举。既然能帮他一把，那他就算作娄丁大人的人了，如今他在娄丁大人的衣袍里摸索，不也没有被喝止吗？

淮先在他怀抱里仰了仰脑袋，受用之余发现今天戴着的毛帽歪了，立刻伸手按了按它……

“大人不把帽子摘了？”棠静察觉他的动作，自他耳廓上舔过时问道。

毛茸茸的帽子戳得棠静脸颊痒，尽管淮先戴着有点不同的味道，但总是碍事。

又下意识抬手摸了摸帽子，淮先不乐意拿掉它，道：“你就为了谢我，将我带到这种地方来？”

“我不过一个小小城卫，没有自己的屋子；而眼下青天白日，要是跟那漆黑的马车在王城里转悠，太显眼……”棠静滑到淮先颈边，绕过帽子上恼人的长毛，“不如这里隐蔽。”

这么说来，他们二人的关系，跟棠静过去与有夫之妇幽会一般，偷偷摸摸的……倒也有些不同的趣味。

神侍的情事是禁忌，向来见不得人，可这一回遇上棠静，暗地行淫的滋味格外强烈，添了兴致。

“盘算得倒好，怎么知道我会遂了你的心意？”上回踢了他一脚，这下要是毫不推拒，反显得怪异了，淮先抓着他的手腕从衣襟里甩了出来，可那手又很快钻了回去。

“我是想，我这真心实意，大人没理由拒绝才是……”棠静低声念叨，手撇开衣襟向下去了。

淮先微合着眼，享受棠静悉心的“谢意”自腰腹一带滑来滑去，渐渐热起来。

这人本就算作淮先的人了，现在拿来“享用”一番，也无可厚非。

还是冬天，穿得严实，没多会儿就想把衣服拉扯开来。棠静见他反应，不帮他脱，只等他自己动手。

而棠静紧盯着淮先那顶从未见过的帽子，趁他还在摆弄腰带的时候，突然掀下来。

“你！”淮先见帽子没了，想也没想，什么都不管，一双手都去护自己的后脑，生怕被人觉察藏在帽子下的秘密。

为时已晚，棠静看见了。他拨开挡在上面的手，只见淮先光裸着的脑袋上，散落着几块深深浅浅的淤青。

棠静明白那些淤青是为何而来，就看着娄丁大人本来露出来的皮肤上因被人看破而有了不同之处。

“……周喜午？”没头没脑地念出个名字来，能与淮先亲密的人，他只想起这一个。

没错，是周喜午，抱着淮先脑袋乱啃，才留下这痕迹让他几日离不开帽子。

“也是，你只能想起一个周喜午。”明明是他，可淮先不承认。

这下以为自己必定猜对的青年不出声了，湿热的舌尖点着淮先头顶，溜了一圈。

“看来娄丁大人左右逢源，是棠静想象不了的。”停下动作，棠静想着除了周喜午还有什么人在淮先身边，有这个闲心，要抢他在淮先那边尚未得到的位置，不禁愤恨起来，“这青青肿肿的模样给别人看见过吗？”

自然不会。要是让其他神侍察觉，人言可畏，他敌不过。

淮先想着，担心这回棠静也露出周喜午那样的癖好，折腾起来又给脑袋上添了新伤，那他真是不用出门了！

想着，棠静的舌尖收了回去，进而下巴上一紧，淮先竟被他捏着下巴，扳过去给他唇舌享用。


	13. 下贱东西

水声咕啾，棠静逮到他的嘴唇便不放开，迅速探进去；手上不停，还忽地重了许多，揉着淮先紧实的腰肉，令人泛起一阵酸麻之感。

“大人怎么能不高兴呢？明明是您不给我机会，转过身去又怪我冷落了您，害您还要去找别人……”

一吻颇长，淮先都觉得胸中没甚气力时才被放开，听棠静嘲讽两句，刚想辩驳，又被捏着下巴，狠狠地吻住，下唇被吸得生疼生疼，口水都快管不住了。

棠静跟别人不同的地方，便是这里——喜欢逮着淮先的嘴巴，生怕他说出什么薄情话似的。好在不惹人厌，其中的热情就算跟唇舌灵活的周喜午比较起来，也有独到之处，教人不禁欢喜起来。

不过说来说去，棠静这只是哄骗女人的虚假功夫，跟他偶尔玩玩还好，久了免不了腻味。

只是眼下还没到腻的时候。

还等淮先从这人身上，找来更多的乐趣。

抬眼看这个专心吻他的青年，一双眼睛合上了形状也很漂亮，睫毛细密地描出眼睑的弧度，扫在眼角一片不知名的红晕上，轻轻抖动。即便是动作激烈的时候，这双美目也透出沉稳端庄的气质，像极了它主人的名字，招人喜欢，倒不像是个出身低贱之人所有……

唇还没移开，棠静忽地睁开眼睛，擒住了观察他的目光，将淮先品评玩味的眼神尽收了去。

棠静不喜欢对方分神，尤其是这个孤高的娄丁大人，应付起他来游刃有余，倒像是自己求着他赏赐，才能爬到娄丁大人的身上。

极不喜欢淮先玩耍似的对待自己，即便棠静明白他们俩之间不过是桩买卖，跟先前与那些女人们做的一样。

况且淮先这口美味，他还没吃下肚去，却早被旁人占了先。

不能多想，棠静松开男人摸不着胡茬的下巴，缠绵不下去了。可是想想又有点不甘心，所以趴在他肩上，朝那耳后的棱角咬上去——遇上淮先，他只有憋着闷火的份儿。

“你算个什么？还轮得到你冷落？”淮先刚解放了嘴就说道，一针扎在棠静心口最没防备的地方，纯粹是煽风点火。

这下棠静不憋了，用上浑身的力气就将衣服剥了半边的淮先掀翻在床上，随即扑过去，像是要下狠手了。

“……本想好好抚慰大人一番，”连腰带都不扯开，将淮先的衣服捋在身侧，看那强健的肉体半露眼前，棠静脑壳里被他刚才的话撞得嗡嗡作响，边说边拉开自己的衣物，“可惜大人不稀罕我这点柔情蜜意啊……”

虽然他脸上发狠，话是这么说的，但是那唇舌指尖掌心，动起来都缠绵温柔，让淮先有了被人宠爱着的错觉。

女人肯定都会陶醉于此，而他是觉得新鲜，多点粘腻的抚摸确实不错。

只是淮先前面经受了那么一撩拨，下体渐渐胀痛起来，身后幽穴也是张口呼吸起来——棠静却不懂照顾。

除了有一张好看的脸，他裤子里那玩意儿也特别漂亮，光是色泽干净形状笔直，就会讨女人喜欢。那东西像棠静身体一样挺拔矫健，如今露出来，翘在淮先眼前惹得人心痒痒。

淮先看着那肉棍心里动了动，再这么下去，他是会被逼急的。

“……你还，真把我当女人了。”贴在棠静耳朵边，淮先压低声音说，不满溢于言表。他的前端都快滴出汁液来，却不好自己照料，这令他想直接抓了那根漂亮的棍子，让对方也尝尝苦头。

棠静听了，手上不停，从淮先后腰滑到臀部，试探般点了点，又走了：“大人这么急了？这处可不是女人，不让它先软下来，怎么吃得下去？”

又不是未尽人事的，可笑。淮先挑了挑眉毛：“一试便知。”

拉过棠静的手按在身下，青年知趣，反过手来，掌心揉弄淮先男根和其下囊袋，待他舒畅的呼声起，手指探进下面的穴口。

里面的反应让棠静在他唇边轻笑，随即又加了一根手指：“妙得很，不知是大人天赋卓越还是遍尝天下男人练出来的，柔滑成这样。”

若不是亲眼所见，棠静这辈子都不会想到王城里有个娄丁大人，动情起来后穴比得上那些荡妇的花洞，张弛有度。

“不过大人这里还缺点湿意，急不得。”在浅处探探，里面便诱着他进去，棠静嘴上调笑，但已换了只手捏着男人的要害，而手指转着圈往深处去。

淮先不喜欢他这么啰嗦，憋着全身的欲火，跟他杠上：“我看，是你虚情假意惯了，根本不想与我‘道谢’吧。”

淮先并不挣扎，似是老实地躺着，待棠静抬起头来，才若有所指地看他一眼。那了然于心的轻瞥落到棠静眼中，激得人牙根痒痒。

“就没见过大人这样，欠人干的……浪货！”

正说着，他抽出手指，胳膊架着淮先长腿，掰开臀肉，两根大指深深陷进肉穴里，直接用那早耐不住的肉棍凿了进去；原以为会有些困难，可甬道内竟像是畅通无阻，等他一击到底，才紧密地包裹上来。

“啊哈……嗯……”淮先知道他禁不起这样的话，乐得他粗狂起来，自己图个爽快，“以为你还……知礼，想不到……也是个下贱的东西。”

淮先仰着头长吟，绷着足尖，把那东西一点点吞下去，脸上不见痛苦的神色。

棠静还担心跟男人行事不顺，可没料到淮先有个稀罕的去处，令人旱地行船如水路般自在，那肉壁上细细蠕动，时不时还能扭着腰变换内里的角度，逼得人直想把自己一股脑儿都塞进去。

“棠静生来下贱，这一激动，就只会些粗鄙的话。”要是别人嘲他身世，他必定与人拼命，而对着这个男人……不，这也是在拼命——按在淮先胯上，棠静整个上身都压了过去，腰身前后起伏，招招带着狠劲，狠狠地捣着男人柔软的秘处，好像不把身下人穿透了决不罢休。

“我看大人就喜欢听下贱话，否则这被人肏烂了的肉洞怎么能夹得住我的家伙？”

果然，这人的心性最怕别人看不起他。淮先摸了个准确，只听下身拍打着啪啪作响，不出十个来回就水声四溢。

原来是个激不起的主儿，还欠点火候。

这种时候，淮先不需要温柔的花样，男人那根东西给足够了把他顶撞舒服了，就是好的。

“你这样的，我见多了……没吃到嘴里，甜言蜜语地，求着……一得手，就，满口厌烦的话，好像我得了你这棍棒，还占巧了，嗯……”淮先抓着他肩膀，慢慢攀上后颈，找到散乱出来的头发，要是棠静胡乱行事没顶到位置，就扯那缕头发泄愤。

可这人跟他初次，没有周喜午那样熟门熟路，恰好又是怒火中烧的时候，一时找不到头绪，怪不得人家。

“怎么了，又闹起来？嫌我没找到要紧的地方？嗯？”他想在淮先那张盛气凌人的脸上看到为自己疯狂的影子，被欲望染红，或是因疼痛而苍白，无论怎样都好，棠静想起刚才自那头上看见的斑痕，就要发起狠来，要让淮先将他与旁人比出个高下来。

淮先不停地喘气，口中偶有呻吟，可似乎与棠静设想的相去甚远。

淮先是被欲望熏红了身体，可若真说起来，也没有棠静多少功劳——让人这样急吼吼地伺候，即便是厉儿，也没有这胆量，有趣，就是太急了点，找不准地方，不够贴心了。

自然是比不过周喜午，更不用说厉儿了……一发觉自己竟真的比较起来，淮先心中惊了惊，连着肩头颤抖，穴中都跟着紧了紧……

正巧，棠静这回全力撞上穴心，让他扯着脖子叫起来。


	14. 棠静的用处

“这不就对了，”棠静看他反应，得意地捏紧淮先大腿故技重施，“看里面抽得，我干到大人最浪的地方了？恩？！大人觉得如何？可够爽快？”

“啊……就这儿……再用力……”淮先上臂夹紧了眼前的肩头，所有神智都挪到下面去，只顺着他的话，胡天胡地地叫唤。

房里呻吟阵阵粗喘连连，男人的汗水体液混在一起，猛烈的动作把床上粗糙的布单揉得皱成一团。棠静就着这体势干了百十来下，只听得男人淫叫，感到男人穴里抽动，也不见他泄身——按理说熟谙此道之人仅凭后面就能获得极乐，可似乎眼前这人不是如此。

眼看着他棠静都抵不住了，却还没把娄丁大人弄爽利了，这可是大罪啊。

抱着一试之心，他握着淮先身前涨得发紫的男根，上下撸动，后面也不停歇，加快速度，全力出击，但淮先还是那样，无休止地与他纠缠，摆着腰将自己向他那边凑去。

淮先看出来了，这不知天高地厚的小子遇上难题了，亏他前面还夸下海口，说什么“道谢”的话……

“……要不你……你先，泄一次……”淮先觉得他熬不过去，动作越发不见章法，不如再战一回，有些余裕，还能更快活些，“然后，再来……啊？”

话没说完，后面那张狂的肉柱突然停下，紧接着身体就被翻了过来，天地颠倒似的，转眼便趴在床上，眼前是灰蒙蒙的墙面了。

对于棠静来说，这话听着就像羞辱，要是一时冲动过去，就甩个耳光上去了，幸好心里还清楚，只是掀翻了男人，自背后直插进去，依旧对准那点猛攻。

“一个男人还喂不饱你了？！看来下次我得带一队兄弟来帮忙，把你肏得连肉都翻在外面……”棠静咬牙切齿地狠狠拔出，又狠狠冲入，一下下顶得淮先险些撞在墙上。

“身为神侍，却不知吞了多少男人的东西……你倒是比一比，我这棍棒比别人的如何啊？啊？！”

“你的，你的好，呃啊……直挺的，一顶就，就是了……”嘴上毫不羞耻地叫着，淮先心里却在想这人还是嫩了点，久了孩子气全冒出来，需要好好历练，“这里，再，再重点……”

不过也好，这般蛮干下去，他就快到了。

“就是什么？顶哪儿了？”棠静见他还嫌不够，气呼呼地一手按住他的肩膀一手拎起他一条腿来，要捅得更深点——可惜男人是个神侍，没头发给他扯着，让他泻泻气。

想想还是一肚子火，棠静又逼问道：“哪根棍子不是直的？我就这点好处？！”

“不，不止，你长得，都到了，别人碰不到的……”生怕年轻人一赌气停下，淮先随他意思胡扯；上身被按得不能动，只能把腰甩得更加厉害，尽早结束这场泄欲的苟合，“啊啊，好，都，胀满……满了……你……慢点……”

棠静干得兴起，想也不想，口不择言起来：“大人知道，这地方是干嘛的吗？

“这王城里，凡有见不得人的勾当，都会找到这里来。还有那些，没钱去仙音洞府的落破人，路边勾搭了人，就到这里来，办事，能省上一大笔呢……”棠静对此地了如指掌，平时没少光顾，如今按着淮先猛干，跟淮先得意地介绍着，“这里，就是王城里，最下贱的地方……”

跟棠静挺相配。淮先顺着他的动作摆动下身，让体内的肉具一下下都撞在最让人激动的位置上，耳中是青年口中描绘的低贱肉欲……身前的东西渐渐有了爆发的迹象。

身后的动作愈发失控，淮先知道棠静有再强的定力，也忍不了了；看着时机，他索性突然狠狠收紧后穴，挤压着烫热的肉棍，就等它喷发的时刻。

“啊——”那热液灌进去，淮先才感到自己的分身一阵麻木，积了许久的东西冲出身体，湿透了快被他们碾碎的布单，纾解了胸中长期的闷气。

淮先跪趴在那儿，撑着身体喘息。总算是……他只要被激起欲望就难以消解，这回还省去不少折腾，这棠静，也还有点用处……

半挂在身上的衣物几乎全部滑脱，只剩下纠缠在腰间的布带了。淮先盯着墙壁失神一阵，突然觉得眼前被一抹红色掠过，进而好像盯上了一双光彩夺目的眼睛……

这才忘记了一会儿，那夷人少年的妖异模样，又趁着空钻进他眼中。

淮先发现，暂时离去的火焰又烧了回来。

而眼下在身边，就只有一个俊美的城卫“队长”……淮先扭过肩去，不想棠静那一双眼睛正等着他转回来似的望向他，眼底是可以点着火的水光，其中饱含的欲望反倒深刻了几分。

歪了歪嘴角在心中暗笑，淮先不再看他，否则是会将身后这双眼睛与那双异族的眼睛融合在一处，惹来更多消解不去的念想。

可就他这么一挪开眼神，让棠静不高兴了。

“……能在这下贱地方干了高贵的娄丁大人——一想到这个，我又耐不住了……”刚从高潮中平息下来的棠静说着，将淮先扳回来，压下身体，紧贴着淮先耳边说，“你说我干脆把你肏死在这地方，好不好？”

淮先一听，突然笑出声来。

“你……”

“棠静，胆子不小，就是别嘴上说说，拿点本事出来。”淮先见埋在他身体里的东西暂且没缓过劲来，笑着斥责只图口舌之快的青年，“怎么不干了？不是要干死我吗？再多说几句这样的话，听着开心……”

话音刚落，棠静不说了，咬着嘴唇，死死压着那宽厚的肩膀，借着肉道中的粘腻前后磨了几回，也不知是情动还是怒气，分身又涨大起来。棠静就靠这肉里的楔子支使，把淮先的身体转了个方向——这下不怕撞上墙了，就怕从床上滑下去。

这样的棠静挺有意思。时不时逗着玩玩，让淮先为了筮卜之事有些阴郁的心情渐渐明朗起来。

更何况，棠静不止是这一个用处。

“城卫队长棠大人，给你指个明路，如何？”不管他应不应声，淮先趴在床沿上自顾自地说，“就这几日，带人找，找到那些南来异族，住的地方……”

一说起夷人，淮先又忍不住了，满眼都是少年那张面孔，说着说着，松懈了片刻的穴肉，细密地送了上去，像是要吮吸起体内的柱身。

“然后，将这群夷人，统统赶出王城去……做吗？”虽是问题，但淮先知道棠静必定记在心里，也会按他说的话做。

只是眼下，棠静有比这更重要的事要做。负气的青年不理睬淮先的话，怒火都撒在男人身上，把自己的阳物当成佩刀，一刀接一刀要把可恨的娄丁大人置于死地。

床太小了，棠静贴在淮先背上，揽着那腰将他顶在地面上，不让他挣动，几个来回，二人就跌跌撞撞地转战窗边。

此地确是低贱之处，淮先伏在窗框上，就看那窗缝虚掩，细看外面街上人来人往近在眼前。这感觉淮先过去不曾尝过，新鲜，明知外面人不会在意他这窗缝里的情事，可后面还是不由绞得紧了，煽动着棠静低吼起来。

“做完这件事，我能保你，在王城中……”获取寻常贱民得不到的权位……淮先把话咽了回去，到这个份上，他不用再激棠静了，相信这沉溺欲火的青年对此事心上透彻。

不过棠静最大的任务，还是将娄丁大人摆弄服帖了，然后……将自己从遇上淮先后积攒的火气，一并解决了去。

年轻气盛，自有它的好处。

若凭棠静那般的尊严那般的脸面，用处只多不少。淮先心里不禁浮现出几种新的用途来，可被青年猛力一逼，又模糊在眼前，要等纾解了身体中的邪火，才能细细盘算了。


	15. 少年的名字

事后淮先不愿在那种地方多留片刻，整整衣物，裹紧帽子，趁着白日里人少，赶忙找到停在附近的马车，离开城南杂乱之地。

至于棠静……该交待的，淮先已经说过，不必纠缠，两人在外清楚干净才好，他可不想将此人绑在自己名下，惹人堤防，早早断了后路。

“回金娄殿。”身体冷静下来，淮先心里浮现的，是姬子明的事。作为国中要人，姬子明新年时不在，首祭时不在，如今都快到开猎祭了，他依旧放在外面不会王城——这不是姜齐方对他太纵容，便是他此行受了重要的托付，一定要达到目的。

神脉。

安德邑阳一带有神脉，是姬子明的猜测，而南方夷人中有神脉，便是淮先被人引出的想法了。他是不明白，既然神明早已归天，遗留凡间的血脉只会生事，是乱兆，为何会有蠢人把这种不祥之物当作福祉？

在这件事上，淮先不便直接说服姜齐方，与姬子明为敌，他只能依靠金娄殿的力量……

或许还有个捉摸不定的周喜午。说是让周喜午与夷人周旋，但不一定靠得住，到最后还是要淮先动用玉人，或者就是……自己去试试。

淮先从马车上的小窗向外看去，在繁乱的街市中，隐约看见了一个熟悉的人。

那身形那姿态，真是化成灰淮先也认识。

真巧，是那个夷人少年，出现在淮先想起夷人之事的当口。

这不禁让淮先心底腾起了打算。

“……停车。”

淮先想跟过去看看，此人究竟是什么身份。

“大人，这里……”如此混乱之地，车夫怎么能让娄丁大人随便下车。

“……那按我说的走，到人少处。暂且不回去。”车夫的顾虑不无道理，淮先一边看着窗外人群中少年的去向，一边指点车夫驾车。

车外人声渐弱，似是到了僻静处，他正要喊停，忽地察觉自己身上的衣物太过显眼，立即扯了车内粗制的布帘，随手罩在衣袍之外。

“在此等我。”仿佛是从脚底心升腾起来的一阵热情，淮先抛下车夫，压紧了帽子，随着少年的脚步深入陋巷之中。

这一带，还是城南，甚至快要接近南门了。原本淮先并没有去打听夷人盘踞之地，如今看来，夷人南来，那自然是在城南。

只不过到底是什么具体的地方……街巷中并无旁人，淮先脚步极轻，可担心会被少年发现，离得远。那黑肤的少年精通舞蹈，脚下轻盈，三两下就将淮先甩开，令人跟得很是狼狈。

但他一定要跟下去。虽然想知道夷人聚居地可以派人去查，想了解少年身份也可以让人询问，但他还是想亲自追上少年，将此人了解透彻。

在十夜市上见到了这个少年，有事还好，一旦清闲下来，少年舞蹈的模样就没从他心头离开过。

淮先明白自己是被困住了，起初是觉得，这是积累久了的欲望作祟，一时扰了心神，可后来渐渐发现，绝没有如此简单。

这少年……他……淮先紧绷着神色，想得出神，没想到前面竟传来人声，走近一听，是夷人的语言。

他在跟谁说话？此处不像聚集人群之处，远离大道和居民，周围的房屋都好像没有居民，少年选在这里密会的人是……

淮先冒险靠近了些，躲在墙后探身张望。

夷人那位“涂阿多”，夷人的首领，那个能与棠静战个不分高下的男人，正在巷尾跟少年说话。

平时接触的多是文字，淮先对南方的语言，看得懂，可听上去就不知与什么字对应了。这一回少年没怎么提“涂阿多”的称呼，对着男人也没有寻常人对王者的态度，如同友人，或是兄弟。

“首领的弟弟”——淮先想到了这重身份。以少年的态度，确有可能；不过，那二人的五官并不相似，相同的就只有夷人的肤色了，又不像血亲。

不行……只能听见几个似是而非的词而已。淮先总算是遇到这种时候了，引以为傲的学识不够用，满心焦躁想要弄明白话中的含义。

或许只是闲聊。淮先安慰自己，可他分明从中听见了几个关于“神”和“凤鸟”的词，令人立即想起神脉，想起麻书中提及的夷人化为凤鸟逃脱险境。

若是少年或者他们这群人中真有人与神脉有关……那淮先不仅仅是要将他们赶走，还要让他们再无落入旁人手中的可能。

“杀”。淮先尚未触及这个字眼，男人的话里就出现了这词，不由心中一惊；反观听了这词的少年，一张漂亮的面孔，不动声色地望着对面的男人，过了好一会儿，才吐出一个音来。

尽管不懂，但淮先也明白，那个音代表否定。

夷人首领不大高兴，甩着满头发辫在少年身旁踱着步，语调强硬地说了一段话。可淮先没有细听，只顾着从少年的脸上找出点喜怒来，那张在舞蹈中可以称为美艳的面容如今染上冷峻的神色，竟会让淮先这侍神之人想起神像，一尊来自异国的精致神像，浑身都是不容接近的威严和惹人探索的新奇之处，足以让人暂且抛下笃信多年侍奉的神明，转而研究起它来。

这不是什么错误。被异教吸引，私底下在神侍中是常有的事，只要他们还记得如何回到自己的神明脚边的路。

可是淮先有些担心，他已经走不回去了。

若是所有牵挂都能用肉体欲望来解释，那真是简单得很。过去的淮先坚信于此，可到了今天，他发现这是错的。

如今他望着少年的眼神中，没有肉欲。

这并不是因为不久之前与棠静有过的那段情事——淮先的欲望不会被棠静一人清扫干净——淮先眼中是被首领斥责的俊美少年，而欲望，全然不觉，只是如此单纯地看着，胸中便弥漫着满足的感觉。

他叫什么名字？淮先过去就想过，静静地问过自己；到现在，他没有机会询问本人，但那个曾在丹合殿前惹来麻烦的男人似乎叫出了少年的名字。

“桐”。这个声音，男人在盛怒之下反复说出了这个音，而且每一次都是转向了少年，要将少年的注意力拎过来似的，决不允许他有半点分心的机会。

他叫桐。淮先不知道这个音节在夷人语言中代表什么含义，他只是把它与少年联系在一起，现在，他知道少年的名字了。

桐。差一点就直接念出来，淮先想要尝试一下，可眼下的状况，不容他发出响动。

而且……

他总觉得自己在偶然之间，对上了桐的目光。

……不，他不会被发现的。心口惊跳起来，淮先不敢想象如果桐知道了他的存在会如何愤怒，还有那位首领，对于一个偷听的人改如何处决……或许是他的错觉，他只是感受到，有那一两个瞬间，桐是在看着他的。

即便是他们俩之间隔着一道墙壁，即便是淮先抽回身来，紧贴着墙缩成一团绝不能被对方发现一个衣角……淮先的耳中回荡着桐的名字，接着是前面提到的杀戮，还有凤鸟，还有神明，还有隐约出现的、王城中重要人物的名字带有南方口音的念法……

足够了。

淮先不能在此长待下去，已经足够了。

抽身快步离去，他有可能被桐逮住，也可能只是太过在乎而产生的错觉。作为最尊贵的娄丁，他究竟是为了什么，能在此地犯下不光彩的错误，独自行动？

刚走出两个转角，尚未达到马车所在的地方，淮先忽地发现前方有人正向他走来，不止一人，满口听不懂的话。

是夷人。几个打扮粗陋、面上挂着肮脏笑容的夷人，正迎着淮先过来了。


	16. 神之灵动

小巷狭窄，淮先躲不过，脚下没有放慢，垂着头顺着墙边走着，整张脸躲在帽檐下的阴影里。以他的身份，不应该出现在这里，若是被人识破，即便只发现他是神侍，都会惹来麻烦。

更何况，他已经意识到，王城南门附近必有夷人聚居之所，如果将一个本地神侍当作潜入此处的罪人带回去处置……淮先知道他追着桐来此是一时失策，只求这几人别挑起更多麻烦。

夷人们并没有注意他，陌生的语言说笑着，毫不理睬与他擦肩而过。

看来是多虑了。淮先觉得自己因为桐的事情，这几日一惊一乍的，多担了不知多少心，等筮卜之后将夷人通通解决了，或许会有所缓解……

刚松了口气，身后的脚步声突然停了下来——夷人们不再前行，其中一人说了句什么，淮先从里面听见了类似“黄金”的意思。

“有钱人的气味……”另一个居然换成这边的语言，提高声音说道。

被盯上了。

尽管用看似粗陋的布料裹住高贵的衣物，可淮先忘了他整日待在金娄殿中，身上浸透了香气。而且金娄殿熏的香本就比别的神殿高出一个档次，选的都是王族林苑中才有的古木，沉稳雅致，绝非一般人能企及的。

这就被人发现了。

“这地方怎么会有这种人？”一人问道，快步追过来，要揪着淮先不放。淮先不是那种柔弱的神侍，一闪身就躲过了背后的阻挠，步伐未变。

不知夷人本事，淮先动手或许能拿下这几人，但失手了，便没有退路。不愿随意招惹他们，淮先依旧不理不睬，可是这回有人不放弃，直接奔到他面前来。

“值钱的东西拿来！”趁着没人就要强抢，夷人流亡至此处境堪忧，淮先不停，肩头撞过夷人，巷口离此不远，出去便能看见车夫与马车，这些人也不会纠缠了。

可夷人不会把到口的肥肉轻易放了。腰上一沉，淮先被人从后面箍住腰身，连裹住衣物的布料都落在地上——不能再忍下去，回身一肘，淮先击在那人额侧，令对方痛呼着跪了下去，可双手死都不放，把淮先也拖到半蹲，如陷泥水之中。

真是……麻烦……神侍没有佩刀的权力，淮先只有手杖，但不便随身携带，如今这样的家伙，没有个快捷的办法对付，时间耗久了敌不过这几人……

用力扯开腰上纠缠着的手指，反撇过去，脱身而出的淮先转过来，就看见一个夷人不知从哪儿弄来的尖刀，不是常见的样式，嘴里怒气冲冲地吼着，像是跟同伴商量对策。

四个人，赤手空拳的淮先得用点巧计。衣装沉重，制约颇多，又无玉人随侍……没有更好的时机，淮先回身直击挡在去路上的夷人，可不想衣摆被人扯住，减了攻势，一拳伤不得人，脱不了困境。

身后手握尖刀的夷人逼近，刀光忽闪着映在淮先眼角，这下他只有躲避的能耐，再攻不出手了……

“你们在干嘛！滚开！”

忽地巷口一阵怒吼，声量极大，淮先只见夷人们停下动作，而眼角的寒光也晃动起来……不，不止如此，就在这一瞬间，他的脚底如同针刺一般，一种奇异的痛感直窜头顶，四肢百骸全为之所动，像是禁不住颤抖，连眼前所见都模糊不清了。

这是灵动。淮先自从得到娄丁封号之后，就没有觉察到过这一种灵动，几乎接近神明的灵动。

凡人皆有灵动，神侍懂得如何感知；可像眼下这种强有力到不需要尽力便能感受到的……据淮先所知，只有神明才有。

众神归天后，人间神侍，少有几人能感受天界神明的灵动，即便觉察，也不会是长久之事，偶尔得之，可谓神谕。淮先只在刚成为神侍时隐约听得虎啸，这么直接的感觉，他听说过，却没有神明给他这般机会。

如今竟然……

莫非是神脉？淮先一惊，想尽力辨明在巷口大喊的人，可轮廓都看不分明——他还陷在那种灵动之中。

而身边几个夷人，纷纷面向淮先身后，一脸惶恐地跪趴在地上，口中是混乱的异族语言，像是在向淮先身后之人求饶一般。

难道这种灵动是夷人跪拜的人物发出的？淮先猜测着，抵挡住身体中绵延不去的震颤扭过头去……

身后的人虽然距离很远，可淮先认得出来。

缓缓出现在巷尾的少年，是桐。

那这灵动……是桐身上的？夷人如有神脉，难不成是桐？

若夷人中真有神脉，淮先不知自己的手下到底能不能对付得了。更何况，神脉要是在桐那里……

尚未想透，那灵动消失不见，了无踪迹。

而巷尾的桐，也在此时离开，丝毫不理会那些伏在地上的夷人。

“主人！”趁着夷人们五体投地的时候，原先立在巷口那边断喝、却让淮先无法看清的人扑了过来，将淮先拦腰揽过去，护在臂间——是厉儿。

等等……厉儿？

淮先想起，方才灵动出现的时机。那时只听到厉儿的怒吼，按理说，桐并未出现在小巷里，充其量只是在来此的路上……那么，灵动其实是厉儿发出的？

不，也不一定，那种水平的灵动，即便是隔了半个王城，没准儿都能感受到。

淮先瞥了连拉带拽要让他脱离夷人围困的厉儿一眼。

不会是厉儿。

无论怎么看，灵动是桐发出来的可能性更大，夷人凤鸟，留存神脉的可能性也更大。

这灵动……淮先有些担忧，异族以此来扰乱王城，暂且还寻不到对策啊。


	17. 痛苦的快乐

“主人没事吧？受伤了吗？”厉儿见淮先在巷中反应迟缓的模样，担心极了，使出一身力气将他拉出来，一直将人护送到马车边，才定下心来，仔细查看，连帽子也摘下来将头顶摸了一遍，生怕是撞坏了脑袋。

淮先看他举动，傻气可笑，让人无法责怪他。

不过……厉儿在巷中，竟然没有感觉到那灵动吗？几近于愤怒的灵动，夷人们被震慑得跪地求饶，淮先浑身颤抖无法动弹，厉儿却没有任何反应？

那灵动是种愤怒。首祭之上淮先为自己的失误找了借口，说是西方神的怒意，而现在，他终于能够切实体会他谎言中的怒意了——在一个夷人少年身上。

但是，桐为何要愤怒？因为发现淮先的跟踪？还是因为看到夷人无赖当街抢劫？淮先不能确定桐有没有发现他，似乎他与桐之间，没有任何可以称为“愤怒”的情感。

至少现在淮先还没动手，桐应该不会知晓他打算对夷人不利。

“……我没事。”一想起桐，淮先满心烦乱，挥手将厉儿推开，上车；厉儿竟不屈服于桐的灵动，将来或许能用得上，“回金娄殿。”

不会放厉儿独自回去，淮先端坐车内，反复回想灵动来袭时的境况，思考厉儿可能真有什么天生本事，能抵挡得住。

就是他那骇人的胎记带来的。

“你怎么找到这儿来的？”看厉儿蜷在车里局促不安的样子，淮先觉得他出现得有些怪，出声问道。

厉儿一听这问题，怪不住双脚在软垫上磨蹭着，可又想起脚底太脏，不能污了马车，赶忙缩回去，犹犹豫豫的。

“我在金娄殿里找不到主人……而且也不在灵微殿……我就顺着向南找……”那嘶哑的声音悄悄解释道。

“怎么就知道顺着向南找了？”厉儿确实有灵气，王城这么大，能找对方向不易。

“我想着……主人最近……对南边的事情，特别关心……”厉儿的语调中竟然带着一点委屈的意思，让人觉得新奇，“就想主人是不是……到南边来找别人了……”

淮先听在耳中，是嫉妒的意思。

嫉妒，厉儿在金娄殿长这么大，还真没有怎么表现过这种情绪。

他在嫉妒什么？淮先并未把注意力都放在夷人那边，跟别说在他面前提起夷人的事情了，他怎么就觉察出淮先的“特别关心”了？

还有那“找别人”……有趣，今天才是淮先第一次追着桐探个究竟，难不成他看出什么预兆不成？连淮先自己都不懂，为何会冒着这么大危险跟在桐身后，厉儿却能懂？

到底还是因为厉儿不明事理。

看来最近忙了，理会厉儿的时间少了。

“有些异族之人想要破坏王城，我顺路看看。”有些道理与厉儿说不通，淮先换了种简单的办法。

“异族？是刚才那几个？”厉儿对破坏王城污蔑金娄殿伤害淮先的人极为厌恶，脸上露出怒容，“在丹合殿门口见过！差点掀翻主人的车！我该去揍他们！”

这下厉儿先前语气里那么一点点的妒意不见了。他很简单，淮先养大的，自然轻易抓得住。

不便多提夷人的事，淮先想起厉儿说要找他，勾着嘴角问道：“倒是厉儿，为了何事找我？”

厉儿忽地不说话了，怒火立即收回去，紧盯住脚旁的软垫，上下唇来回磨着。

淮先突然猜到了。

“怎么了？厉儿？”淮先的声音里忽然间染上笑意，整个人都向着那边挪了挪。

“……主人……”厉儿却缩得更紧，仿佛是对淮先充满恐惧一般，不敢抬起眼睛，“我，有……有……”

原本急冲冲地寻找淮先，可现在又一字不提，真是个怪人。淮先觉得逗他好玩，便靠得更近，甚至伸手沿着软垫爬向厉儿脚边，追着那双想躲避他的脚，玩闹一般，绝不放松，急得厉儿冬天里额头上都浮出了汗珠。

“有什么？莫不是……”淮先突然抬手按在厉儿腿上，三两下便攀到大腿根处，直逼他弓腰藏起的裆部，“鬼来了？”

厉儿被那手指掠过下身，差点跳起来；可那是主人的手，他不能将它推开……不能……

何况他不舒服，体内之鬼卷土重来，让他没有招架之力，需要淮先帮帮他，把鬼赶走。

“厉儿就是为了这个，从金娄殿跑出来，满城找我？”淮先轻轻揉弄躲在衣服里的巨物，低声问道。这下厉儿想不到别的，赤红着面孔，愣愣地点头。

以为主人要给他点快活，可随之而来的是剧痛——淮先刚撤开的手掌狠狠地拍在他的分身上，疼得他下体一阵麻木，差点儿软了下去。

“……唔……主人？”死命忍受着痛苦，厉儿抬眼望着淮先，不明白他的意思。

更不明白他脸上瞬间冷下去的神色。

“你就为了这个，擅自从金娄殿出来，满街乱跑，来找有事在身的我？”淮先质问着，又是一掌，拍在那粗硬之物上，“你不怕在城中惹事？不怕被别的神侍抓住了当作不祥之兆处置了？不怕影响了我，给王城给全国都带来厄运？”

这一席话说的，厉儿才知道自己做了多么过分的事情，为了一己私欲，就要纠缠淮先，太可耻了。但厉儿想起自己身体里的鬼，又觉得，如果不将鬼赶走，那会……会不会危及更多的人？

淮先又是一掌，让厉儿嗷嗷叫出声来；但那处没有因为疼痛而软下去，不屈不挠地挺着是鬼怪越发猖狂了，娄丁大人不用过去那种办法，根本对付不了它。

“主人，我，我知道错了，我不该，不该这样……”厉儿简单，不会想这么多，鬼来了就找淮先，找不到就出去找，总有办法找到他，也总有办法将鬼赶走，“我不该，用这事来，打扰主人……

“可是，主人最近都在外面，不在金娄殿，去找那些，黑人，我看不到主人了。”

说来说去，厉儿会急着从殿中出来找他，还是嫉妒，嫉妒他为了夷人，不管养育多年的厉儿了。

这下还算乖巧，淮先觉得有些事情终究跟厉儿说不清楚，还是让他身体记得，才是正途：“趴下。”

厉儿不懂，迷茫地盯着他。

“趴下。”淮先重复了一遍，厉儿听出主人快要显现出来的火气，不敢再拖延时间，在车内转过神趴在软垫上，有点伸展不开，他一脚蹬在车门上，幸好没把车门踢开来。

淮先居高临下地坐在厉儿腰侧，看他乖顺的模样很满意，又道：“抓着自己那玩意儿。”

“主人？”

“抓着它！”见厉儿还要抵抗，淮先抽手就在他屁股上来了一下，要他记住教训。厉儿真的不敢多问了，趴在那儿将手塞进裤裆里，肉柱被压在身下没空余地方，现在还要插一手进去，是在困难。

“握紧了，等会儿你就看好……”淮先边说边从车内一角将铜杖拿了过来，“记清楚擅自跑出来碍着我，是什么感觉；这东西不软下去，你就别爬起来。”

厉儿听着，连脖子后面都冒出汗来，握着自己阳物的手颤了颤。淮先看见，冷不防就是一杖，隔着衣服，打在厉儿腰臀一带，让他闷哼起来。

“手，不准乱动。”光是看着厉儿手臂的位置，淮先便能想象那裆中景象，不禁整颗心都散了，只有尽力忍住，才没有让厉儿把裤子脱下来。

淮先不知心里在想什么，想看着厉儿那饱含欲望的肉棒软下去的模样。好像只要看着它萎靡了，淮先自己心中浇不灭的欲火，也会跟着熄灭的。

但是，若真的看清厉儿下体的状况，没准儿他就会改变想法，要拉着厉儿厮磨起来，误事不说，还宠坏了越来越不知好歹的家伙。

厉儿怕的东西很多，尤其害怕他主人生气，还有他主人的铜杖。只需要挨一下，他便老老实实了，一动不动地等着更多惩戒。

如果赶不走，只要把鬼憋回去，让鬼不要出来，不要惹主人不高兴。阳具在温热的掌心挣扎着，厉儿有一阵阵舒服的感觉，若是能上下动一动……可是他记得，主人不许他乱动。

不能动。又是一记杖击，骨头里都在痛，而掌中的硬物，似乎小了一点。

再多一点痛苦的话……

“记住什么事该做，什么事不该做。”淮先的声音如同咒语一般敲在厉儿耳边，伴随着新的痛感，身前的鬼怪渐渐平息——厉儿一直都清楚，想要把鬼赶走，就只有两种办法，一种艰难，一种舒服。

厉儿喜欢舒服的办法，可主人不会给他那么多舒服的机会，折损自己的神力，只为他一个人舒服。

主人的神力是要为王祈福的，是要分给全国的，厉儿不能贪心，所以，还是选择这一种艰难的办法，驯服身体里的邪物。

这样的疼痛，咬咬牙就过去了。厉儿咬紧牙关，可模糊的视线中浮现的，尽是过去淮先替他驱除鬼怪的身姿……就在这么模糊之间，痛苦和快乐也都模糊到一块儿去了。


	18. 不速之客

首祭西方神发怒，众神侍不明其意，是要行筮卜之礼。

金娄殿，娄丁大人主祭，三位神侍助阵。龟有硬甲，遇火易裂；在火中添入不同的木石，代表不同的卜问内容，而火光也呈不同颜色。

首祭乱兆，卜凶，主祭位于正中，另三人在外围作三角；析协、景烟、灶虚各执两枚龟甲，刻上正反两种卜辞，由面前青色火盆上过，炙烤片刻即止；再由助祭的神侍递给娄丁，娄丁将六枚龟甲同时置入中央的赤色火焰之中，待看甲片开裂的情况，对筮卜结果进行判断。

今日仪式上，龟甲放进赤火中过了许久都不见动静。金娄殿内外朝中官员都屏息以待，姜齐方不喜欢这样的气氛，太过凝重压抑了，苦于仪式中的规矩，不能随意走动，他只能坐在原地，不耐地动着脚趾，期待他这精通神事的兄长，能尽快给大家个结果，他也能早点回金乌宫去。

筮卜的神侍有专门的礼服，淮先依旧是白服，但这一件的衣摆尤其宽大，在地面上铺开，像是将淮先与大型火盆一起包裹起来，如同一团赤火燃烧在洁白的雪地之上，淮先的脸和头部都被映照成红色，像是与火团融为一体，是姜齐方难得从淮先身上见到的色彩，让那严肃的面孔也生动起来。

果然还是哥哥适合这种场面。姜齐方无聊至极，只盯着主祭的娄丁大人琢磨起来，直到合眼默念卜辞的男人忽地睁开双目——是龙，或是虎，绝对不凡的相貌，在这一刻，仿佛神明附体，一双眼睛看透了过去将来千百年的世事，要从纷繁的回音中捞起此时此地最迫切的答案。

“起。”一声令下，守在一旁的四个助祭神侍一同上前，熄灭赤火，将焦黑的龟甲取出，在娄丁面前一字排开，待他细细分辨筮卜结果。

淮先脸上不见喜怒，只是看着六枚甲片上的裂纹，念道：“南。逐。凤。杀。乱。”之后，他举起唯一一个没有裂纹的龟甲，向另三位神侍大人示意。

南之景烟双手扑地，恭敬无比。这枚没有裂纹的龟甲正是他刻的一枚，意为凶。

这样就可以确定，首祭上的乱兆，源头在南方。即刻下令城卫彻查城南各处，搜寻乱事之源。

“……那么，另几枚上的卜辞，是什么意思？”姜齐方看筮卜都只看个热闹，里面种种细节从未关心过，只是淮先念出的几个字，他听着总觉得好像有点熟悉。

“齐方记得神明归天时的故事吗？”指挥金娄殿神侍收拾用品，淮先不紧不慢地为弟弟解释，“过去能往来人界与天庭的神，只有凤鸟，后来是因为凤鸟归天，土中水底的龙君才有了匡扶王室管理人间的机会……

“而这回的乱兆，是卫及大人在天上明察，提醒我们，人界有凤鸟遗族，要颠覆龙君的位置。”

所谓龙君，指的是帮助姜氏一族联合北方几座城市建立王国的龙神，同时，也指姜氏国君，也就是说，这南来的“凤鸟”，是要威胁到姜齐方的。

“凤鸟？哪一支的凤鸟还会遗留人间？”还没等姜齐方回应，一道声音便插进来，对淮先的话满是质疑，“没记错的话，卫及大人与凤鸟神族都是好友，怎么会说出不利于朋友的话，随意指摘呢？”

……姬子明。

他回来了。

淮先不用回头细看，就知道这个总想在姜齐方面前歪曲他的说法的青年，是姜齐方的好友兼重臣，姬子明。

“以姬大人的意思，此番乱兆是卫及大人与我们开的玩笑吧？”听着他话中“好友”“朋友”之类的字眼，淮先心里就不痛快，姬子明正是用这样的身份在姜齐方面前蹦跶，用他那些歪理邪说，离间淮先作为兄长，与姜齐方的关系。

“我可不是神侍，怎么敢妄自揣测西方神的想法？”姬子明话中有话，夹枪带棍地回敬道，“我倒觉得，此番乱兆，不会是娄丁大人与我们开的玩笑吧？”

三言两语就将乱兆的罪责推到淮先身上，他让淮先不得不直视他。青年才俊，贵族中难得理智精明之人，一早就成了姜齐方的心腹要人，时不时进些谗言，让原本淮先为国制定的方略被一时冲动的姜齐方搅得大乱。

“姬大人这话，说起神侍的罪过，便是对神明不敬了。”淮先自然不会退让，“首祭乱兆，对外不曾提起，但我确实感受到了卫及的灵动，否则不会轻易定下今日筮卜。”

确有灵动，只不过，不是西方神的。淮先至此又想起在城南小巷中身上的感觉，仅仅是因为桐的出现，就会使人全身麻痹，毫无反抗的能力。

只有那个时刻，淮先才第一次认识到，神明是真的能与凡间之人产生联系。

一谈及神侍特有的本事，姬子明便不多说了，毕竟他是俗世之臣，在此事上没有说话的权力。停了一会儿，他不再理会淮先，而是转向姜齐方，询问道：“既然卜出来说是南边有乱事，那我们该如何行动？”

“那就……”

“齐方已派了城卫前去，若是发现什么麻烦，必会全力驱赶，令他们离开王城。”淮先见弟弟神色犹豫，替他说道；尽管他嘴上说的是“驱赶”，可心里清楚得很，有棠静在的城卫，会尽力将那些夷人，赶尽杀绝。

这回姬子明没有回答，也没有评价，转开眼神颔首思索片刻，才说：“也好，孙微常自有分寸，能办好此事。”

淮先知道，过去的城卫队长孙微常，是姬子明熟识之人，现已被淮先用棠静暗中置换，只等到了时机，给棠静个名衔。

“别提孙微常那废物！”淮先一言不发，姜齐方倒是大呼起来，“上次暴民围了丹合殿，他带了那么多城卫过去，最后自己混个重伤回来，到现在还躺着呢！”

“孙微常受伤？那如今城卫是谁统领？”这是姬子明没有想到的，他可不能任由城卫落入他不了解的人物手中一日。

“好像是孙微常以前的副手，从吉讳来的，来了没多久。”难得姜齐方还记得一点棠静的事，看来上回丹合殿的麻烦他是难以忘怀了，“比孙微常顶用！”

淮先见姬子明面露疑惑，不愿他们在棠静之事上深究，便顺着姜齐方的话说：“这么说来，上回在丹合殿外闹事的，便是从南方来的流民……”

“当真？是什么人？”

“语言不通，据传是被漆姓灭族的夷人。”

“南方夷人……卜辞里说的大概就是他们！”姜齐方连起来想想，断言道，“让城卫去找，找到之后连根拔起，绝不姑息！”

将姜齐方的主意引到与自己相同的方向，淮先瞄了瞄姬子明的反应——这狡猾的男人不知在盘算什么，注视着姜齐方的背影，若有所思。

淮先忽地想起了棠静。


	19. 侍奉

“难得娄丁大人主动找我一回，不知为了何事啊？”

城南，去过一次的低贱之地，淮先刚进门尚未脱下裹在身上的不起眼外衣，就见一张英俊的面孔挂着轻佻的笑容。

棠静撑着膝盖坐在床沿，眼里是个仿佛面带怒意的男人，冷着脸步入这与他完全不搭调的地方。

很有趣味。棠静不由地动了动下半身，想在床边找个更舒服的姿势端坐。

“我是来祝贺你。”淮先掀开帽檐，连同整件外衣扔在一旁，露出里面一套衣摆特别的白服，慢慢走向等在此处的青年，“城卫队长，棠静。”

他完成了任务，姜齐方一想起过去孙微常窝囊样儿，一高兴，就把他的位置保住了。如今棠静已是名副其实的城卫队长了。

对于娄丁大人的祝贺，棠静没有及时感谢。他将男人仔细打量一番，突然问道：“大人把祭典上的衣服，穿到这里来，是为了讨我喜欢？”

他记得自己说过，喜欢娄丁大人白服的样子。而淮先也记得这话。

淮先并不回答，任他去想。

“……大人穿成这么难得的模样，是特地来招惹我的？”棠静又问，话里的笑意更深了。尽管他知道这男人能放下身段找他必定是有什么要事，但他还是不禁想多看这个放下身段的娄丁大人几眼。

真不知道神侍大人是否明白，眼下他这模样，对熟悉他脾气的人来说，有种割舍不掉的诱惑力。

“我指的路，你走得很好。”淮先不会回答那种近似调戏的问题，他几乎凑到棠静的眼前，说话的声音越来越低，“我是想听你告诉我，那群夷人究竟如何了？”

起初淮先担忧过桐可能会拥有的神力，会不会阻碍计划，可自从姜齐方下令提拔棠静，淮先便知道桐的能力没有起到作用，至少这一次没有。

“王城里不再有夷人存在，”紧贴着对方的面孔，棠静边说边觉得两人的鼻尖都要摩擦到一起去了；时机正好，他抬起下巴就要去擒住淮先的嘴唇，可被人迅速避让开来，只得没趣地说下去，“他们都被赶到南门外去了。”

淮先不禁皱了皱眉。仅仅是赶出去了？

与他的预计完全不同。

趁着淮先思索的时候，棠静抬手扶了他下巴，总算是吻了上去。不必深入，只需少许纠缠摩擦，就让男人微启的唇湿润起来。

“是谁……”被吻着的间隙，淮先依旧问道。

“大人不知道？”棠静依旧是点水轻吻，略微移动着位置，“自然是，姬大人。”

没错，只有姬子明会动用一切力量，将淮先的事情搅乱。而这次夷人只是被扔出城去，姬子明肯定插手其中，就是不知道，他有没有与棠静私下见过。

“哼……”话已至此，无需多说，淮先从青年细密的吻中钻出来，不再问了，抬手便要将棠静的衣襟拉开……

棠静却不想放开他的唇，低下头去追，可惜追不上。那边淮先两手插在他两侧衣襟里，手滑在哪儿，衣服便敞到哪儿——只见男人全身都随着一双手落下，整个人干脆跪坐在地上，跪坐在棠静的腿间。

无法形容的快感，轰的一声冲上来，让棠静无法冷静面对今日淮先摆出的姿态，原本悠然自得的青年难以掩饰自己的手足无措。在被淮先隔着裤子抓住背离主人意愿激动起来的分身时，棠静的手都不知往哪儿搁才好，在床面上游移许久，只得撑在身后，像是想要躲避这男人一般，拉扯棠静仰着上半身向后退去。

淮先这副模样，简直就是要将他生吞活剥似的，让人心口激烈地跳动起来。

“……大人这是，被人亏待了吗？对着我都饥不择食……”虽然心惊肉跳，但嘴上还是装模作样；棠静说着，淮先握着他硬挺得胀痛的东西，忽地抬起脸来，一双平日里满是威严的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，嘴角滑过笑的弧度。

棠静被盯得一时说不出话来，只有吞咽口水的份儿。

“躺下。”娄丁大人直起腰来，扔下一道命令。

到了这地步，棠静不会不解风情地与他僵持在这里；淮先明摆着从别人那里受了气，如今不给人一点主动的机会，要在此事之上占足上风。

既然娄丁大人一时兴起要“伺候”他，棠静乐得接受。只是他知晓此人疯起来大约是个什么如狼似虎的模样，他必须警惕着点，赶在淮先失控前把权力收回来。

手肘支着身体缓缓退后，淮先的手从他的裆上离开，顺着他的腿一路摸到裤脚，看起来就像棠静初遇时在马车上对待淮先的办法一样。

不同的是，淮先这是拽着他裤脚，一把将裤子扯下来扔在一边。

做出这样举动嘴边还挂着神秘笑容的淮先……棠静都能感觉到自己的阳物为此滴得出热液来——他还没来得及偷偷确认，那直挺挺的想与淮先好好比划比划的肉棍就被对手生擒了。

淮先俯身上来，拇指按着前端，不一会儿掌心沾满溢出的液体，滑腻地上下撸动起来。

“大人是拿谁练的？这手艺，比得上洞府里最厉害的……”

“把嘴闭上。”淮先不想听，他知道棠静说这些是故作沉稳，他就是要煽动这个青年，将青年的欲望逼得无处可逃，只能投奔他，五体投地地膜拜起他来。

看手中那形状漂亮的阳物，比上回激动多了。他本以为棠静跟女人混得久了，被服侍得机会也多，应该经得起他这般调弄，可是没想到……淮先在心里笑着，索性把这不知天高地厚的棠静逼到死路上，看这人还能如何惊慌，才有意思。

趴伏在床上，淮先看着那在他手中跳动的东西，色泽是难得的干净鲜嫩，惹人心里一动——低下头，便将棠静的前端纳入口中。

分身的主人意识到发生了什么，差点儿跳起来。淮先抬眼看不敢乖乖躺着直起上身翕动嘴唇发不出声音的棠静，再也无法在淮先面前冷静，青年被撩拨得直喘粗气，双眼发直地看淮先舔着顶端握着根部，热情而体贴地照顾他的欲望来。

全然与身份不符，淮先驾轻就熟似的，渐渐有了章法，一张刚念完卜辞的尊贵的嘴巴，吞吐起男人的祸根来，也是轻松自在的。

棠静从未受过这么强烈的刺激，身份的刺激，技巧的刺激；淮先的身份告诉他，这可能是神侍大人难能可贵的第一次，但那口舌间的技巧又告诉他，神侍大人精于此道，足以将男人逼疯了，甚至想要按着那脑袋，狠狠地抽送起来，才可能满足……

淮先不急于将整根吞下，依旧游移在前半，舌尖有时顶着前面的小孔，又或是滑过头部之下的皱褶，几招之后，那东西再涨起了几分，周身凸起，总算露出点狰狞的样貌，可还是改不了它漂亮的形状。

若说是他要“伺候”棠静，倒也不全是。淮先不是没有为别人做过此事，有，极少，总归要看到能下得了口的东西，嘴里才会燃起欲望来。对棠静这东西，他头一回见便心动了，如今更是食指大动——口中的欲念虽比不上后穴的迫切，但偶尔尝试，会有别样的满足感。

说到底，还是这副私底下沉溺欲望的肉体不好，似乎在任何一处，都能生出扭曲的肉欲来。

青年粗重的鼻息淮先听得见，他知道如何对待男人会让对方爽快；这要归功于周喜午，整日用舌头侍弄他，只要学个七八成，就能把棠静这种人降服了。

正想着这回把棠静逗弄到什么程度再罢休，只听那人急促地说道：“……深点，整个都，吃进去，试试看……”

棠静说着，双手实在耐不住，扶到淮先光滑的头上，不老实地想按住他后脑，看是想要自己抽动了。

他还真是不知好歹惯了，给点机会，便混个如鱼得水，爬到淮先头上来了。


	20. 新交易

“既然落在我手上，就由不得你了。”淮先吐出嘴里的东西，语调平淡地提醒他。

没想到棠静还真是缓过劲儿来，嗤地笑出来：“大人可是吞不下去？不如让我来，干干这淫嘴，说不定，比被肏屁股更舒服……”

蹬鼻子上脸的货色。棠静放开了胆子，粗狂话又出来了。淮先到底没跟这种骨子里的贱民在床上打过交道，一回新奇，二回还是新奇，光听他说，身上就能热起来，虽说心里清楚此人不及厉儿厉害，但只要多纠缠几回，欲望消磨得了。

“今日是我来贺你，自然是听我的。”说着，淮先按着棠静大腿，又将硬物含进去，一点点收拢，并未深入，那东西就被唇舌照顾得颤动起来。

可是棠静已经觉得不够了。他收紧了小腹，猛地向里顶撞——淮先早有准备，肉棍畅通无阻一般潜入，直抵上喉咙口，被紧紧包裹住。

这下棠静像是被吸住似的，动弹不得了。一阵阵的紧缩，不知是不是淮先被顶得几乎呕吐，才会有如此强烈的收缩，他只是看那趴在他胯间的男人依旧淡定得很，稍稍调整了角度，便吞吐舔弄起来……

从没人敢这么对待淮先，也从没人帮着淮先把嘴里的欲望全部挑动出来，他有时觉得，自己是不是有点天赋，首次含得这么深，却能应对自如。

而且，连喉咙里都涌上阵阵快感，让人忍不住将男根埋在口中，不愿放走。

淮先时时会想，他这样的身体，究竟是天生的，还是当神侍那会儿服药留下的毛病；若是后者，似乎不对，否则其他神侍也应该同他一样，这日复一日年复一年的，又怎么忍耐得了？

对外淮先有淮先要维持的脸面，对自己，淮先对得起自己，毕竟肉欲和心灵，是分得开的。

就像对眼前这个青年，淮先喜欢他的脸，喜欢他阳具的模样，喜欢听他口无遮拦地瞎折腾，不过也就是肉体上的乐趣罢了。剔除这些再看棠静，他是淮先的一个卒子，位置恰当，比在金娄殿训练的玉人们更有用。

工具。无论是用来泄欲还是用来布阵，棠静是个不错的工具。

跟个工具乐在一处，淮先更放得开。

棠静被他逼得满口胡言地快要泄出来，这么对棠静，也是他泄欲中的一个步骤，如今他对另一个人的热液没有兴趣，便将弹动着的分身抽出去——刚离了他的嘴，棠静就顶不住，一股股浓精喷在淮先脖子和胸前，顺着展露在外的皮肤，流进凌乱的衣领中去了。

“……你，不喜欢喝这个？”棠静高潮时紧皱的眉头放松下来，就看见淮先胸前肤色反衬着星点白痕，配上拉扯开来的白服领口……棠静真不知道淮先有没有意识到眼下自己的模样，明明平时是个与“诱人”沾不上边的相貌，可到了此刻，便出奇勾人，像是整个人都在欲望里浸泡长大的，叫人看着便想不到别的事情来。

淮先听见他的疑惑，抹着胸前还温热的东西笑道：“为何我该喜欢？”边说边掀起白服宽大的下摆，起身跨坐在棠静身上，沾满白液的手指探入衣袍下，“不过，这里倒是喜欢得很……我让它来找你，喝饱了，如何？”

那衣摆下面，是光裸着的双腿，以及毫无遮挡的坚挺分身与臀间幽谷。棠静前面可没想过，堂堂娄丁大人能不着丝缕只披件筮卜用的白衣便来此地找他，更别说眼下会看着娄丁大人撩着衣摆自己用手指开拓后穴，打算坐到他身上来。

“娄丁大人，”棠静忍不住了，笑骂道，“您这样的，平时让整个金娄殿的男人轮着来一遍，都喂不饱吧？我怕我难担重任啊……”

“棠大人若是事事都不敢担当重任，也没有今日的地位了……”淮先听着受用，抽出手指，扶着棠静尚未完全恢复的肉具，坐了下去，“这东西可要快点精神起来啊……”

淮先念叨着，上身前倾，逼近棠静面前，在那被欲望熏得满是红艳水光的嘴唇上啄了一口，抵着棠静的鼻子，低声道：

“饿了。”

棠静把持不住，揽过淮先后颈，狠狠地吻上去，啃咬似的。舌头搅动口中津液，其中还带着棠静阳物上的腥气，更是让人难以控制，就着这个体势，他便动起要来，顶住刚刚适应的穴道，想要埋得更深。

可是淮先推开了他。

“守好规矩，我来。”拍了拍棠静腰侧，不让他乱动，淮先见他正在恢复，便夹紧了，蠕动起肉壁来。

被这样对待，棠静觉得下体都疼了。不仅仅是那穴肉的推挤，连淮先的臀肉都压在他后面的囊袋上，揉弄着，让他的分身急吼吼地鼓胀着，恨不得赶紧将那淫乱的地方塞得密不透风。

浪荡至此的淮先，棠静越发喜欢；可伴着这种喜欢，嫉恨翩然而至，他总想弄清楚，到底是什么人能把淮先琢磨成这样，男人身上的全部好处，一定都是那家伙占了先机，还不知道独霸了多久！

可恶……

光是这么想着，棠静便已蓄势待发，而淮先得趣，夹着他抬起腰，一下一下地坐下来，时不时还抵在深处，摆腰转着圈，寻找着让两个人一起舒服的办法。

淮先坐在他身上耸动着，原本还完好地穿着白衣，可后来或许是浑身发热，便扯开衣领，露出沾上白液的胸膛来。

在淮先之前，棠静从未试过男人，也没有想过男人缺了女人胸前那软肉，到底还能引起他多少兴趣。可如今看着这位与女人完全搭不上边的神侍，棠静不知是不是中了什么邪术，看着淮先身上的任何一部分，都能激起他身体中的燥热之感，即便是街市中的擦肩而过，他都会想把男人拖到昏暗的小巷里，抵在墙上狠狠地贯穿，捧着那腿，干到男人软在他怀里，任由他摆布。

不过也就是想象而已，棠静心里清楚，想跟淮先较劲，他还欠了火候。

这男人是个可以骑在他身上操控他的欲望还显得游刃有余的家伙。棠静望着掌握二人快乐的淮先，那眉眼中带着种不容他人靠近一探究竟的冰冷，即便是被染红了面颊，也融不掉那种冰冷。

不能由着他控制局面。棠静被他那眉眼吸引着，撑起上身，伸手抚摸眉毛与鼻梁，进而收获了淮先略带疑惑的眼神。

淮先不理解他，不理解他开始藏不住的痴迷和热衷。

棠静也不知哪儿来的冲动，用掌心遮住淮先的双眼，凑上去吻了那呻吟着的嘴唇。

一发不可收拾，他不断地加深这一吻，直到淮先的动作被迫停下，他才叼着那下唇摩擦着，动了动被裹在后穴之中的男根。

“大人，还是让我来，伺候着吧！”顶了顶淮先极为敏感的地方，就看他腰间一颤，快要从棠静身上滑下去，连下唇也跑了。

这回淮先没有异议。他一反常态紧抿着嘴搂着棠静的肩颈，看似克制，可腰上扭得厉害，拼命要从棠静那里汲取快乐。

要是娄丁大人能一直这么乖乖待在他怀里，就好了。棠静想着，耳边却传来伏在他肩上的男人的声音。

“棠静，帮我，做件事。”

莫名其妙地，棠静的心凉了半截，可下身的动作却加快许多。

“既然你，认识，姬大人……必定，知道，他有个……妹妹……唔！”淮先说得断断续续，到了最后，被棠静狠狠一击，说不下去。

“……你要我干嘛？”棠静停下动作，他想将二人原本密合的上身拉开，他想盯着淮先的眼睛问道，可是他怕在那双眼睛里看到的都是冷酷无情的东西，他缺乏逼视淮先的胆量。

“把他妹妹，弄到手。”淮先缓了缓才说，“我要你成为姬子明的人。”

……住口。棠静心想。

“为了我，成为姬子明的心腹。”

我棠静何德何能，能同时得到娄丁大人和姬大人的信任？他差点笑出声来。

什么祝贺，不过是挖了个坑等着他来跳。

原本还是棠静想盯着淮先的眼睛说话，现在淮先要他的答案，便推开他的肩膀，直视他了。

“帮我这个忙吗？”淮先问道。

棠静只觉得脑袋里嗡嗡作响，整理不出个头绪来。看着眼前这个等他回答的男人，他能想起来的，似乎只剩下一件事了。

直了直腰，他猛地拎起淮先一只脚腕，将人压在床上。

“欠人干的货色，听好了，”棠静心里满是怒火，除了发狠和咒骂找不到别的办法排解；他顺着那膝部往上蹭着，把淮先的身体一侧，抱紧怀里这条腿，换了角度又深入几分，“看你舒爽得厉害，只要今天你能肏得出水来，我就好好地帮你这个忙……”

淮先不是女子，又怎么能出得了水？棠静图个一时快活，骂骂咧咧的，凶猛地抽插几下，爱不释手地舔起架在他身上的那条腿来。

“不如大人你先求求我，让我好好地帮你，把你干湿了瞧瞧？”棠静咧嘴，却觉得自己尽是苦笑，口中的话根本没什么意义，再难听的咒骂放在淮先面前都不算什么，直接抛在脑后就好。

“棠静……”淮先果然像他预料一般，除了呼吸不稳以外，没有什么是能够动摇的，“我求你，帮帮我……

“求你，先把我，肏出水来，肏得我里面，满满当当的……

“再帮我，用你这宝贝，把姬子明的妹妹，抓牢了……让姬子明，好好器重器重，你这好妹夫……

“到时，姬家，离不开你，姜家，离不开你，而我淮先……

“缺了你，怎么行呢？”

淮先说着，伸手摸上了他的面颊，把他勾下来，与自己唇齿交缠。

这是棠静最喜欢的方式，淮先学会了，反过来对付棠静，有奇效。

最深重最卑鄙的蛊惑，棠静死死压住淮先的身体，像是要将他吞吃入腹一般，用舌头探索他口中从未被人触碰过的地方。

如今他还能拒绝得了淮先吗？

什么淮先离不开他……到最后，只会是他离不开这个男人，也根本没有机会离开……

“我就……如你所愿！”肉刃一次次地撞在男人最脆弱的地方，棠静揪着他的唇夺走他所有的呻吟喘息，直到愤怒的凶刀加快了速度——棠静突然扳开抬起淮先的双腿，将他的臀部全部架在自己大腿上，让最后一击更加深入，仿佛只要这样做，便能抵上男人捉摸不透的心。

热液不停地打在肉壁上，引发淮先穴里和身上不断抖动，连难以泄欲的分身都几近高潮了。

“好……”淮先刚想说什么，就被新的深吻全部吞没，只剩下呜呜嗯嗯的响动与啧啧水声。

而嵌进身体里的东西，出了精也没有离开，继续埋在里面，偶尔抽动两下，挤出来的白浊把两个人的下身都黏在一起，拍在臀肉上啪啪直响。

淮先身前的硬挺还没有释放，断不会让这场情事轻易结束。等后穴中的麻木感稍有退去，他便收紧了颤动，要再次勾起棠静的欲念。

棠静更不会乐意就这么结束。

他想一生一世都缠着淮先。


	21. 开猎

开猎祭。

这是新年以后北方民间最重要的祭典，也是冬天里最热闹的仪式。

早年人们分居各地，尚未联合成为国家，北方民族多生活在山林之间，猎事便成了生活中极为重要的部分。猎事也如农事，讲究时令，新年之后会有开猎仪式，人们进山捕猎，开始一年的生产。

城市兴起，猎事成为了少部分人的工作，但开猎祭的传统保存下来。在城市中，权贵会在城外行猎，而城市中没有财力前往的人们便聚集起来，大肆庆祝一番，有时比市集更热闹。

猎事与杀伐有关，是西方神卫及的权责，所以王城中的活动大多是在金娄殿外的广场进行的。不过作为娄丁大人的淮先对此没有太大的兴趣，他作为西方最高级别的神侍，没到开猎祭应该是陪伴在王族身边去城外的。

其实跟着姜齐方打猎没多少趣味，一来姜齐方本身也只是走个形式，二来重要猎物都要传递到他的手上，进行供奉卫及神的仪式——无用而麻烦的事情。

乐在其中的倒是那位王的好友姬大人……今天淮先换了行猎用的马车，跟在队伍后面，视野不错；远远地就看姬子明一马当先冲在前面，得意极了，让人焦躁。

自从上回淮先让棠静去接近姬子明的妹妹，这几日来，没听到棠静的动静，更没办法在姬子明脸上看出什么征兆来，情况不明。淮先知道自己与棠静的事一直在暗处，理应不会被姬子明察觉；其余的事，就要看棠静够不够聪明，以他过去迷惑女人的手段，淮先不担心，可姬子明那关不好过。

他悄悄捧上来一个棠静，若是能安插到姬子明那边，那真是提拔对了。

当然他不会傻到相信他们俩之间的肉体羁绊能把他们连得多紧密，棠静要的，到底还是权势。

他给得起。作为一个神侍，有些念头比俗世之人少得多，他绝对比姬子明盘算的少，也就能给的更多。

为了将总在姜齐方面前蹦跶的姬子明赶下去，淮先认为，自己是个慷慨的人。

他现在最担心的，还是上次驱逐夷人之时，姬子明跟夷人搭上了，才会使夷人只是离开王城，安于城南一带。而此事，理应是棠静首先从姬子明那边查清楚的。

“今天金娄殿肯定热闹非凡，哥哥不早点回去看看？”姜齐方的车绕到后面，等着淮先上来，随口问起来。

“没什么值得看的。”淮先觉得他这又是没话找话。

“我倒是很感兴趣。”他从小就对城中各种活动充满热情，而厌恶宫中之事或与神相关的事情，“去年我偷偷溜去看过，真是精彩，不知今年还能玩出什么新花样来。”

姜齐方怎么这么老实来承认过去的错误了？在淮先看来，也只有一种可能——他今年还想去。

淮先想管着他，可既然他已经到了这年纪，身边还有些不知轻重的狐朋狗友，又怎么是淮先拦得住的？

“新年之后王城就没安生过几天，今天别出什么事才好。”冷着面孔，淮先觉得至少他不能首肯姜齐方随便去民间乱逛。

在兄长处讨了个没趣，姜齐方神情不快，念叨了两句：“我看还是算了吧，哥哥不如管好你那只小老虎，别让他惹事才好。”

……又是厉儿。淮先总觉得姜齐方莫名其妙对厉儿满是敌意，而且越发强烈。

“厉儿知道规矩，不会惹事。”

姜齐方听了，撇嘴佯怒：“哥哥就知道偏袒他！我还是去找子明吧，他知道猎物的方向。”

偏袒？他什么时候能在姜齐方这里偏袒厉儿？两个人对淮先的意义本来就是不同的，虽然都是他养大的，但一个是王，一个是仆从，一个是血亲的弟弟，一个是捡回的弃子，别说偏袒，连放在一起讨论的资格都没有，姜齐方这么说……根本就是自降身份。

看着姜齐方去找姬子明与其并肩而猎，淮先琢磨着弟弟的无心之言，心里总有点愁闷。前后一思量，跟着没有意义，便吩咐车夫道：“先回城吧。”

“是直接回金娄殿？”车夫想起这个日子，多问了一句。

怕是难以挤进去。

“由后门试试吧。”继续留在此地，淮先总有种自讨没趣的感觉，不如早点走。

车走的是南门，经过之地，淮先多留了心眼，想看看夷人聚集的地方；可这群异族藏得隐蔽，淮先没看到夷人的影子。

正奇怪着，尚未进城门，便遇上熟悉的人——夷人没找到，倒是撞见周喜午了。

“师傅，师傅顺路带我一段，如何？”青年怎么看都是“精心打扮”过的，脸上勾画了跟十夜市上见到过的完全不同的花样，少了点妖异，反倒是有种神圣庄严的感觉。

搭配起周喜午的身份，怪了点。

“……你这是去什么地方？又怎么知道我与你同路？”今天的马车是通敞的，淮先不想让半个王城的人都看到他与周喜午同乘，自然不乐意。

“自然是去开猎祭，正巧师傅要回金娄殿。”

“既然是开猎祭，我怎么会往金娄殿去跟大家挤作一团？”淮先怀疑这家伙摆明了是在这儿等他的，“我要进宫。”

“王都没回来，师傅进宫干嘛？”周喜午笑嘻嘻的，可不能让淮先把他推脱了，“就知道师傅觉得打猎没意思，会早点回来……

“不如我帮师傅指条路，能避开人群早点回去？”

周喜午就像是整天待在淮先肚子里似的，把他的想法都看了过去。说到这份上，淮先让了让肩头，算是给周喜午腾出点地方。

青年立刻欢喜地跳上车，指点起车夫行路。

“师傅这车夫的本事是好，稳当当的。过去学生就想着什么时候能坐一次车，这回总算得逞了。”周喜午不忘说两句好听话，“就是不知道他那辆沉木的车驾得如何……”

淮先听得出他的意思：“怎么？你还想换一辆坐？”

“那要看师傅准不准了……”周喜午摆出讨好的笑脸。

真不知道在打算什么。“你我虽仍是师生相称，但身份上还有点分别，不便让人看见你我太近。”淮先肃然道。

“师傅说的是。”周喜午居然很快应下，“不过上回看见厉儿也在车上，师傅是不是该分得……清楚点？”

……今天怎么回事？这些人都盯准了厉儿说事？

淮先听着，总不觉得是好事。


	22. “卫及转生”

“上次是在丹合殿遇险，情况紧急，拉了他一同回来。”淮先说的是实话，平日里厉儿多不离开金娄殿，凭他身份谈不上以车代步；说起同车共乘，也就首祭那天被周喜午看见了，拖到今日还记着。

“哦？就学生看到的，可不止此一回啊……”周喜午不信，又道。

这下淮先警醒起来。若说起与厉儿共乘，近来确实还有一回，但那日所做都是秘事，要是逐一被周喜午看见了……

“我可不记得了，喜午在何处看到的？”不论是与棠静的私会，还是桐的灵动，那日之事不宜与周喜午叙说。不过即便是这般问了，周喜午也可以称是他们在金娄殿下车时看见的，淮先奈何不了他。

“这个学生不愿说。”青年却不再提了，“学生只知道，师傅那车上坐过的不合身份的人，可不止厉儿一个。”

所以就来央求淮先也尝尝味道？淮先觉得在听笑话，心里坦然了点，即便是被他看见与棠静的事又如何，以周喜午的脾气，至少不会捣乱：“若有机会，邀喜午一回。”

“那好，等从夷人那边找出点头绪来，就偷偷摸上师傅的车，跟师傅好好说说。”从淮先那里听来句无关痛痒的话也能欢腾得起来，只有周喜午了。

一说起夷人，淮先便想让他查查那次灵动的事情，但眼下他到底进展到什么地步，淮先没底，周喜午是个耐不住追问的人，问多了惹他烦了，原先答应好的事都没了。

眼见着路上越来越热闹，是接近金娄殿了。王城里的人光着面孔扯着嗓子推推搡搡地来往，吵得人耳根疼痛。

开猎祭上不能戴面具，因为面具多与兽类有关，戴上面具，便是将自己与猎物同归一类，不是吉祥的事。

“你们走这条道绕过去便好。”周喜午整整衣物，下车前给车夫指了没人的路线 ，“今天我是晚了，他们可别玩得忘了正事才好。”

正事？周喜午能有什么正事？待周喜午下车，车夫要走却被淮先拦住——今天为了郊外行猎淮先身着便服，若只是在此地看看，应该不大显眼。

周喜午在王城民间的确是个人物，连棠静初来乍到都认得出他来，如今他下了车就被人簇拥着，往人群中去，看起来还真像个步入人间的神明。

只可惜他做的都是故弄玄虚的事，连个普通神侍都比不上。

“开猎！你们知道吗？为什么每年都选在这个时候，让一群又一群的人潜入山林去捕杀鸟兽？为什么？”周喜午几乎快要被捧到广场中央了，大概是为了让大家安静下来，他高声提出问题，“明明这个时候北风呼啸，山中阴冷，有时还下着雪下着雨——到底是为什么？”

听他这么一说，下面人议论起来。今天天气还算好，不见雨雪，只不过风大了点，衣帽厚重尚能抵御。

“这日子，是神明定下来的！不是别的神，就是西方神卫及！”周喜午接着说，西方神管杀伐，猎事与他有关是正常的。

“入冬后，北风莫役就醒了，而最近这几日，正是莫役情丝高涨的时候……”听了这说法，便有人吃吃笑了，“大家都知道，莫役是卫及的女人——每到了这个时候，卫及整日整日待在北边，跟莫役在一起，一旦被你们这些寻常人撞见了好事，怎么说得过去？

“所以卫及就挑好了日子，把你们个个都赶去山上，一时半会儿回不来，他可以拉开架势，跟莫役好好折腾一场啦！”

人群哄笑起来，周喜午说的事情半真半假，听着是光鲜神事，底下藏着的都是下流笑话。

“你快听听！这风声！仔细听听！洞府里有个胆敢起名叫莫役的女人，你们成天笑话她没有跟神明比美的资本，我觉得是错怪啦——她那娇吟，跟这风声，可是一样的啊！”周喜午看大家跟着自己，又发挥起来，拿洞府里做生意的女人开起玩笑，说完还指着台下一张熟脸问道，“我说的对不对？”

那人赶紧接话：“那要看干她的是什么货色了！周喜午你那玩意儿可不抵用啊！”又引来一阵阵的笑闹，“还什么‘娇吟’！都是趴在人家门外听来的吧！要我说，真来了个卫及神，下面那东西肯定能把小婊子折腾得，叫得比这北风还惨烈啊！”

这话听了，连淮先都哼笑起来。民间用神明间性事玩笑，也不是禁忌，即便是侍奉卫及的娄丁大人，不会为了他们讨论神明的下体而愤怒，更何况，淮先是在笑周喜午，此人真是引火烧身，反叫别人嘲笑了。

不过，周喜午是个没脸没皮的家伙，被人骂了并不多论，还顺着那人说：“卫及的神器凡人哪能受得起啊！你们都听传说里卫及执金鞭——你们还真当那东西是抽畜生的鞭子啊？”青年被大家捧得激动了，说着还伸手隔空在自己下身揉了一把，“那长得跟蛇似的‘金鞭’，可是卫及的神具啊！”

没羞没臊的。淮先看他被人一哄着就癫狂起来的模样，觉得怎么就教出个这样的学生，随口冒犯起神明来，连他这个神侍也不厌烦。

这下可算是投了大家的兴趣，立即有尖利的声音在人群中叫唤：“等会儿要是真下起了雨，可不是卫及把北风给操出水来啦？”

贱民就是这样，在任何地方，都能肆无忌惮地粗狂起来，口无遮拦。周喜午就不会如此，而那个棠静就是这般。听着听着反而有点趣味，淮先在那儿坐着，看看他们还能说出什么不中听的荤话。

“这就是你对卫及大人不敬啦！要是不下雨，你能当卫及大人是在糊弄莫役大人吗？”不论下面说了什么，周喜午都能搭得上话，“你只能说——‘啊呀，原来卫及大人喜欢走旱路啊’！”

他说得惟妙惟肖，把几个原先还有点羞涩的女孩都逗得笑翻了天。不过这回淮先不笑了，他一向不喜欢别人当众说起走后门的事情，他知道是他心虚了，周喜午那边说着女性神明，搁他耳朵里，就好像在说他似的。

淮先重欲，但不是能拉得下脸由着别人议论的。

“周喜午你别说些老浑话来逗引小子们！年年都一个样儿！”人群中也有不满的人，吼了俩嗓子。

“好好！听我说——”他应付得了，“南边有的地方，没山没林的，也想过过开猎祭的瘾——你们知道他们怎么办呐？”

王城里的人鲜少离开，自然不知道。即便是知道，也不会知道周喜午信口胡说的事情。

“他们啊，恨透了自己办事不带他们玩卫及大人，也恨透了有树林可以钻有新鲜肉可以吃的北方人，于是，从人群中选出一个长得最像卫及真身的人来，当作猎物，大家啊，都追着他打，解恨！”

编得有点道理，就是淮先从来没听说过。

“既然今天贵族们都出城打猎去了，卫及又跟莫役去快活了……不如我们学学南方人的把戏，挑个替身，在这城里也打回猎，如何啊？”话音刚落，人们觉得新奇，欢呼起来。

“那我要想想……要给这样的‘神明’起个好名字……”周喜午撑着脑袋，一副使坏的模样，“就叫‘卫及转生’！”

话到这儿，淮先越觉他放肆了。说下流话没什么要紧的，可声称要猎杀神明，即便只是个替身，也极为不敬。

而且，若说起像卫及真身那个巨虎模样的人……淮先只能想起一个人来。

厉儿。

还没等他庆幸厉儿不会离开金娄殿，那边周喜午不知从哪儿转了一圈，便拎了个人的衣领，高喊起来：“快看这个！看这身形！怎么就趴在地上，像个野兽似的？”

淮先一颗心揪起来，往那边一看——不是厉儿，只是个添乱的路人模仿老虎的动作。

“哦，这个更像了！看这狰狞的面孔……呀，别咬我啊！”周喜午又绕到另一人身边，还没伸出手去，那人装出咬人的样子，扑了他几下。

不过是周喜午哗众取宠的把戏。淮先远远坐在车上，就看见青年上蹿下跳地对周围好事之人一一评价，看见所有人都被他煽动起来，追着他的一举一动。周喜午像是在舞蹈一般，走到哪儿便受人注视，还特地为他让出道来……

可是，总要有个最终结果。淮先正懒得再看那没个正形的青年一眼，就听那边一声惊呼：“……就是你啦！”

是谁？

“看这高大的身形，这野兽似的毛发，这满是愤恨的脸！”周喜午激动地说着，突然将那人蓬乱的额发掀了起来，“快看这额头上的纹印！这就是卫及大人啊！”

淮先腾地站了起来。

“而且，我还知道他有一处那是卫及大人才配拥有的……”周喜午说着，趁其不备，把身边少年的裤子给扯了下来，“快看看，这就是卫及拿的那‘金鞭’啊！”

少年的下身暴露在人们眼前，淮先就听见抽气声、惊叹声在人群中层叠而起，随后便是一声声的“卫及转生”“卫及转生”……

该死的，周喜午还真找上厉儿了！


	23. 神迹

那边厉儿被当众掀了头发露出纹印，赶忙去遮掩不该给人看见的不祥之兆去了，一时没顾下面，于是被周喜午脱了裤子。尽管他反应比寻常人快，立刻捂住了又拽回裤子，可还是被众人看见了。

厉儿不知道他们嘴里喊的“卫及转生”是什么意思，只是他头上的鬼和下身的鬼都被人发现了——这是天大的事情，他记得主人告诉过他，这些都是不能被别人知道的，否则会引来祸事。

不仅仅是给他自己，还会祸及金娄殿，祸及王城，祸及整个国家，会让神明降祸下来，毁了他目所能及的全部东西。

可不能被他们发现了！厉儿不知如何挽救，他甚至连奋起反抗都想不到，只是看着人们将他团团围住，警醒起来，转身就逃，以为他们是要将他擒住。

事实也差不多。既然周喜午说是要找个“卫及转生”来给大家“捕猎”欺负，人多势众，即便是厉儿这般异于常人的相貌，只要集合了如许多的人，大家便不怕了，反像是好不容易找到了机会，可以摆弄平时不敢靠近的人物。

厉儿一跑，人们就追，而且还有些阻挡着他，大家卯着劲要比试比试究竟谁更有本事能在开猎祭上抓得住这个人不人兽不兽的东西。

淮先离得远，看着只能着急。真不知道周喜午在干嘛，平时玩耍也就够了，居然能耍淮先的人！真不知是中了什么邪，先是为个坐车的事情争上一争，现在还要欺负厉儿……厉儿腿上有旧伤，真跑起来不那么灵便，看这群人还想把他当神的替身当猎物来对待……

不说别的，光是看着眼前的场面，淮先就担心不已。

“……大人……这怎么办？”车夫看见也着急，事情出在金娄殿门口，追赶的是金娄殿的人，虽然厉儿身份不高，可说出去长不得脸，更别说厉儿异相，惹出新的事端来。

车夫是提醒他动用玉人。可眼下的乱民不是异族，都是王城中人，还都是被那个疯子周喜午煽动起来的。

淮先没有差人动手的必要。他眼下最想知道的是，这傻子怎么又从金娄殿里跑出来，还踩在了周喜午这滩烂泥里，抽不得身。

这群人并非真要“捕猎”，只是被煽动起来，联手欺负一个“怪人”罢了。毕竟厉儿那一头一背的纹印细看挺吓人，再加上还被扒了裤子……他裤子的东西淮先最清楚，猛地一看，确实像个异种似的，还真像民间传说里的卫及。

眼看着厉儿被人推搡着拉扯着，挤得离淮先越来越远，身上的衣服都快被人撕破了，更别说总有好事之人去拽他裤子，非要细看一晃而过的“卫及金鞭”，一来二去，连淮先都能看见厉儿瞪着双眼满面通红，就跟他“鬼来了”时候差不多——怕是又怒又急，别忍不住蛮力伤人，那淮先可帮不到他了。

这么想着便有点坐不住，淮先看了看人群疏密，就要下车。

“大人！暴民作乱，您这么过去，会伤着的！”车夫赶紧拦他，手里控不住，惹惊了马匹，拖着马车乱晃起来；这下淮先站不稳，只得坐下，可眼神就没离开过那边。

千万别熬不过随心所欲揍起人来……厉儿小时性情欠人管教，误伤过人，后来是被淮先打怕了，心性才稳当点，如今被这么多人逼着，在开猎祭上惹了事……

马车有些失控，左右窜了几步，竟遂了淮先的念头，往厉儿那边去。不知谁喊了声“马惊啦”，那群昏了头的人们总算出来几个怕死的，速速让出道来。淮先倒不怕，知道这马控制得住。

随着退让的人越来越多，围着厉儿叫骂欢笑的人少了，淮先在高处，也能看清情况——厉儿不知护着哪儿才好，只能死死按着裤子，上身几乎都要露出来了，有人发现他那天生的纹印从脖子扩展到背上，激动地要看仔细，而那头上不长的乱发被几个人揪着，根本就是想把诡异的图案看全了，好证实这到底是不是周喜午说的“卫及转生”。

真是自讨苦吃！没事就好好躲在金娄殿里，看着外面热闹就想出来……活该！淮先心里骂着，不知等会儿真靠近了厉儿，怎么才能救着他；今天为了猎事，马车还真是再容不下一个厉儿，而且，前面周喜午说得对，他与厉儿的身份，同乘本就不对，要是这坦荡荡地坐在一车之上让这么多人看见，麻烦说不定比眼下的更大些。

就是这么犹豫着，厉儿身边忽地闪出一个人来，拿起什么东西往他脸上一罩，周围的人尚未看明白，厉儿就像飞似的，转眼间便出现在十步之外人群的空隙中，让旁人无法反应。

那是……虽然对方不愿引人注意，但淮先认识，他的双眼只要一闪而过，淮先就会认出来。

那个叫桐的异族少年为何又出现在王城里，而且当着众人的面，用上神力帮厉儿解围？他们俩认识？

淮先赶紧甩开这种可能。

那只能是桐偷偷入城，又多管闲事了。

不是在乎他的时候。厉儿被人挪到马车附近，淮先用车弄不走他，至少能提醒他。

“向左，往没人的地方跑！”马车从厉儿身边经过，淮先扔下了一句，便不再管他，向着方才他被桐挽救的地方，希望能在原地看出什么蛛丝马迹来。

“是娄丁大人！快跑！”许多人还沉浸在摆弄怪物的快活之中，一时不明白究竟发生了什么，但有人注意到了这辆马车——只要看清上面端坐的男人的脸，就有人认得出——这可是比怪物更可怕的。

这场开猎祭闹剧，还是靠淮先震慑住的。早知道如此，在周喜午信口胡言之前，他就该出面将这群人轰走——看着四散的人，淮先定下心来，现在再没厉儿的事了。

可是……刚才明明看见桐一闪而过的地方，如今完全看不出痕迹了。

像是只有神明从此地经过一般。

真是神脉传人？还是个凤鸟的后人？淮先确实经历过他的灵动，可若要他正视此事，大概非要等桐亲口承认，才有可能。

既然已经把夷人赶出城外，桐怎么进得来？还是说夷人在城里尚有内应没清理干净，或者，就是那少年能够操控城中之事了……

如果那只是个幻影……总不会是淮先几日不见夷人踪迹，对一个少年想过头了吧？自嘲一番，淮先还是要把此事查清，可桐什么都没给淮先留下。

不，不对……淮先忽地想起那一刻桐的动作，他似乎在厉儿的脸上放了什么……

面具？

淮先隐约回想起来了，立刻下令：“往厉儿跑的方向追！”


	24. 纹印暴动

一路追到小巷，厉儿走的路，是车根本进不去的地方。

“怎么不先回金娄殿去？！”淮先一边骂，一边下了车，要到巷子深处寻厉儿去。

也许是他知道自己闯了祸，也许是他根本忘了自己在哪儿。淮先一想起方才桐对厉儿做的事情，便愤恨起来。

愤恨这个有神力的桐把主意打到厉儿身上。

愤恨厉儿可能在他不知道的时候认识了桐。

厉儿跑到巷尾，再没了路，蜷缩着身体，抱着脑袋，远远看去，似乎在浑身颤抖一般。淮先管不了那么多，一看见他就大步上去，拉扯着那胳膊要把他拽起来。

“回去！回金娄殿！别在外面丢人……”淮先满心不快还没骂完，只见厉儿身上实在抖得厉害，根本拖不动他。

……这些纹印是怎么回事？厉儿上身几乎光裸，淮先一眼瞥见他背后的纹印，竟像凸起来似的，随着颤抖鼓动着；而纹印周围的皮肤赤红赤红的，淮先所触碰的地方，也都先后窜出红色，极为诡异。

难道是桐动了什么手脚？不过是给厉儿戴上个面具瞬间挪移几步，怎么会让他身上安稳了十几年的印记产生异常反应？淮先双手插在他腋下，猛力将他支撑起来，按在墙上。就像是有什么在他身体里一样，尽是不正常的颜色，快速地从背后蔓延全身，皮肤上都是滚烫的感觉，身体却是一个接一个的冷战。

淮先要去看他额上的纹印，可手刚靠近脸，厉儿就甩起脑袋，要甩开他似的。

“厉儿……厉儿，看着我！”他脸上还戴着那不知名的面具，通体黑色，看上去应是木制，晃动中很难看出形状；眼部挖出特别大的空洞，跟这边常用的铜制面具区别极大，全然不同的东西，仿佛在它的背后藏着一个全然不同的神明。

黑色，黑色在南方似乎不是吉利的颜色……淮先靠近不得，几番出手要将那面具掀下来可厉儿似乎很是痛苦。

“看清我！厉儿！别被妖物占了……厉儿！”

“冷……冷……主……主人……”幸好厉儿还认得出他来，嘴里混乱地说着身上感觉。

冷？看他身体上的反应，根本不像冷的样子。淮先紧压着他肩膀，头都要抵上他的，几次手指都撞上了那面具，可还是拿不下来：“你停下，别动！”

可是厉儿不知道被什么东西控制住了，就是没办法跟平时一样乖顺。淮先越说，他越是晃得狠，连带着肩头都挣扎起来，淮先觉得快压不住他了……

“冷……好冷……”

怎么会冷的？过去厉儿在冬日里就不用厚重的衣物，即便是光着身体雪地里跑，也没见他病过，怎么就觉得冷了。淮先一时没了主意，被他喊冷喊得心口乱跳，忽地揽上他腰腹一带，双手放在他背上，顺着那肿胀凸起的纹印，一遍一遍地抚摸着。

若此物真是不祥之兆，以娄丁神侍的力量，说不定能镇得住。神明归天之后的时代，神侍大多数都是受了各种祭典祝词仪式筮卜的训练，根据规则完成场面上的事情罢了，少有几人能感受到神明存在，更别说是借用神的力量了。但此刻的淮先相信，厉儿的苦痛，他镇得住，他能帮着缓解，就如同他能为厉儿缓解“鬼来了”的时候……

淮先想起今天在开猎祭上惹事的东西来。

抬起膝盖抵上厉儿下体那物，隔着布料，胀大的阳具透出热度来，看来是被身上异动的纹印扰的，一同发作了。

混乱间，淮先像是有了办法，难得安慰道：“好了，不要紧，不过是鬼，是鬼来了，很快就好了……”一手抚慰着他的后背，一手摸索进摇摇欲坠的裤腰中去，抓紧他那祸根，上下摩擦。

都忘了章法。淮先知道问题不应该在厉儿的欲望上，可这是他眼下唯一能想到的办法，如果厉儿以为是寻常的情况，被淮先这么摆弄，也许会安定下来。

只要安定到，能让人摘下那面具……厉儿的胸口剧烈起伏，撞在淮先这边，结结实实，让淮先连头顶都有点胀痛；厉儿力气大，硬拼的话，淮先怕不是对手。

“厉儿……我帮你把鬼赶走，你先别动，乖乖地，让我来……”总觉得，抚弄他的下身确实有效，淮先轻声说着，仔细观察咬牙叫冷的厉儿变化——时机来了，淮先一手揽过他脑袋，从下巴处把那面具给揭下来。

黑色，连一点金纹都没有，不知道是什么木头，拿在手里才能嗅到一种陌生的香气，不多会儿就刺鼻起来。

其上的图案，只能看出有个被拉宽的鸟喙——与南方崇拜的凤鸟有关，眼部的空洞也勾勒出鸟类的眼型。淮先正要翻过来研究，却感到指尖一热，面具居然自己烧了起来，快要灼伤淮先的手……

不得已将它抛在一旁的地上，刚落地，面具就消失不见，周围只留下了那木头上的香气，越发浓烈起来。

什么异术……淮先越发不懂桐将这东西给了厉儿让他脱身的意思。而厉儿，在没了面具之后，果然平静许多，渐渐安静地靠在墙上，不想着再挣扎了。

可是他背后的纹印和身上的红色并未消解。淮先总算能看看他的额头，情况不好，额上的纹印比背上更加眼中，还是没有改变。

额头上还是烫，不知他身上冷的感觉有没有变化，淮先问道：“你还觉得……”不想原本一直合眼喘息的厉儿忽地睁开双眼，直视着淮先。

那双眼睛，是金色的。

这是……桐的面具……根本来不及思考厉儿眼睛的变化，淮先的肩膀不知被从哪儿来的力量提起，转眼间转了方向，被架空在墙上，双脚碰不到地面。

“……厉儿！”这是被什么附体了！哪儿来的劲头！自从在广场上被桐罩上面具，厉儿就完全变样，外面看得见的变化，身体里的变化，早不是淮先熟悉的孩子，那个在金娄殿里从小养大的孩子，而变成了诡异的东西。

鬼，真的像淮先欺骗他的那些话一样，这金瞳，这怪力，还有躁动的纹印，这就是鬼，厉儿身体里的鬼被人牵引出来了。

“你醒醒！”能将娄丁大人拎起来抵在墙上的人，过去从未有过，即便是淮先与人欢好，没他的准许，也没有人有胆子；可是这个陌生的厉儿做出这不敬的事情，一双金瞳威慑着他，而且，用大腿架稳了淮先，撕扯起他的衣服来。


	25. 畜生

今日开猎，衣装不像平时那些容易摆弄，淮先就觉得衣料紧绷着快要裂开，注意到此处位置……不能让他娄丁衣不遮体地回神殿去吧？淮先抵抗起厉儿的手，决定先顺着他，索性自己挣扎着脱掉衣物，看看情况。

若厉儿只是像往常一样被“鬼”控制，说不定，只需肉体上的发泄，便能解决。

淮先盯着眼前这张总是藏在乱发下的面孔，瞳色的改变，令厉儿的脸显得不凡起来，面庞上的棱角，双目中的震慑力，还有饱满的鼻梁，衬着额上与卫及神纹相似的纹印……他不是说自己冷吗？如今一脸一身的汗水，不知他还冷不冷……

想到这些，淮先忽然间有了勇气，将厉儿揽进怀中。

“我来帮厉儿，把鬼赶走，好不好？”耳畔低语，淮先虽没有准备，但眼下这种情景这种体势又对着一个这样的人，只要附近不会再有人来，他倒乐意试试，真正的“鬼来了”，是个什么样子。

不知道此刻的厉儿能否听懂，若放在平时，淮先都不屑在他耳边说这样的话，所以无法与现在的反应对比——要是过去，淮先有自信让厉儿浑身情不自禁的颤抖，而如今这个“厉儿”，全然不为所动，依然以强大的力量胁持着他。

这根本不是厉儿，自然听不见淮先对厉儿说的话。

淮先喜居上位，不愿示弱，在这种事上也是如此。这个莫名出现在厉儿身体里的东西与他不熟，不晓得他的偏好，也不乖巧，对淮先玩惯了的手段很不知趣，见他自己去除了衣物，便只知道将他死按在墙上，将下面硬挺着往他下身磨。

连裤子都没脱，就想塞进去似的……淮先不是无所畏惧的人，神怪之事，还是怀着点敬意才好。面对这不知名的东西，他哄不了，决意顺从，保护好自己……

淮先好心，帮“厉儿”把身上还残存的束缚给除了。

下一刻，那滚烫的肉柱便凶暴地撞上淮先的后穴——显然是感受到双方的大小不那么合适，“厉儿”抽手就抬起淮先两条大腿，狠狠分开。

不充分开拓一番，淮先可没接纳过厉儿的阳物，大得离谱，纵是淮先身经百战，也没练就这么好的本事，能吞得下去。

可是这家伙全不考虑，扯开淮先的腿，就一个劲儿往里面顶。光说那激动时看起来像是个鬼脸的头部，淮先即便是放松整个身体，都难以……

“厉儿”不管，以怪力冲破阻挡，硬是冲进去，用顶端卡住想跑的淮先。

“呃……别这么……”撕裂感直冲头皮，浑身上下都痛得发麻；最紧窒的地方，却遭此暴行，淮先被那因为纹印暴动而异常滚热的肉刃嵌入，不止是受伤，血水汨汨而出，越显得入口干涩。

但“厉儿”受了多少阻碍，都不愿停下。

自从淮先初历情事，就没经过这种程度的疼痛。

这到底……是怎么回事？从开猎祭上厉儿被周喜午选作“卫及转生”，整个状况就诡异了起来，后来更是牵扯进来了南方异族异术，一个面具，教人分不清厉儿这是被桐用邪法控制了，还是被桐身上的那种灵动之力，激发出原本在纹印中的什么……

若那些胎记是给厉儿天生带上了神秘力量，那会是什么？

淮先将今天发生的所有事联系起来，只想起一种可能——卫及。不一定是周喜午信口胡诌的“卫及转生”，至少是其他有关卫及神的东西……

不，不可能。他养了厉儿这么多年，从未见过厉儿露出这种面孔；金色的双眼，像是抢掠肉食的猛兽一般，仿佛那眼睛下面的唇齿间，都是染满鲜血的……

肆意狂奔在山野间的兽类。不受开猎仪式的威胁，从不惧怕人们的追捕，可以将所有逼近它的人都撕碎。

首先撕碎了淮先的身体。无论淮先左右思索什么事情，都会被身上的疼痛拉回来，根本躲不过。“厉儿”蛮力撞进那穴道，被没准备好的肉壁吸附得紧紧，挪动一点都很困难，更别说施展开了。淮先已经将那处尽力松到最大限度，还是没有足够的地方……

怕就怕这家伙没有耐心。平时跟厉儿在一块儿，那分身的尺寸怎么就跟眼下不大一样，完全比不上……而且上面狰狞的凸起似乎比往日更甚，一点点进入的时候，摩擦着在痛到麻木的内壁，像是长满利刺似的。

“厉儿”也没想过会如此麻烦，掐在淮先大腿上的手越来越向上，直接摸索到穴口，捏着淮先的臀肉，要给自己开出一条更顺畅的通路。

“你先……停下！”淮先看不下去，习惯于过去一不顺心就教训厉儿，想也不想一掌拍在他背后，就觉得掌心都被灼伤了；那些纹印像是黏着他的皮肤一般，令他虽然觉得烫，可又不能及时抽手。

那些凸起的纹印，要把他留在厉儿身上，不让他们俩分开。

“停下……唔……你……慢慢来……”就因为淮先细小的举动，“厉儿”反而更激动了，死命要进去，逼得淮先话不成语，断断续续，“这样，下去……谁都……啊！”

……这家伙，这家伙居然在人肩头上狠狠咬了一口！根本就是野兽！淮先偏过脸去，就见自己左肩上鲜血淋漓，一时说不出话来；所幸这泄愤似的一口之后，“厉儿”停下了努力挺进的动作，只是粗喘着，先前的劲头似乎有点缓和了。

淮先可没被人这么咬过，火气都上来了，扶在宽厚背部的手虽拿不开，可指尖至少能往那些凸起的纹印上抠挖几回。

若说火气，明明该是他更大，被自己忠心的仆从咬了，还强迫他接受这种连一点爽快都感受不到的事……几次想逼出点欲念来，都被痛了回去，淮先的分身疲软地垂着，这情欲是装不了的，要是厉儿能煽动他，也就方便了……可这家伙显然什么都不懂……

厉儿背后纹印的轮廓淮先都记得，顺着边缘摁过去，他真想把身上的痛感都转到那些纹印上去，可他没多少气力，而且“厉儿”无动于衷，任何感觉都撼动不了。

正当他满心气恼地想着对方的不是，那边“厉儿”却不打个招呼，在停驻片刻之后，忽地扳开淮先的身体，猛地将粗大的柱身一气贯穿到底，顶得淮先后脑撞在石墙上，差点闭过气去。

“……畜生！！”眼前一黑，淮先刚喘上气，便破口大骂道。

这可不是他熟悉的厉儿了，连个人都不配做，该扔到树林里，跟那些老虎黑熊一起争食去！滚开！


	26. 送神的方法

自打将整根都塞进去了，“厉儿”像是完成了一件大事，得意地在淮先臀上拍了两下，拍得淮先更加愤怒。

“你到……到底什么东西！敢这么……这么对我……你……”淮先早把疼痛抛在脑后了，只觉自己被如此冒犯，即便眼前这是卫及神，他也得教训教训，“你等……等着我，不会让你，好过！”

憋着胸口一股气，淮先根本就是跟这东西杠上了，拿出本能，要绞住凿在身体里的肉柱，根本不给对方一点快活。可“厉儿”才不管他的反应，仅用下体就将他顶在高处，尽管没有来回抽动，但保持着全部插入的状态，勉强转着肉刃的角度——这动作传到淮先身上，就像是坐在根木柱子顶上，下面有人故意使坏，晃起柱子来，让他不由自主地摇动身体，那满身是刺的木头反复碾压着他的肉壁，每次刺激的，都是不同的位置。

若光是疼痛，还能忍。

淮先这么想着，发现自从“厉儿”完全埋进来，伤口更多了，开裂肯定也越发严重，不过，内里惯常会痒的地方，居然蠢蠢欲动了。

一向如此，厉儿一向没有点技巧，但只要将淮先撑满了，就有别人给不了的趣味。

疼是疼，现在依然疼，可那一阵阵在身体里泛开来的痒意，比疼更难忽视。

就是这么不要脸面的身体，淮先常常想就此斥责自己一番，可真说起来，也是好事，至少这种时候，包裹着这样一个陌生的家伙，也能尽快适应……

只要一适应，那就是又一场欲望的消磨。

光是意识到后穴中升腾起来的渴望，淮先便发现自己身前的男根悄然挺动，有了可耻的反应。方才明明还在痛斥的“厉儿”，现在就快作为他的主宰，将他的痛苦快乐彻底掌握在手中了。

“厉儿”竟然不急着抽插，依然顶着淮先摇动。渐渐的，淮先才看出他的意图——既然前面没做什么准备，把这么一个巨根放进去，如此这般，也能有些开拓的作用，即使还有点干涩，可淮先有了意思，那后面就松得了。摇晃之间，淮先觉得那硬物上的凸起时不时地磨过体内不同之处，偶尔还会撞上最敏感的地方，但模糊不明地又掠过去，没有个痛快。

……只是如此，淮先那迅速爬上来的欲念没办法消解。

淮先满足不了，下意识夹紧身体，却被“厉儿”拉着两腿，像是又要把他撕开似的。

“……放我下来。”淮先不喜欢整个人被别人擒住的感觉，这样只能将凹凸不平的墙壁作为支撑，或者，便是将自己全部交给另一个人。

淮先不想为此妥协，而对方也不是会妥协的家伙。

“厉儿”不仅没放下他，还以此体势，将肉柱抽出来一半。

紧接着重又顶进深处。

只不过一个来回，淮先就觉得受不了，气都不敢出；“厉儿”动作急，没给他点停顿，便又抽出……“等！等……就那儿……那……”淮先吐不了完整的话，求这家伙能给他更多舒服。

对方居然头一回好像听懂他的话一般，停在那里用力磨了起来。

都是追求欲望的人，淮先哪儿舒服了，肉穴之中动得厉害，里面的东西也被伺候得舒服，它的主人自然按照淮先的意思来。

“你倒是……比厉儿知趣……”淮先觉得被他的巨物这么折腾几个来回，没准儿很快就要到了——这可是平时厉儿学不会的，“……懂事理……”

厉儿得不到的赞赏，如今身上不知从哪儿来了个畜生，居然讨了淮先的欢心。

就像过去与厉儿那般，疼是疼，但总有与众不同的舒爽；更何况，这家伙还比厉儿更好……前面淮先是被冒犯了，可这用不了多久，怒火便被那肉柱从体内拖出去，留下的，只有酥麻的甜意了。

“……好，就这么……这么……”淮先按在他背后纹印上的手指机会深陷入他的皮肉之中了，分不清到底是被纹印吸附，还是根本舍不得松开，下身饱胀的感觉躲藏到激荡着的欲望背后，让人迅速沉迷其中，保持不了理智，落在“厉儿”手中的双腿也不由自主地攀上那腰身，才找回点力气，便要用在那腿上，将男人困在自己的身体里。

厉儿一向雄伟的东西，眼下变得更有点本领，招惹得淮先心里一阵热又一阵凉——今天是厉儿受了桐的迷惑，若是往后再也没有这样的机会，再尝不到这种苦痛到极致反变成快乐的感受……那真是……

尚未结束，心里就满是遗憾的感觉，令人不想将怀里这家伙放走，甚至，不想让平日里那个厉儿回来。

……不对！不能如此！还有……厉儿！

要是厉儿从此往后都变成了另一个人……淮先养育了他这么多年，绝不能让他就此消失，擅自离去！

而眼下这事儿……不过是一时之快，与自己费心养育的少年比起来……比起来……

他根本不该将“他们”放在一起比较！

随着分身几近发泄而出，淮先反觉得心里越发清明起来；即便是得到了从未有过的快乐，也是与厉儿无法相比的。

淮先扶在那背后的双手渐渐爬到头顶，揉着“厉儿”的脑袋，将那一头乱发拨弄上去，视线中全是额上的纹印。

情况最严重的部分。淮先眼神迷蒙，却只有那纹印的轮廓，不似背后的虎纹，更像是眼角的纹路，可又屈曲盘旋，如同长蛇……不仅仅是赤红，里面还浮现着金色的细痕，跟下面那双金瞳交相辉映。

如果真是卫及神跑到此处……他总有归天的时候。

神侍祭祀，需请神，要送神，其中都是规定好的咒辞，虽说大多数人都只是念叨个形式，但既然用了多年，那必定有道理。淮先过去从未在乎过这些，可现在他心里一片混乱，只想着如何将这可能是“卫及”的东西送走，将厉儿唤回来。

整个人都挂在对方身上，淮先尽力直起腰来，一边将越发硬挺的巨物吞到深处，一边用唇贴上额间的纹印——鼓胀着的皮肤下仿佛有什么东西上下涌动，来回流窜，淮先的双唇颤了颤，念动记忆中的词汇……

而男人的速度，越来越快，耸动间鼻梁撞在淮先的光滑的下巴上，摩擦出新的热度。淮先口中的咒辞被身体里的快乐折腾得快要失去意义，连不成准确的句子，不断压抑着从嗓子眼里蹦出来的呻吟，穴肉上的感觉更加敏锐，他像是被沉入滚热的水中……

热，很热，那赤红的纹印似乎都长到他的身上来了……淮先担忧着，却没有空闲看看自己的皮肤，看看厉儿是不是也将他变成一头毫无控制力的野兽，瞪着金红的双目，只懂得追逐无尽的欲望，彻底化作畜类，与这诡异的厉儿融为一体。

后穴中的东西更加……淮先根本就是被它卡住了，强烈的刺激冲刷着他，脱身不得，更别说将咒辞继续下去……

“啊……”淮先忍耐着，却忍不住，拔高嗓音叫喊起来，却又在后面成了叹息，绵延不绝，直至“厉儿”喷薄而出的热液渐弱渐止，才找到新的气息。

而他的分身，溅得厉儿泛红的胸腹上一片湿热，将他们俩黏在了一起……

从前厉儿可没有这么早就解决的，淮先也不会简简单单便发泄出来——这一回不同寻常的诡秘情事引发独特的快意，尚不知道，还有没有机会，再回味了。

淮先的手从那参差不齐的头发上挪开，没有力气，滑下来，却碰上厉儿的背后。

……这是？

“厉儿？”不过片刻，那些纹印，又平复下去了？淮先睁眼，发现厉儿额上的那些也是，颜色淡了，不再凸起，更别说寻找那些金色的细痕了。

待那因高潮紧闭的双眼开启，淮先看见的，不再是金色，而是寻常那种颜色，仅仅比旁人浅淡些罢了。

……厉儿回来了？淮先吊在他身上，不能确定，身后收紧了些，惹得厉儿一阵呜咽。

“唔……主人？”

这语调，必然是他的厉儿回来了。


	27. 忠犬

“厉儿。”平复的气息，淮先渐渐平静，该有的架子不用多久便回来了。后脑靠在墙上，扬起下巴垂着双眼，身体虽然支撑在厉儿腿上，可一副全然冷漠的模样，居高临下的娄丁大人，俯视着他的奴仆。

厉儿的双眼可能是变成金色以后瞪得久了，此刻反应过来，酸痛酸痛，想抬手揉揉，可发现自己的双手都在淮先那边——一边眨着眼，一边意识到怪异的场面：“……这是……怎么了？”

傻乎乎的模样，淮先歪了歪嘴角，突然想看他再这么懵懂一会儿，便没有立即回答。厉儿见他不说，就等着，连自己的分身还在淮先体内都没有意识到，凝视着脸上还泛着激动红光的淮先，好像想不清楚主人为何露出这种神色。

“厉儿……”一想起刚才被陌生的“厉儿”抵在这里的情景便心有余悸，淮先不禁抬手揉在他那团乱发之间，唤着那名字，嘴边都是带笑的，“厉儿那鬼……来过……你可记得？”

一提及“鬼”，厉儿浑身发颤，努力回想却没有结果，满脸都是慌乱：“我不，不知道，我到底……”

厉儿忽地停了下来，视线移到两人相接的下体。

“对不住主人，我……我不是……”他想要道歉，可又被自己急忙抽出的肉柱上红白痕迹吓住——发泄了一次仍然坚挺着的东西，或许鬼是跑了，或许，鬼根本还在里面，等着在淮先身体里再逞凶一场。

这都是厉儿的罪过，能折腾成这样，近期根本不会有过……莫不是自己一时失了心被鬼迷惑了才对主人做出这种事来吧？

他头顶一热，刚抽出来将淮先放下来，便俯身趴下，叩首赎罪：“主人你快罚，罚我……是我……”

“不是你的错。”淮先打断了他的自责，却没有让他起身，“是有人要害你。”

“……害我？”厉儿不敢抬眼，只看见男人的一双腿，没有及时穿上衣物，无力地歪斜着，心里思考着男人口中提及的这个难以理解的词——怎么会有人要害他？

“恩，有人害你，只是你大概不知道了。”淮先边说边盘算，开猎祭上的桐和黑色面具之事，应该如何告诉厉儿，“前面，在祭典上，你还记得多少事情？”

祭典？原来主人是在说那时的事情……对于厉儿来说，许多人聚集在一起，不是市集便是祭典，这下便清楚了：“主人……我就记得主人的徒弟，当众……还让别人来追我……”厉儿从来不知道周喜午的名字，但知道他与淮先的关系，没说过话。

厉儿从记事起，平时只跟主人说话，其他人看他的眼神，总像见着鬼怪妖物似的，令厉儿不想靠近；主人的这个徒弟不至于怕他，可笑容里一直藏着什么，不怀好意，有周喜午在淮先身边，他便不过来了，跟别提与周喜午有什么交流了。

他喜欢与淮先独处。每次只有两人的时候，才是厉儿最开心的时候。

“不，不是喜午要害你，”看来后面厉儿是被桐控制了，淮先心怀忧虑，不安地动了动腿脚，“你被众人追逐取笑的时候，可记得有个……少年？”

少年？厉儿听见，刚要回想，眼前却见有什么东西从淮先大腿根部流下来，情不自禁地抬了抬眼，逆着那红红白白的液体，目光爬到淮先双腿间的阴影里，源头却被萎靡垂下的分身遮挡，令人更是好奇，令厉儿一时将他的话抛在一旁，细想不下去了……

差点就伸手把淮先的阳物掀起来，看看后面的状况……厉儿慌忙觉察自己的神智不大清醒，及时收住手，否则还不知道会触犯主人什么禁忌。

淮先见他不说话，以为是全然不记得，又问：“那少年黑色皮肤，个子不高，手上还拿了个面具，放在你脸上……你可想起来了？”

这一问出来，淮先便发现厉儿注意力放在他的下身，原来是穴内血迹混合白液落了下来——他收紧穴口，阻断剩下的令人难堪的东西，可厉儿看痴了似的，一脸迷惘，似乎在好奇那些东西怎么没了……

厉儿不懂情欲的道理，若按照“被鬼附体”“仪式驱鬼”之类的说法，那身体里喷薄而出的热液究竟是什么，他还是不大理解，眼下的状况，那就更是……仅凭他长期在金娄殿与世隔绝的经历，绝对参不透的。

不知何时才有机会教他真相……淮先也不知自己对厉儿的教育是好是坏，有时觉得可爱，有时又担心，会不会惹来祸患。不让他继续沉醉陌生的情欲之中，淮先托着他的下巴，将那迷惑的脸抬起来，看着自己。

“那个少年……你过去可曾见过？”淮先想起一种可能，要是桐早就找上过厉儿，那这回操控之事，显得阴谋重重。

厉儿望着淮先的脸愣神片刻，突然摇了摇头。

哦？这么说，他还是看见桐了？淮先懂了，刚才的问题没得到答案，不是厉儿不知道，而是厉儿根本没听进去。

就像是头一回感受到厉儿除了“净化”以外对自己产生的兴趣，淮先觉得心头略有点触动，但还是要先解决桐的事。

“看来你方才见到那少年了——他对你做了什么？”

“他……把什么东西，盖在我脸上……”厉儿总算反应过来，艰难地回忆起来，“好多人都，向我扑过来……他往我脸上，一遮，周围的人就不见了，我就……逃出来了……”

看厉儿的神情，并不认为桐在对他做什么坏事。而他所叙述的，与淮先所见，没有太大区别。

“对，就是这样，他给你戴上了一个异族的面具。”淮先要阻断他对异族少年的些许感激，“他是在害你。”

“可是，主人，他不像……”厉儿一听，猛地提高声音，正要辩驳，可一对上淮先带着冷意的眼神，像极了过去用杖子抽自己时的淮先，立刻住声，停了很久才道，“他……救了我……”

“他确实让你脱身，可后来呢？你想想，在他给你戴上面具之后，你还记得什么吗？仔细想想。”淮先料到了厉儿的反应，一定要将他这印象扭转过来。

厉儿垂眼想了想，摇头。

“就是这样。”淮先将他引过来，半真半假地说道，“那人用在你身上的，是黑色的面具——南方异族以黑色代表鬼怪不祥之物，黑色覆面，是降服它们折磨它们的意思……他是要抓住你，折磨你……”

厉儿幼时躲避外人的目光，又被金娄殿里神侍们吓唬大的，认为只要离开神殿，就会被其他人抓走，当作妖物狠狠处置。淮先这么说，就是要将他吓得退缩回去，不再记得桐对他做过什么。

更何况……桐这么对厉儿，到底是救人还是害人，淮先都没看清，小心谨慎才好。

“后来你那‘鬼’就现身了，带着你往这条小巷里跑，很是痛苦。幸好我追过来，帮你摘下面具……”淮先说着，指着旁边地面上一团焦黑的印记，“看，那面具上附着邪法，一取下来，就着火了，必是有恶咒在上面，要在你身上点火，烧个干净。”

厉儿顺着他的话一想，后怕，下意识紧抓着胳膊，缩成一团，余光不忘瞄了瞄地面上的痕迹，看着看着，那里就成了他，被火烧尽之后连灰都不剩的他。

“所以说，那人是要害你。”淮先说着，缓缓弯下腰来，靠近厉儿，几乎是贴在他耳边，“厉儿，你从小就太善良了，不知别人险恶。经历此番，你必须警醒点了……”

厉儿被说服了，唔嗯出声。

“听话，以后记好了，”淮先对厉儿说话，只要在耳边，那就是最深重的迷惑，“离异族人，尤其是夷人远点，不管对方是谁。”

“恩，”厉儿干脆地答应了，“主人说的对。”

“很好。”淮先撑着墙，勉强站起来；垂眼看了看仍旧趴在地上的厉儿，突然命令，“你起来。”

不明就里，厉儿歪着脑袋，直起上身。

“过来，我冷了。”淮先至今没把衣物穿回来，可又不急着打理，反让厉儿靠近，“抱着。”

臂间的动作顿了一下，厉儿伸手环着淮先光裸的身体，犹豫一番，才忽地收紧，乖乖用这种办法给主人取暖。

淮先要的，其实不是温暖，而是在这亲密无间的体势下，他对厉儿的影响力。

“厉儿，刚才为你驱鬼，可算是把我伤了……”的确伤了，不过，后来的舒爽，暂且不提了，“有件事，我没法自己去办了，你愿不愿帮我？”

毕竟是淮先，不放心的事情，实在太多了；有时自己身份不必出面，那就要让人替他试试。

“好！”厉儿想都不想，答道。

淮先在厉儿依然烫热的怀里满意地笑了。

他要试试，试试那些夷人究竟要干嘛。


	28. 抓捕

“先前你也看到，南边来的异族围了丹合殿作乱，首祭上惹怒卫及神的，后来几位大人占出来，也是南边夷人的错处。”既然厉儿已经答应，淮先便道，“王发令将他们赶出王城，但这回开猎，他们居然又混进来，要害我金娄殿之人……

“厉儿，我想让你跟着那个少年，抓住他，带回金娄殿来，为了卫及，为了王，我要好好审问他。”

没错，要将他抓住。

那个叫桐的夷人，既是异族，又有神力相助，不论姬子明私下里有什么打算，桐都会威胁到本国的神权与王权……作为神侍娄丁的淮先，必须将这种人当作眼下最大的敌人，彻底解决了。

必须抓住桐，带到我的眼前。

不准离开。

淮先搂紧了厉儿，仿佛他的怀中不是忠诚的厉儿而是那捉摸不定的少年，像是用这种举动便能将桐困住。

“再等会儿，天色暗了，在巷子里，你追上他的脚步，将他抓回来……”淮先在厉儿耳边念叨着，听起来简简单单，可这只是告诉单纯的厉儿的话。

厉儿不过是有点力气，若说要与神脉传人相抗，难了点；不过，既然桐能在开猎祭上盯上厉儿，那如果入夜以后厉儿落单，说不定能引来桐；而且，金娄殿的行动，从来都不会依靠一个两个人的力量，厉儿既然是个钓鱼的诱饵，那等着提起钓竿的，便是平时训练出来的玉人们。

淮先计划好了，厉儿引出桐，然后玉人就有机会将桐生擒。

即便……败下阵来……也能先探个底，今后再想对付夷人的新办法。

“好！”厉儿听淮先的解说，觉得合情合理，不会多想，“主人……去吗？”

如果可能，淮先当然想跟着一同去，好好看看，“神脉”有什么能力，可是，目前这种情况，淮先多少有些不便。

淮先推了推厉儿的肩膀，悄然拉开二人距离：“我是想与厉儿同去，帮帮厉儿，可是……”他停下声音，将下身厉儿的腿上挪开，“可是方才为厉儿‘驱鬼’，身体神力都有损伤，暂时去不了。”

说着，那收紧的身后松了松，先前管住的一点浓稠的液体缓缓流下来，又刻意让厉儿看见了。

厉儿曾经因为“鬼”而伤过淮先，可没伤得如此厉害过，此番直面，的确有些惊异，懵然之下，淮先说什么他都听得进去了。

心有愧疚的少年连忙点头：“那我这就去……”

“等等！你又不知去哪儿找那夷人！”真是冒失，若不知情的，看厉儿这模样还以为他与桐私下有点联系，能直接找到对方所在呢！淮先见他不动脑筋，又见天色尚未暗下，便喝住他，捡起地上的衣服，在一旁慢慢穿上身来。

身后有伤是一回事，可淮先不自己去抓桐也有别的原因。娄丁大人要是行了夜路亲自前往抓捕异族……坏了卫及神在南边神明的脸面不说，还会将淮先的立场过早暴露在桐面前。

其实淮先不想让桐还没与自己相识，就知道他于公于私都是要对这群流亡的夷人下手的。

更别说，若是淮先想要截断各方神脉的乱兆，桐这个人，都是淮先必须狠狠整治的家伙。

桐这个人……

事已至此，淮先有点看不清楚，除了要让人将桐抓回来，他到底要如何处置桐。

连要将桐抓回来的事情，也像是今日开猎祭对他的刺激，让他一时脑热，产生这念头。

能用一个面具让厉儿挪移位置的“神脉”……若是不早些动手，往后要是没办法降服，难道要眼睁睁地看桐跑回南方去？

一定要将他留下来，王城内外，总有一处，总有办法，可以将那个少年留下来。

淮先搭好了上身的衣物，暂且没有东西清理下面的脏污，此处又在金娄殿附近，若是这样回去，无碍，便又对立在一旁的厉儿说：“他们夷人都住在南边城门之外，等天黑了，你向南门走，若发现夷人踪迹，追着找找……”

厉儿虽不聪明，但淮先说的话，他都会点头好好记下。

“若是在找不到，你用金娄殿的牌子，出城去……”

“不用出城，我知道那夷人往哪儿去了。”

淮先刚要跟厉儿说清楚城外异族的位置，巷口那边有道声音，打断他的话。

这边淮先的衣服还没打理齐整，巷外便走来了个熟悉的人物——周喜午。

“知道师傅要找那夷人问个清楚，学生我先了一步，寻到他的去处。”不知周喜午什么时候来的，又是怎么找到这儿的，选了个恰好的时机走出来，像是要打乱淮先的计划，“我是该告诉师傅，还是直接跟他说呢？”

周喜午露出疑惑的神情，但显然是把二人前面的话听得一清二楚，装出无知的模样罢了。

今日开猎祭上周喜午找厉儿的麻烦，淮先还没来得及跟他计较一番，现在守在此地又是为了什么？周喜午那张笑脸真是越来越疯癫，照普通人的思路，是猜不出他心中分毫的。

当着厉儿的面，淮先不便发作；只见周喜午的眼神追着自己的衣摆瞄上尚在外面的双腿，淮先皱了皱眉头，应道：“开猎祭上作乱的夷人在哪儿？”

“尚在城中，师傅可知道夷人过去在城南有块儿地盘？”周喜午说的，是前些日子淮先自幽会密所出来跟在桐后面去到的地方……夷人怎么还能在那边出没？如何避得了人？

“……我让厉儿过去。”信不信周喜午是一回事，若是不小心让桐出了城，耽误事情；先不论眼下时间，淮先定了主意，“厉儿，这个你拿着，去我说的地方。”

厉儿的外衣没了，淮先把自己的给他束上，又摸出一枚形状尖利的白玉挂在他后腰——这其实是玉人的令牌，等会儿玉人们从金娄殿出发，可以靠它跟随厉儿找到桐。

“知道了，主人放心！”厉儿听清了地方，转身要走；经过周喜午身边的时候瞥了一眼，还记得前面开猎祭时的仇呢！

不管夜幕是否降下，时不我待。随身没有燎烟，支使不了玉人，淮先撑起身体，正要离去……却被周喜午拦住了。

“师傅别去。”

……什么意思？

“我不去。”本就没有打算搀和进去，淮先却被喜午的话惹出疑惑，“不过，你这话，到底什么意思？”

周喜午不答，胳膊揽上淮先腰身，依然挡着不让他走，而另一只手轻轻从他腿根处抹了过去……

“你干嘛？”淮先冷着脸问，下一刻，就看那满是笑容的脸凑近眼前。

“师傅，你这是在担心他？”周喜午问着，抬起手指，从淮先眼前晃过，“……你喜欢他？”

什么“他”？谁？淮先见那手指上沾满了厉儿留下的欲液，一到近前，掺杂的红色令人心惊。

明明那是厉儿的东西，可他想起的，是拿着面具用眼角瞄了他一眼的桐。

“‘他’是谁？”淮先不能继续想下去，立刻问道。

周喜午却笑道：“这我可就不知道了——师傅你刚才先想到谁，那便是谁。”

说着，青年收紧了放在淮先腰上的手臂……


	29. 各有脾气

淮先让了让，却没足够的气力从周喜午那边挣脱出来。

“……你是来这儿等我骂的？”皱着眉头，淮先斜他一眼，“玩笑耍到金娄殿的人头上，别当我是没脾气的！”

“师傅别上火，这不是上回见过师傅后面的状况，就想着若有机会，要瞧瞧到底是什么样的‘兵器’，才能侍弄得好师傅嘛……”周喜午有他的理由，无赖至极，就为了这个当众扒了厉儿，没有规矩！

淮先想甩开他的无理取闹赶紧回去，可这家伙无理取闹起来，那钻进衣服下面的手指放肆地按在淮先伤重的地方，来回摩挲。

“啧，师傅这里都成了这样，还急着去哪儿？还是我替师傅走一遭吧？”周喜午嘴上恳切，手上拨弄得厉害，直戳着淮先穴口痛处，揪心，“刚看师傅给了厉儿的玉石——是要派多少人一同前往？可别惊动了王城中的旁人啊……”

周喜午看到块玉，就想起金娄殿藏了批玉人，轻佻的语调里，也算是给淮先提个醒，眼下王城中明面上刚整治了夷人，若再有人拉开架势折腾，即便是金娄殿的势力，也可能交待不过去。

王城里多的是想要拉淮先下马之人，娄丁大人这纵欲之后一个轻率之举，说不定就要牵扯许多利害。

以为桐就要这么远去，脑袋一热，才想得出让玉人跟着厉儿去抓人的法子，这下冷静了，淮先觉得，既然夷人盘桓不去，那桐必定跑不掉，何必为了个不知底细的少年，赔上那么多该有的沉着，胡乱指派呢？

……可是厉儿已经去了。

“若是师傅乐意，我也可以先将厉儿叫回来……”周喜午就像整日蹲在淮先肚子里似的，每句话都是顺着他的意思说，“别管什么夷人之事，让厉儿回来，然后我来教教他，让他今后别再伤着师傅，如何？”

说罢，那手指突然撞开紧束着的穴口，惹得淮先一震，穴肉带着热乎乎的粘液绕上周喜午的指尖，上下一动，便把它“吸”进去了。

“胡说些什么！”淮先慌了，耳朵里听见周喜午的胡话，管他是玩笑还是别的，都让人窘迫，“你什么时候守在这儿的？看到了多少？”

还说要教教厉儿……教厉儿什么？难道教厉儿怎么肏人不成？！这周喜午在民间洞府那些浪荡的地方混久了，不知羞的话语整天挂在嘴上，从不像是淮先教出来的学生样。

“师傅是怕我见着你挂了血还缠着男人不放的模样？放心，我又不是不知你根底的人……”说着，手指更是深入，仿佛要从穴中掏挖出点什么来，一下下都像藏着极坏的心眼，刺激淮先消退的欲念，偏不许他平静下来，“学生是心疼，尽管厉儿能用牲口才有的东西伺候你舒服，但每回都这么裂开……怕将来总有一日，师傅你再合不拢了……可惜，可惜了！”

“……你想如何？”下面的手指像是在他心头挠痒痒，淮先连脸上的冷淡都要撑不住了；想起前面种种，急火冲上来，眼看周喜午要扰他清静，便道，“这几日来你是犯了什么毛病，不给我找点事情不痛快？从前也没怎么看你招惹厉儿，这下倒好，摆出一张笑脸，背地里不知在算计什么，把我整个金娄殿都牵扯进去！

“方才你冒出来给我们指路——是真是假我还怀疑呢——现在又要阻我……这城南到底藏了什么？夷人要玩什么花样？都给我一一说来，别替外人藏着！”

周喜午话也该说够了，手也该捣弄完了，正事不提半点，却死赖着不走，这是贪得无厌打算再从淮先这边弄到点什么好处？

“师傅，我这可是为了你舒服……”

“周喜午你可知道自己是个什么东西！”淮先听不下去，抬手一掌拍在他侧脸上，虽然力气不够，但也足以拍得人耳朵嗡嗡作响了，“如今没时间跟你空耗玩耍，南边到底怎么了，说清楚！难道要我哄着你不成？”

淮先是会骂他，可自从他长大后，就不会再像过去当师傅时那样对他动手，这一下，周喜午有点懵，无论如何都没想到。

“……我原本想帮师傅仔细看看伤处，就地治治，舒服点，不耽误你后面的事情……不想师傅，为了旁人，早不顾自己了。”周喜午依旧是笑，但笑得有些吃力，“我还是走开吧，反正早就没我半点地方，不讨人厌烦了。”

什么半点地方！这都是什么话！淮先听得似懂非懂，只看青年脸上写着委屈，闹脾气，没个好样儿。

有些事情，藏着掖着还好，真说破了，就没意思了。淮先心里忽地蹦出这个念头来，可望着周喜午，觉得哪儿不对劲。

“喜午，你先……”

“既然师傅担心，那我直说就是。”周喜午打断他，停在他体内的指尖毫不留恋地抽出来，痛啊痒啊，淮先的任何感觉都不管了。

“那个开猎祭上拿面具的夷人，确实在城南，只不过……我看不止是金娄殿想捉他，还有别的人物也动用起人手来了。”

……姬子明！

淮先立刻想起他来。

这姬子明，不会是为求神脉一时情急，找不到别的办法，仗着姜齐方的势力，当街抢人吧？

淮先可管不上周喜午那真真假假的脾气，心里塞的，都是桐的安危了。


	30. 困兽

厉儿是个被爹娘遗弃在金娄殿外的孩子，不论当初爹娘是因为对凶兆之子的嫌恶还是对神侍淫威的恐惧，扔了就是扔了，厉儿在金娄殿这么多年，从未想过爹娘的事，也不会羡慕旁人有爹有娘，有个所谓的家。

厉儿心思单纯，不多想。他有主人，他只有主人，若要问“家”，那便只有金娄殿，因为金娄殿里有他的主人娄丁大人淮先。

金娄殿里还有其他神侍，整个王城也还有其他神侍，但厉儿只看得见主人，也只会听主人的话。

所以眼下主人让他去城南追赶那个怪异的少年，他不问，不想，只按着淮先给他的指示，凭开猎祭人群中那一瞬的记忆，找到异族。

都不会想想，既然那人能轻而易举地将他挪了地方，如今撞上，自己究竟能不能抓得住。

厉儿只需要记得那张面孔，从陋巷边偶尔出没的行人中，把那个想破坏王城的家伙揪出来。

揪出来……然后呢？

想不了那么多，自从主人让他认识到，异族骗了他，他还以为异族是在救他，厉儿便满心的愤恨。

从小就没有什么人给他好意，若给了之后又发现那是虚假的，厉儿绝不会让对方好过！

即便是那个只看一眼，便能给他留下深刻印象的少年。

被人们团团围住，厉儿正愁着到底该打倒他们赶紧逃跑还是默默忍耐不要惹祸的时候，少年便出现了：深色的皮肤，一双灵活的眼睛很大，看起来很聪明的模样；不像王城里见过的任何一双眼睛，却跟厉儿曾经在睡梦中遇上的那些奇怪的动物很像。

厉儿常做梦，每个梦都像真的一般。他的梦里很少有人，多的是各种平时没见过的动物，个个长了双似人的眼睛，可又跟寻常人有着说不出的不同。梦里的动物都会跟厉儿说话，但话里的内容，都是厉儿不懂的；有的动物还会对他怒吼，凶狠地攻击他，不过，一旦厉儿还手，赢的都是他，没有人能斗得过他。

一定是平时被主人管着，不能对周围人动粗，所以才会做这种梦吧？厉儿觉得怪，久而久之也习惯了，好像梦里他就不是他自己了，变成另外一个人……或者一只凡间没有的动物。

都是梦而已。每天早上醒来的时候，厉儿这么想。但是，今天他看见了只有在梦中才有的眼睛，尽管，那眼睛的主人对他怀有恶意。

没关系，他能打败那异族少年，就像梦中他打败的每一个动物一样。

淮先和周喜午都没告诉他少年的具体位置，厉儿心里却有种感觉，顺着脚下这条路走，一定能找到！平时淮先不许他擅自离开金娄殿，说是到了城中，会吓人，也会有人对他不利——厉儿每次在王城里都是走小巷，旁人不知道，他对暗巷极为熟悉，尽管现在夜色尚未下来，但他总能隐蔽自己，不被路人觉察。

别看他长成一副兽类的体魄，一条腿因旧伤有点不便，若真在城中潜行，金娄殿那些玉人们，都不一定有他的灵巧，攀墙上房，对厉儿来说，都是小事。

他就像是天生与整个王城是联系在一起的友人似的，对城中大大小小的地方，生来便是熟识的。

淮先给他一个寻人的方向，他便找得到那黑肤的少年。

看，就在哪儿，巷口一转，这个要破坏王城的异族妖怪，正贴着墙边，慢慢走着……

悠闲得像是散步一般。

他在等厉儿。厉儿的脚步刚停，少年便转过脸来，瞄了一眼，又转回去，口中低声叨咕了一句话，是厉儿全然听不懂的。

异族的话。厉儿不可能听得懂，但他总觉得，少年在笑话他。

王城里笑话他的人太多了，说他不像人反似兽的，说他因为印记被爹妈抛弃的，说他身体里有异兆有鬼怪不能靠近的……主人的学生见到他就会笑，王见到他也会笑，那些笑容都不是好事，跟淮先看着他时露出的笑容完全不同……

而眼前这个少年，正扭过头去，笑话他。只不过，少年笑的，跟过去所有人笑的，都不一样。

少年好像早就认识他似的。莫名其妙地，厉儿心里升腾起这种想法，让他大步追上去，要问个明白。

“……你笑什么！”沙哑的声音，在宁静的小巷中突然想起，要是别人肯定会被吓住，可少年还是自在悠闲的样子，踱着步子。

厉儿不干，冲过去，按住那瘦削的肩膀，把少年拧过来：“你害我，为什么还笑我！”

少年脸上倒真没有笑容……难道弄错了？厉儿明明在那话里听出笑意来……怎么会……

又是叽里咕噜的一串，少年说完，毫不费力就挣脱厉儿的手掌，拔腿就跑。

“你等等！站住！”虽说厉儿灵巧，可他比不过善舞的异族少年，拖着条腿跑了几步，追不上，“停着！不准你再去害人！”

少年那动作，就跟玩耍差不多，奔跑跃动间，像是飞起来一般，一条巷子跑到尽头，分明就是在逗厉儿，惹人火冒三丈。厉儿可不愿跟他纠缠下去，心里只有主人的嘱咐，一定要把他抓住，压回金娄殿去，让主人好好审一审，决不能任由他在王城里作乱，让主人烦心……

发了狠，厉儿大吼着扑过去，要将少年从半空中摁下来——可少年假作被他擒住，等他刚定了定神，突然扭身，不知用什么东西，刺得厉儿额头和眉眼一带猛地疼了一阵，又哧溜地逃出去了。

那景况，仿佛是走地的野兽被天上飞鸟牵制，自己困住自己的动作，临到头来，还被鸟儿狠狠啄了一口似的。

“你这……你这……”厉儿捂着眼揉了会儿，却没觉察伤处，一睁开眼，见少年还在眼前，不笑，只是望着他出神，“跟我回去！我就不伤你！”

少年不答，但不逃了。

“你！”胸口的火气越烧越旺，厉儿拿出全力，下定决心要好好教训教训这个外族恶人了——先前没意识到，他心里总存着少年在他窘迫之时助他一臂之力的模样，有点狠不下心……

眼下就不会了。厉儿忽地一身嗜血之气，要跟少年拼命，一股不知从身体哪处冒出来的力量，猛地袭上“乖乖等他”的少年……

“住手！怎能容你们在王城里闹事！”一个年轻男子的声音自巷口传来，满是冷峻与威严，呵斥马上就要扭打到一团的二人。厉儿还没来得及回头去看，几个身手矫健的男人便冲到他们俩身旁，看打扮，都是城中卫士。

“把这刁民抓了！”身后那道声音又说，严肃地命令着几个城卫。可那几人看了看想要打架却还没动手挥拳的厉儿与少年，突然问道：“……队长，这要抓谁啊？”

“这都看不出？不长心的混货！”那队长的声音里有了点火气，骂了属下，“一个大块头当街拦路劫人——难不成还让你抓个瘦弱的小男孩吗！”

说着，城卫队长快步上来，一个耳光就甩在刚才发问的卫士脸颊，掌印立现。

“你看看这小孩，又黑又瘦，抓回去都不够煮锅汤喝！他能闹得起事来吗？抓了人快滚！”面容英俊的青年嫌弃下属没有眼色，恨不得当场整治一番。

不对！这家伙才是坏人！厉儿刚想开口辩驳，就被几个卫士七手八脚地捆起来，还不知从哪儿拽了团布，塞在厉儿口中，根本不给他说话的机会，认准了他就是作恶之人。


	31. 黄雀在后

眼前这个挣扎抵抗的家伙棠静认识，也常听城里人议论，说是金娄殿里养着个凶物，长了副老虎的心肝，入夜会出来抓小儿生食，娄丁大人将他困在神殿中，他却会找准娄丁神力下降之时作乱。

这都是骗骗小孩子的话，棠静不会怕他；但以棠静对淮先的了解，娄丁大人能容忍这样的异类在金娄殿长大，不管是不是淮先亲自养育的，都是件奇事。

或者，就是娄丁大人另有所图了。

瞥了只能发出唔嗯声音的怪物，头颈间露出来的皮肤上有点花纹，确实都是异相……可从棠静的眼光看来，只是没打理干净而已，说不定就有什么天赋异禀之处，勾得了淮先那一身浪肉。

抓回去若有机会，棠静一定要问问。

手下几人都有些害怕，畏畏缩缩地道：“队长，这人……怕真能弄断绳子，伤了人怎么办？”

“说什么鬼话！胆儿这么小，蛋儿也大不了！废话少说，快拉回去！”棠静知道他们畏惧的原因，绝不仅仅是此人身材力气；棠静可以把他留在这儿，或者放了，但巷子里还有要办的事，而这老虎似的家伙，目标跟他似乎是一样的……赶紧带走才好，不能误事。

“可这该是，该是金娄殿的人吧……”手下又说，“乱动了，就算我们背后有人……也……”

“闭上嘴干事！别瞎扯！”不识场合的东西，有些话不能随便拿到外面来说，却不懂，“全听我的，要是娄丁真有意见，那也是先找我来说，有事我担着，轮不到你们着急！”

棠静倒想看看，如果他拿下了金娄殿的人，淮先会不会主动来见他一回，说一两句好话听听。

可要是淮先真为了这东西来找他，棠静大概又不快活了。瞪着犹豫不决的属下，直到他们乖乖按着大块头出去，棠静才转过脸来，看了看方才与人有点冲突的异族少年。

姬子明让他来找的，就是这人。

起先他没多想，如今他没什么官位，在姬大人面前乖顺得很，刀山火海，哪儿都闯，直到提起这群曾被他赶出城外的夷人，棠静心里隐约有了点不快——怎么这些大权在握之人，在乎的，都是这些不起眼的黑玩意儿？

淮先也是，姬子明也是。

今天看见这少年，回忆起十夜市上他跳舞的情景——棠静在贵人们的床上混久了，这肚子里蹦不出别的事情，能想到的，便是这张脸虽是黑了点，但确实长得不错，惹人动心。

嘿，有了男人肉棍子就不要脸面的神侍大人，盯着夷人穷追猛打，为的不会就是这种在国内尝不到的口味吧？棠静想着，就走上前去，抬手捏了少年下巴，轻佻地笑着，掂量掂量这孩子到底有什么本钱。

好看归好看，可惜毛都没长齐，能顶个什么用场！棠静摆出一脸不是对手不一般见识的神情，嘴边啧啧：“不知你这是招惹了那怪物，还是招惹了怪物上头那只老妖怪……只靠张皮，收服不了人的！倒不如……”看少年无动于衷，棠静不快起来，“不如先让我来，尝尝滋味？”

话里有笑意，可脸上没有。异族并不抵抗，也不逃避，只是将下巴从他手里挪开，像是连点力气都没耗着。

“我把你从金娄殿的老虎那里救出来，你总要给我点便宜吧？”耍个无赖，调戏个美人，这是每个城卫都有的能力和爱好，棠静跟他们没什么不同，反正不是真有兴趣，“这个时候，不早不晚的，你我都没什么事，领你到个好去处，怎么样？”

说着，棠静凑过去，要拉少年的手，不想所碰之处，指尖一阵阵灼热的痛，就跟被烧起来似的。

棠静知道还是这异族厉害，悻悻地抽回手来，低了低头，算是认输。

姬子明让他找的人，肯定不只是个少年。城中盛传先前夷人在城里施妖法祸害大家，这夷人少年要是会点折磨人的办法，棠静不可能敌得过，还是好好办了差事，心里那些计较，收起来为妙。

“唉，玩笑，看你也听不明白！”棠静在腰间摸索一阵，找出姬大人吩咐的东西，“听不懂我们的话，那在城里不跟个傻子没区别嘛？有什么好处！”

铜制的羊首。姬子明要转交给夷人的东西，如今总算从棠静这儿递出去了，算是了却一桩事情。

“拿着这物件，赶紧走了，别在这里惹事！”羊是姬家的代表，这羊首工艺精细，其间暗藏金光，内侧还嵌了玉石，若拿出手来，仿佛能代替姬大人的权势，在国内必定畅通无阻；棠静不知姬子明要给异族这标志的意义，只期望着是赶人的意思——看样子，淮先是打算跟姬子明斗一斗，到时斗起来，夷人还赖在国中不走，那不是添乱嘛！

少年接过看了看，不以为奇，随意收起来，要走。这可不行，姬子明给的任务，这只做了一半，棠静拦他：“你拿了姬大人的东西，不回个信物保证？”

没有个凭证，即便他回去跟姬子明说事成，姬子明也没法信他。可是，他光是这么说说，夷人能听得懂吗？

棠静觉得麻烦，刚想着，那少年忽地抓住他肩膀……肩头一热，棠静还没来得及揭开领口看那地方，少年就抽身而去，像是鸟儿飞走了似的。

“……这都什么妖魔鬼怪！”棠静嘟囔着，肩上似乎烫伤了；那异族手上是带着火还是别的，诡秘得很，隔着衣物就能伤人皮肤。

而且，姬子明吩咐的事情，虽是做成了，可若是姬大人不高兴了，硬说他毫无证据，那可真是麻烦了。

白忙活一场，两边不讨好……棠静满心不痛快地转身要走，一抬眼，却看巷口立着一人——细看竟是神色阴郁的娄丁大人。

这不会是，真为了自家的怪物，找上来了吧？棠静心上一凉，嘴巴歇不住，歪了歪嘴角，快步过去道：“大人这是怎么了？是想我想得几日睡不好觉？还是憋得受不了了，放下架子来求我，光顾光顾您这妙处……”话未说完，手先扶上淮先身后臀缝——就感到手底下那浑圆的屁股一颤，进而神侍大人把他的爪子拍得远远的，又反过来一拳捶在他肩上——正中了方才被夷人伤的地方，钻心之痛。

“大人您……”

“你刚才跟他说什么！”淮先劈头盖脸一句，冷得像是夹了冰碴子。

跟他说什么？棠静又没有跟那怪物说过话，只是命人将他拉走而已，淮先怎么就能断定？难不成一直躲在巷子里看着，却没有阻止城卫将人带走？

“我又没跟他说过话……”

“别骗我！你刚才掐着他下巴，说了什么下贱话，把他吓跑的？”淮先不给他辩解的机会，冰冷的声音又提高了些，“没个正经样子……好好做你该干的事儿，别随便招惹人！”

这回棠静听懂了，淮先说的“他”，不是他抓的人，而是刚才那个少年。

“大人怎么又跟夷人杠上了？”棠静挂上嘲讽的笑，“这回您别阻着我，我找他，可不是为了娄丁大人，我是为了……姬大人啊！”

一听见他说姬子明，淮先异样的激动仿佛一瞬间平复下来，即刻追问：“姬子明找他做什么？”

“娄丁大人不是正在气头上吗？等您消消气儿，我在跟您细说，啊？”这家伙转得倒快，一听姬子明跟猫见了老鼠一般，一双龙目中精光突现，看得棠静愣神，懵了一阵才搅起浑水来。

“直说！”

淮先手劲不小，狠狠捏在棠静肩头，疼得人直叫唤。

“姬大人叫我找到在城南出没的夷人，给他小羊头……”棠静边说边探看淮先表情——很不明朗，分明满脸是杀气。

“羊头？姬家的羊头？”皱起眉头，淮先有些不信，“姬子明怎么愿把这么贵重的东西交待你去办……”

淮先忽然想起俩人之间的约定了。

“你，得手了？”淮先让善于应付女人的棠静去勾引姬子明的妹妹，从而博取姬子明的信任……原来棠静这么快就成事了？

棠静扬起下巴，总算能在淮先面前露出得意的面孔。

“既然能拿到姬家的羊头，大人您说呢？”非不直说，棠静心里一转，突然又压低声音，慢慢挨到淮先耳畔道，“只不过，跟大人你要我去做的，又不大一样……”

“什么？”姬子明这人的信任很难得到，淮先从前不是没有派人试过，算来算去，也只有他妹妹这一个弱点了。

哼，棠静这小小城卫，还能有什么样的神通？

“您让我爬姬家的床，我是爬上了……”棠静越说越低，越说越近，都快啃上淮先的耳朵了，“但不是妹妹的，却是，哥哥的……”

说着，他偏过来，在淮先面颊上“吧唧”一声，迅速啄了一口。

“大人您觉得如何啊？”


	32. 凤鸟之印

棠静爬了姬子明的床？淮先眼角看看这腻在他耳畔的男人，差点儿笑出声来。

“这有什么好得意的？可笑！”推开棠静，淮先身上多有不便，歪斜着向旁边走了两步，摆出不愿与人亲近的姿态，“这种事情，姬子明混迹洞府见多识广，凭你本事，只能掌得住姬家少女，在姬子明那儿可讨不到便宜。”

在淮先看来，姜齐方刚长成就堕落到女人堆里，都是姬子明这混账朋友引诱的，累累罪状，全都记在姬子明头上，如此的人物，别说棠静这种只懂哄骗女子的废物，就算让像常年与男人厮混的淮先试试，可能都难以征服……何况淮先也犯不着为了政事跟姬子明用这种法子解决问题！

“若你说的是实话，那便是自作聪明，偏不听我的劝告，坏了大事。”让他去勾引姬子明的妹妹，他非要逞能，真是浪费了淮先原先的计划，“就你这番模样，对付得了姬子明？最多新鲜个两三日，等他扔弃了你，姬家这条路子，也就彻底断了。”

越说越觉得棠静是个用不得的废物，反正淮先从此知道姬子明与桐有了联系，不如甩开棠静先走一步，不料，这城卫队长无赖至极，拦腰揽他，过分亲昵地不许他离开。

“大人……大人怎么就这么瞧不起我？”棠静见他脚下不快，以为他这是耍弄的情趣，顺手就把人搂进臂间，“你不想想，我可不会为了点小事就把屁股奉给别人——就不能当是姬大人被我肏舒服了，才将我留在身边用的嘛？”

“哼！”淮先一听就哼笑起来，原来是编出来唬人的，“不知轻重，你以为王城里还没见过你这稀罕货，人人都抢着要？只会磨磨嘴皮子！”

“我还真能用嘴皮子把大人你磨出精水来……试试给您看？”棠静嘴里没好话，没两句就下流起来，搁在淮先腰上的手就要隔着衣服摸索臀缝，“既然娄丁大人喜欢，没准儿姬大人也喜欢呢？”

要说到口中功夫，棠静虽没怎么施展过，可淮先看得出他不过说说，绝比不上周喜午。棠静的骄傲是淮先煽动出来的，为的是让棠静乖乖替他做事，如今不会打击他。

只是眼下这青年手脚不大老实，淮先还是跟他划清点好。

扳掉棠静那仿佛长在他臀上的手指，淮先动作狠，可嘴上说得缓慢：“既然棠队长已是姬大人的人了，那在外面，不应当与我有些牵连……”

“大人是怕被旁人看见？”棠静边说边假装环顾左右，又贴在淮先耳边道，“大人平时不都带了马车？咱们去那上面行事，不就好了？”

……这棠静，竟然不管姬子明给他的事情，不急着回去交待，反要拉着淮先在外贪欢？淮先不知自己当初怎么会看上他的，明明只能耽误事儿吧！

“我有别的事，不跟你空耗着。”棠静抵在他侧脸颈间，像是在嗅着什么似的，惹人烦躁，若不是他下身使不上劲，早一脚踹了此人，懒得纠缠。

至于姬子明和桐的事……淮先觉得棠静确实不知晓细节，不用多问了。而棠静究竟如何得了姬子明的信任，只要棠静不跟人提到他的事，淮先便不过问，棠静有棠静自保的办法。

可是棠静根本是不放他走的架势。

“……大人这身上……”他不抬头，说话时唇齿擦过淮先的皮肤，痒得很，“这气味，好像刚才吃过了别的男人，才来找我一样……”

他这么一说，淮先想起前面看见的厉儿来。

在巷子里胡乱把厉儿派出去，等淮先稍作整顿赶来再看见厉儿时，那傻子浑身上下捆着极粗的绳索，被几个城卫压着，大约是带走审讯。周喜午说了，不仅厉儿去追桐，跟过去的还是姬子明的人，看来后者说的便是棠静领的城卫——最好全城人都知道棠静和城卫是姬大人的势力，没人意识到棠静跟淮先这暗地里的关系。

再说，若非必要，淮先往后不打算随意跟棠静往来，更别提是眼下棠静所想的这件事了。

淮先看了看伏在自己身上的青年。

这算什么？难不成真沉溺进去不可自拔了？淮先可不信。

“不过，娄丁大人好像一直都是如此……”棠静顺势扯他领子，露出点肉来，就看见奇怪的东西了，“还真是一个男人满足不了的，肩膀上这牙印，啧，还新鲜呢！”

附身后的厉儿咬的。淮先不想让他深究，便反扯起棠静的衣服，拽得他领口也松动了。

“这根本不像人牙齿，却像个老虎——不会是你养的那个怪物弄的吧？你养着他，是为了抚慰身体寂寞？唉，真是个‘好’神侍啊娄丁大人……”

“你想关他几日？”淮先不睬他，只问。

棠静倒是抬起头来，打量一番淮先神色：“大人不找我把那怪物要回去？这下金娄殿里长夜凄凉，谁来帮大人解……”

“已经落在城卫手里，姬子明必会知晓，我不出手了。”要是他硬将厉儿带回来，就是惊动姬子明，更惹到原本就对厉儿不善的姜齐方，多事，“你心里有数。”

一听棠静暗自恼了。心里能有什么数？娄丁大人在神殿里养的泻火用的男人，出来惹事被抓住，还要他照应着？他又没从淮先那儿得到什么好处！

光是想着淮先被那野兽似的家伙抱在怀里啃咬光溜溜的肉，棠静便定下主意，过会儿回去，要好好整治整治那小子。

方才还满嘴胡言的棠静不吱声了，淮先觉得奇怪，视线扫过他领子里露出的皮肉，觉察了异样。

“……这是怎么回事？”棠静整个肩膀都是红色痕迹——没记错的话，刚才桐离去的时候，正巧触碰过这一边？

“这……”棠静低头一看，也惊异不已，“难道这是夷人给姬大人的回音？哼哼！”

只觉得烫热疼痛，没想到，上面被印了个赤红的鸟纹，尾部张狂地分成两叉，分置于胸前背后。

不是惯常所见凤鸟的形象，夷人所崇敬的神明似乎有些不同。

这算是回音？那究竟是拒绝合作的意思，还是已成同盟？淮先看不分明，觉得这几日一定要让玉人盯好了姬子明行踪，千万不能让他跟桐跟夷人们达成某种共识。

而这个被桐留了印记的棠静……“你快些回去，尽早给姬子明看到这东西。”淮先下令道，他要等姬子明的新动作。

“就这个时间？”棠静被淮先拒绝，又被岔开话题，心里正不是滋味，一听他要赶人，仰头看看天空，“姬大人跟王出去开猎，不一定回城了！”

这棠静，到了这情况，还想继续下去？淮先暗笑，还敢说他身体寂寞，真正寂寞的人，还不知是谁呢！

不过说起开猎祭的事……

“你倒是提醒我了。”淮先拽住自己的领口收紧，脸上又是不近人情吓退小儿的神色，“待他们回来，我还得主持献祭的仪式——现在就去金乌宫准备准备。”

淮先这话，断了今日棠静更进一步的可能。说起正事他还是知趣的，虽然在心里早把淮先咒骂了百遍又糟蹋了百遍，但面上还是得恭谦着点。

“你且等等，我先出去。”棠静刚要跟在淮先身后，就被挡住了，连这距离都不给他，“今后有了大事再来找我，不要多事。”

……把我当作用完就扔的物件？好……很好……这才是娄丁大人……

望着那脚步间有些虚浮的背影，棠静在心底啐了一口，低声骂骂咧咧淫荡的老骚货，恨意不出所料就这么升腾上来了，挡也挡不住。


	33. 夜祭

按照每回姜齐方被姬子明引出去玩的脾性，打猎时他若是跟着姬子明一起，那是不拖到晚上回不来的。所以看天色尚早，淮先回金娄殿换了祭祀的服装，布置玉人的任务，歇息一番才入宫，可王的队伍已早早回来，祭祀的器物也安顿好了。

……今天怎么这么早？姬子明居然能收得了心？淮先刚进金乌宫就见万事俱备人群肃穆，倒像是他来晚了疏忽了。

淮先不喜欢被人打破习惯之事，尤其是姬子明——他不是很喜欢田猎吗？这时回来，莫非是遇上什么事情？或者，便是王城里有事等着他处理……

淮先想起姬子明暗中塞给桐的信物。

姬子明一直想找到神脉传人，为他所用，可他不想想，既然是充满神力，手段肯定在姬子明一介凡人之上，何必为他所用？若这神脉是在异族身上，不威胁本国根基已是万幸，还妄图收入囊中？

可笑，即便是真搭上关系，淮先看姬子明是不会夷人语言的，打算如何跟桐谈谈他的想法？

不论如何，他已经派了玉人紧盯姬子明的行踪，有所防范。

本以为姬子明提前回来会趁机去找夷人，到了后院，才发现他跟姜齐方坐在那边笑闹，两个人身上都还是土石脏污和猎物血迹，脸上也不干净，一点快要开始祭祀的样子都没有。

“哟，哥哥来啦！”姜齐方总是最先发现他，不顾淮先洁净的衣物，便要过来拉他，“我跟子明刚听到一件笑话，正在说呢！哥哥想知道吗？”

真是没有王的模样，平时那些举止先不提，即将进行开猎夜祭，却不注意仪容……虽有些许嫌恶，但淮先不想让弟弟看出，不着痕迹地绕开他，在台阶旁坐下，摆出难得可亲的笑脸：“什么笑话？”

好在姜齐方不大在乎，回来时还特地坐得离淮先近点：“听说，王城里有个丑到吓人的男子，不好好躲在家里，却出来作恶，还肖想街边美人，调戏一番，后来被城卫抓了个正着！”边说边做出个歪斜的鬼脸，把自己往丑里扮，“胆子真大！我要是长成这样，那就找个差不多的村妇闭了眼睛干事，可不敢糟蹋人家美人咯！”

他说的，应该就是厉儿之事。而告诉他这事的人，只能是在旁边煽动他一起幸灾乐祸的姬子明。

且不说所谓的“丑”字到底该不该用在厉儿身上，这棠静的速度真快，不一会儿此事就传到姬子明手上，又翻给姜齐方……而拿到淮先面前说笑，大有侮辱金娄殿的意思。

淮先隔着弟弟望了姬子明一眼，那小子斜着眼睛也从他这边扫过，分明是故意的。

“齐方。”淮先的愠怒不放在面上，只是声音冷下来，“为王之人，不该说这些粗鄙之语，尤其是如今的场合。”

原本热闹的气氛立刻冷淡了，淮先一句话便扫了姜齐方的兴致。

“哥哥觉得不可笑吗？”收了笑意，姜齐方声音闷了许多。

淮先不看问他的人，依旧直视姬子明，心里觉得可恨，这是要与他争夺在王面前的影响力吗？借着他一时疏忽让厉儿被捕的事来取笑，想逼他翻脸还是想看他如何失态？

可惜，姬子明对他没这么大的影响力。就算是把厉儿拿出来，损伤的，也只是金娄殿的脸面。

“怕是民间不实之语。即便属实，那男子大约只是个痴傻的可怜人罢了。”对姜齐方说话，眼神却扔在姬子明那边，淮先是要警告这小子，不过是王的好友，可别占着身份作恶，误了国家大事。

姜齐方看淮先不为所动，悻然道：“有个兄长是神侍，无趣得很，整日那么严肃——下次一定要让哥哥说些笑话出来听听！”说着转念一想，“不过这事让我想起哥哥那只老虎来……一进城就听说今天开猎祭他被当成猎物追捕，不知后来还好吗？”

不愿看姜齐方把话题扯到厉儿身上，淮先刚要答复，却被姬子明抢了话：“我怎么听到人们议论，‘卫及转生’最后还是被城卫捕的——难不成，那白日里当街戏弄美人的家伙，就是娄丁大人的仆人吧？”

哼，非要撕破了说话。不懂事的小子。淮先退一步，只道：“这我却不知，若真是他，便是那傻子犯了毛病没控制住，下牢是应得的。”

话音刚落，姜齐方将原先捏在指间的石子，猛地砸在对面房间的屋梁上。

……这又是怎么了？动作里像是有气，可神色如常。淮先有些纳闷，可姜齐方抢先说了：“既然哥哥来了，那尽早夜祭吧！子明，随我去把衣服换了！”说完就拉着同样脏兮兮的姬子明去屋里，扔下淮先一人在院子里坐着。

见他们走了，淮先才抬起一直没在台阶上坐实的屁股。坐下是为显得亲切，这台阶并不洁净，而且淮先身后还疼得厉害，受不得挤压。

想起后穴之苦，便又记起厉儿来。按棠静的意思，抓了人，却不放，而且如今城卫背后有了姬子明，更是会对厉儿不利的。虽说他们也伤不了厉儿多少，可苦头还是要吃的。若是姜齐方发起什么疯来，要插手其中折腾人……淮先不多想了，过去他脾气极大的时候，也只能打折厉儿的腿留下旧伤，城卫那些伎俩，不碍事，不碍事。

自古以来，开猎日捕猎之后，猎物均要交给侍奉西方神的神侍，由神侍敬奉给神明，向神明祈福。后来城市里的人大多不入山林开猎了，神侍便在开猎祭当夜安排祭祀祈神的仪式，民间各家也供奉祭品；只有贵族们会将亲手捕杀的猎物用于这祭典上，而王宫中更是如此，所以开猎夜祭是王族们尤其是王者炫耀武力的好时机。

姜齐方有姬子明相助，收获特别丰厚。尽管作为娄丁的淮先不用自己将一件件猎物搬来抬去，但这数量太多，又需要他一一念动祝词，一场祭祀下来，双唇麻木，懒于讲话。姜齐方仿佛是看准了这个时机，哥哥管不到他，他就立刻吩咐人在大殿之上布了宴席，将祭品以外的猎物全都煮好端上来，不知后面开了多少藏酒，极尽奢侈地大宴贵族子弟。

淮先不喜欢这种场合，更何况，他向来都告诫姜齐方为王应当懂得简朴从事，这个弟弟，就没有合他意过。他想走，可姜齐方满嘴都是“今日猎物太多，辛苦哥哥，要好好犒劳”之类的话，硬把他留下，坐的位置还紧贴着自己的王座，连姬子明在另一边都还离王座尚远……淮先心里快意，便不咬定要回金娄殿的事了。

“知道哥哥不喜欢饮酒，这不是寻常酒液。”姜齐方见淮先还要推让，便劝道，“记得金乌宫院子里那几棵金梧树吗？去年梧叶黄时，我让人选其中所有三道金边的采下来，专门给哥哥酿的，跟他们喝的，不一样！”

真有此事？这一番描述果真勾起淮先兴趣，仔细看了看杯中的东西，确实泛着不同的光泽。

“你先迎着光看，是不是闪着金光的？”淮先的反应让他受了鼓舞，又介绍道，“还有香气，一点都没有酒气，反有点雨后草叶的感觉，对不？”

金梧树是上古时期山中常见的树种，传说当时的神鸟最喜欢栖息在金梧树上，久而久之，树叶受了神气，长出的叶子都有金边——一道金边最为平常，灵气最旺的叶子却能有三道金边，实属奇妙。

后来凤鸟归天，再没有多少神鸟下凡休憩，于是金梧树渐渐少了，难得的几株，叶片也多是黄色，而难有金边。金乌宫中这几棵借了王者之威，尚能有金边，甚至是三道，令人称奇。

而姜齐方居然有心，将上一年的金边梧叶收集起来酿酒……这酒不论味道，都是叫人感动的。淮先被孩童般兴奋的姜齐方撺掇，抿了一口，还真是不凡，全然没有辣口酒气，初尝竟如同清甜洁净的泉水一般。

“如何？”姜齐方看他喝了，眼巴巴地问。

这种时刻的弟弟，淮先便不觉得他如何如何贪玩又如何如何有愧于王者身份了。神侍自小告别俗世亲情，而淮先至今有亲人相伴，偶尔在心里，也会觉得温暖。

毕竟从未见过父亲，母亲身怀通神之力，长期在外忙碌，难以相对；后来因先王之子尽数早夭，母亲受神明佑护为先王生下齐方，耗尽生命……对淮先来说，所有的亲人，只剩下这刚诞生不久的弟弟，而后种种，都是为了这唯一的弟弟，然后，才是为了国家。

只是弟弟还小，不大懂事，玩性大了。淮先不语，回想起当初弟弟被他抱在怀里的模样，又喝了一口，才让急等他评价的姜齐方摇晃着从过去回到眼前来。

“这酒到底如何？”沉不住气，姜齐方在等哥哥赞美。但淮先平日里的性情摆在那儿，不便多说好话，心里转了一圈，只道：“若齐方能把酿酒的心思放在治国上来，我也该轻松多了。”

在淮先看来，这已经是肯定他的酒不错；但姜齐方可不满足，耳朵里听岔了：“唉！今天哥哥怎么就会扫兴！不爱喝便不喝吧！”说着把淮先手里杯子抢来，一口气全灌了下去，闹脾气的模样让淮先勾起嘴角。

“……前面听笑话不笑，怎么哥哥看着我倒笑了？”姜齐方回过神来就看淮先独坐而笑，听声音，又不高兴了，“难道我比那哄不到美人还下牢的极丑之人还可笑吗？”

这是什么话！淮先总觉得听出别样的滋味，便道：“酒宴刚起，齐方你就喝多了。”

说他喝多了，他还真做出喝多的架势来——姜齐方忽然展开笑颜，整个人软下来，靠在淮先身上，闹着：“我也想不到啊！这金梧树叶子酿的酒，居然劲儿这么大……哎呀……哎呀……”嘴里喊着，他顺着淮先肩膀往下滑，快落到手肘处时，突然一个翻身，把脑袋搁在淮先膝上，假装发起酒疯来，“哥哥，我醉啦！醉得可难受啦……哎呀……娄丁大人呀，你说齐方这可是被什么鬼怪附体了，怎么整个身体，都不是我的啦……”

配合疯话，姜齐方手舞足蹈，在金乌宫大殿上，完全没有王的样子了。淮先看不过，要扶他起来，倒是把自己牵扯进去，差点被他拉扯到地上，一起打滚呢！

“齐方！”淮先压低声音呵斥，眼角看看周围的官员。还好他有点力气，跟姜齐方抗了一会儿，总算是把那瘫软在他身上的家伙的腰扶直了。

但姜齐方还没玩够，刚坐直片刻，又软倒似的扑过去，大熊抱树似的，拦住淮先肩膀，吊挂着他。

“齐方……”淮先刚要推开他，却发现弟弟闪着一双炯然的眼睛，紧盯着他，顿时没了后话。

“你知道今天我们怎么这么早就回来吗？”姜齐方直勾勾地看着淮先许久，才不知是醉是醒地说起话来，“那是因为，哥哥你啊……”

我？我怎么了？淮先皱了皱眉头。

“一听说哥哥那只小老虎成了猎物，我就想赶回王城，也来猎他……”姜齐方语调越说越含混，似乎真是醉了，而话里的内容，也不想清醒之人会说的。

“用弓箭将他射死，放在祭坛上，看哥哥念着祝词，把他送给卫及，才会觉得这才是开猎祭，才会觉得，这才叫高兴啊……”

姜齐方说着，眼睛异常天真地眨了眨，忽地露齿一笑，双手松开，抛下原地愣神的淮先，一跃而起。

“这才叫高兴啊！”这回他是对着百官高呼了，真是一副酒后发作的模样，“高兴……高兴自然少不了舞乐！快让他们上来！舞乐！高兴！快点！”

伴着候在大殿之外舞者们轻盈的脚步，乐声咿唔响起，姜齐方换了尊酒水，离开王座找官员们痛饮去了，只留淮先一人僵坐着，回味他方才的醉言醉语。


	34. 乱舞

齐方只能是醉了，真的醉了。淮先默默地想。

看他那歪斜的肩膀，都快站不稳了……淮先难得没有多想，只是拿起被姜齐方喝空的酒杯，闻了闻，却没有浓重的酒气——抚胸运气，自己腹中的酒，似乎也没有不同。

这……莫非是身体上的区别？怎么同样的酒到了弟弟口中，就成了这般？

淮先不想，不去想那些疯话。

而舞者们在大殿之中立定，顺着渐起的乐声挥动手臂，准备起舞。短装，黑衣，兽面，淮先不侍奉南方神，对舞蹈之事不甚了解，只觉这是没有看过的阵势。

耳中乐音，用器不大熟悉，但似乎在何处听过。四下张望，却看大殿外侧用布帘围出一块地方，乐音正是从那边传出的。

这么神秘？淮先知道姜齐方平日喜欢钻研这些，跟在玩乐似的，不把精力放在正事上；今天夜祭后的宴饮，助兴的舞蹈，大概也是他的意思。

看姜齐方趁着舞者们准备的时间，在官员中绕了一圈，手中的酒撒了一地，直到重回姬子明那边，往地上一坐，按乐声曲调，击起酒尊来。

到了这种玩乐的时候，还是选择姬子明那边，觉得自在一点是吗？淮先看他是醉了，醉得失态；其中过错，今日酒劲上教训他也是无用，不如忍了，明日再跟他细数。

既然姜齐方不希望他先行离去，不妨就在这儿，看看新奇的舞，看看孩子似的弟弟又玩出了什么新花样。

杀气。不过既是开猎祭这日的舞蹈，带着点杀气，不为过。一个个舞者，短装显出精干利落，手执狭长白色鸟羽，却像是拿着武器一般，挥舞手臂，挥舞羽毛，挥舞兵器……全在一举之中，便将敌人全数扼杀，喉间热血迸发。

不，并不是敌人，那些被扑杀的东西，不配称为“人”，它们不过是猎物，虽各是珍惜的品种，但终归是个“死”字，终归是鲜血流尽，死沉沉地倒在祭坛上，倒在赤火之间，被人们作为炫耀资本，作为盘中熟食，终归是个“死”字。

不论它们是爬在地上的犬豕，还是高高在上的……淮先猛地抽回目光，略一垂眼，便看见面前烹好的肉食，盖子已经揭开，惨白的烟气在视线里浮动，那些紧密的肉缝中挤出层层血水，浅淡得分不出是何时死去，又是何时放在淮先身前的。

齐方说了，他要捕猎厉儿，放在祭坛上，献给卫及神。

这是比田猎更有趣味的事。

酒后戏言。但在这舞乐的映衬下却能惊出淮先满背冷汗。

这红热的熟肉，不止是厉儿，还有淮先……地上爬的虎子，逆天养育虎子的神侍……

齐方可以是无心，但有些人，夜路行得多了，恶事做得多了，便会自己吓住自己。

可怕的联想，不是因为弟弟的狂言，而是因为异样的舞蹈。淮先从舞乐之中体会出不同寻常的意味，忽地想起了什么，立刻抬起头来，目光落在那些舞者身上。

这是……这乐音用的器物……淮先见过，在市集上，在十夜市上……

夷人。

淮先回想起来了！

桐。

淮先看见他了！

他早该发现桐，尽管戴着兽面，可那分明是一只伪装成野兽的禽鸟，轻巧的动作，几乎腾空而起，挣脱自己身体的束缚，飞离而去。

他早该发现桐的。那只，只属于他的小鸟。

就坐在原地，淮先看着，看着姜齐方起身离开姬子明，手舞足蹈，摇晃着混入舞群，不伦不类地模仿起舞者们的动作，或是故意相反，把自己当作舞者的对手，随便夺走一根白羽，相向而战……不用几步，淮先看着姜齐方胡乱舞到那个少年舞者身边，来到桐的身旁，似乎特别喜欢，便围绕桐，脚下步子都要跟桐贴合在一起，同向而行，一眨眼间，便化身猎手，寻找着大殿上被美酒肉食迷惑的猎物们……

淮先几乎坐不住了。

没被关在笼子里的小鸟，怎么能够这般，随心所欲地飞翔！没有主人的小鸟，又怎么能够这样，轻信任何一个经过它身畔的人物，调笑着期待被那些有心之人抓到笼子门边，又挣脱出去，再不许被人拥有！

这只淘气的小鸟……以为自己能凭借神赐给他的力量，飞进笼子深处，又在主人合眼的那一刻，飞到任何想去的地方……

别得意太早。淮先轻笑。你有本事进来，我就有本事擒住你。

即便是神脉传人。

淮先凝望着姜齐方将脚步都与桐交缠起来，突然摔了铜制的酒器，砸在地面巨石上，咣当一声惊起众人。

“卫士！拿下王身边那人！”淮先声音急迫，却缓缓直起身来，下令之后，眼神落在依然端坐的姬子明身上，“那是想谋害大王的夷人！”

多亏了你，姬子明，把这祸害招惹到金乌宫中来。

依旧待在桐身旁的姜齐方真是醉了，身陷危险却不自知，到了这关头，还不从少年那里让开，令卫士顾及到他，施展不开。

“齐方！”淮先心急，担心桐真在此刻顺手压制住姜齐方，以那神力，说不定就会伤及齐方性命……可自己离得远，而齐方正酒醉愣神……

桐不跑，他必有后路。只见他抬起手，似乎向着姜齐方伸去……

这紧要关头，连姬子明都忍不住起身，或许是怕桐做出不应之事……四散的舞者，近处没有人顾及王的危机，只有一道人影，从卫士中冲出来，将姜齐方扑倒在一旁，整个人护住。

……棠静？

淮先连紧绷的肩膀都松了下来。

这回桐才像是想起眼下境况，扭身逃出殿去——速度之快，让卫士们根本无法追逐，只能比着率先反应过来，簇拥在王的身边，照料起来。

真是个恰当的时机……可棠静一个城卫，纵使是队长，如何进得了金乌宫？

又是姬子明。

越发觉得这不过是姬子明的计划，从一开始让棠静与桐接触，再是这场姜齐方期待的舞乐，最后是此刻的“挺身相救”……

桐自然能逃得出去。

不过淮先不怕，他有玉人，即便跟不上桐，也能跟上姬子明——没准儿此时此刻，便能在金乌宫外，从桐的身上找到点与人暗中勾结的迹象。

“还不快追！”淮先大步过去，轰走了围着姜齐方的卫士，殿上护着王的，便只剩棠静一人。

好样的啊，不过几日，这城卫棠静，眼看着就要被姬子明扶上来了。淮先看看一副尽心照料姜齐方的卫士嘴脸，目光又转去姬子明身上。

姬子明这才放下手中东西，急匆匆地赶来，抚慰起来：“没事儿吧？幸好那人被娄丁大人喝住，出手慢了，这可真是……险啊！”

居然开口先捧淮先，更显出他一早盘算好了。淮先不语，毕竟没想过会这么快在这种场合要与姬子明翻脸……不过，也没关系，只要玉人得手，他必能将姬子明……

“娄丁大人！那夷人简直是妖物……跑了！他竟然跑得了！”一个卫士冲进来，见大殿上只有淮先神色冷静，立刻报告。

“……查出来什么了吗？”淮先不追究，只问。

“不……等等……”卫士有点犹豫，扭头看向殿外，直到有别的卫士进来，“那夷人身上……有……有……”

卫士一把夺过来人手中的东西，赶忙递给淮先。

淮先一看，便知道如何行事了。

“这是那夷人的东西？”把玩着那小东西，淮先感受到姬子明和棠静都抬起眼来，盯着他的手。

几个卫士连声称是。

“怎么得来的？”

“他刚到宫外，就被不知哪儿杀出来的人截住……后来虽然还是他跑了，但他这东西掉下来……便捡了来……”几个卫士七嘴八舌，但总算把话说全了，殿上的人，都能听明白。

“若真如此，那么……”淮先将手摊开，展示出来，“这东西似乎，像是姬大人家的啊……”

铜制的羊头，花纹精致，确是姬家的信物。

“卫士，今日大殿之上舞者出入的凭证是什么？”淮先不等姬子明答复，却问宫中卫士。

“是，是……羊首……”卫士顾忌姬子明，支吾起来。

“姬大人定的？可是这样的？”淮先将掌中的东西凑在卫士眼前，质问。

“……是。”没办法逃避的问题，卫士只能实话。

“哦，是姬大人。”淮先走到姜齐方身边，撇开守着他的姬子明与棠静，扶弟弟坐起来，“姬大人，夷人早被赶出城去，今天怎么会来了一个夷人，拿着大人家的凭证，混进宫来，想刺杀大王呢？”

刺杀，淮先这么说，那便应该如此。

邪火既然烧到金乌宫来，那姬子明你也逃不掉。

姜齐方在淮先臂间，神情有些木然，看看淮先，又看看姬子明，反应不过来。姬子明不答，瞄了一眼那羊头，又直视淮先。

“我给出去的凭证，我都认得，可这一只我却不记得了。”姬子明倒很淡定，起身说道，“先不论它的来源，敢问娄丁大人，那舞者从头至尾带着面具，你是怎么认出，他是夷人的？”

自然是认识他，不仅是淮先认识，姬子明认识，棠静认识，连姜齐方也认识他。可是这话，不应在此说起。

“姬大人似乎忘了淮先的身份。”卫及神侍，娄丁，占卜出王城乱兆来源是南来夷人的高位之人，“那难怪了，不知不晓，才有胆量做出这般事情来。”

“哈哈，原来这是娄丁大人十几年来头一回显灵，不容易啊！”姬子明却不怕，与淮先对上了。

王身边这两位起了冲突，结果如何，真是难测。殿上众人不敢出声，只等淮先应声。

而淮先，能辩驳的话很多，可说多了，只有难堪——有损王家尊严了。

此时，姜齐方被夹在当中，被两边逼视的目光穿透许久，忽地开口：“是我。”

淮先看向突然发言的弟弟。

“是我让子明去的。我想看十夜市上那少年跳舞，才让子明去的。”姜齐方仿佛清醒了，向淮先辩解道，“那人并不是要害我，哥哥你多虑了。”

……这下倒成了淮先的错处。

最后是这个弟弟，把淮先扔在困境之中。

姬子明开口好像要说什么，但姜齐方先一步，反揽住淮先肩头，口气都换成了安慰般的了

“哥哥，今日这金梧酒确实狠了点，你看我，我都成了这样，你也是……”姜齐方也不会将淮先一直放在那边，总会解困，“满口胡言，心里，也乱啦！”

王的一番话，便将两个人，都从尴尬中拉出来。淮先不再看姬子明，垂着眼只听姜齐方说下去。

“你看看，这都是我的——我让子明找了异族进宫，我的错；我让哥哥喝酒，我的错——难怪哥哥有脾气，是我今日在外玩得兴起，做错事了！”姜齐方把两边的事总揽了去，“子明跟我一起玩的，他也不对——今天还是哥哥受苦，我对不起哥哥……”

这些话说得，跟前面情况似乎有些出入；但既然王把事情都扯到自己身上，那便是不再纠缠下去的意思了。

“齐方，我并非……”

“哥哥，我要赔罪！”刚要说话，又被姜齐方打断，“你等等，过几天，我送你最喜欢的东西……我对不起你！我有礼物，哥哥会喜欢的！”

这话说的，看来还是醉了。淮先可想象不出，自己最喜欢的东西是什么。

对着弟弟，他到底狠不下心来。只是今日之事就被人打破不了了之，淮先实在没有办法忍气吞声，任由姬子明在王的面前再次得到庇佑。

一切都在桐的身上。淮先要想尽办法彻底切断了，这些人之间的联系。

不听话的小鸟，还是找个笼子，死死困住。


	35. “夷人圣殿”

周喜午不过是想跟上那个异族少年看看，可运气太坏，出城门不远便跟丢了，随后总算误打误撞找准方向，摸到了目的地……正安心下来要好好看看此处别样风情，却被身后大喝声惊动。转身一看，几个黑黝黝的夷人，远离火光就只有一双双眼睛格外闪亮，看得周喜午心惊肉跳一阵，便被这么擒住，往聚居地深处拖去。

这里是南城门外，绕过几块田地，跨过一道水沟，走上二三百步，就是夷人残部在王城绳昭的住处。

白日里离了淮先，周喜午心上不快活，在城里游荡到入夜，一不小心竟然在街角看见一个熟悉的身影。过去夷人还在城里的时候，那孩子便经常在广场上跳舞，周喜午觉得他无论相貌还是舞姿都很稀罕，找他闲聊，他却不理会；后来想想大概是因为语言不通，对方根本不知其意。

现在周喜午与一些夷人打过交道，能说上话了，而且，如今他也知晓了这夷人少年非同小可的地位。

有神力，疑为神脉传人，在族中甚至可以影响他们“涂阿多”的判断，没准儿就是个大神侍之类的人物——可真是年轻得很，连灵微殿的景烟大人都没办法与他相比。

除此之外，周喜午还知道，这人小小年纪便能引得淮先的注意……

到底是什么注意呢？神脉，美色，二者之一，或者，二者皆是。

还以为师傅并不喜欢这种善舞貌美的少年……否则周喜午怎么没见到淮先对灵微殿训练的那些小子们动过念头？

这回师傅动念头动得有些厉害了，能为了此人对一族下手；而那小子也是胆识过人，风头上溜进城来，在淮先面前挑衅……周喜午心里转了个弯，忽地想起厉儿来。

那少年的目的，其实不是淮先，而是厉儿？

这是好事。周喜午的笑容荡漾起来。这是天大的好事。他真想找到那神出鬼没的少年问个究竟——运气不错，居然让他追上了脚步，一路走到城外去。

不过，这也是今日唯一一个好运了。

这异族的来路……似乎是从金乌宫出来？太大胆了，周喜午顿时更想与他相识，脚下跟得更紧。

最后的好运用完，落入夷人手中，听着那群人在他身边叽里呱啦地说着话，速度有点快，周喜午只能听懂些词，一时分不清他们的意思。

“谁”“城里”“街上”“疯子”……这是在讨论他的身份？管他们说的是什么，周喜午听了有点得意，立刻笑起来，用夷人的话道：“我就是王城街上最有名气的周喜午，你们可是都知道我？”

夷人们听懂了，大笑一阵，却不管他的话，满口都是“涂阿多”和“死”。“涂阿多”是夷人首领的称呼，大约是要将周喜午送到首领那里；那么“死”字……只能是说处置人的办法了。

这可不好，周喜午又不是厉儿那种家伙，被众人围起来还能逃得出来的。别说众人了，这两边胳膊肘一边一个壮年男子，周喜午就没主意了，更别说身前身后还有几个人。试着挣扎一下，头发都胡乱披在脸上，还是被困得牢牢。

要真是死在这儿……夷人干嘛要弄死一个“误闯”之人？莫非此地藏有诡秘之物，不便被外人知晓？即便是死了，周喜午也要死个明白，突然就停下了一切抵抗的举动，张大眼睛细看周围的情况。

这个时节，南来的夷人们穿得比王城中人少，而且没条件换点好衣服，所以多是破败的布料。衣物似乎都是从南边带来的，上面的花纹色彩极为明艳，蒙尘之后还挺显眼的，又多是花鸟，其中一些很合周喜午口味，令他不禁寻思今后弄在自己衣服上……身边的夷人觉察到他的目光，狠狠地将他脑袋按了下去，不许他多看。

不给看，那就看看地面吧。转了转眼珠，就看他们走的这条路旁，不少陶土器皿的碎片埋了一半，像是给人画出条道来。可那些碎片上也有些鲜艳的花纹，看起来，颇有种神明祭器的感觉。被漆姓灭国，夷人现在应是居无定所，祭神之事，也不知有没有专门的地方。

或许，这里就是他们的圣殿。

路边终于有人声了。南人语言的发音比起周喜午他们，要尖细一点，但这三三两两的人群声音可不小，各自围坐火苗，放声谈笑，举止轻狂；其间有人追打奔跑，怒骂吵闹，更有腰肢纤细的女子，展露身体，与几人淫乐，干着干着一言不合又扭打起来，跑到这条道上，拽着押送周喜午的男人们浪荡轻笑，说话时眼神时不时飘向周喜午，眼里都是媚意……

这些人，倒是懂得什么叫快活。周喜午看着，撇撇嘴，若是他死前还能勾引个夷人尝尝味道，也有点意思。

可惜，刚才扑过来的女人被赶走了，嘴上骂着脏话，踢倒先前一个男人骑上去，腰间耸动起来……唉，既然都快死了，都不给点甜头……

就跟他那个薄情的师傅一副怪样！想起今天开猎祭上，他不过是玩笑了厉儿几句，后来便被师傅鄙夷，都不给近身了！如果日后淮先知道他今晚就会死掉，会不会有点悔意，死前给他留了这么大的遗憾——不应该！不应该啊！

都说笃信神明的人不惧死亡，可周喜午这种人也不怕死；死了虽不能享乐，但至少比活着却不能享乐要好得多。

所以说，今日淮先是挺对不起他的。淮先心有偏袒，就是对他周喜午毫不照顾。想想等会儿的死还是被淮先牵挂的少年惹来的，周喜午又不高兴了，满嘴嘟囔着骂人的话，竟然是跟刚才那夷人女子学的。

身旁的夷人笑起来，还是不理他，直到见到他们的首领，才把周喜午向地上一丢，用根结实的粗绳捆在他脖子上，另一头套上一旁的木桩。

拴畜牲的法子！这可惹怒了周喜午，他抬起头瞪视坐在大石头上的男人——涂阿多，涂阿多，不管你名字叫什么，你就是块涂墙的牛粪！

男人满头辫子，又粗又黑，看上去甩在人脸上便会生疼生疼的……体态强健，倒不像一路上见到的夷人，反有点北方人的模样，气势很是强大，确是一副头领才有的相貌。

感觉到周喜午的视线，首领转过脸来，上下打量一番，突然开口大笑，抬起双手，做出个收紧的动作。

这是要勒死人……那死状可不大好看。周喜午不乐意了，开始用自己会的那些夷人词语拼凑着大喊：“涂阿多，你问问我，我说我想的，我不是做坏事，不会害人，不会……”

周喜午觉得自己说的都是正确的，可那头领根本不为所动，听着还一脸嫌吵的神情，干脆跳下石头走过来，推开旁边的人，要亲自收那绳结……

“涂阿多！”另一个声音想起来，周喜午立即明白，自己有救了。

是那夷人少年，与先前在城里看见的不同，他换了身跟夷人们差不多的衣服，走过来对首领说了一番话。周喜午赶忙细听，便听到最后是说，“交给我”。

充满神力的少年要处置他，或者，便是要救他。

“……你会说我们的话？”不等周喜午多想，少年突然转过来，放慢语速问道。

“是，是！”这下可彻底听明白了，少年要给他个机会。

“那我留你下来。”少年干脆地决定。

“好！”是想用他做事？周喜午特别好奇，他懂了点夷人语言，少年要让他干嘛？

“不行！他是……”首领显然不同意，快速地说了两句，周喜午又听不懂了；不过随后，首领冷静下来，又缓缓地问少年道，“……你去城里干嘛？”

“我做事听神的，不听你。”少年说话很大气，看来夷人族群里，神的地位比首领高太多，连带着神侍地位也不错。

有这样的人帮他，周喜午该安心了。

首领脸上写满火气，望着少年一会儿，扭头就走——这些夷人也奇怪，神侍跟首领吵了架，居然没一个人来劝的，四散周围，该如何就如何，全然不顾这边的纷争？

“我叫桐。”少年的表情并不和善，立在那边居高临下，“你是谁？”

“周喜午。”桐，这个音不知道在夷人语言里是什么意思……

“我要问你。”桐却不关心周喜午究竟是什么人，先问他道，“你们的话里‘句任’是什么意思？”

“句任”？这是啥？桐在尽力模仿这个词的发音，可似乎不大准啊……

“‘句任’……恩，‘句人’，‘句’……”桐从周喜午脸上明白他的意思，自己又努力地变换着声音，“‘祝’，‘任’，‘祝任’……”

不过，聪明如周喜午，忽然就明白了：“‘主人’？”

“对！”桐肯定了，自己又模仿了一遍，可惜还是不像，“什么意思？”

“我们说的‘主人’，就是……”这下可好，周喜午生来就没说过这词，更别说用夷人的话了；思索半天，才想到了个替换的说法，“就是，这一个人的神。”

某个人的主人，就是这个人的神，是他一个人的神……这种解释没啥不对的，周喜午得意起来。

“是他的神？那样的人？”桐疑惑了，又突然笑起来，“那种人，就是神了？哈哈！”

桐的这话，周喜午听见了，每个词都懂，就是连起来，不大明白。他一个夷人，从哪儿听来“主人”这个词了？而且还记得这么清楚？奇奇怪怪的……

不过不要紧，不明白不妨碍他向桐表示友好。

“桐，你需要我，帮你，做事？”不论桐对着他的是不是一张冷脸，周喜午可是与人为善的，灿烂的笑脸摆了出来——既然你提到了“主人”，此时此刻，我不妨就先认个“主人”，有益，无害。


	36. 淮先的新宠

“娄丁大人，金乌宫侍者在门外，说是王有急事！”

清晨起来，淮先刚清点了日间要用的祭器，金娄殿里几个年轻的神侍奔来，报了金乌宫来人求见。虽然手上的事情可以交给别人，但淮先还是多了心，思索王的打算。

“……他们驾车来的？”淮先问道。

“停在殿外……”

“让他们先回去，我有祭祀要事，随后再进宫。”嘴上说有事，可即刻转身祭器，吩咐身边神侍代为处理。

紧跟他身后的神侍一听便傻了眼——那么重的东西，要搬去收管祭器的屋子，别说凭他一人，就是那边几个青年一起上，也不是容易的事。过去这样的活儿都是那一身怪力的厉儿做的，这几日厉儿不见踪影，全都落在平时不用出力的神侍们这儿，难以应付。

可他们又不能直问娄丁大人，厉儿去哪儿了。尽管外面早传开金娄殿那个怪物闹事害人被抓进牢里去，但这边的神侍们没人知道具体原因——厉儿能闹什么？开猎祭上被那么耍弄，他也只是用凶狠的眼神怒视，并未出手伤人；娄丁大人管得好着呢，厉儿怎么敢出去闹事的？

只不过……娄丁大人一直不提此事，怪得很。

不能说是淮先的疏漏，这几日他的心思根本没往牢里去，料定了旁人不敢拿厉儿如何。比起金娄殿的一个仆人，自然是王更加重要。

开猎祭过后，姜齐方从未提起那夜宴席间的事情，像是忘记了自己说过的话，也忘记夷人潜入宫中的事，淮先与姬子明那片刻的争执对立，都由大王领着满宫官员们抛在脑后，城里宫里遇见，一片和气，酒醒了，便忘了，只留下个淮先自己琢磨。

不论酒醉酒醒，若是玩笑，便好。

连那夜逃跑了的桐，也没有任何消息。

这么早的时刻，姜齐方可起不来。淮先不大想去，可又想知道，若不是姜齐方，难道有什么人物敢越过他传话到金娄殿来？天越发寒冷了，裹一身黑色的衣袍，淮先双手按在腰间稍一犹豫，便拣来一条缀满墨色玉璋的腰带，将衣服紧束起来——大大小小，玉光暗藏，极有震慑力。

淮先这是打算去金乌宫与人相斗的，可惜真到了地方，却不见胆大妄为之人，直接被侍者引到宫中内院。

一大早，姜齐方竟清醒了；虽然还是在玩那些石子，但陪他一起的，不再是姬子明或者其他年轻官员，而是个三四岁的孩子。

或者说，是姜齐方在陪那孩子玩。

……可是金乌宫里怎么会有个孩子？

姜齐方一向没有王的架势，如今更是后背拱起，弯下来凑在孩子旁边，拿着几颗不同的石子，满脸笑容地说着什么。那孩子呢？男孩还是女孩？长得什么模样？只见那孩子垂着脑袋，好像不愿搭理人，对姜齐方和他那些小玩意儿不感兴趣，从淮先看来，样子并不分明。

谁家的孩子，能放在金乌宫里，被姜齐方这般优待？淮先不再猜测，过去打断弟弟和孩子玩耍，走过去问道：“这是谁家的小孩？”

居高临下，娄丁大人那双冷漠的眼睛里，满满的审视。

姜齐方仰起头来，对他笑开了：“我儿子。”

“……别说笑。”想都不想，淮先有点无奈地应道。

“没说笑，哥哥，这本就是我儿子啊！”觉得被兄长误解，姜齐方立刻皱起眉头，继而拍拍男孩的肩膀，“田田，给我哥哥看看。”

这名字……淮先依旧不信，等着看小孩的模样，可这“田田”偏偏不愿抬头给人看。

“田田！”姜齐方见他不配合，急了，抬手揉那小脑袋，“田田，我是谁？我是你爹。他是谁？他是你爹的哥哥——比你爹还厉害！给最厉害的人看看！”

田田才不理他，低着头，随手捡起一个黑色的石子，砸了姜齐方的膝盖。

“这小东西！”痛叫一阵，姜齐方拿田田没有办法，撤手回来揉腿，“从小就不听话！”

淮先在一旁看着，总有种，自己还在睡梦中的感觉。三四岁的孩子？虽然以姜齐方的年纪，有这样的孩子并不稀奇，但这怎么可能，何时有的，母亲又是谁？

这不听话的弟弟，又在耍什么花样！

“我看这是你不知从哪儿摸来的，所以才不会听话。”是姜齐方又贪玩了，淮先不忍斥责，顺口说道。

不想他开口这么一说，那孩子倒抬脸了。

淮先忽然觉得，自己是不是走进神明留下的陷阱里，退回许多年前，来到当初第一次看见母亲生下的那个弟弟的时候……

这个叫田田的男孩，跟幼年的姜齐方，长得一模一样。

鼻子眼睛嘴和下巴……这些都不用多说，就连他那右耳耳垂侧边凹陷下去的一小块，都是一样的。

不同的，大概只有神情了。不过不能确定初见姜齐方时他的表情，也许并不是淮先印象中的那样，也许是在哭闹，但淮先只记得一张柔嫩绵软的笑脸，被母亲抱在怀中，发出不知是“咯咯”还是“咳咳”的声音，紧盯着他。

在那之前淮先从未靠近过小孩，由于母亲在为先王孕育承继，他才有了机会与国中几位受人崇敬的神侍学习，一心扑在古时的记录和繁杂的咒辞上，早早抛弃了寻常人的温情——直到他看见母亲怀里的孩子。

那是他的弟弟。而且过不了多久，母亲去世，那便是他唯一的亲人。

幼时的姜齐方，尽管是个令人费心的孩子，但在淮先眼中，总与其他孩子完全不一样。

而如今，在他眼前，又出现了一个孩子，与那时那个孩子有着相同的模样，却又完全不同的神色。不知是不是年纪已经三四岁了……淮先不禁想起那被人放在金娄殿门外的孩子，也是三四岁，跟这个田田，又不一样……

望着这张小脸，淮先没有办法怀疑这不是姜齐方的儿子，可是，疑惑更多了。

“……他母亲是谁？”姜齐方毕竟是王，王有王的身份；王的孩子也有他的身份，可他的身份，并非来自王，而来自于他的母亲。

“死了。”姜齐方显然不想回答，两个字糊弄过去，转而道，“你看出来他是我儿子了？”

“怎么死的？”淮先想知道的问题，不愿被这么敷衍。若不愿说，应该是身份低贱的女子，甚至有可能是姜齐方常在洞府中光顾的那些人中……

“……姜家人不都是如此？能活得久的孩子，多数都没了娘的……”说着，姜齐方脸色之上有些阴霾，似乎想起自己母亲的事。

先王曾经有不少孩子，可只有姜齐方活下来了，因为母亲的神侍血统，还有母亲的早逝——姜家的孩子，大多是用母亲的性命换来的。

而他的母亲，便是淮先的母亲，再说这神情……淮先顿时觉得不便再问下去，又道：“之前你把他放在哪儿的？”即便是母亲身份低贱，王的孩子扔在外面总不大好。

“姜家的孩子，小时候跟爹在一起会伤爹的根本，所以子明劝我不要带进宫来……”姜齐方低声说着，暗指先王之死，让他小小年纪便得了王位。

可是所答非所问，还提到了姬子明。

看来，这姬子明真是个重要的人物，帮着姜齐方在外面藏了女子还藏了孩子，要是过两日告诉淮先姬子明早就找到神脉只是时机未到没有引进王城里来，淮先都不得不信了！

“王家之子，若放在不合适的地方养育，会酿成大祸。”这回淮先满心上火，纵使姜齐方从小没爹没娘挺可怜的，也不能用这些将淮先的问题挡过去，“过去养在何处？”

姜齐方知道说错话了，瘪嘴交待道：“子明在城外有家远亲……不过哥哥放心，老人的身份见识都不错！”

姬家……怕就怕他们有见识！淮先清楚了，这姬子明不仅跟他争抢现任的王，还在背地里教养继承之人……看了看田田，眼神聪慧，不知被姬家人教了些什么，淮先忍不住，直接问孩子：“田田可知道，我是谁？”

对平常的三岁小童，这话可能难了点，可既然之前姜齐方说过一遍，那这孩子应该说得出来。

淮先想知道，姬子明到底让人把孩子养成了什么样。

可是，等了很久，田田没有回答他。

“哥哥，你别问了，”淮先刚要重复问题，可被弟弟拦下来，“田田还不会说话。”

三四岁的孩子，还不能说话？“……他是哑子？”

“不是，就是不说话。”姜齐方边解释边把田田抱到怀里坐着，这下田田没有抵抗，“要不，哥哥你帮他看看？”

到这个年纪还不会说话，寻常小孩不会如此，真说起来，淮先想起一人来——厉儿来的时候，不哭不叫，但只能发出吚吚呜呜的声音，后来是淮先一句一句教会的，可惜人太傻了，至今说得不好。

而姜齐方的意思，是让神侍娄丁问问神明，田田是不是被什么妖邪咒中了，需要请神来驱散。

“这不是我的长处，不如问问灶虚大人。”北之灶虚侍奉的神明多精通这些，总不该来找侍奉杀伐之神的淮先。

“哎？我怎么记得这是哥哥专长？你看你那只老虎，不都说人话了吗？”姜齐方不听他的，却又说起厉儿来。

……他那时多大啊，还记得这些？淮先抽回放在田田身上的目光，自弟弟脸上扫过，笑脸依旧，可在开猎祭之后，淮先怎么也不能相信，那仅仅是个笑脸。

姜齐方想捕猎，猎杀的不是任何禽兽，而是金娄殿里镇着的怪物。醉话，玩笑，无论是哪一种，都会让淮先心存疑虑，不知弟弟心里藏着的，究竟是何含义。

“……田田与厉儿不同。”淮先还是绕过这些事情，“既然姬大人说不能带到宫里，怎么现在又领回来了？”

“子明也是随口说说，我不信他了。”姜齐方挥挥手，又拨弄起田田两鬓的碎发，像是有了个新的玩具，“再说了，哥哥是娄丁，即便田田身上有什么不好的东西，哥哥也能发现了，替他去掉。”

这信任，太大了点，淮先担不起。如果姬子明从前那般说过，如今一定也是坚持己见的，那姜齐方将田田接回来，必定是违背了姬子明的意思……

看着一言不发的田田，淮先从起初的惊讶中回过神来，仔细地想了想——这是姜齐方的孩子，是王的承继。

弟弟的话，似乎是要将田田交给他的……今后这孩子再与姬家没有关联，而是由娄丁教养的王子了。

“田田……叫什么名字？”总不能一直叫他小名。

“一直叫他田田，”姜齐方倒是省事，“哥哥懂得多，不如，哥哥帮他起一个好名字？”

“也好，容我想想。”这件事，淮先轻而易举地接受了。他终于在田田面前蹲了下来，凝视着那张太过熟悉的小脸……这是什么女子生的？怎么能生得跟父亲一模一样？

淮先并不喜欢孩子，他会嫌孩子不懂事理；但是田田不同，这是王的孩子，是齐方的孩子。

那就是他淮先的。不能落到别人手里去。

抬起手，想试着将田田抱到自己怀中，可在半当中停了下来，莫名犹豫。

正巧此时，姜齐方说道：“我就知道，交给哥哥最让人放心……恰好你没了那小老虎，田田来了，陪着你，你不觉得寂寞……就是哥哥千万不能太宠着他……”

什么叫做“没了”厉儿？淮先双手一颤，立刻收回来，盯着姜齐方。

“嗯？”姜齐方觉得他这眼神奇怪，“金娄殿养着那样的东西，外面都说不好。”

“……齐方什么打算？”淮先一听，声音冷下来，比这季候还寒凉些。

不论是什么原因，淮先都不想看见别人随便动他金娄殿的人。

即便是齐方。

“既是在城中惹事，必有刑罚处置。”姜齐方却不觉得兄长寒凉，边说边敲起怀中孩子的小脑袋，“算算日子……今天便得行刑了吧？”

说着，他的手指又停下，将田田的脸扭过来，上上下下看了一圈。

“还是明天呢？”

这种小事，姜齐方从不放在心上，怎么会记得呢？


	37. 奇药

淮先离开金乌宫时没人拦他，尽管姜齐方把厉儿处刑之事说得像真的一般，可态度这般儿戏……没准儿就是个玩笑。

即便是刑罚，厉儿这究竟算是什么罪行呢？眼下要是想给他治罪，不都是全凭那几个城卫的空话？尤其是棠静，城卫队长，虽没多大的权力，但这种小事上说黑便是黑，不会有人给他翻成白的。

前面淮先没有替厉儿在棠静那边说过话，如今若真是要罚，那就是棠静心里不高兴，或者，便是他背后的那家伙不高兴。

几日观察下来，姬子明确实是打算把棠静拉上去，随身带着，让人在宫中出没，在姜齐方眼前走动；先不论棠静到底用什么本事混进姬家，姬子明都是要往大殿上塞这个人了——想棠静新年时还是个城卫副长，这才几天，就能跟王熟络至此……棠静必得领情，知恩图报，能在暗处，为淮先多考虑考虑。

否则，即便是姬子明双手捧上去，淮先也能把他拉下来。棠静按照与淮先的约定，不与淮先联系，更不会表现出二人之间有些牵连。是好事，但让淮先心里又没了底，若棠静彻底成了姬子明的人，而不再听他使唤，他会损失些什么？

相识不久的城卫队长，是不是个可以随手扔弃的东西？淮先端坐在马车里，隐约记起十夜市之后悄然跟随的英俊青年，提着个破烂似的面具，也敢爬上车来……转眼间那青年便跟在别人身后，无意中看见，知其内情，却好像丢了什么似的，不禁失落。

淮先明白，有些东西，若是扔出去过，即便再捡回来，也与过去全然不同了。

也许是棠静，也许，是厉儿。

那个傻子，不知会不会在牢里纳闷，为什么这一次主人不来看看他，不把他带出去，让他受苦。如果他在牢里听到什么不中听的议论，淮先宁可他根本听不懂才好，可千万不能埋怨他的主人啊……

正想着，淮先觉得心里不踏实，吩咐车夫道：“从南边绕到广场那边走。”

金娄殿外的广场，一向是王城里罪人行刑之地，淮先怕厉儿真在那边。

可马车还没到广场，便停下了。“师傅！”外面人喊道，声音很是快活。

周喜午怎么会在这儿遇上？淮先心上有事，不容车夫与他纠缠，直接开了车门，看那在车下眼巴巴等着的青年：“喜午真是巧遇。”

“我想着去金娄殿找师傅，居然能在这边碰见！”周喜午一身青色衣服沾了土色，不知是从什么地方过来的，“这儿不该是师傅走的路啊……”

管得真多。“喜午找我什么事？”此刻不想跟他多说，淮先打算直接走了。

“师傅感兴趣的事。”周喜午四下张望，语调神秘。

“改日说吧。”说着，淮先合上车门。一早被姜齐方唤到宫中，刚得知王有了继承人又被煽动着去照看仆人的事，他越想越觉得颠倒了次序，更别说再被周喜午牵扯到别的事上。

“师傅别急！”周喜午提高声音道，“我直说啦！是夷人之事！”

……与夷人相关也有许多种，淮先不急于一时。

“上次师傅说过，我便混到他们城外的住所去啦！”周喜午不会放弃，他知道自己说的能吸引淮先，“见到他们的首领，还见到，上回跳舞的少年呢！跟他们聊了……”

话未说完，车门又开了。淮先在里面瞥他一眼，道：“上来说话。”

他见到桐了？这么说来，淮先一想才发现，自从开猎祭一别，他没在王城里见过周喜午……难道他都一直在夷人那边？

“过去都是在下面看着，今日总算坐到车上来啦！师傅你这里面挺舒服……”

“那少年叫什么？”淮先打断他，以防他是为了混上马车信口胡说。

周喜午一踏上马车，便有阵阵陌生的香气传来，等他刚坐定，车里便全是那种气味；这是淮先不了解的香气，有些奇怪。

被这么怀疑，他却笑嘻嘻的：“师傅不信我？那我这边这么多消息，可就听不见了！”

淮先不理他，他就继续：“而且，若我说了名字，师傅怎么知道对不对？难道说，师傅早就认识他了？怪事！”

“喜午是想下去了？”

“不会，不会，”好不容易才上来的，怎么能轻易下去，“那个跳舞的夷人少年，叫‘桐’——妙得很，夷人的‘桐’音，跟我们的‘桐’字居然是一个意思！”

看来确实见过面。淮先让周喜午去学夷人语言，已经派上用场了。

“那他们涂阿多叫什么？”淮先还记得在丹合殿外见过那个首领，不凡之人，不容轻视。

“‘夸邦’，这名字是什么意思，我就不敢问了。”周喜午尽力发出了一个音节，有点不大地道，“虽然这夸邦事事都要听桐的意见，但再怎么说也是一族首领，我跟他也不熟悉……”

“哦？看来，你是跟那少年的关系密切些？”语气平稳，可淮先知道自己心口颤了颤。若是喜午与桐走得近了……

“虽算不上是朋友，但说了许多话呢！”周喜午有心，跟谁都能说得上话，语言不同也难不倒他，“先不说桐，我找师傅，是因为从夷人那儿听说了一些南方草药的事情——师傅一定想听！”

草药？南方特有的草药，与淮先有什么关系？

“我听说神侍少年时服用的药里有些查不出来的草叶，大家也都不知功效……如今我算是在夷人那边找到了！”

淮先只觉心头一顿。

那害人不浅的秘药，连淮先到了娄丁的位置上，都没办法弄清其中成分，怎么周喜午去了趟夷人的地方，就清楚了？

“不信师傅闻闻我身上——这味道，不知是什么吧？”周喜午见引出他兴趣，将整个人都凑过来，袖口直接伸到淮先的鼻子下面。

有点呛。满鼻子都是那异香，淮先仔细想想，确实从未闻过……可这与神侍吃的药中不知名的药草又有什么联系？

疑惑地望着香气扑鼻的青年，一副能应付得了淮先全部问题的模样。

“嗵嗵”，车夫突然敲门：“大人，我们是停在这儿，还是如何？”

“慢慢走吧，从这边回殿去。”淮先要仔细听听周喜午的话，不着急了。

这下周喜午算是得偿所愿，乘了一回淮先的马车，神色如同孩童一般，只差欢呼地探出头去张望。“继续说。”淮先抬手按下仰着脑袋要仔细观察的青年，“这是什么味道？”

被淮先压制，周喜午只能偷偷打量车内布置，嘴上不停道：“师傅，在南方有两种成对的药草，我身上便是其一——夷人给它起的名字我没学会怎么说，总之就是凤喙的意思。

“这凤喙草长的地方，不远处必定会有紧贴地面生长的草，土黄色，南人不尊龙君，那草的名字叫龙根，说它形似土龙。”

“龙根”二字，落在耳中，有点情欲的意味。淮先想起那断绝神侍后代的药汤，似乎正好逆了这二字的含义。

“夷人传说山阴密林中有淫鬼滋生，若人不幸中了邪气，会不停泄身，直至弱死。为免除这种事，夷人便佩戴龙根草辟邪，驱走淫鬼，若已中邪，便用龙根碾碎煮水服用，可以保住精气不泄……”周喜午说起怪力乱神之事，可比淮先这样的神侍更有说服力，只是他边说边靠近淮先，举止过于亲昵了，“可若是未曾中邪误食龙根，那就会让情欲难以排解，甚至憋出问题来——这龙根，不就是神侍秘药之中，害师傅最深的那一种吗？”

神侍服药，为的是专心侍神，一绝俗念，可药落在大家身上，又有了不同的效果。淮先的这一种，该是最难启齿的。

本应该离他而去的欲念，却被困在身体里，难以发泄。只有跟厉儿在一起时，淮先才难得痛快，但要是将厉儿全做这般用处……

“那这凤喙……是专门解龙根之效的？”不用周喜午再说，淮先想明白了；而青年带着一身凤喙的气味，必定是得了药草，要献给他了，“要如何用？跟龙根一样研磨煮水，还是配上别的东西服用？”

虽然顺着周喜午的话问下去，可淮先心里有些不屑，毕竟这什么凤喙龙根都是夷人的把戏，若是按他们说的做，反坏了事，那又该如何？

更别说这龙根草与别的药草混合，效用已经这么多年了……怕是求鬼祭神都难以根除了。

“师傅想用凤喙？”听淮先的问题，便知他有了兴趣，周喜午凑在他身边，直了直腰，“它不用那么麻烦，只要深嗅气味，便可以……”

“什么？”嗅气味，这不是方才青年已经让他做过的事吗？闻都闻过了，现在说出口，不是不给淮先选择的机会，直接替他用了药嘛！

……看来这凤喙龙根之事，根本就是他耍弄的把戏！即便他知晓神侍药物，他也从未见过那药，怎么就知道到底是哪一种无法明察，又怎么就能从夷人的药草中认出来？

“喜午，莫要再编造异闻，这气味到底是什么？”淮先抑着怒火质问——不是他不愿对青年发火，而是他觉得似乎哪儿不对劲……

好像，只要稍一激动，便有一阵热气从下身往心口上冒。

“凤喙便是凤喙，我可不是在说故事啊！”青年看他火气上来，却不寻思如何躲避，肯定是有应付的办法，“师傅长年积郁难泄，久了要是憋坏了身体，伤及性命，那可不好！”

说着，周喜午双手爬上他腰间背后，隔着厚重的衣物，轻轻抚摸，仿佛是要替他顺气似的。

“这也是我从夷人那边得来的办法，想为师傅试试，总不能一直看着师傅受苦，所以……”他那动作，将淮先顺着顺着，便顺到自己怀里去了，“有了这凤喙，师傅就可以痛痛快快地，把燥热火气，全部，泄出去……”

那唇舌自淮先耳后掠过，惹得他后脑紧绷，险些颤抖起来。

“我来帮师傅，”周喜午说得好听，可手上分明就是要剥淮先衣服——至少先撩了那下身的衣摆，再行乐事，“这一回，把这身体里的东西，都挤出来……

“一滴，都别剩下。”

真是着了他的道！淮先一时想不透彻，周喜午如何能让自己如此冷静而只用香气撩拨起他的欲念；那就不用说为何嗅过这气味之后，他浑身上下的力量渐渐消失，竟会因青年低语，而软在体魄远比不上他的怀抱中……

周喜午从他腰上经过，拨动了腰带上垂挂着的一排玉璋，琮琮玉音，在此刻都能听出点淫靡的意义来。

“师傅这腰带，我可没见过。”青年的下巴磕在他肩头，一边舔吻着淮先从衣领中展露出来的脖子，一边观察那些大大小小的玉器，“这些东西，都是师傅爱用的？”

淮先忽地明白他是什么意思了。墨玉制成的玉璋是上好的祭器，形状细长，都是外方内圆的柱体——周喜午嘴里还能吐出什么好话来？信口胡言，暗笑淮先用祭器做淫器，极为可恨！

“既然师傅喜欢这个，那咱们不如先用用……”说着，他用力从腰带上扯下一根玉璋，伸进淮先衣摆中，比划起来，“不过学生没使过这么好的东西，怕折损了，可对不起师傅……

“要不，教教学生怎么用它？”熟门熟路，周喜午支使那玉璋挤到淮先臀缝边，或轻或重地研磨着已悄然张开的穴口，摆明了要戏弄人。

就因为这凤喙草！平日潜在肉身之中的情欲从未来得这般快过，一时之间，淮先觉得自己只剩下咬着嘴唇的力气，更被说抵抗周喜午了。

不过……转念一想，自从上回开猎祭与陌生的厉儿那一次，他是几日不曾动过心念——如果这药真如周喜午所说……

身后的人，不是别人，是周喜午。而此地，不是别处，是金娄殿的马车。

瞥了一眼青年那些披散下来、如今搭在他的肩头的长发，淮先总觉得自己就快跟着那些乱发一起，肆意而生了。

若这药真有奇效……如此想着，淮先偏过头去，正巧抵上周喜午的鼻尖，二人近得，不能更近一些了。

周喜午感觉师傅的嘴唇都要贴上来，眼睛都忘了眨眨。

可淮先突然从他的唇边蹭过，自他面颊上，挑了一缕头发，咬住。

“既然不会，”男人的声音，因为那几根头发而有些含混，湿润，“先拿个小点的。”

这一句话的功夫，这辆满载欲念的马车的主人，又变成淮先了。


	38. 玉璋撩人

大概周喜午估计淮先不会如此配合，而且玉璋之事还是他看见淮先衣着之后临时起意。不想深入衣服里的手却被淮先摸索着按住，虽是将他那手拉出去，可动作缓慢，颇有点引诱的意思。

师傅这必是有了感觉，才能卸下娄丁的冷面，热情起来。

周喜午顺他的意，随手拿的玉璋扔在一旁，这回从腰带上细细研究了一通，才选中了一个小的，语带急切：“就这个？怎么能让师傅舒服？”跟两根手指一般长短粗细……

“又不是肉做的！怎么能……”跟阳物比较大小？玉璋有棱，淮先可不能伤了自己。

转眼间，身体便热得透彻，好像鼻间都在喷火似的，被衣物遮住的下体更是欲念勃发，甚至眼下便滴得出热液来。这凤喙草看起来挺有作用，只是不知后面会如何。

那边周喜午挑得仔细，淮先有点耐不住；毕竟是没试过的物件，若真进了穴中……光是想象一下肉壁包着那些棱角，像是卡住了一般，淮先就动了动腰，想在青年怀中换个舒服点的姿势。

“等不及了？”淮先几乎是坐在周喜午怀中的，这么一动，牵连起他的身体来；倚靠在他身上的男人一定是觉得热，想掀开仍覆在下身的布料，周喜午赶紧制止，“别看！”

淮先有点奇怪。

“别看……看了就没意思了……”周喜午又把玉器送到臀间，轻轻摩擦，“师傅可以想，想着这墨色的东西，到底是怎么，一点点没入你后面的……”

这么一说，淮先便不再想把衣服揭开透气了。冬日里挂在腰上的玉璋，仿佛吸饱了凉意，要是吞下去，会不会捂热乎点……一端抵在入口，尚有点尖利之处，却因其材质，润泽得很，似乎并没有多少困难。

“师傅下面的嘴巴已经张开了，要跟我抢呢。”周喜午捏着另一端，像快要被吸进去，趴在淮先耳边念叨。

两个人都看不到下面的状况，淮先只觉那异物慢慢进去，竟不是周喜午推动，而是他自己夹紧了，往里面收。玉璋虽小，可既是供给金娄殿的祭器，上头还是刻着花纹的——偶尔蹭过，似乎有点皮肉嵌到纹路里，挤得它再动不了。

“闭上嘴。”淮先被喷在耳畔的热气扰得烦躁，喝令道，“……向里面点。”

“若我真闭上嘴，师傅怎么想象得出来？”周喜午最擅编些不中听的故事，话中描述常令人如同经历过一般。如今玉璋就在淮先身体里，那点大小，本没什么，可被周喜午一说，就让听的人受不了了。

除了下面，周喜午又在人耳边点了把火。喜午声音并不低沉，有时会将话放在舌尖，清亮得很，若是歌唱，那必是副好嗓子，跟林间鸟儿似的……正应了这“凤喙”的说法。

或许要等周喜午再多说一点，再多一点，淮先才能完全觉出这凤喙草的好处。

“师傅饿了多久了？从上回小巷里，就再没吃过东西了吧？”说着，他将玉璋推进去些，就看淮先手指隔着衣服，都快掐进大腿了，“这么一个小东西……远远不够吧……”

玉璋进去一半，淮先便知道那些棱角的厉害。可就在此时，耳边听见周喜午念叨一句：“这东西可够硬？有棱有角，必定能碰得到师傅喜欢的地方……”话没听完，淮先忽地发现，那玉璋的边角转动起来，摩擦起不同的位置。

“别动！先……别动……”这跟肉根可不同，压得四周痛痒难忍，一时难以适应，“你先让我……”

“虽然小了点，但师傅也会喜欢，不会嫌弃它，对吧？”周喜午说着，手上不停，反往里面推去，“师傅，你比一比，就算是厉儿那卫及的金鞭，也没有这般硬……吧？”

一提到厉儿的名字，淮先穴内一紧，自己将自己逼得颤抖。

“说些什么东西！”淮先斥他，看来他是看见那日在巷里的事，如今拿出来要挟了，“把嘴闭上！”

“师傅这是，不许我说，厉儿？”周喜午动作停下，却立即被无意中扭动腰肢的淮先磨得让了让下半身，别先败下阵来，“可是，我就是想说他的事——他那东西跟骡马似的，我没胆量跟他比较，只能想着，那东西要是真进了师傅后面，师傅要怎么应付……”

周喜午突然将玉璋抽出来一些，惹得淮先一声轻呼。

“莫非，师傅平时难以排解的欲念，被那个硕大的东西填满了，就能……出得来？”周喜午使坏，不将玉璋全部抽出，要让淮先含着，半掉不掉的，而三根手指向前，点在两个鼓胀的囊袋上，轻揉起来，“今天咱们先试试，实在不行，下回，让我到近处，在近处看看……”

看，看什么？那些手指缓缓攀上分身，淮先胸口窒闷，热得他想抓着马车墙壁挠上一通。

“让我看看，厉儿到底是怎么服侍师傅的，然后我也好，向他讨教讨教。”

淮先知道周喜午过去就对厉儿留下的痕迹有点诡秘的兴趣，如今他总算说出来了。

“……住口！唔！”淮先觉得他不懂规矩，可刚骂了一声，分身便落在他手中，被猛地握紧，捋了起来。衣服挡着，淮先看不见，张开迷蒙的眼睛，就看裆部那团黑色，不断地隆起，平复，隆起，平复，隆起……周喜午动作太快，让他说不出完整的话来，下面的嘴却夹紧了，那快掉落的玉璋，又被他慢慢吞了回去。

看不见周喜午的手指，也看不见自己硬热的阳物落在别人手中的模样，但想象中的衣物之下的画面，说不定远比真实的更淫靡。淮先磨着嘴唇，发现周喜午那缕头发还在唇边，不禁又咬紧了，摆着脑袋，拉扯那头发，想让青年跟他一起，焦躁……

“我总觉得，厉儿那副傻乎乎的模样，真的懂得伺候师傅的窍门吗？”被拉动头发，周喜午的声音咬在齿间，尖刻起来，“还是说，他根本什么都不会，只要捅进去，师傅就会，挣扎惊叫，舒服得，都能哭出来？”

淮先觉得，后穴中只有一根小小的玉璋，远远不够。

“师傅不愿说？难道，师傅一直都是被厉儿逼的？”怀里的男人扭得更加厉害了，周喜午有些掌不住他，自己想赶紧埋到这身体里，抽出一手，胡乱地拉扯两人贴在一起的那两层衣摆，“他根本不管师傅的感觉吧？他根本不知道，他甚至，根本不懂这是在干什么……他那么大的力气，是不是会不顾师傅的意思，只知道捅进去，只知道自己快活？”

下体碰到一块儿，周喜午被那臀肉蹭得，不知从哪儿来的力气，竟能把淮先从后面掀倒趴在车内柔软的地面上，摸索着将插了一半的玉璋抽出来，扶着淮先后腰，便用自己的孽根，一气贯穿这被欲望熏得赤红的屁股。

“……周喜午！”被人推倒，淮先本就不高兴，青年还就着这种体势，拨开衣摆就干……淮先没见喜午这般急躁，也没见他这般大胆过！

只不过，方才被玉璋折腾得毫不满足的穴肉，这下总算舒坦了一下……淮先这才想起，上回在巷子里被周喜午撞破好事的时候，周喜午的心情，可不大好。

所以，今天会，染了一身药味，非要上车，又做出这种事来？淮先断续地揣度着，可心里的想法比不上肉中的快乐，喜午知情知趣，这刚进去，便找到准要紧之处，狠狠磨蹭——淮先低吼了两声，才想起来还在马车上，而车夫就在前面，赶忙抬手要捂住嘴巴……

手还没碰到唇上，他便控制不住自己的动作，猛地仰起头来，咬着牙一声长吟，恨不得一头撞在墙上。

跟平时不同，不过几下，淮先的男根就先到了，抖动着喷出来，把身前的衣料跟尚未疲软的肉棒黏在一起，湿腻的感觉，仿佛熏了他满身的。

这……这……毫无预兆，淮先眼前什么东西都泛着白影，真是没想到，周喜午只是撩了撩他又干进来，没过多久，就能泄身。

这凤喙草的功效……还真是……

淮先身上最后剩的力气都跟着一起射出体外，整个人被沉重的衣服拖累，差点趴着瘫倒下来。自从吃过神侍的药，少年时起，他就没这么快过。可若真说起这郁积在体内的欲念……

怎么还在那儿，似乎都不等淮先缓过来，便要再次支起那根棍子，逞凶作恶？

“……如何？师傅到了？”周喜午在他倒下以前将他捞起来，轻轻动了动埋在里面的硬物，“这后面，绞得这么紧，我可痛了……师傅……”

周喜午俯下身来，舌头舔在淮先后颈上，很快就来到他喜欢的地方——属于神侍的那颗，光溜溜的脑袋。

“现在想想也对啊，若是师傅能这么狠地绞人，即便是厉儿，也撑不了多久，便交待了吧？”这话，又回到厉儿身上来，“师傅总算没力气了，该让我……舒服舒服了……”

穴肉就这么又被磨了起来。淮先想制止，可又不愿制止；他觉得不够，前面或是后面，都不够，就算是发泄了一回，也不够。

何况喜午的舌头喜午的头发，都擦在他脑后，痒得人浑身酥麻起来……

谁知道，就在此刻，车门被从外面敲响了。

“这车夫……太不知趣了……这种时候，就该把车往路边一停，自己躲起来……”淮先刚想应，周喜午眨眼间却凑到他唇边，堵起他的嘴来，不许他应声。

可敲门声不愿停下。

淮先推了推周喜午，可推不动——凤喙草的香气早把他降服在青年身下了。

“……大人？大人！”车夫不管了，出声喊道，“大人你先看看！那边是……是……”

怎么回事？

“那厉儿，怎么在广场上！？还被城卫们押着……这是要行刑吗！”

淮先这才想起今日的目的。

厉儿他真在广场上？


	39. 寒意热意

姜齐方说了，因其在城中闹事，要处置厉儿。虽然他说不准日子，但既然车夫看见，那必定是今天了。

他们打算如何处罚？以什么名号处罚？

淮先不过是让厉儿去抓一个异族少年，厉儿只是长得吓人，又不会动粗，被城卫抓住的时候，还能闹出什么事端来？他要去问问棠静，当时到底是怎么回事。

这是棠静的恶意？不，棠静是他的人，犯不着特地为难厉儿。那便是姬子明了……可每次一想起姬子明，又会把姜齐方一起牵扯进来，让人心上颇不舒服。

如果是齐方的意思……齐方干嘛非要折磨厉儿？

淮先不愿多想，真的不愿多想。

可是，如果不是亲眼看到，淮先不会彻底相信，棠静，姬子明，甚至是姜齐方，会为了一个金娄殿的仆人，闹出这么大动静。

“你……停车，过去看看……”幸好在这个关头，周喜午懂事没有擅自动作，淮先分得出心来下令，“弄清楚，究竟怎么回事……”

车夫应了一声，外面一阵折腾，车里便静得只听得见身后的气息了。

“那天师傅不是让他去抓人嘛？怎么反被人捉到了？”周喜午在夷人那边待了几日，倒是不知此事，只是发现淮先为此停下，这积攒出的热情瞬时沉静似的，扫兴，“若他没伤人，那不是大事，也罚不了什么——师傅不必担心。”

说完就着体势轻摇了两下，却被身下人反手按住。

“厉儿不只是厉儿，有人要拿金娄殿开刀。”这些天淮先琢磨一番，就这可能了，“是要对付我……怕是今天，厉儿要吃苦头。”

“师傅这是在乎金娄殿还是在乎他啊……”周喜午嘴上闷气，不过还算听话，没有妄动，“要不我也去做神侍，进了金娄殿，这城里谁敢再笑我，便是笑师傅了！”

青年的祸根还在他身体里，淮先是舒服了一回，可喜午这还没解决，脾气大，如今说的胡话，听听就过去了。“你这年纪，呵呵……”不能总把他晾在一边，淮先低声笑道，按着周喜午后腰的手在那儿轻拍了两下，“还真当不上了！”

“看来师傅还想我试试？”从那玩笑话里听出点认真来，周喜午开心地拔高了声音，揽腰的手臂紧了紧，“这两下，打得真舒服……师傅是叫我赶紧动动？”

明明这样说，可他却没有挺进，反倒向外抽了。尚未完全离去，淮先便觉得深处闷得慌，总想让人填进去。前面又抬起头来的分身轻颤着，令人忍不住想去安抚一下……

周喜午先他一步，照顾起他的分身来。

“这么快便又来劲了，看来这药，是想把师傅掏空啊……”不急不躁，喜午轻轻慢慢，举止间更像是煽动，更别说自己那根东西都快拔出去了，“也好，师傅积了这么多年，难得爽快一回，待我尽心服侍。”

身后的男根只剩下个顶部，被穴口含得很是享受，摇晃着画起圈来。这可真折磨人！淮先心底忧虑，怕周喜午等会儿戏耍着离去，留都留不住，便一气出力，狠狠夹住。

“唉！”这一下让周喜午头顶都麻了，手下赶忙掐着淮先身前，“师傅这可是，太狠了点！”

“干你该干的事！”说实话，淮先为厉儿在广场的事，心乱，怎么能被这家伙肆意耍弄。

“我该干什么？”周喜午笑着，突然顺着淮先的意思，一气到底，紧贴着这具身体，“师傅啊，其实你不必担心，没到罪大恶极之时，可以让人顶替厉儿受罪——要不你去金娄殿找几个神侍来换他？或者……”

他难得拿出狠劲，几个来回顶得淮先浑身颤抖。

“娄丁大人，为了金娄殿的人，亲自顶罪，那可是会被，大家称赞，今后绝对，只说你仁慈，不说你那些，凶狠的事迹啦！”

周喜午是恨他，心狠，从不偏爱，从不照顾，即便是如今被他那么紧张的厉儿，也是因为出身金娄殿，是由他亲手养成的。但青年心里总有种底气，谁都没有他周喜午那般了解淮先，知道淮先的算计，淮先的好恶，淮先最需要的东西——如果，只是如果，如果他能控制得住，那师傅总会落到他手里来，慢慢的。

不过，总是悄悄等候，会错失良机的。此番若是能把淮先照顾好了……他断续地想着，看下面那副身体在药草的影响下渐渐变化，后穴柔软地绽放着，像是代替它的主人露出谄媚的神色似的……

这还不够。几个动作，淮先便被他折腾得不再有什么异议，只是垂着脑袋，展露出的皮肤上，汗水泛着光，就像浮在空中一般，蒙在他眼前，给一切染上不同的神采。

仿佛，是他难得，降服了淮先……

做梦罢了。周喜午知道这只是因为用了药，而淮先此刻心中会想着念着的，也未必是他。

“莫要，胡言……这事，要好好，说……”淮先口中有话，但碎裂开来，叫人分辨不出真意，“他们，能动厉儿，是告诉我……动得了，我……”

真是佩服，都这时候了，还要硬撑着与人说正事。周喜午悻悻然地停下片刻，直到淮先自己扭起腰来，才稍稍给点反应，暂且替他解解渴。

能让淮先说正事，看来他还不够努力。到底比不上厉儿，这下身的阳物长什么模样，是天生的，即便是次次撞到淮先紧要之处，也抵不上人“卫及转生”的条件——必是将淮先塞满，嗓子都叫得再发不出声音了。

周喜午知晓自己大败，不过，他有他的办法。斜眼一撇，便是先前扔在地上的腰带，那取下来的玉璋还在那儿横着，上面泛开水光。

……怎么会有水光的？周喜午忽然发现，自己是不是得意忘形，不够仔细了。

有了猜测，他的手指过来，在两人相接的地方揉捏而过……果真跟平时不大一样，虽说淮先此处早练得好功夫，但毕竟是男穴，不该有这般湿意……

看来还是药的妙处。周喜午窃喜，稍一犹豫，便不打算告诉淮先了，只是趁着男人张开穴口的时机，又塞了一指进去。

“……喜午！”这是胡闹！都已是此刻，还要手指扩张……算是什么意思！

“别这么……喂！”身后足够柔软，这一指便跟着周喜午的肉柱一起吞到底了，却不会觉得疼痛，反有种身体里正被什么翻来覆去搅动的，错觉。

“自从见过，厉儿那东西，学生那是羞愧啊，自己怎么就没生出那样的，来伺候师傅。不过……”周喜午说着，从旁边摸了跟玉璋来，“今天想起来了，还有别的办法……”

话没说完，手指退了出去，寒凉硬物代替它，从穴口顶进去，连喘息的时间，都不给淮先留下。

“你！滚出……啊！”淮先没想到他会如此，猛地扬起脑袋。

“既然师傅喜欢这玉，不如我就带它，跟我们，一起玩？”周喜午也觉一阵阵凉意，但决定一气下去，推动玉璋和自己同时到底。

一冷一热，淮先从未有如此经历，只怪喜午玩性太大，让人浑身上下都紧绷起来。

“师傅……你居然就这么，都吞下去了？”青年语带赞许，“知道吗？这根，可不是方才那根细小的……是我最早，拿下来的。”不想淮先都能吃得进。

淮先可不好受。一半是肉棒，另一半是有棱角的玉石，周喜午巧妙，竟让这两物同时抵在他最要紧的地方，让他不知如何动弹，才好……

“不知师傅，是想我，两个一起动呢，还是一个，接着，一个……”感觉到淮先肉壁蠕动得更加厉害，周喜午可忍不住，摆动下身，时不时把玉璋撞到一旁，惹淮先惊呼不已。

真是难得被他摆布一回，他脾气又上来了，要把淮先弄个彻底……

可惜，放出去的车夫，还是要回来的。

“大人！我打听到了！”车门外那人道，“说是厉儿当街强占小孩的身体，被城卫及时阻止，现在要行寒水之刑！”

“小孩”？不说那什么“强占身体”，“小孩”？这话城卫也说得出口！桐哪里还是孩子，早就是少年了！况且，厉儿怎么会对桐有兴趣！信口胡言！

淮先在心中冷笑，可又莫名有些不稳。

以桐的面容，还有那舞姿……过去经常在城中跳舞，必定有人眼馋吧？虽说厉儿不会……厉儿不会……

淮先甩开心中那些不实的念头。

这下倒好，原本厉儿就被城里父母拿来吓唬孩子，现在更是可憎了。再说，寒水之刑……这刑罚确实是用来对付那些管不住下身的放肆而行的罪人的，说是为了熄灭他们身体里的邪火，可这并不是厉儿该领受的。

厉儿的身体，可是一直被淮先管得好好的。

……算了。淮先想起开猎祭那日厉儿异常的模样，又冷下来。这个天，寻常人肯定受不住寒水之刑——罪人露天跪地，由旁人不断地往他身上淋寒凉的井水，为的是让罪人受冻；即便是王城的夏天，这井水被浇得久了，也叫人难受，更何况现在是冬天。

厉儿身上那么热，或许……淮先心里突然冒出这个念头，可立刻抛在一旁，这一定是因为周喜午还在他身体里，才会出现这不合时宜的念头。

“强占……小孩？”周喜午听见之后，念叨着，“难道这说的，不是桐吗？”

别跟我提他。淮先想。

“若说的是桐，那厉儿可是犯下大事了！”周喜午咋呼起来，“他动了师傅，我便不说了，怎么能去，动师傅的……心头之人呢？”

……什么？淮先忽地从满身的欲念中警醒过来，扭头看向紧盯着他的周喜午。

“我说中了，师傅才有这神色。师傅啊，是从那回十夜市上看桐跳舞，才会有这念想的？”周喜午毫无顾忌，直说了，“这厉儿就是不懂，不会看主人眼色……”

“闭嘴！”淮先突然喝道，想想不对，又对着车外高声道，“驾车过去看看！他们怎敢轻易处置我金娄殿之……唔啊！”

对车夫的话还没说完，身后被人猛地一拉，上身直了起来，仰倒在了周喜午身上。

这下周喜午死死搂着他，决不允许他动弹分毫了。

“师傅，师傅这可别，恼羞成怒啊……”说着，那根棍棒连同玉器，自下而上，换个角度撞在方才顶不到地方，“我是想，既然，师傅喜欢那个桐，不如现在，我们就这样——我身上都是夷人的异香，你就把我，当作是他，就当我是桐，这里是桐，塞满了你的后面……”

只是一个拙劣的谎话，淮先却发现，在那越发激烈的动作中，他的身体更加激动起来。

“反正，我在后面……想想，现在，我就是桐……我还可以用夷人的话，唤你……”光是这么说着，周喜午都兴奋地拉扯着淮先的衣领，想对着那肩膀，啃咬下去。

“‘索卡’——夷人们都这么称呼神侍的。”周喜午的声音轻软起来，听在耳中，真像一个少年可以发出的，“我现在就叫你，索卡，索卡多……‘索卡多’……”

淮先知道，夷人会在尊敬的人后面加上“多”这个音。

所以这“索卡多”，就是在叫他，淮先大人，娄丁大人，神侍大人……

喜午的嘴巴一直厉害，说什么像什么，若是模仿起少年的口气来……尽管淮先从未听过那个少年的对他说话的声音，但他记得少年对夷人首领说话时那严肃的样子。说不定到了热情的时候，声音就换成这般了呢？

身后这一声声不停歇的呼唤，真的变成是那个美好的夷人少年，对着淮先，亲昵念着的。

身后这与他肌肤亲近的人，是桐。淮先想到这一点，分身和后穴，一同紧绷着，快活地颤抖起来。


	40. 车里春色

隔着人群，远远看见就知道，那是淮先的马车。

棠静拍拍身旁城卫肩膀：“这东西你们看着就好，我去去就来。”

“队长你这是……”那城卫刚要抱怨又挤出笑来，“你看中哪个人啦？这么着急就扑过去——快指给我看看！”

能让他们队长抛下公事赶着去操的女人，城卫可是好奇得很。

棠静扬了扬眉毛：“说什么瞎话！我去撒尿，这里人多！”

“是该找个人少的地方，‘尿’个干净啊！”淫笑满脸，城卫早认定自家老大这是在刑场边跟什么骚货眉眼勾搭上了，摆摆手让棠静不用狡辩，“去去去，队长有本事，能找个美人，我们只能守着这怪物咯！”

说不通，棠静不跟他们扯淡，从人群隐蔽处挤过去。娄丁大人也不靠得近点，这么远怎么看得清他那养的那怪物是如何受罪的？

还是说他根本不想管顾那东西的死活？上一回抓人的时候，淮先并没有替他求情……棠静琢磨着，若是如此，那娄丁大人把马车停在这广场之外却不张望的理由，只能是在引人了。

淮先要引的，自然是棠静。

心怀这想法，他走近车边却没看见车夫，顿觉怪异。仔细看看，又没什么异常之处。

棠静上前，刚抬手打算敲门，车内似乎，有了点响动。

这会是什么呢？棠静明白了一半，便将门推开一缝，张望起里面的景象。

淮先面对着门，半掩着黑色的衣服，双腿张开，却看不见腿根。光裸在外的脚踝贴在车内柔软的毛皮上，画着小圈摩擦。再向上，便看那腿的主人似乎被人抬起后臀，坐在别人身上——虽然看不清状况，但其下湿濡水声透过门缝传来，让人可以意料。

……这浪货，见了才几面，除了在他棠静身下的时候，怎么都是当街与人好事？！以为这次在车中便不会被人发现吗？

棠静心上骂着，再看淮先露了一边肩膀，双眼微合着，似是陶醉的模样，手撑在背后伸来的胳膊上，像是将自己全交出去了，对身后这人满是依赖……总之，是棠静没有见过的淮先。

在他怀里的，总是个清醒的娄丁大人。

到底是，什么人？不能抑制内心翻腾的感受，棠静沿着男人满是汗水的脖颈向上，总算是把附在淮先耳边念叨着什么的另一个男人看进自己的目光中。

“周……”

棠静认识他，正要咬牙喊出他的名字，可那低声说话的家伙忽然抬起头来，伸手捂在自己唇上，示意棠静不要出声。

这是为何？棠静不明白，明明知道外面有人偷看，却不停下，反而让偷看之人别被发现？

周喜午，这个男人披头散发地纠缠在淮先颈边，舔舐着那一带的鼓胀发亮的肌肤，又开始念叨起棠静听不懂的话了。咒语似的——这疯疯癫癫的男人，不会是用咒语困住淮先，任他摆布吧！

想到这种可能，棠静心惊瞪眼，一个念头几乎脱口而出……

他也想知道，这能降得住淮先的咒语是什么样的。

周喜午的动作并不激烈，看起来有些轻缓，但能将淮先的身体放在手掌中，随意玩弄一般。先前没有仔细看去，如今被周喜午制止了声音，棠静才有心思分辨，那衣摆之下双腿之下，皮毛上湿淋淋的，显然是有淮先喷出来的东西。

这可不得了啊，棠静知道淮先极难对付，可这周喜午怎么有本事，将那些总不愿从男人身体里出来的精水给磨出来的？难道又是咒语的作用？

棠静可不信鬼神之事，即便是上回被个夷人在肩上刻了个印记，他也不信。但淮先这么反应，变化也太大了些，怪，怪得很！

他想看看，看个仔细。棠静做了个推门的手势，周喜午斜眼看了他一会儿，抽回眼神，竟是默许了。

轻推开门钻进马车的时候，棠静都听得见自己胸口狂跳的声音了——他要怎么做？周喜午又要怎样？淮先，他真的，发现不了吗？这简直是充满恶意的邀请，不论是允许他上来的周喜午，还是看似全无防备的淮先……

真钻进车里，棠静又发现了异常之处。香气，神秘陌生的香气，跟淮先平时身上有的气味不同，更别说此刻狭窄的车内，还掺杂着淫靡的腥气。

让人闻着醉人气味、听着隐约呻吟，便能在身上点火，恨不得立刻扑过去……可周喜午的眼神告诉他，不行，不能妄动。

跟着周喜午的步子，要慢慢来，才能品尝到这美味。

只是……这个周喜午真是怪人，怎么就能在这种时候，允许别人上来？这副淡定的模样，难不成他从前，就知道棠静跟淮先那些瓜葛？

棠静跪在意识朦胧的淮先面前，却没有被发现；他将男人上下打量一番，有些不知该从哪儿下手。而男人身后的周喜午，更是神秘，口中的语言绝不是本国的，反反复复，是几个相同的音，连棠静多听几遍，也有种迷离的感觉……这周喜午果然会点妖法，所以能跟在淮先身边这么久，不会像棠静这样，被睡过几次，便扔在一旁了。

看着这两人纠缠在一起的身体，棠静越想越不是滋味，终于抬手，去揭开挡在淮先身前的衣服……

他想看看，若是用了点邪法，淮先能被干成什么模样。

周喜午不出声，似乎想要挡住他的手，但体势不大方便，还是被棠静得逞了。

“呵……”忍不住轻笑出声，棠静知道了，原来周喜午还是周喜午，这个不济事的，还要用根玉器，与自己并行，才能对付淮先。

讥笑着翻了周喜午一眼，对方却不生气，依旧轻轻地动着。自从在牢里审讯厉儿看见厉儿下面那东西之后，棠静以为，必须弄个像厉儿那样的，再狠狠捣弄，才稳得住淮先——这周喜午虽然借了个玉器，可丝毫不用蛮力，也是让人佩服……

不过，光是让棠静这么看，可不够意思啊。

棠静不会乖乖听周喜午的，靠了过去，从那肉体相接的部位，摩挲起露在外面的玉器来。

棱角分明，这种凶器似的东西，也就淮先能吞得进吧？

这上面的湿意……又一件怪事，被棠静发现了。娄丁大人再怎么淫荡，至少还是个男人，过去只是后穴弹性极好，不会像女穴那般，可眼前这让他能顺畅地吃下周喜午与一根玉璋的水迹……

棠静抬起头，粘腻的指尖比划了两下，周喜午动动嘴唇——“药”。

又是药，又是咒语，即便是娄丁大人，也抵挡不住啊。棠静压着声音闷笑，继续拨弄那玉器，很快就要抓准了位置，要将它取出来。

“……棠静？”不想就在此刻，淮先被他这些响动扰得，把眼前境况看清明了些，认出他来，“棠静！”

“大人，真是好兴致啊。”棠静见那面容上露出怒色，立刻搅动玉器，淮先果然软化下来，倚靠在周喜午身上，低声呻吟，“你那仆人，在广场上受苦，你却在这儿，不管管他，还跟人快活……啧！”

既然淮先已经清醒了，就没必要再陪周喜午玩这种神秘的小游戏。棠静一直以来就信这个，若是能用下面这根控制得了的人，即便离了床，那也是控制得了的。

从前他是败了，败给这男人了，不过，今日周喜午好心帮他一把，他就要抓着机会，好好伺候伺候娄丁大人。

“你是要……啊！”淮先一缓过来刚要质问，但填满体内的玉璋被人突然拖拽出去，牵动一身，只能惊呼起来。

抽出了玉璋，棠静可不罢休。他以两指速速占了空隙，借着里面湿滑的触感，匆匆深入。

周喜午看懂了他的意思，紧皱眉头摇脑袋，让他收敛。

可棠静不听旁人的话，至少在此事上，不会听。

“看大人要得这样凶猛，一个人，怕是要被你，吸干了吧？”边说边扯起自己腰带，棠静裤裆里的肉柱子，早已准备好了，“今天好，湿得够厉害的，受得了——让棠静也喂大人下面点东西，好不好？”


	41. 背腹受敌

淮先恨透了周喜午这药草，没了力气，任人摆布，现在更是让个无法无天的贱民有机可趁——棠静这是，要与周喜午一同……进去？！

虽然经历过厉儿，但他真是没有尝试过两个人，同时……自从药效上来以后，淮先头一回瞪起双眼，紧盯着面上带笑的棠静，怒火映在眼底：“……滚出去！”

可棠静看他这模样，反倒更快活了。扳过淮先垂着的双腿，棠静不顾周喜午还在他里面，便将人拉到自己身前，仿佛打算直接进去。

“棠队长这，这真是毫无顾忌！”没等淮先开口，周喜午先忍不住，痛斥道；他的分身还夹在淮先身体里，如今被棠静的动作拉扯成痛苦的角度，棠静却不管他，像当他不存在似的，只想着自己进去。

“你算什么东西……我只管，娄丁大人够不够舒服……”棠静不理会他，希望别再有人与他分享淮先才好，垫起那双腿，找个角度便要将肉棒埋进去。

眼看着自己就要节节败退，周喜午慌忙挡他：“你等等！等……我们，我们把师傅……托起来……”

能进能退，周喜午可不想为了这么一个野蛮不知礼的家伙，而将淮先让给别人——还不如试试，两个人也不是不行，他从前又不是没考虑过这么对付淮先。

只是没料到是跟棠静一起罢了。

棠静虽然跟人一起与女人玩过，但他对男人身体的了解，还都来自淮先。手指上觉得差不多，便要尝试，被周喜午制止，便是冒犯。

“你这人真不济，这点事，都做不好？”撇开周喜午的手，棠静按着淮先的大腿，用膝盖顶住那屁股，硬是将人架到自己腿上。

这可难为周喜午了，分身追着淮先的屁股跑，偏不让棠静占了先机。

“……你等下，这不对！”看看这人没有头绪，只想赶着进去，连周喜午都上了火气，出手在淮先身前身后一阵挥舞，要逼着棠静停下。可棠静前面已经占了先机，力气又比他大，前端戳捣着撞了周喜午露在外面的分身几次，像利剑似的，很快便要在淮先身后凿开新的通路……

委屈一下，周喜午跟自己说这只是一时的。他不硬抗着，那边棠静便觉得毫无阻碍，胡乱掰着穴口，赶紧冲进去。

“唔呃……啊，你……你们……”淮先憋了好久没出声，被这一下撞得不轻，耸着肩膀抽着双腿，差点用脑门顶上棠静那张英俊无赖的脸，“……放我下来！”

“棠静！你别乱动！你看看师傅他……”周喜午一听淮先的声音就怒视着不顾一切的棠静，眼前是已经光裸红透的背脊，肌肉纠结鼓动，淮先在痛，“慢慢……别乱挤……你停，停！伤着师傅了！”

棠静深埋进去，感受到与过去不同的紧窒与温度，不知是淮先被药折腾的，还是真的，情动不已：“娄丁大人能耐可大了，他肯定受得住……对不对？”说着，似乎是确定淮先的身体已经稳当地定在自己的肉楔上，棠静满意地揽过淮先由于汗水而滑溜溜的脑袋，对准不停喘息的嘴唇，就要亲上去……

淮先却痛苦地甩着头，避开了。

痛，肯定痛，两根阳物在身体里，一前一后两个不同的角度……不仅仅是穴口的撕裂感，还有甬道之中，肉壁被两根东西顶向不同方向，简直就像是用什么把穴内塞满了……不，这根本就是，撑的，再容不下别的了。

这不是舒服，这是难受。淮先心里恨得牙痒痒，却合不拢嘴，嗓子眼里是断断续续的哀呼。他想拍打这两个青年，可刚抬了一半，便被棠静一两个深入的动作阻断，滑落在青年的胳膊上。推开这家伙！淮先想着，却只能想想，被分开的下身，他的下身像被冻结了似的，连带着上身也失去知觉，说不定，厉儿在广场上受的寒水之刑，就是如此。

厉儿……随着后穴被人侵占，渐渐密不透风，淮先居然想起的是，在车外不远处受苦的仆人。

推不动的棠静，淮先不能从他嘴巴里问出点什么来，所以不知道，厉儿究竟如何了……

下面被棠静狠狠撞了一下，淮先再忍耐不了，偏过头去，直接碰在车厢内壁上，咚的一声，吓坏了周喜午。

“师傅可要当心啊！”青年体贴地把淮先搂过来，轻舔着不知是被木板撞红还是被欲望熏红的脑袋，更显得棠静是在无理取闹；可淮先被拖着，身体换了个角度，也不知是谁的肉棒，抵上他最要命的位置，令他的声音粘腻又难耐起来。

“大人……”棠静一听，便凑了上来，“大人这声音，比从前那些好听多了，不如多叫两句？”

淮先勉强瞪着他，半天挤出了个“滚”字。

“大人真是骗子，不说嘴上说的和心里想的了，这上面的嘴，和下面的嘴，都不能说说一样的话来。”棠静越听越高兴，手指在交接处抹了几把，举到淮先眼前，“看看这个，下面的嘴馋得流口水了，我滚了，它可怎么办啊？”

“……胡说！”淮先从不认为自己后穴会有这种东西，心里想到药效，一阵阴郁，但嘴上又不能承认，“棠静，我警告你……你……唔啊……”

又不知是谁……淮先后面都快麻木了，被新奇的情欲洗刷，一阵接着一阵。

“大人要是真有心思，有余力，不如先想想——前面那次，是谁把大人干快活的？”棠静将指间黏糊糊的淫液涂在淮先面颊上，下身动作不停，鼻尖抵着鼻尖问道，“再想想，现在这回，又是哪一根，把大人干得直叫唤的……”

体内敏感之地又是一阵袭击，淮先还没惊呼出声，便被棠静咬住嘴唇，舌头窜进去，把他上面嘴里的津液翻搅起来，逃脱不了。

如果……不是……那凤喙草……

嘴巴落在棠静那边，鼻子也被挤着，除了湿热之气，几乎再没什么新鲜的了，胸口窒闷，合着下身被两个混账搅动的节奏，差点令淮先眼前黑过去。勉强还有点最后的气力，淮先想起罪魁祸首的夷人药草来，心里全是一身异香的周喜午面上带笑，满是阴谋的笑。

淮先推不开身前啃着自己的男人，垂落身旁的手臂胡乱甩着，想敲打在周喜午身上泄愤……却被人一把抓住，随后便是难以抗拒的舌头，从后颈一带扫过。

有些不像平时的周喜午，细细研磨，而是越发疯狂毫无节制，仿佛他终于被那害人的凤喙草波及，终于牵连到自己，沉溺于欲念之中。

身体里两个毫不相关的东西，似乎各自找着乐子；如今其中一个突然疯了似的横冲直撞起来，令淮先难以承受，被撞得几番脱离了棠静嘴唇的控制，可很快又被棠静捉住，极尽挑逗与探索，无处可逃。

唇缝里泻出“呜呜嗯嗯”的响动，可都被棠静抢走，不给别人同享。

那么，是周喜午。尽管他从未这样失去控制，可淮先还是知道的，这急促的抽动，是喜午快要到了……

面颊忽地被人捏住，一只藏着愤恨的手硬是将淮先从棠静的控制下扳过来，紧接着，唇上的热气变成了另一个人的，陌生而熟悉的气息，是周喜午。

唇齿间的缠绵，淮先印象中是棠静的癖好，怎么这回被喜午学去了？

但又不同……不求深入，只是轻缓地磨着双唇，偶尔有舌尖扫过牙齿，惹得人浑身莫名颤抖——大概又要归功于喜午的灵舌了？

有时淮先会觉得，若是这般的亲吻，会让交缠着的火热肉体，有了点不寻常的味道……

可那到底是什么呢？淮先此刻想不明白。

这下就是从棠静的怀中被拖到周喜午的怀中了，淮先只注意到这个与他紧贴着唇的青年，被他难得透着狠劲的冲撞，夺去心神。

下半身，整个儿，失去了感觉……酥麻滚烫，身体被燃烧着火焰的水流淹没，直到甬道内被勃发的孽根射了个满当，才觉着脚趾有些动静，蜷曲着擦起地面，来回几次，竟拖着小腿，勾在身前这热乎乎的男人腰上了。

眼前的，隐约看得出是棠静，可身后的呢？周喜午到底还在不在？那先前似乎出现在他身后夷人又是谁？

桐？不，桐说不定还不知道他是谁……那，那个在他耳边尊称他的声音……淮先觉得脑袋里像盛满热水似的，糊涂一团，视线中只见着棠静，在笑，这男人很会笑，笑起来也很好看，跟周喜午的笑不一样，但很好看……

不知不觉，淮先便抬起手摸上眼前的俊颜，一眨眼间，又好像变成另一张脸了。

一双神采飞扬的大眼睛，伴随着轻巧的舞步，正向他走过来……是桐。

“……大人。”那面孔的主人突然开口，却不是异族言语，令淮先浑身一震，“大人不如再往下面摸摸——你这下喷得我满脖子都是，也摸摸看吧……”说着就拉着他手腕向下，掌心碰上的皮肤，粘糊糊的。

不对啊……方才他的手明明在周喜午那边，怎么又到了棠静手中？真是乱了，淮先想着都是药草都是药草，能让他轻易高潮的药草……可是，似乎又难以彻底排解的药草。

棠静脖子上的痕迹，是他留下的，可全然不见满足的感觉，只是第二次被掏空身体，又在下一刻，闷意悄然爬上下身，纠缠在他刚萎靡一会儿的分身上，撩起新的欲望。

这简直……比过去难以高潮，还要可怕……

“喜午……”淮先看着棠静，却唤周喜午，“喜午你，你这……究竟……”

如何消解？以淮先对自己这学生的了解，怕是他也不知晓。

就会胡闹。

“师傅，”周喜午定了定神，环着淮先趴在他肩上咕哝，“师傅可舒服点了？”

一听这话，淮先就想骂他混账，自己不知道药性就乱用一气，简直害人！可那颗散发的脑袋毛乎乎地在颈窝里扭着，扭得淮先又有些热。

见他不答，周喜午觉得奇怪，抬眼一看，才发现淮先身前的东西，又精神起来了。

“这，这不是，凤喙草的功效……过了头吧？”周喜午语调慌乱了一会儿，忽地转回来，“不过，既然师傅还想，那我，陪着师傅……”

“就你那没折腾两回先败下来的玩意儿？滚出去吧！”

周喜午那温软甜腻的话语，被棠静冷笑着打断了。青年刚要发作，却发现怀中的男人呜咽着抖了几下。

棠静趁着周喜午泄身的时机，狠狠往淮先里面去，要抢下原本属于周喜午的地盘。

“别胡闹了！棠静！”周喜午还没缓过来，总不能眼睁睁看着师傅被人抢了，紧了紧手臂将淮先的下身死死按在自己这边，却似乎敌不过抓着那腿的城卫队长——淮先一点点地被人拽到另一边去了。

在淮先身上角力，周喜午赢不过；可看着淮先被药麻痹一副任人摆布的模样，他可不想就此失了先机，抽手便是一掌拍在棠静腕上。

棠静瞪他一眼，反手扇开。周喜午找到机会，要从他手下夺回淮先的腿，但速度到底敌不了习武的城卫……

“你这怎么了？被我说到痛处？”棠静还有力气嘲他，“你要真有本事，别拿个玉来糊弄大人……也别用药，光溜溜的，把娄丁大人肏出水来，才是你的功劳！”

“你当师傅是什么！没点礼法！下贱的东西！”棠静那些话，周喜午可听不惯。

这可好了，棠静最怕被人说起出身，两眼冒火，也骂起来：“别以为我不知你底细！你那没本事的爹，在洞府里把家里输个干净，却连根烂鸟都求不到……你现在跟贱民有什么分别？比我还不如的破烂货！”

“你……”

“我看你这辈儿啊，还是跟你爹似的，把你那根烂鸟切了送大人，大人也不要！”

周喜午这火气可下不去了，他说棠静痛处，棠静也说他痛处，他们二人在王城里碰过几次，都没说过话，不想此番第一回说话，便是挤在同一人的身体里，互相揭短。

怕什么，都是男人，总有比得过人的！

只见这两人，隔着个淮先，七手八脚地互相拍打推搡起来，后来更是咬牙切齿，好像非要逼着其中一个跳下马车不再回来，才罢休似的。

越发沉迷于欲念的淮先就听见耳边一阵啪啪声一阵粗喘声，渐渐发现，这两个埋在他身体里的青年，竟然争斗起来，非要分出高下。在他旁边如同孩子一般相互拍打也就罢了，两人动作大了些，牵动他们的肉棍在淮先后穴里比划起来，翻搅着将淮先顶得前后摇晃身体，时不时就被磨出点火来，令人不能克制新燃起的欲望。

可恨的是，这两个家伙，却不想着，如何将他们点的火给熄灭了，只知道玩耍……穴肉轻蠕，竟没引起二人注意，淮先觉得他们斗着斗着，肉柱的顶端反复蹭过最痒的地方，却及时绕开了，就不能安生一点……不能让他痛快……

“周喜午你都快活一回了，让让我你就掉肉啦！我还没跟你计……”

“闭嘴！”棠静已占上风，却还要嘴上不饶人，淮先心里稍一清明，就喝止他——倒真唬得住人，青年漂亮的唇角颤了颤，下面的话没了。

“……你们……”还是没多少力气，淮先左右瞥着两个面红耳赤僵持的青年，“吵什么吵……上车，来干嘛的？”

语调轻巧，可落在二人耳中，轰轰直响。周喜午望着淮先的侧脸，愣了好一会儿，一时反应不过来似的；棠静到底是在淮先这边吃过亏的，眨了眨眼，便勾起嘴角得意地接下去道：

“干大人啊！”

可他没想到，话音刚落，那得意的嘴角便被淮先一口咬上，凶狠极了。

棠静觉得，湿热一片，必定是唇上见血。

“哦。”淮先低声叹了一声，又突然扔出一句，“那，好好地干。”

此刻棠静心里只有一个念头：今天不把这吃人不吐骨头还乱咬人的老虎操得肉翻过来，他就不下车了！

念头一上来，说干就干。棠静按着淮先后颈不让他跑，猛地向上一顶，仿佛是要将人捅穿了。

可惜，他还没到，能将淮先干穿的火候。就看淮先渐渐松开紧皱的眉头，连眼角余光都不施舍他一个，缓缓地道：“棠大人，这是在偷懒吧？”

这可不好，棠静把他脑袋拧过来：“烂东西，看我今天不顶到你嗓子……”

“只怕，连肚子，都没什么感觉……唔！”淮先轻蔑棠静那狂言，又被报复一记，不过，很快便能缓过来，“你那东西，漂亮，也就是，漂亮了。”

这话听得棠静可不乐意了，尽管清楚这是淮先激他，但依旧按捺不住：“……既然这么肯定，那就好好……受着吧！”

刚说完，棠静忽地发力，揽过淮先腰身，向自己这边拽去。周喜午一时反应不及，又敌不过蛮力，留不了人，男根从淮先那边滑出来，眼睁睁看着淮先被棠静拖走又翻过身来，一个倒转，淮先已是跪趴在那边，而棠静，抖了抖腰，调整角度，独霸了男人柔软湿滑的后穴。

“棠静，你不懂规矩……”

“干这事儿要什么规矩？”瞪了愤愤不平的周喜午一眼，棠静轻缓地抽送几下，只觉得那原本被两根撑开的穴壁竟然渐渐收紧，裹着他的肉棍，又显得密不透风了，“就让我试试，要是现在我不狠狠肏他，他能浪成什么样子……”

棠静不要再露出急色的模样让淮先笑话了，他要跟周喜午多学学，慢慢磨，磨到淮先受不了，磨到淮先真心实意地求他，磨到淮先怎么样都离不开他的胯下凶器，身体里塞着，心里塞着，想不起别的事来。

“你看，不过饿他两口，他就自己扭了……”棠静高兴地提起语调，让周喜午旁观，“这位大人，不如咱们这样——你使劲儿扭，卖力喊，扭得好看，叫得好听，我就赏你一记舒服的——好不好？”

淮先被药折腾这么久，现在只图个快活，不说好不好，直接开口道：“真有本事，你把我，捅穿了，我自然会……啊！”撩人的话说着，身后便是猛烈一击，淮先不管嘴巴了，声音放出来。

“好听，再来。”棠静一边浅浅磨着，一边将男人挂在身上的衣物扯掉，在他身体上下胡乱揉弄。

可淮先似乎是要跟他抗着，他要听好的才给，淮先要他给了才说好话，僵持一会儿，棠静性子到底急了点，抬手就拍在淮先臀上：“晃着屁股求人操的货，还不给声好的？我让你……”

棠静又抬起手，可这一回，没落下去，被一旁的周喜午抓住了。

“你过分了。”周喜午难得板着面孔，夺下棠静还想打淮先的手。

这是他百般伺候的人，不是拿来给个刚爬上来的贱民作践的。

棠静心里何尝不懂？可怨气大了，只要逮着机会，对着淮先，便会失控，忘了二人身份位置。周喜午这么阻着他，能给他个台阶下，但仔细想想，又觉得不舒服……

可淮先出声打破他尴尬的局面。

“喜午，来……”

趁棠静不按着他的空，淮先松了一边跪坐的膝盖，像是要面对周喜午侧躺下来。

“喜午……前面难受……”全然不理会身后总在跟他较劲儿的棠静，淮先眼神朦胧地望着坐在一旁的青年，喘息着低声道。

后面也就罢了，最难消解的，还是前面两次发泄却仍然硬挺的分身。棠静只沉醉在自己那些乱七八糟的胡话里，不去考虑淮先此处——淮先在迷蒙中想起来了，周喜午的照料，是最好的。

到底还是周喜午与他默契，被这么一唤，便凑过来，抚摸着淮先身侧，顺势将淮先放倒在车里，唇舌挑弄，很快就滑到小腹之下，用他最擅长的办法，帮淮先纾解欲念。

棠静有种被二人扔在一边完全忽略的感觉。

……这唇舌间的伺候有什么？淮先还替他做过呢！棠静心里想着，差点就从嘴边溜出来，要跟周喜午炫耀；可牙齿突然咬了下唇，不说了，以免发现男人跟周喜午这么多年，做过的事情远比他多，反而自讨罪受！

可他总不能就这么，插在淮先身体里，却看这二人缠绵吧？不知道周喜午口中是怎么挑逗淮先那东西的，只听着男人嗓子里满溢而出快活的低吟，只见男人抬起手来，摸上周喜午脑袋，搅乱了青年一头散发……

他又不是不能如此……他也能……也能……棠静想不下去了。

“……恩，喜午，后面一点……”淮先明明跟他的身体也连在一起，可完全不知晓他心里回旋的事情，只对周喜午说话；那低音，伴着青年在他下体吸吮的水声，淫靡得很，而且，还酿出点甜蜜的意味。

就好像，他们俩，有情有意，似的。

被迫侧躺着的棠静极为不满，咬牙切齿地顶了顶淮先后面，可淮先的反应，没有周喜午引来的那些明显。

棠静从小到大，讨厌，比不过别人。

不抢周喜午双手占领的腰腹一带，棠静将淮先那坚实的前胸，都掌握在手中，那种莫名诱人的触感，令他偶尔忘记，自己是要与别人一争高下了。

一个动作，便能让他与淮先贴得更紧。将心思沉在腹中绕了一圈，棠静想起一件事来。

“娄丁大人，娄丁大人？”唤着尊称，棠静也不要淮先的明确回应，“大人正在此地享福……可是，大人是不是记不起来了，隔着这块木板，谁在外面，在那广场上，受苦啊？”

夹着他阳物的肉壁缩了缩，忽地绞住棠静，仿佛是它们都比它们的主人先一步想起来，某个因为下牢而让它们空虚了几日的巨物。


	42. 空虚

“……”淮先听见，冷了几分，好像是被冬天的冰水泼在心上似的，“你们要对厉儿如何？”

你们要对金娄殿如何？后面的话，淮先没问出口。

“到了这时，大人才想起来问？”棠静低笑，忽地换上副状似恭谦的口气，“我棠静小小城卫，怎么敢打大人的狗？这东西，必定是惹了高位之人，才有这下场。”

虽是自贬身份，可听上去，棠静即便是当了替别人狂吠的狗，也沾沾自喜地摆动腰肢，顶撞着淮先：“再说，大人本有机会救他，却是不愿，为了他，花点心力……可惜啊，他在牢里，那是一片苦心……啧啧！”

“……他在牢里如何？”明知道棠静是在诱他，可淮先忍不住，还是扭过脸问。

“大人这是，为了个仆人的事，总算，乐意看看我了？”被淮先盯得，他停下动作，感受这属于娄丁大人的正视。

一张俊颜紧贴在眼前，淮先看着这假作得意的青年，总觉得，有什么地方，令人可怜。

不过，轮不到淮先来动这个心思。

“棠静，能让你上来，就能让你下去。”不只是这架马车，还有官位，“你明白分寸……别让我再提一回。”

周喜午何等聪明，伏在淮先下身想透彻了，离开那几欲喷发的硬物。

“原来棠大人这般谋生，我还当你在姬家的事情，实属偶然呢！”青年捋着纠结的头发叹道，直戳在棠静心上。

姬家，如今他与姬家的渊源，不还是淮先的命令？本来在王城里混得滋润，遇到这罪魁祸首，才过上提心吊胆的日子……棠静只觉是淮先坑害了他，却又不想，当初是他自己壮起胆子，才爬上金娄殿的马车。

“周喜午你别多……”

“喜午，没你事。”淮先不让棠静教训周喜午，打断了，“把你闯的祸，给平了。”

这么一说，周喜午却笑了，乖乖回到原位，一口下去，便吞到深处，惹出淮先没有防备的哽咽声。

棠静这么看着，觉得自己更是插不进去，用厉儿勉强引来淮先兴趣，但自己什么都算不上。

“反正，娄丁大人这儿，有仆人，有学生，都放在这儿好好挂记着……”棠静埋首男人颈间，不再将神色示人，双手捏起淮先胸前红珠，心里不痛快，就狠狠扯了两下，“就是没有……”

棠静说不下去了，愤而啃咬在淮先颈上，随着前面一声低呼，只见自己终于在男人皮肉间留下了痕迹。

罢了，反正他认了。棠静甩开沮丧之心，故意不去听淮先在周喜午舌上得来的快活，换了副神态，又猛烈地攻击起淮先那恼人的后穴。

“方才，大人可，听到了？你那怪物，被泼了水后……”棠静每回抵到深处时，在淮先耳边蹦出几个字来，尤其到关键时候，他也学会了吊人胃口，“不停地，在喊，冷——冷——冷——”故意压低嗓子，学着厉儿沙哑的声音，还越来越低，棠静要让淮先感觉自己真的听到了，那回荡在广场上的凄厉嘶吼。

尽管棠静学得并不大像，可淮先想象得到，这种天气，冰寒入骨，绝不会好受……

即便是厉儿的身体……

“要多久？”淮先问。棠静却不回答，好像是自己被人忽略惯了，这回他要将淮先晾在一旁似的。

趁他还能将娄丁大人的欲望掌握在手里，他甚至都不知道，这是不是最后一次。

背后的沉默，夹杂着身前身后的烫热劲儿，令淮先心口又凉了一阵，纵使正沉沦在情事中，脸上神情，也越发肃然了。

姬子明这是摆开架势要与他为敌，不打算再相互撑起点虚伪的情面。

他从一开始便错了，错估眼下的情况，倒是害得厉儿，深陷进去，变成姬子明的目标。淮先想着，到底不能安心于此，决心要甩脱棠静的束缚，去看看厉儿那边……

“大人不会是要，这样出去吧？”棠静见他挣扎着肩膀，笑道。

药的缘故，淮先动作不如平时，迟缓些，容易被看透——他是想出去，只不过，不是这样，也不要让这个已在姬子明手下的棠静，继续留在车上。

“……下去。”见自己身体被棠静困住，淮先低声令道。

棠静看他眼角，染着难得的红晕，就搂得更紧了。

“你，下去……唔，等等……”淮先重复一遍，话过半，身后忽地一番搅动，不再是简单的抽插，棠静晃着淮先的腰，自己又以另一个方向摆着自己的，难以猜测的碰撞，仿佛是颤动起那些原本躲藏偷懒的穴肉，而且，速度极快……

混合着身体里湿淋水声——淮先也知道今天身体不同往日，那些怪异的黏稠液体，即便是没有他人肉棍嵌在其中，也会感到有什么东西，沿着内里，缓缓地流下来……不像过去被人填饱精水的触感，那里面，都是自己的东西，慢慢滑过敏感的肌理，光是它们，就会令人难以自持……

更何况，还有人要提醒他，这不同寻常的地方。

“哦，既然大人想看，那我该，带你看啊。”棠静突然变了主意，反顺着淮先的意思，顶着拖着他的身体，来到门边，抬手就要将车门，推开大敞着一般。

“停……啊！”淮先担心这家伙真有胆量在广场人群中将车门大开，要阻止，可又被攻势压回去——幸好，棠静只是将门拉开一道细缝而已。

正巧能看见广场中央的细缝。

“看见了吗？”棠静停不下嘴来，在他耳畔嘀咕，“看见你那怪物了？他真是，大冷天的，光着上身，浸透井水，这么久，还能，挺得住……

“怪不得，大人喜欢，让他，‘陪’着……”棠静若有所指，伴着越来越快的耸动，断续着说。

“那一身的，纹路，现在看，都好像是，赤红的……如果干起人来，可有劲儿了……吧？”

棠静说着，污言秽语又出来了。马车离得远，淮先仔细看，还是不清楚，只是被二人一前一后煽动得火热，又听得棠静的描述，似乎眼前看见的，就跟他话中的一样了。

“……大人最浪的，时候，能叫成，什么样？”棠静啃在淮先脖子上，边问边向前蹭，想啃他嘴唇似的，“这声音，跟女人可不，一样……要是拿，烧红了的铜棍，捅进去……”

棠静说着想着，越发放肆，也越发离奇了。

“叫破了嗓子，给我，听听，好不好？”粗喘快将句子揉断了，棠静被身下挣扎要抬高上半身在人群中分辨罪人的淮先擒着要害，磨了这么久，还是败下阵来——只可惜，他还不够本事，还不能撕碎淮先的声音咬破淮先的喉咙，只是杯略有些烧嗓子的甜酒而已。

到最后，棠静依旧闷闷不乐，将满心失落，发泄在淮先体内。还没缓过来再对淮先说点什么，男人便微微直起身，不知是专心于身前伺候他欲念  
的青年，还是专心于难以看清的广场上了。

在快要到达高峰之时，淮先眼中的厉儿，跪在远处，就好像着了火似的。不是上回被附身的模样，而是另一种新的面貌，如同散发出柔和温暖的光芒一般。

他似乎不冷，不是棠静说的那样，厉儿并不觉得冷。虽然被冰冷的链条困住，虽然满身都是井水，但厉儿不冷，反而在人群当中燃起了一团火，周身似有金光。

这是厉儿？还是别的什么……淮先想起一个人来，可落在周喜午口中被仔细服侍的欲根又有了纾解的机会，逼得他双眼迷蒙，任由那广场上的金光，扩散开来。

让他就快要，看不见厉儿了。

越满足，越饥饿，停不下来。凤喙草，或者仅仅是他本身的原因，本应该是餍足之时，却被彻底掏空，再也塞不满了。

用谁都不行。

淮先喷在周喜午嘴里，可喜午不吐也不咽，蹭着他身体攀上来，就着那浓稠的液体，舔起淮先的唇瓣……

进而要将淮先射出来的东西，都从上面的嘴，喂给他。

淮先偏过头去，要躲——他并不是介意，只是觉得，不够。

一个人，两个人……一根，两根……一回，两回……不，不对，都不够。

视线迷茫地追寻着远处的金色光芒，淮先只觉两个温柔的肉体又纠缠上来……可是，这不对，这不够……

这些事，无论做多少，没有意义，不对，不够。

淮先不知道身上究竟是什么地方，被掏空了。

“……大人……”有个声音，纠缠过来，淮先并不知道他在说什么。

“……师傅……”又有个声音，淮先甚至分不清它与之前那道是否相同，似乎在说的，还是一样的事。

好像，又是新的，肉欲之灾……淮先空虚地想着，嘴角带笑，但没有快活的感觉。

而就在此刻，车外的人群骚动起来。

“……火啊！那怪物，他，他烧起来啦！”

他们说的，是浑身金光的厉儿——还真是着火了？


	43. 无名之火

外面动静闹得大，人群中有些胆小的来往跑动，免不了要冲撞马车，让车中人坐不住了。

率先甩脱淫靡情欲的人，居然是周喜午。他在门缝边细看一会儿，转脸过来，便发现棠静仍纠缠在淮先身上，撇嘴说道：“怎么，城卫队长不管管这事儿？”

棠静看周喜午借机挖苦他，嘴唇都没从高潮过后软在他怀中的男人身上离开：“这要问问大人了——不知金娄殿那只怪物，究竟是有什么神通，总不会，能把王城给烧了吧？”

广场上闹成那样，棠静还能沉醉在此，是看准了厉儿出不了大事。可他想不到，此刻就连厉儿的主人，都不知晓这莫名的火焰是从何而来。

不顾棠静的纠缠，淮先撑起上身，攀在门边周喜午的肩上探看情形。原本拴着厉儿的地方，如今已是一片红光，不是淮先看到金光，而是浓艳异样的红色……厉儿受刑，本只着单衣，现在烧得看不出形状颜色，只觉得不似寻常火焰，令人有了不祥的想象……

乱色，乱兆。这群可恨的夷人。桐上回能用个面具将厉儿挪动位置，这回说不定就能隔空给厉儿身上放把火，只是不知他们的目的是什么。

不是要对厉儿不利，这群异族之人来回折腾，究竟为做些什么？

只是想给厉儿暖暖身体？淮先想起棠静说起冷水寒凉的事来——可要是这样，夷人又是为何行事？

可能是神脉后人的夷族之桐，与厉儿，有何关联？

厉儿在火中，竟不觉痛苦，反而直起腰板来，与平日里躬身蜷缩的模样全然不同，那手下甩荡，竟让人能看出得意来。仿佛浴火而生的异鸟，有点像凤鸟在故事里所经历的那些，与厉儿的身形不相当。

桐动的手脚。淮先不论他的目的，心里认准了。

“……棠静。”一张口，淮先才听得自己忽地冷静下来，早不见了先前肉身之上的热情，“去看看。”

“……大人用人真是勤快，才放了我这宝贝，又要叫我跑腿了。”棠静被迫撤出淮先体内，捞起旁边不知谁的布料，擦拭着半软下来的男根，不慌不忙，“啧，大人这些水，越擦越难干净，等下回，不这么紧要，可得让大人像从前一样，替我舔干净了。”

说着，棠静便觉得周喜午扔了个满是嫉恨的眼神过来——看来淮先的口舌服侍，是这周喜午没有享受过的。

简单满足，棠静又精神起来，眼下淮先似乎并不理会他而是倚靠周喜午，似乎又不是那么重要的事了。

他只看见，淮先眼底，有专给他的东西，即便是命令，也是只有城卫队长棠静能得来的。

“棠……”淮先又要开口，说点有关夷人有关桐的嘱咐，可青年忽地换上一副笑容，狡黠地闪着一双俊秀的眼睛，贴过来，攥了他的唇去。

棠静又成了向他讨要祝福的出征战士了。不过，这也是此人身上，最令人愉悦的一点。

“大人不如在此，等我回来？”棠静得意得很，因为能为娄丁大人奋战在前的人，只有他一个而已。

行寒水之刑的罪人，身上不仅不畏严寒，还起了烈火……王城中人见多识广，也会被此事吓倒。

更何况，这个浑身着火的男人，还是金娄殿养的那只怪物。

棠静下了马车逆着人群挤到广场中央，就看那厉儿——赤红的火焰将他从锁链中解放，他满面疑惑地站起来，像是想不通火从何而来，想不通为何身上着火，却不疼痛焦灼。

厉儿抬手翻看，那火似乎只黏着他；扶上旁边的木柱，木柱也被包裹在火焰中，但不会跟锁链一样损毁……这是什么妖异之术？厉儿从未见过，那些神侍们摆弄神器时也没有如此境况，他忽然察觉体内泛着暖意，不再那么冰冷了……怎么会烧起来的？

还因此，吓唬人了。原先守在身边的侍卫退出四五步远，而围观他受刑的人们把他当作妖魔，惊叫着露出嫌恶之色。厉儿从小就知道大家对他厌烦入骨，可也没有眼下这般，引人恐惧。

“……不，不是……”不是他的错，他并非要放火，他只是觉得冷，便生出火焰。

厉儿撕扯着嗓音踉跄了两步，人们逃得更快了，皆因他这一团“火焰”的靠近，而丢了看热闹的兴致。

本是一身凶兆之人，如今又显诡秘之相，跟不会有人乐意靠近他了。厉儿比民众更是惊慌，不知自己变成了什么，也不知还会有谁能有胆量来到他身边。四下张望，才发现迎面来了个城卫，尚未到他近前就停下脚步，面容有些熟悉。

“帮，帮帮我……”厉儿不管那城卫是谁了，朦胧的视线里放不了旁人，直奔着那人去。

可那城卫还是被他惊得退后半步。

在马车上对淮先保证得好，可真面对着火的厉儿，棠静有点发憷。自从来了王城，自从爬了娄丁大人的床，棠静见到这么多邪门的事情，都是过去在吉讳没听过的。上回被夷人小子在肩上留了个印儿还没好呢，这回寒水都能浇出火来，不知道如何收场。

……怎么都跟淮先有关系？

偏头瞄了身后那辆马车，里面那家伙情潮未退，却又把用过的人扔在一旁，如今一定躲在门后，满心关注这怪物了。这么一想，棠静咬牙切齿，总不能在此短了气势——厉儿不会被火伤到，那他不会。

壮起胆子向前，只听厉儿沙哑的嗓子里挤出求助的话。“帮你？帮你这妖邪？笑话！”棠静冷脸拔出匕首，直指厉儿，反倒把大块头吓回原地，拼命摇着头。

“不，不是我！不……”这样的敌意与厌弃不该由他领受，厉儿不愿与城卫为敌，想解释，却没有任何说辞。

一切的罪过都是这火焰，厉儿拍打起自己来：“快灭了！灭……灭了！”可惜这不是寻常之火，怎么会简单熄灭？眼见着城卫端着匕首一步步逼近，厉儿失措，猛地想起今日刑罚，捞起身旁水罐，从自己头顶浇下来……

但还是没有用处。

“不……帮帮我……”主人呢？主人怎么不来？厉儿记得，前面在人群中看见主人的马车了，为什么主人不来帮他？主人是神侍，这奇怪的火焰一定能灭了！主人怎么不过来帮帮他……

抬眼望向马车所在——没错，就是那儿，主人应该在那儿，但主人不愿见他，更不会帮他……因为他是个罪人，在金娄殿外受刑，丢足了金娄殿的颜面。

所以主人不管他了，将他抛在这里，直到他冻得烧起来。

厉儿想不到他这莫须有罪名的根源乃是淮先的命令，他只觉得自己有错，既然有错，主人就该罚他；主人不罚他，那就是要将他彻底抛下了。如今，他宁可对着娄丁那柄铜杖，被打得皮开肉绽，他宁可主人用羞辱与鄙夷的冰冷眼神望着他，没关系，主人如何对待他都没关系，就是不要这样，不要把他扔在这里，见都不愿见。

他可以拍开面前城卫对着他的那把匕首，但他已经没有这个心思了。淮先的马车停在广场边缘，一动不动，就好像淮先根本不在里面似的。

厉儿对着棠静祈求帮助，其实早越过棠静，眼里塞下的都是默不作声的淮先了。

娄丁大人不愿再理会他这个只会惹事的怪物了。

厉儿突然安静下来，棠静才发现这火燃烧起来没有平时那种噼啪的响声；不是凡物，但棠静不能惧怕，伸手就要去抓厉儿垂荡身侧的胳膊……剧痛让他缩回来——这火，到底还是滚烫的！

难不成，只有这怪物觉察不了火焰的温度吗！棠静看看红热的指尖，这下要是匕首碰上了，也会烫得握不住吧？棠静心里转得飞快，气势不能短，也不想被厉儿发现他的窘态……

等等，这灼痛，似曾相识啊。

棠静身体先一步反应，将匕首扔在烫伤的手里，腾出另一只手，突然伸向火中……

没错，果然是他在作怪。换了这只手，棠静便能擒住厉儿了——这只肩上被夷人印上鸟纹的手臂，可以不惧厉儿身上的火焰。

错不在这怪物，是夷人少年搞得鬼，这手臂便是证据。棠静洞察了旁人不易知晓的实情，很是得意，紧抓厉儿腕上，气势又高涨几分：“我知道你是哪儿来的妖怪！还不给我退开！”

那个夷人少年，淮先总关心着他，姬子明要与他联系，从王城里得了这么多好处，他却把注意放在厉儿这边——厉儿是凶兆，那他也一定是个凶物。

这么看，娄丁大人胡扯出来的那什么乱兆，没准儿还是有道理的。

棠静不信神事，到如今，也不得不信上一点。尽管也只是一点……

“不！我不是……”“闭嘴！我让你背后那个东西滚开！”见厉儿还要分辩，棠静懒于跟他说理，一想起淮先对夷人那隐约的兴趣，登时恨不得一刀捅过去，将妖邪之物驱赶出城，今后离王城越远越好。

只是他的地位他的立场，还没有决定夷人命运的权力。

满心咒骂，棠静差点儿就把从淮先那边得来的怨气全撒在厉儿身上；可当他挥起匕首，尚未落下来的时候，肩头鸟纹覆盖之处忽地涌起一阵气劲，一瞬间便将厉儿那边的火焰引到他肩膀一带……

仿佛有什么东西，用从棠静的肩上，破皮而出了。

该死的夷人！即便姬子明对他百般嘱咐应如何礼貌对待那个少年，可棠静光为了这鸟纹就想掐死少年——虽不觉得烫也不会疼痛，但引火烧身的错觉令他即刻甩脱擒在手里的厉儿，丢尽城卫队长的脸面。

而原本一脸困惑站在火中的厉儿，身上的火焰，突然全部消失了。

这，这简直是，夷人将对厉儿的恶意，全转移到他这里似的！什么缘由！莫非就因为他在心里骂了夷人两句吗！

惩罚。明明刻上属于夷人的纹样，却不乖顺，受到夷人的惩罚了？

笑话！难道夷人还成了他棠静的主人了？！

无论是挥舞还是猛力拍打，棠静都无法熄灭火焰，就跟方才的厉儿一样，而且他除了这一只手臂，碰触到火焰，都会觉得烫热无比。

棠静就像个可笑的困兽一般，刚才对厉儿的取笑，全回到他这儿来了。

“你……你没事吧？”火不知怎么就着了，不知怎么又灭了，厉儿看着自己的火转去城卫身上，更加迷惘——刚发出声音，便对上棠静忿恨的目光，立刻住了声。

“你滚……快滚！”棠静不想让这怪物看他窘迫，也不管这还是正在行刑的罪人，怒吼着要赶走厉儿；转念一想，除了厉儿，其余的城卫，也都在场，“你们也是！滚回去！”

“可是……队长……这寒水……”

“妖物当道你还管这罪人？！滚回去躲着吧！”狠狠瞥了渐行渐远的厉儿一眼，棠静不甘心，他可不愿被任何人看轻了去，“我，棠静，亲自会会这妖魔！”

豪言壮语说得好听，棠静心里不稳，他虽有个神秘的鸟纹，但连如何再见夷人少年一面，都不知晓。


	44. 朋友

还在担心那烧到城卫身上的烈火，厉儿边跑边扭过脑袋张望，待再一转回前方，一张熟悉的脸忽地出现在眼前……

那个夷人！上回害惨了他的夷人少年！

厉儿直接，想起这肤色黝黑的少年开猎祭那日给他招来的麻烦，立即咬牙露出凶狠的神色，捏紧拳头，把被人误解、冤枉入狱的愤恨都回报了——还有主人！这少年惹怒了主人，而且主人如今，都不理会他了！

积累的怒气令厉儿身上像是再度燃起火来，主人让他做事，却得了这种下场……今天当众着火，难不成也是夷人的错？主人说的没错，王城里所有的麻烦，都是这群异族闹出来的！

“你又害我！你！”厉儿恨极了，挥臂就要揍那少年；可少年不躲，缓缓地抬眼看他，竟让他下不去手了。

这眼睛，厉儿认识，虽不记得是谁，但他认识。少年明明没有露出悲伤的神色，也没有责怪的含义，可落在厉儿眼里，似乎是他做错事了，胸口腾起一阵阵愧疚。

“……”少年开口说了句听不懂的话，厉儿听着，把拳头收了回来。

他好像在祈求，又好像与厉儿打招呼，从少年的眼睛里，厉儿看不到一点恶意，与他先前做过的坏事不同，少年脸上满是诚恳，认真地对他说着些什么。

也许，是弄错了？也许不该将少年当成坏人？厉儿有点疑惑，在王城中，他没有遇见这样注视着他的眼神，嘲笑、惊惧或是鄙夷，都不像是少年眼中的这一种。

主人贵为娄丁，看着他便让他自觉卑微，并非恶意，但也不会是少年这样。

会让他觉得，他们俩没有不同，他们俩是一样的……

不对劲儿，少年的黑肤就与厉儿不同，而且他长得那么好看，足以引来大家羡慕和喜爱的目光……他怎么会跟厉儿是一样的？

“你……你说什么？”听不懂少年的话，厉儿心里被他看得软了几分，声音缓和下来。

“……”少年又说起了异族语言，说着说着还坐了下来，细长的肢体蜷缩在一块儿，像是受了委屈似的，让人不由同情起来。

他是夷人。厉儿越听越意识到少年的身份。他是夷人，夷人住在哪儿？听说是城外，听说他们在南方被别的族群打败流落到北边，失去了家，在绳昭也住不上房子，还被赶到城外去了……他是夷人，尽管夷人几次在城里作乱，可像少年这般年纪，能闹得出什么大事来？即便上回用面具这回用火焰，把厉儿搅得一团糟，那也，是在帮他脱离困境，只是用错了办法……

是啊，在厉儿被人团团围住当作猎物的时候，在厉儿被卫兵压着施以寒水之刑的时候，这个夷人少年出手，哪次不是帮他甩开人群，哪次不是让他免于更多苦痛……就算是主人，也没有替他想办法，没有……

厉儿想起来了，开猎祭时，主人说过他看见了，看见异族给他戴上面具——主人在场，却没有帮他。

而今天，今天主人也在……虽然是处刑，神侍不能不顾刑律，但前面他在牢里待了那么久，主人没有看过他，也没有给他任何消息，今天来了，如果能从他面前走过，只是走过，让他看一眼……就好了……

厉儿觉得，他的主人，他的娄丁大人，是将他抛弃了。主人一定只是在生他的气——厉儿不断地安慰自己，可另一个声音告诉他，是主人不要他了，主人不想再挪出多余的心力，照管他这浑身邪魔的凶物了。

原本厉儿不想如此，可这个夷人少年看着他，用他从未感受过的眼神看着他，令他觉得，至少还有一个人，是和他一样的。

“……你，是你帮了我。”犹豫了好一会儿，厉儿下定了决心，突然说道，“你帮我的，谢谢……”

除了淮先，他从未对任何人心怀谢意；这一次，厉儿知道，这个少年，是他该感谢的人。

又一次攥紧手掌，可这回不是为了打击敌人。

厉儿向坐在地上的少年伸出手。

“你还好吧？”少年一副疲累的模样，是为了救他吧，“你……你住在哪儿，我带你回去……”

话未说完，厉儿又看见少年清澈明亮的眼睛，想起来了。

“你们都没有家了……是吧？”他们把夷人赶出城去，在城外，少年会住在哪儿呢？

厉儿小时候被家人放在金娄殿外，若不是主人，他也会和少年一样，没有去处，四处游荡。现在金娄殿就是他的家……

心口泛起一阵阵酸软的感觉，厉儿眨眨眼，突然发力，将少年从地上拎了起来。

“你在城里没有家，那我的家，就是你的家！”厉儿抓着少年的手，向前张望，不远处便是金娄殿的后墙，那里有他为了避开旁人常用的秘密入口，若是少年没了去处，可以跟他一起……

少年却定在原地，没有跟上他的快步，说了句异族的话。

“……你不愿意？”厉儿心里一痛。

少年摇了摇头，掌心拍着自己胸口，发出一个声音来，重复了好几遍。

……“桐”？

“你是‘桐’？”厉儿惊喜，他明白了夷人少年的意思，而少年也肯定了他，“桐！”

名为桐的少年笑了，笑容灿烂。

“我，厉儿，‘厉’，‘儿’……”

“厉儿？”桐唤出了他的名字——这是厉儿第一次听到，一个人能干净利落地喊他，没有任何看不起和恐惧的意义。

桐，这个异族少年，虽然说着全然听不明白的话，但可以毫无阻隔地与他来往。

仿佛他们俩是一样的。

没准儿，他们俩真的是一样的，一般年纪，一般处境，怀着一般心思……

“朋友”。

只要这样，桐就是厉儿的朋友了。

主人的愤怒，夷人的乱事，什么面具什么火焰，种种过去都被厉儿抛在脑后，没有比“朋友”这陌生的两个字，更令厉儿激动的了。他自从出生，终于有了第一个朋友。

“桐，”厉儿不知道要再跟自己的朋友说些什么，他只想赶紧把桐带到金娄殿去，“我的家，到我的家里来，你，我，到家里来！”

厉儿的家，便是桐的家，不管桐在夷人那边有过些什么故事，他都是厉儿的朋友，在这王城之中，就应该有个栖身之所。

即便是主人不喜欢桐……不，主人会接受，厉儿的朋友！

因为，是“朋友”！


	45. 美色

“……什么？”淮先以为听错了，失声反问道。

一到金娄殿，淮先尚未关心后来厉儿去向，便有人附耳通报，厉儿回了，带着个黑皮肤的男孩，悄悄从后墙翻进来的。

淮先早知晓厉儿平时的“密道”，从不点破，只是这黑皮肤的男孩……总不会是，桐？

寒水之刑被罪人身上无名火中断，城卫队长引火烧身，虽然不多会儿火便熄了，但围观的人跑了，城卫们跑了，罪人也跑了，不知是何方妖邪作乱。不过，淮先清楚，这整个王城里，有能耐这般闹腾的，就只有来去无阻的神脉传人，桐。

就是他，神脉传人，只有他了。如今淮先已经认定，没必要再三猜测，南方，赤色，凤鸟，看来在异国之中，“神脉”不是隐藏的神族，而是会被众人捧着尊崇的神明，夷人的涂阿多也不是桐的对手。

淮先不明白的是，厉儿知道桐是害他之人，怎么会如此信任，将人带进金娄殿来？

桐给厉儿灌了什么迷药……报信的神侍在淮先耳边又重复一遍，必不会错了。“你将厉儿支去做事，再偷偷告诉他我回来了。”淮先琢磨出个不惊动桐的办法，“暗中看着，等他把那黑肤少年安顿好，再回报我。”

真是奇怪，若说夷人狡猾，骗了厉儿，可金娄殿是什么地方，一个异族神脉有胆量独闯？桐是有了十足把握，不会被金娄殿发现了扣下？他深入此地，肯定有打算，莫非夷人能从卫及神这里捞到好处？

既然送上门来，淮先总得会会桐。神脉传人神通广大，应该早知道淮先的身份了……若是不去招呼一番……

淮先发现，虽然吩咐好神侍去引开厉儿，可真要他见桐，他，还得想想清楚。

跟桐说什么？用什么说？周喜午说了，桐是不懂他们的话的，而夷人的话，淮先只读过麻书，了解少数音节，不如周喜午通的多。

不用几日，周喜午在城外那群夷人中混出不少消息。行刑闹出乱子，棠静下了马车，周喜午边帮淮先清理身体边说起点夷人的事来。

“到底是神脉之人，那首领面子上事情做得多，私下还得听桐的。”周喜午说，“两个人关系不算好，也不算不好，有点奇怪，等我再打听打听。”

不管周喜午打探到多少，淮先都听得仔细——有关桐的每一件事，他都想知道。

一族中，通神之人与王者头领的关系，极为重要，众神尚在人世时，神侍的地位远高于各族族长，或者神侍代行族长之职，可诸神归天，族长们得了实权，神侍奉着神明的名义，都是为首领服务的，就像淮先与姜齐方一般，只有极少数的部族，神侍地位如前，仅给首领长了些脸面。

不过，夷人若供着个神脉，那他们头领再强，也抵不上有神明血统之人。

桐的年纪还小，说不定一人难成大事，所以有那个名为“夸邦”的涂阿多领导族人。要是再等几年……

由神脉领导的异族，不论怎么看，都是个威胁。说不定，南边漆姓的国家，稳不住了。淮先来到殿中等消息，刚沿床边坐下，一身劲气都泄了似的，只想趴在软暖之处休息。

方才在马车上被两个混账折腾……简直是疯狂，竟敢两人一起……不用回忆，只消紧紧腰肉，便能觉察身后吃下周喜午与棠静阳物的入口，至今张着，再也合不拢一般。尽管周喜午帮他一一舔净，可体内仍觉得粘腻得很，好像后穴还没停下，缓缓分泌出陌生的液体，趁他不备，便要流淌下来……

都是凤喙草的缘故！周喜午从夷人弄来的好药！哼！一想起这事来，淮先便觉得自己好不容易平息的分身又有动静了，蠢蠢欲动地蹭上衣袍内侧，令淮先挪动双腿也压不下去。

没轻没重的周喜午，不试试用量，就这么一股脑地招惹淮先。夷人邪药，不断出精不说，还让男人后穴自己湿了……淮先回想不下去，他被棠静取笑，大概把他当作淫浪的女人对待，下一回遇见，说不定还会拿出这事来说笑……

怎么今天就让棠静钻了空子？淮先心有不甘，本不该给那人吃的甜头，多了惹事。棠静现在跟在姬子明身后，又被桐印了个鸟纹……特殊，淮先少沾为妙。

至于桐……淮先翻身侧卧，好一会儿等不来回话的神侍，不知厉儿将桐带回金娄殿，究竟是什么意思。厉儿不会有恶意，但善意容易惹麻烦，尤其是这个桐，淮先不想与他牵扯关系，又极想与他，牵扯点关系。

桐在金娄殿干嘛？光是如此猜度，淮先便觉身体热了回来，跟周喜午刚爬上他马车那会儿差不多。

等不下去，淮先坐直了腰，酸痛不在话下，他想换件轻便的衣服，自己先去看看桐。

幸好出门遇见先前那个神侍，知道厉儿将桐带到储存祭器的地方躲藏，否则淮先还要悄然找遍整个金娄殿，就为了个异族少年。那里的祭器，器形巨大，只有厉儿搬得动，所以平时都交给厉儿管理，旁人并不靠近，如今淮先过去，正好避人耳目，没人会知晓。

……桐真在那儿。跪坐地面，凝视着一个兽面铜器，就在那儿，在金娄殿中。淮先只见背影就认得出来，脚步停滞，留在外间，以虚掩的门遮蔽自己，再也无法靠近。

桐可能看得太过专注，根本没发现外间的淮先。铜器上的兽面似乎是虎，额间生角，看来是凌驾万兽之上的蛊面兽，是金娄殿，是娄丁，也是淮先的代表。

难道南方没有这样的纹饰？淮先不能确定，毕竟南方许多民族至今信奉凤鸟权威，不识蛊面兽，也有可能。

但那是蛊面虎，是淮先常用的纹样。桐这样盯着蛊面虎，就好像是盯着淮先一般……

从喉咙开始，淮先渐渐觉察出干燥热意来。

并非处于舞蹈之时，桐满头细长的辫子扎成一股，垂落在右颊那边，露出光洁的后颈。怎么会有那般手艺，连碎发都不曾留下，任脖子上泛开柔和的金光——是火光映照，天色渐暗，金娄殿角角落落里灯火点起，祭器室中少有窗门，微光平稳，静谧之美自凝固的少年身上散发而出，感染得旁人迷醉起来。

桐忽地抬起手，指尖摩挲铜器表面的纹样来。多半是好奇，可在淮先看来，那手指分明是透过那铜器，贴在他的脸上……

从面颊到肩颈，淮先似乎被桐的指尖掠过，阵阵酥麻之感翻涌上来，缓缓浮现。不恰当的幻想，淮先无法克制，随着它们肆意释放，几欲疯狂。

他不能……再这么下去……淮先见那室内亮光晃动，才想起在房间的另一边有些许气孔，捏紧衣摆，潜行至那一侧——这下可以从孔洞之间，望见桐的侧颜了。

衣领松动，锁骨凸起凌厉的弧线，闪着光，映在消瘦的下巴上。喉头轻颤，嘴唇翕动，桐正在念叨什么，听不清晰，即便听见，大约也不明白。

或许是咒语，或许只是自言自语，淮先想靠上墙壁仔细聆听，可双手刚一贴上，就觉得烫。

淮先发现，这么望着，身体里便有源源不断的热度，轻而易举地爬到皮肤上。

桐眨了眨眼，喉部跟着上下起伏一回。

淮先听见了水声，是他自己，把口中津液，狠狠地吞咽下去。

貌美的黑肤少年正抚摸着他的脸，目不转睛……

他只想知道，少年究竟想对他说些什么。


	46. 微薄的抚慰

蛊面如人面，桐的心里蕴含着难以理解的情绪，指尖抚触，便足以惹得他落下泪来。淮先看着那水光滑落少年面颊，桐不自知，依旧注视在祭器之上，全然不察。

不是哭泣的神色，也并不是悲戚，桐直着双眼，仿若被神灵占据了身体，再不属于自己。没有灵动，不像淮先曾在巷中感受到的那般，这金娄殿的一角，静默无声，却被安静的力量紧紧抓住，将旁观者的意识全都聚集在桐不由自主的泪珠上。

淮先找不出比这更美的景象，连桐舞蹈时的容颜都不能与其相较。灵药也好，神明也好，这些都无法主宰淮先身上的反应——在神殿之中，凝望着神脉传人，欲念之中夹杂了神圣的味道，沉重庄严，刻划肉体，留下令人羞耻的痕迹……

紧按着腰上玉饰，摸索着打开衣摆，不敢弄出更大的声响，淮先不能打破室中美景，也不能忽略自己的欲求……既然在凤喙草的影响下，男根可以轻易地宣泄，那如今只是这样抚摸，或许也能有所满足……

桐不是棠静周喜午之类，更不是厉儿，淮先燃起的火，他暂且是熄不灭的。

若是能够在此刻步入室内，轻触聚精会神的少年，一下，只要一下就好……淮先几乎是在幻想，他的手能顺着桐的泪水滑过，或者能用手以外的地方，能用唇，或者其他……光是想着，那感觉就好像可以直接落在淮先的这些部位，桐的脸颊被灯火熏热了，而泪滴，是冷的。

隔着坚硬的石墙，淮先力不能及，却只能先行抚慰自己叫嚣着要挣脱出来的欲望。分身早已挺立，一如前面被周喜午随意撩拨之后似的，不过是用掌心摩擦，就有黏液从顶端吐出来；不正常，但淮先不觉得难受，只靠自己的手，便能让下腹忽地一空，尚未泄出，整个人就像从脚底开始浮起，几乎飘在空中，轻盈自在。

偏头抵在墙上，眼角挂在仍旧低语的少年那边，明明是淮先的双手，却又像是桐的双手，一边照顾抖动的柱身，一边照顾后面的囊袋，悉心照料起来。

如果真是桐的手……淮先幽幽地想起马车上的事，想起周喜午就这么把他环在怀中，不停地用夷人的话语唤他，唤得他满心错觉，有如桐在身后；眼下不远的记忆在皮肉上复苏，更何况桐与他那么近——淮先的手已然不是自己的，是桐，桐在他身后这样安慰他，回荡在耳边的低声絮语，虽然不明白含义，但就是说给他的情话，比棠静这种老手舌尖玩弄的甜蜜谎言更甚……

多少有点可笑，作为娄丁的淮先，在饱尝肉欲的折磨与甘甜许多年之后，想要的不过是这么一个少年的耳畔低语？

不，桐不只是个少年。夷人虽亡，但神脉延续，尊崇神脉，将来必会燃起复兴的念头，也总有办法……桐是神明遗留人间的子孙，是一族一国的根基，不仅仅是个少年。

对淮先来说，桐更像是，神明的馈赠，送给他一人的。

只是，他不知道该如何将这馈赠，从枝头采摘下来。淮先不能用过去对待男人的办法来对待桐，贸然行事，会冒犯神脉；比如说现在，他要是带着一身热情冲进室中，与桐相对……这有神力之人，想从他眼前逃开，应该是件简单的事吧？淮先对神脉传人到底有多少能力并不清楚，对桐这一支南方神明之力，更是无从谈起，可淮先轻率地表达出自己的期望，一旦桐拒绝了他，那他便再无可能，说不定连远远看一眼的机会都失去了……

神不同凡人。凡人牵挂的东西很多，淮先能给的东西也很多，权势，财富，肉体上的快乐，不是难事；神拥有的东西远胜于凡人，淮先能给的，大概他们早就有了。虽说神脉传人不等于是神，但毕竟是人世间最接近神的人了。

桐会想要什么？需要淮先用什么来交换，他才会将与淮先相当的目光，投注在淮先这个只有凡俗之力的神侍身上？

头一回在另一个人身边感到卑微，贵为王城最重要的神侍，却是低贱到不能更低贱的凡人。

望着桐的侧颜，淮先似乎听见了自己身体的悲鸣，紧了紧双手，疼痛让他耳根一抽，却在其中体味到不同的快乐。

说不定，说不定桐不像淮先也不像周喜午他们，桐是个被奉为神的少年，对情欲之事毫不关心，那么……他的手或许不懂该如何抚慰人心，摆弄起淮先的硬物，或许会天真而粗鲁，抓不住窍门……淮先不再顺着自己的心意，反而不愿直击敏感之处——力道重了，动作笨了，让人回想起第一次摸上下体的感觉，倒真像是青涩少年所为。

这样的快乐，不是直接附在皮肤表面的，而是郁积在胸口的，近似于苦闷的快乐……淮先从未感受过的快乐。只是好像被桐抚摸，就能如此，淮先轻瞥着少年的映在地上的影子，渐渐梭巡到少年尚且湿润的下巴，还有唇，在寒风中有点干燥的唇……

那唇贴到淮先的脸上来了，进而是颈部，进而用牙齿拉开他的衣襟，扯开腰带，又擦着他的胸前往下，些许粗糙的触感，将火点得更旺，淮先浑身上下都紧绷着，找不到松懈的机会，只能任少年的唇瓣掀起波澜……只有唇瓣，不需要从齿缝间伸出舌尖，下唇的纹路跟淮先肌肤上的细纹契合在一处，又逐一摩擦而过。

这是，绕到身前了吗？淮先眯起眼睛，一双满是灵气的大眼睛正抬起来看他，眼睛的主人依然撸动他的分身，拇指还按在顶部的出口，时不时地松开，时不时地按回去，轻重缓急，一点一点，像是跟着舞蹈时鼓点敲击的节奏，玩耍一般，惹得淮先视线朦胧。

不行了，草药的效用，淮先撑不下去，也不想硬撑，咬着唇不发出激动的声音，下身肉柱喷涌出热液来。还好，还好桐没有为难他……此刻淮先分不清真假，也不知桐究竟在什么地方了，只是觉得小腹一热一冷，被自己湿濡，或是被别人沾染，都无所谓。

若是桐留下的湿意，那是什么呢？淮先轻喘着，想起少年面颊上挂着的泪。

为什么要流泪？淮先觉得就算现在去追问桐，桐大概也难以回答。他只能猜测，桐借助神明的力量，从这祭器上感受到了另一种力量——莫非是西方神卫及的力量？

桐代表的神明是谁？南方尊奉凤鸟，以桐的身姿，应该就是凤鸟神族的后裔。但南方的凤鸟与卫及没什么联系，照理来说，顶多只能从祭器上体会到卫及的存在……卫及对南方安居山林的凤鸟来说，不必大惊小怪，更别说这隐秘的泪水了……

在神侍都知晓的传说中，与卫及有关的，只有北方的凤鸟一族，在众神归天之前，便久居天上的最高神族。

神侍们也都知道，原本卑微的龙神们为了替代天上凤鸟的地位，利用了卫及与凤鸟的关系，引诱卫及一度背叛自己的友人，稳固了龙族的势力。

虽然归天一事记载不多，口口相传全是谬误，但无论最终卫及与那些黑色的凤鸟们是否和解，一次背叛足矣……

……总不会，夷人中的凤鸟血脉，并非南方林间百鸟之主，而是归天时由北方天地相接之处流落过去的至尊神族吧？

淮先也不知自己是怎么回事，突发奇想，然后眼前稍稍清明了些。

方才那些热烈的幻想，也清醒了。桐不在他身边，桐不会将他拥入怀中，做这般事情。

淮先给自己掌中留下一片污迹，速速冷去，如冰雪透心。

无声一叹，桐与他一墙之隔，可望，不可及。纵使淮先过去有百般手段，如今也找不出任一种，用在桐身上以保万全。

他一定得找到个机会……在这南来的凤鸟离开王城之前……寻觅一个将神脉毫不危险地留在身边的办法……

握紧拳头，却被自己喷的秽物惹出忿恨的情绪——淮先这才发现，难得不用上后穴就能泄身，光说是凤喙草的缘故，未免轻率。

那是，因为桐吗？淮先心头生出异样之感，毕竟长期以来依靠其他男人贯穿身体刺激才会消磨的欲念，忽然间变了样……他忍不住为自己盘算出新的可能来。

如果是跟桐的话……也许他还能更像个普通的男人？

那得等淮先将桐掌握在手，才能妄论了。

心上无力，淮先在墙边等了许久，高潮的余波终于缓缓退去。越想越不对劲，这会儿前面麻木之感刚过，他便知道自己高兴得早了点。

今日刚被周喜午与棠静光顾过的穴道里又湿透了，仿佛那两个混账射在里面的东西根本没有清理出来似的。

……到头来，饿得最厉害的，还是这破败淫贱的烂泥地，非等着谁拿个工具，前来耕耘一番呢！

淮先能指望谁呢？里面那少年？他不冒这个险，金娄殿存放祭器的隐秘之所，挤了一个异族神脉一个卫及娄丁，不闹点事出来，已算平和。淮先待双腿恢复点力气，挣扎站立，刚要整理凌乱的衣襟，便摸到腰间玉带……

虽然被周喜午他们拽了两三个下来，可腰带的玉璋，还余下不少……

淮先又想起马车上的事来。


	47. 清音诱情

狭窄密闭的车中，车外满广场的人与受苦的厉儿，草药异香改变了体质，还有……三个男人……

淮先没有试过三人一起，也许是人数也许是药性，有种被人掌控的屈辱感，但若论其中滋味，自然有值得回忆之处。

都是棠静的错，如果棠静不来插手，换个旁人，一切都按淮先的意思来，应该会是种享受。淮先顿觉扫兴，棠静这只落魄的野狗，越发容易打破规矩，恣意行动，必须管管他。

而且棠静跟桐有了点莫名的联系，他肩上的纹印，轻易便从厉儿那边引出火来，难保今后他与桐之间……

淮先忽然发现，怎么自己周围这几人，都与桐有关？周喜午在夷人中混得不错，棠静身上印了鸟纹，桐总是出现在厉儿身边……只有淮先本人，连一句话都没与桐说过。

摆明了是嫉妒。不说金娄殿以外的人，光是忠心的仆从厉儿，都会被桐影响，擅自将人带回神殿来藏着——厉儿应该不会夷人的话，他怎么能说服桐跟他一起回来？桐会轻信他那支吾言语？

不，可能不是厉儿，说不定是桐想要来此，桐想要看看卫及所在的神殿，看看那些刻着蛊面虎的祭器……

或者，看看供奉卫及神的娄丁？

迷乱的情绪在全身燃烧，虽然身前稍有平复，但还不够；想象模糊了现实，连身在何方都快分不清楚，要是能用别的方法消解桐惹起的躁动，淮先不吝任何时间和力气……

可就在此时，桐的声音变了，变成淮先熟悉的吟唱。

夷人的语言，但淮先记得这音调，是极北之地人们请神用的。古老的用途，神明归天后就失去效用，所以不会在正式的祭典中使用，北方民间有人作为祈福的歌谣罢了。桐怎么会这调子的？而他请的，究竟是谁？

卫及？还是他所承继的凤鸟一族？

淮先体内的火渐渐烧上耳根，可听见还是忍不住肃然，桐与夷人，目标为何不明，暂且只能靠旁人调查，而神脉传人混入金娄殿，在此请召的，是谁？

神在天上听不见凡人的吟唱，也许他们能听见一些神侍的话，而有他们血脉之人……淮先略有点担忧，桐要真在此处请来神明，会引来多少麻烦。

当下最应该做的，是压制那咒语的力量。淮先必须立即出去，联合金娄殿其他神侍，摆开阵势，切断桐与上界的通信——不能随意打断，现在闯入室内，反会惹怒神明。

可是淮先迈不开脚步。属于少年的轻柔声音，有几个音被咬在舌尖，跳跃着如他的舞蹈一般，足以令淮先不舍。

这样的嗓音，神听见了，也会被吸引过来吧？桐用那声音对周喜午说过话，一定也对厉儿说过，可对于淮先，只能是在角落中，悄悄聆听。淮先想知道唱起来的桐脸上会有什么新的表情，可他已起身，不便再透过那孔洞偷看了……

不管桐是在唱给哪一位神明听，淮先都为这低吟步入看不见远景的黑暗中，在自己侍奉的神明脚下迷失去向。

淮先小心地按紧腰带，狠狠扯下抬手所及的一根玉璋，探入衣摆中。有种错觉，若是不用这东西将自己饥饿难忍的穴口堵住，他的身体会背叛自己，让他在此落得一副难堪的景象。

不像第一回那么困难，湿润的后穴早了解了玉璋的模样，轻巧地吞进去，又突然紧紧包裹住——棱角抵得淮先双腿一软，及时扶在墙上，才不至于跪倒在地。

玉器的凉意仿佛不见了，可能是隔着身体便将它捂热……淮先没有这般对待过自己，他一向能找到人解闷，不必屈尊至此，而且这么做，也根本无法消磨得了……

少年的声音呼唤着神，为了力量，或是为了拯救；淮先要是发出声音，那必定是为了找到一个男人，一个合适的男人……不是桐，桐不行，桐只能挑动他隐藏在深处的情欲，桐不会为他做些什么……

厉儿。将桐带到金娄殿的罪魁祸首。淮先有点想厉儿了。

他必须离开此地，离开让他不敢轻举妄动的少年。金娄殿里还有厉儿，自从开猎那天厉儿被附体后，便沦落牢狱，淮先今天远远看到他，却连一句话都没说过。

看见棠静的时候忘记问了，应该问问他们对厉儿如何，刑讯或者盘问，有没有伤到厉儿……寒水之刑，搁在淮先这儿肯定难以忍受，也不知厉儿是怎么熬过来的……即便没有桐的帮助……

淮先拼命将厉儿的事塞进心里，可不出几步，又转回桐身上。

摆脱不了桐，因为他在金娄殿中，淮先摆脱不掉缠绕在耳边桐与神的对话。

那么只能逃出去。淮先额间发热，好像他的后脑都烧红了，下身夹着跟不细的玉璋，狼狈不堪地顺外墙离开此处。少年的歌声从未间断，似乎从未发现墙外有个男人，也不会知道这个男人在墙外想着他都干了些什么事。

桐，这个异族少年，不论他是神脉传人还仅仅是个普通人，他都会，毁了金娄殿，毁了娄丁的威严。跟其他人不一样，淮先越发明白，桐不像那些获准出入他身体的男人——身旁的人换了多少，在暗地里做过多么下贱肮脏的事情，对娄丁这身份来说，都没关系……

娄丁不一样把自己的情绪起伏，全部托付给另一个人。就算那个人是娄丁侍奉的王者或者神明，也不行。

他会忘乎所以，会抛弃一切，会犯错……不能犯错，群敌环伺，不能落下这个弱点，被人抓牢了。

淮先脊上冒汗，分不清冷热，双手颤抖。都有谁知道？周喜午一定知道……还有谁？棠静？他知晓吗？娄丁大人对一个夷人少年心存情意……他知道吗？

如果棠静知道了，会不会透露给姬子明？姬子明……姬子明……一个姬子明就能毁掉一切。

还有……淮先想起来了，齐方呢？齐方知不知道？姜齐方对异族舞乐有兴趣，对善舞的桐有兴趣，对惹恼兄长淮先有兴趣……但他要是知道淮先如今满心都是这个少年……

对了，齐方现在还不是只有齐方一人。淮先莫名想起今早第一次见到的孩子，叫田田却尚未得名的王室之子，与齐方长得一模一样……

心里乱得天翻地覆，淮先一人栽神脉手中，却牵扯出这么多旁人，没准儿，还会牵扯到整个国家。

神殿庭中寒意刺骨，淮先疾步而行，紧攥身后饱含邪念的玉璋，偶然一阵疼痛，令他狠下决心。

“去把厉儿叫来！”迎面来了个神侍，淮先厉声令道，“他得令了不准多事往别处跑，立刻压来见我！”

不管淮先多喜欢桐，他也看不得只属于自己的厉儿向着别人，为别人所用——厉儿有厉儿的本分！

“我有话，要好好问他！”


	48. 逼问

厉儿被支使得不远，淮先回到殿中尚未坐下，他便蹭着门框进来了，眼角用力，藏在碎发下的双眼还向外面瞟着，看的正是桐所在的位置。

做了亏心事的神色。至少厉儿还晓得，什么事情不该做。

“……主人。”受刑时觉得被主人冷落，如今淮先唤他，厉儿有些欣喜，但很快又担心是不是桐被发现了。进屋就看娄丁大人直挺挺地站在殿中，厉儿慌乱全挂脸上，低声喊了句，就闭口不言了。

淮先看他一眼，不管他，自己往旁边去了。本想在厉儿没来时将身后的玉璋取出，可现在是没机会了，淮先不知是该坐下，还是这么立着。

虽然有些磨人，但并非不可忍受……习惯异物的后穴，扫空一身疯狂的激动，淮先更希望用简单的方式去对待欲念。

“过来。”

淮先此话一出，厉儿反退了半步。主人的心思太深，他根本不懂，这下他自知有错，主人不打不骂倒让他过去……

见他这样，淮先歪嘴一笑，更是吓人。

“过来。”重复一遍，厉儿还不动，几乎想要扭身逃开；淮先不再由着他，直接伸手示意——这下厉儿可不敢不从，直接凑到淮先脚边，垂着脑袋双膝跪地。

“厉儿，”一副领罚的模样，淮先却怎么会让他摸得准自己的想法，转身过来，撩起他额上碎发，二指贴上纹印，“难受吗？”

“……什么？”被主人按着额头，厉儿不敢抬眼看人，一时反应不过来。

“你碰了邪物，不难受吗？”淮先说得理所当然，指尖摩挲着并未凸起的纹印边缘。说到这一步，厉儿还是不懂，傻得很。

邪物？厉儿差点脱口问道，但在主人面前多嘴，可能会让自己遭罪，只好硬憋回去。他被下了牢，淋了寒水，可邪物……究竟是什么？

正当厉儿皱紧眉头苦思冥想之际，淮先抬脚，踩在厉儿下身……

安安静静，厉儿的巨物没有任何反应，在裆里伏着，可不像平时淮先常常见到那般——不过他眼下并未受什么刺激，若是一直硬着，反不对劲了吧？

但淮先要他起来，得让厉儿变成，“鬼来时”的模样。

这一个动作，厉儿有点明白了，他心里不懂情欲之事，只当是恶念……可鬼并没有出现，主人说的邪物，又是什么？“主人，不，这里没有鬼……还没有鬼……”一团软肉怎么禁得住淮先不轻的踩踏，厉儿想护着，又不知如何挪开淮先的脚，手足无措地僵了全身，“主人，请放……放开……”

“‘没有鬼’？”淮先不放，脚掌换了个角度，开始顺势在那东西外面上下滑动，鞋底粗糙，虽隔着厉儿衣物，但还是叫人难耐，“是厉儿被骗了吧？”

骗？厉儿还没想清楚这谁能骗他，淮先撤开脚，把他拎起来，直视双眼，气势汹汹：“那异族对你说了什么？迷惑你至此……金娄殿是什么地方，你还记得吗！”

“主……”“夷人城中作乱，你没看见？开猎时召来鬼神附体差点害苦了你，你忘了？那夷人还让你进了牢狱，受的苦是不是没有刻在你皮肉上，还需要我来帮你，长长记性？”淮先不给他解释的权力，厉儿被他拉直了身体，看上去很有魄力，可这样的人被淮先逼得露出快哭泣的困苦神情，倒是挺有趣的。

厉儿略显平淡的五官，看起来莫名吸引人。淮先知道自己是心态一反平常了，可这种时候，动不了桐，淮先能依赖的人，只有厉儿。

“主人，我，我错了，我……”把桐藏起来的时候厉儿就忐忑不已，现在又被淮先抓住，除了认错，他想不出别的办法，“他救了我，桐，桐在广场上保护我，所以……”

“桐”？厉儿知道名字了？周喜午知道名字了，厉儿也知道名字了，只有淮先还是躲在小巷里猜测，才“偷”来这个名字……此刻淮先难以自持，胸口翻卷嫉恨，方才急促狠厉的语调忽地冷下来：“上回他‘保护’你的时候，你得了个什么下场？险些伤人无数，可不是寒水之刑能解决的吧。”

厉儿低下头，额发滑下来又把他眼睛遮住了。

“你在金娄殿信奉卫及多年，是我疏忽，没让你多出去见识——异族之人忠于自己的神明，为了破坏别的神威，装出来的好样，你是没见过，所以才会被那人骗了。”

“不……桐他不是……他是好人。”厉儿听罢，否定的话在舌尖转了个圈，突然决然地肯定了桐的好坏。

这样的话，淮先不能忍受。他确实对桐有妄念，情欲，憧憬，但能给他这些陌生情绪的异族，绝非善类，可不是单纯的厉儿认定的“好人”。

桐就是妖魔，应该让卫及神出面镇压的妖魔，如今众神不在人世，不能直接擒下他严惩，真是可惜啊。

淮先心里浪涛汹涌，声音却越发冷淡了：“你将他与祭器放在一起，真是做了坏事。”“怎么了？”厉儿不信，即刻追问。

但是，淮先没有立即回答，倾身过去，与厉儿肩抵着肩，领口上的手不经意地滑下，来到他刚才脚踩的地方：“怎么，这种邪事，你体内的鬼怪，感觉不到吗？”

手中一紧，厉儿跟着颤了颤，但下身那物依旧没有动静。

“他胆敢在金娄殿唤鬼，惊动了卫及……竟没将你这里的鬼给叫出来？”音调越说越低，在淮先看来，这是诱惑；若放在周喜午那类人身上，早撕下脸面跟他纠缠到一起了，可厉儿连那些事究竟是什么都不明白，更无奈的是，分身不解风情地睡着懒觉，“……你得净一净了。”

驱鬼，净身，这些话意味的事儿，厉儿懂，又不懂。他知道淮先会把他下面胀痛的硬物纳入体内，可是，如今那儿一点都不痛，也不难受，反而是淮先的动作让他不大舒服……

“桐，他不会，桐他……”厉儿还是想辩解，可淮先抬手就拍在他面颊上，令他必须正视主人忽然显现的怒火。

“你既不信，那就去看看！”淮先不想听厉儿再提那个名字，更不想看厉儿为那人说话，而且，厉儿似乎是为了桐的事，不应他的撩拨他的勾引，心里只存着个会保护人的异族少年！

连厉儿的欲根，都失了男人的本性，不应他难得有心的服侍……淮先总是顺手用了厉儿莫名燃烧的欲火，从未费力引诱过，这次迫不得已放下身份，却要眼巴巴看着，甚至被这傻子拒绝？

不管与桐对峙会有什么后果了，淮先满肚子火气，欲火怒火加在一块儿更是猛烈，揪着厉儿领子要往桐那边拉……

大步一迈，淮先腿间一软，差点倒在厉儿身上——忘记身后的玉璋，那火焰，燎得人浑身都痛起来。

不论是桐还是厉儿，他要赶紧，吃点东西。


End file.
